A Private School
by imuzuok
Summary: Surprises are in store for Izumi in a private school for boys.Warning: AU & Characters are a BIT OOC.Updated chap 32- When Takuya Thinks of Revenge: Takuya finally sets out his plan to get back at Kouji for what happened during the play.TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Hi there

Hi there! I have been editing/revising my chapters. I found some chapters to be annoying to read. ((sighs))

Anyway, the changes aren't major. Just a bit of change here and there. The plot for every chapter is pretty much the same.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Digimon nor any of its characters. And that's a fact! There's NO WAY that I own Digimon.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 1 The Beginning

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

"Izumi! I'm sorry but I had no other choice." a woman who has blonde hair, Izumi's mother, said. "You were kicked out of every school you entered, and for what; because you can't get along with your little friends!"

Izumi, when she was a little girl, was always _picked on _in school. She wanted to cry but she never did. She hid all her feelings inside. She never showed any pain or sadness. Instead, she smiled. And that's what got her into trouble.

"But mom, there are other schools. Why did you pick that school?!" Izumi said, despising her mother, Isuzu.

"It's the only school that accepted you. Every other school turned you down. You should even be thankful the kind principal allowed you to enter that school."

"It's a private school for BOYS!!" Izumi yelled.

"Look Izumi, I figured that if you can't bully anyone then you'll learn to associate with people"

"I did not bully them. I didn't do anything to them. They lied about everything." Izumi said defending herself for the first time. Izumi never defended herself. That's another reason why she was kicked out.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_What happened here?" the principal asked while looking at Izumi who looked very dirty and full of bruises. _

_Nobody spoke. Nobody had the voice to say that it was Kailie who started the fight that ensued between Izumi and her. In fact, Izumi didn't even hit back._

"_Well?" The principal turned to Kailie whose clothes were torn like Izumi, her face and clothes were dirty. Kailie did this to herself so that she won't get into trouble._

"_Will anyone, please tell me?"_

_Kailie spoke. "Izumi attacked me from my back. I was merely protecting myself."_

"_Oh, really?" The principal said, doubting Kailie. "You're witnesses, is what Kailee saying true?" he asked the girls who were with Kailee a while ago. _

_The girls looked at Kailie who glared at them. "Y-Ye-yes… S-sir..." They said, afraid of what might happen to them._

_The principal sighed. "__Well, Miss Orimoto. Aren't you going to defend yourself?"_

_Izumi smiled at the principal._

_The principal knew that Izumi is innocent but he can't do anything when Izumi doesn't defend herself. By the way it was looking; she was the one at odds. He held a meeting about this with the other teachers. Unfortunately, because Izumi didn't defend herself, she had to be kicked out of school_

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"Stop it Izumi!! I don't want to hear anything from you! You are going to go to that school. That's final!"

Defeated, Izumi screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAARRGGGHHHH!! You can NOT do this to me!"

"Of course I can, dear. I'm your mother."

"I hate you! I hate my life!"

"Aaww, that's so sweet honey, I love you too."

Finally, losing her temper, Izumi stomped her way to her room.

After so many years, Izumi was showing what she was feeling again. And her mother was happy about this. 'I only hope what I'm doing is the right choice.'

-Izumi's POV-

'I will not turn myself into a boy. I'd die first before that happens. Heck, even if I die I WON'T allow anyone to turn me into a boy.'

I sighed as I lay in my bed. 'I can't believe I'm actually showing my anger. How can I betray him like this? I must get my act together.'

Thinking of this I fell asleep.

After a few hours, I heard my mom come in.

"Izumi honey let's go."

"Where to, mother?" I asked, smiling at her.

I could tell she was disappointed to see the fake smile I put on but she shrugged it off and said cheerfully, "To have your haircut, silly. You can't look like a boy if you have your hair like that."

"That's the idea." I said sarcastically, albeit smiling.

"Oh come on Izumi, we've been arguing about this since, well since a few hours ago."

I sighed at her reply. "I won't let anyone cut my precious blonde hair, mother."

"You're right. It would be a waste if we cut your hair."

I sighed in relief. She understood me. Finally!

"I'll buy you a wig instead." She said smiling happily. I simply sighed. 'Is she pretending not to understand?'

"Alright mom, a wig is fine." I actually said, giving up. After all, there was no stopping a woman who was determined.

"Ok, c'mon let's go shopping." She said cheerfully.

-Izumi's POV over-

After shopping, Izumi and her mom went home.

Ring Ring Ring The phone rang.

It was Isuzu who answered the phone.

"So, who was it mom?" Izumi asked when Isuzu returned after answering her call.

"I need to go on a business trip Izumi." Isuzu said as she prepared a drink for herself.

Izumi sighed and sat on the sofa. She turned on the television and said, "Oh, ok. Take care then."

"I'm glad you're fine with that! You know, you'll have to stay at the boy's dorm." Isuzu said, drinking her orange juice.

Izumi could feel her heart beating faster. She was so tempted to shout her opinions out but that would mean betraying _him_. No matter what, she promised to always smile. She looked at he television and said in her indifferent voice, "Do you realize what you are saying? First you send me to an all boys school and now you want me to sleep in the same roof as them?"

"Yes!" Her mom said with a smile pasted to her face.

"If something goes wrong, I'll kill myself." threatened the blonde girl, eyes still on the television. It was amazing how she was smiling when she said those words.

"Fine honey; just don't get yourself into trouble. School starts tomorrow. I'll call the school dorm if there are still available rooms."

Izumi sighed. 'This is going to be a problem.'

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

That's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? I'll update as soon as possible.

Yes. I understand there were no KOUZUMI in there. I promise there would be more in the upcoming chapters.

Next Chapter: Dormitory

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	2. Dormitory

Finally I updated… Sorry if I didn't update earlier

Finally I updated… Sorry if I didn't update earlier. I was busy. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon… The truth hurts….sniffsniff…

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 2 Dormitory

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

It was Izumi's first day in hell; it seemed that way to her, anyway. She was going to a private school for boys, Seirin High.

"Good Morning!!" Isuzu said, while waking Izumi up. "Honey, wake up. You still have to prepare for school."

"Hmmm…" Izumi groaned while getting up. "Good Morning, mom." She added while smiling.

"C'mon, take a bath and tie that hair of yours so we won't have a hard time wearing your wig." Her mom said. "And wear those things you bought to hide your curves… those binders."

"Alright!" Izumi said, and then smiled again. Isuzu smiled in return albeit feeling sad about her own daughter's refusal to show her true feelings.

"Ok, honey. I'll be preparing breakfast." Her mom replied.

Izumi went straight to the bathroom and followed the instructions of her mom. It's as if nothing had happened the day before.

'I'm sorry Izumi, I know that it was never you fault for being kicked out… no… for being transferred to another school.' Her mom thought while making breakfast. 'This is the only thing I could think of. Maybe… just maybe… One of the guys you'll meet can bring the old you back. The Izumi who has a genuine and true smile. The Izumi that cries when she's sad. The Izumi that expresses her emotions.'

After a few minutes, Izumi came down ready for her day. She wore Seirin High's uniform but did not show any emotion that she was disgusted by the fact that she was wearing the black clothing. She had her blonde wig tightly and painfully stuck to her head.

"Here is your breakfast." Her mom said. "Did you pack all your clothes?"

"Yup!" Izumi replied happily contrary to her true feelings. "I'm through with all my packing."

"Oh, by the way Izumi."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, your name from now on will be Mizui Orimoto."

"Ok."

"Ok, then I'll leave you now."

"Alright. Bye."

"Good bye. I love you Izumi"

"I love you too, mom."

Izumi was now eating alone.

"It's getting late. I better get going." She said looking at her watch. "Good thing today is a Sunday."

She headed towards her new school. "Man! These are heavy." She has a backpack full of notebooks and books, 2 bags in her right hand which is full of her clothes, and another bag in her left hand full of other things she needs.

As she was getting near her new school, students were seen. "What's with these people?" She said, noticing the weird looks her new schoolmates were giving. Thinking that they won't stop staring, she ignored the boys.

Finally she arrived at her school's dorm. "Um… excuse me…" She said at the landlady. "Yes, miss. Can I do something for you? Are you looking for your brother, cousin or boyfriend? What's his name?" The landlady said.

"Umm... Actually I'm here to ask about my room" Izumi said acting like she didn't hear what the lady said.

"Y—your room?" The lady said turning red.

"Yes. I believe my mother called yesterday. My name is Izu—I mean Mizui, Orimoto Mizui."

"Oh, yes that's right."

"So, where's my room?" Izumi said with a smile.

"You will stay at room #204. You roommate will be-"

"Wait a minute, miss." Izumi said. "Did you say roommate?"

"Well, yes."

"But I was supposed to have my own room meaning with out a roommate."

"I'm sorry, but there are no more available rooms."

"But-"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there are no more rooms available." the lady said.

"Mr. Kanbara was using a private room so we asked him if he would be ok with the idea of letting you stay there. Unfortunately, he didn't want to have a roommate that he didn't know so we asked Mr. Minamoto, he's best friend if he could exchange rooms with you, instead. So please, understand."

Izumi nodded. "I see." she said smiling.

"Mr. Kimura will be your roommate."

"Alright thank you." She said then walked towards her room.

-Izumi's POV-

'Where is that room?' I thought while walking patiently. 'There it is room # 204.'

I knocked on the door, shifting uncomfortably because of the many things I had with me

"Coming…" I heard a boy say as the door opened.

"Um… May I help you?" he peeked.

"Aa, my name is Orimoto Mizui an-"

Before I could finish the boy cut me off. "So you are my new roommate, huh?"

"Yeah"

"My name is Kimura Kouichi." Kouichi said. "Nice meeting you, Mizui right?" The boy with navy blue hair said.

"Um… right. Nice meeting you too, Mr. Kimura." I said then smiled at him.

"You can call me Kouichi."

"Hey Kouichi, who is it!!" I heard a boy's voice coming from the inside.

"Takuya! Don't be rude." I heard another boy's voice.

"What? I'm not rude Junpei! You are! " The boy, Takuya, replied to the boy he called Junpei.

I saw Kouichi shake his head. I simply smiled.

"Sorry about that. C'mon, let me help you with your things." Kouichi said while getting two bags. He led me inside.

Inside I saw 4 boys. Two of them were fighting. One was wearing goggles, the other which seemed to be older, was somehow chubby. The other one, who I think is the youngest, was trying his best to stop the two from fighting. The fourth boy looked similar to Kouichi but with longer hair.

"Ehem." I heard Kouichi said.

But the fighting still continued.

"EHEM!!" Kouichi said, more like shouted actually.

Well, at least the two boys stopped bickering.

"You guys…" he sighed. "Kouji, why didn't you stop them?" Kouichi said to the boy who looked like him.

"Busy…" The boy Kouichi called Kouji said.

"Anyway, guys, this is my new roommate, Orimoto Mizui." Kouichi said. "Mizui, that boy is Kanbara Takuya, Captain of the soccer team." He added while pointing at the boy with goggles.

"Hey! How ya doin'." Takuya said. I simply bowed with a smile.

"That is Shibayama Junpei. The oldest member of the group and team captain of the basket ball team." Kouichi said pointing at the chubby boy.

"Nice meeting you!" Junpei said.

"That one is Himi Tomoki, the youngest member of the group." Kouichi said while pointing at the boy who was stopping Takuya and Junpei from fighting a while ago.

"Good Morning. You can call me Tomoki, Mizui- niichan."

I nodded with a smile.

"And, last but not least." Kouichi said pointing at the boy who looked like him.

"Kouji, Minamoto Kouji." Kouichi said.

I originally thought the two were twins, which was why I was surprised that they had different family names. 'I guess they're not twins after all.'

"Kouji is in the soccer team too."

"Hmpf." Kouji said. I smiled at him and he looked away.

"Shoot. Got to go! We have soccer practice." Takuya said. "Don't worry Kouji, you're excused." Then he left.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We have basket ball training today." Junpei said. "Bye guys! It was nice meeting you Mizui!"

"Um… I'll have to do my assignments now. Sorry I couldn't help you Kouji-niichan." Tomoki said. "I'll see you guys later!"

After they left Kouichi showed me where to put my things.

"You can put your things in that drawer. Kouji's still packing his things. Sorry about that. We thought you'd be coming much later."

"No. It's ok!" I said then smiled at them. "I should be the one who's apologizing. After all, it's my fault you guys are into this."

"Oh, before I forget, I have a meeting at 8." Kouichi said. "So I'll be leaving in…" he said as he looked at his watch.

"It's already 8:00!! Sorry, Mizui! I have to go. Student Council thing." Kouichi said and turned to Kouji. "Kouji, assist Mizui for me, ok?"

"Fine." Kouji replied.

Kouichi then left. I was alone with Kouji. 'It feels like this was some kind of plot to get Kouji and me to be alone, which is of course impossible. On another thought…'

'Kouji and Kouichi really look alike.' I thought while staring at him.

I guess he sensed it. "Why the hell, are you staring at me?" He said.

I was surprised that he noticed but I hid it well. I simply gave him a smile then said "Nothing. I just thought you and Kouichi look alike."

Kouji, who just finished packing, stood up from his place and looked at me straight in the eye. "So?" he asked. I ignored his icy stare. "What?" I asked him still smiling.

"Well, wouldn't you ask why?" Kouji said. "Everyone does." He added while he closes his eyes.

"Would you want me to?" I asked.

This caught him off guard. He just looked at me silently. I guess it was a no.

I smiled. "Thought so."

-Izumi's POV over-

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Finally, another chapter finished… It's short… I'm really sorry… Please review!! I'll update as soon as I can…

Next Chapter: Just Talking

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	3. Just Talking

Hello

Hello! Yeah, I finally updated… I was sooo busy. I had no time for this. But I'll update this story till the end!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own the digi-destined!

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 3 Just Talking

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

-Izumi's POV-

It's 5 am. I sigh. 'I woke up too early. Classes don't start until 7.' I thought as I walked around the boys' dorm.

"Hey." A familiar voice behind me said. I turned around to look.

"Good Morning, Kouji." I smiled at him.

He just stared at me like I was from another planet. "What?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. He just started walking so I followed.

_-Flashback-_

_Kouichi then left. I was alone with Kouji._

'_Kouji and Kouichi really look alike.' I thought while staring at him._

_I guess he sensed it. "Why the hell, are you staring at me?" He said._

_I was surprised that he noticed but I hid it well. I simply gave him a smile then said "Nothing. I just thought you and Kouichi looked alike."_

_Kouji, who just finished packing, stood up from his place and looked at me straight in the eye. "So?" he asked. I ignored his icy stare. "What?" I asked him still smiling._

"_Well, wouldn't you ask why?" Kouji said. "Everyone does." He added while he closes his eyes._

"_Would you want me to?" I asked._

_This caught him off guard. __He just looked at me silently. I guess it was a no._

_I smiled. "Thought so."_

_There was complete silence. I'm guessing that the reason he gave me that unwelcoming attitude was because he didn't like people butting into his business._

_He took his things. "I'll see you." He said breaking the silence._

"_Uh, yeah, sure." I said. I offered to help him but he refused. He said something about me fixing my own things._

"_I'll come back later."_

"_Huh? Why?" I asked curiously. _

_He sighed. "Kouichi asked me to assist you, remember?"_

_I smiled at him. "Oh… yeah! Thank you."_

_He just nodded and took off._

_Later that day, Kouji gave me a tour of the school. Nothing exceptional happened. He simply pointed out which is which and which is where. Things like that. The tour wasn't awkward either. Okay, fine. At first it was a bit, but then it changed gradually._

_We just talked about simple and random stuff. I asked him a few questions about the school and its activities and he answered. I was even surprised he actually answers my questions. After all, I already figured out Kouji wasn't one to talk to people he doesn't trust._

_Eventually, I ended up asking him how they interacted with girls. He frowned and I actually thought I did something to offend him. Turns out, he happens to have 'fan girls'. _

_I remember laughing at that time. _

_He scowled saying, "I'd like to see you laugh when it's you whom those girls stalk. You don't know how it feels like when one of those girls brag about having your underwear." He said in monotone._

_I laughed and gave him a friendly pat at the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're keeping your underwear clean."_

_He 'bonked' my head lightly. "Stupid."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"So, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I always wake up this early." He said.

"I see." I replied. Then suddenly my stomach started grumbling. I blushed.

Kouji looked at me. "C'mon, let's eat. I know you didn't eat last night."

I looked at him with a grin on my face. "I didn't know you cared."

He shrugged. "You weren't in the cafeteria last night and Kouichi told us you didn't want to eat."

"Oh… I see." GRUMBLE my stomach grumbled once again. I turned red from embarrassment. I've never done that for a long time: blushing. This school is starting to change me, I can feel it.

oOoOoOo

Kouji and I didn't have much of a conversation during breakfast. I'm not complaining. I actually liked the silence. Besides, I wasn't in the mood. I was still surprised of actually blushing – even if it was out of embarrassment.

After eating breakfast, Kouji and I went our separate ways. It was almost time for school and I haven't change.

I opened the door of Kouichi and my room.

"Good Morning, Kouichi!" I smiled at him.

"Morning, Mizui." He said as he stretched. "So, where have you been?"

"I ate breakfast with Kouji."

Kouichi's eyes suddenly grew wider. "Kouji?"

I nodded, surprised by Kouichi's reaction.

"Wow. That's a first."

I smiled at him. "And why is that?"

"Kouji's not a people person." Kouichi said as he handed me a cup of milk.

I took the cup. "Which means?"

"Only I could persuade him to accompany, assist or whatever, someone."

"Oh, so you're saying that he ate with me without being persuaded by you."

Kouichi gave me a thumb's up. "Exactly."

I laughed.

"So, what did you do?" he said, eyeing me.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well, you must have done something for Kouji to actually be civil towards you." Kouichi said.

"Nothing really." I told him as I drank the milk that he gave me.

Kouichi laughed. "Maybe he fell for you!"

"cough cough" I, obviously, coughed, choking from the milk I just drank. "W-w-what?"

"Hey, calm down. There's no way Kouji's going to fall for a guy."

"A guy?" I said.

"Huh? Of course Mizui."

'Oh that's right. I'm a guy right now.' I thought

"Yeah, right." I said.

"What's with that? It's as if you ARE a girl." Kouichi said with a raised brow.

"NO WAY! Of course I'm not."

"Easy, man… You know? Come to think of it, when you wear a dress and a long wig, nobody would even think of you as a guy."

"Th-that's nonsense!" I said.

"I guess so… So you're that pretty boy type. You know… a bishounen."

I laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. That's right." I decided to change the topic before anything gets out of hand. "By the way, where did this milk come from?"

"Oh, you see, they always give milk in the morning."

I simply nodded and drank the remaining milk in my cup.

"Now, anyway, let's prepare for school. I wouldn't want you to be late for your first day."

I smiled at him and started preparing for my first day. 'I am right. This school is really starting to bring the old Izumi back. I don't think I like it.'

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I think this isn't the best chapter I could've written. Anyway, please review…Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Next chapter: First Day

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	4. First Day

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I finally updated! I would've updated sooner but I was busy with our first periodicals. Anyway, that won't stop me from updating… So here it is.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Last time I checked, Digimon was owned by me…err… scratch that… I do not own Digimon nor any of its characters.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 4 First Day

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

"I'll get it!" Izumi said as she heard the knocking on their dorm room.

"Yeah, sure." Kouichi replied as he fixed his school uniform.

Izumi opened the door and smiled. "Good morning, guys!"

Takuya blushed. "Uh, hey."

Junpei pushed Takuya out of the way and smiled at Izumi. "Morning, Mizui!"

Kouji just nodded.

"C'mon in!" Izumi said as she led the three inside.

"Hey Takuya," Junpei whispered. "Why did you blush when Mizui opened the door?"

Takuya blushed once again and said softly but good enough for Junpei and Kouji to hear. "Err… I thought he was a girl."

Junpei laughed and Kouji just smirked.

"Y-you thought he was a g-girl!" Junpei said. "Th-that's just hilarious!"

Takuya blushed even harder. "SHUT UP!"

"What? Are you gay, now?" Junpei said.

"Hey, guys, come in." Izumi said since the three haven't entered the room yet.

Takuya glared at Junpei. "Yeah, we're coming."

The three entered the room. "G'morning!" Kouichi greeted.

"Morning, Kouichi!" Junpei said as he forced himself to stop from laughing.

"So, what's up?" Kouichi asked, noticing Junpei trying his best not to laugh.

"Mph. N-Nothing." He said as he looked at Takuya who just glared.

Izumi just blinked, confused.

"Spit it out." Kouichi said.

Takuya gave Junpei a 'DON'T YOU DARE' look which of course was ignored.

Junpei smiled mischievously. "Tell you on the way Kouichi. We'll be late for class."

"Oh yeah! Ok, let's go then." Kouichi said.

Kouichi laughed as Junpei told him what happened. Takuya, who was at the back of the two, blushed once again while Kouji just shrugged. Izumi, who didn't hear a thing about what happened, was walking quietly behind the four.

It was then that the bell rang.

"Oops. That's the bell." Kouichi said. "Sorry, Mizui. We have to go! See you later."

"I'm assuming Kouji already showed you which rooms are which." Kouichi added.

They all bid their goodbyes.

-Class 2A, class of Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi-

"Good Morning, class."

"Good Morning, Ms. Hikuchi!" The class greeted.

"We'll have a new student in our class." She announced.

Kouichi looked at Kouji and Takuya who was beside him. Kouji was seated on his left while Takuya was seated on his right.

"Hey, do you think it's Mizui?" Takuya asked.

His question was soon answered. "You may come in now."

Mizui entered the room. "This is Orimoto Mizui." Ms. Hikuchi said.

As soon as she said that Mizui spoke. "Good Morning to all of you! My name is Orimoto Mizui. You can call me Mizui."

She smiled.

Mizui got nervous as she heard the comments given by her new classmates but ignored this.

On the other hand, Kouichi observed the class.

"He could pass for a girl." One said.

"I guess he's the pretty boy type." Another said.

"It's called a bishounen, you moron!"

There were a lot more comments just like that but was most striking was some of his classmates were blushing.

Kouichi looked over to Kouji who was he's seatmate. "D-did you see?"

Kouji looked at Kouichi. "What? That some of our classmates are blushing over some guy?" Kouji said as if it was nothing.

Before Kouichi could reply Takuya butted in. "See! See! They blushed as well! I'm not the only one."

"Must be gay." Kouji said.

Kouichi just sweat dropped and smiled as Takuya glared. He wanted to shout but knew that he would just get into trouble.

"You may seat behind Kouichi, Mr. Orimoto." The teacher said. "I believe Kouichi's your roommate so I'm guessing you already know him."

"Yes." Izumi nodded.

Izumi gave Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya a smile then sat in her seat.

"Ok, let's start our lessons."

Soon enough one of Takuya's favorite period began.

Break Time!

"Mizui, I didn't know you were in our class as well." Kouichi said.

Izumi smiled. "I didn't know, as well."

Takuya grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're part of class 2A!"

Izumi laughed. "I am too."

"Hey guys!" Junpei said, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "How's your first few classes, Mizui?" he asked.

"It was fine. These three are my classmates." Izumi said referring to Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya.

"What? Really?" Junpei said.

"Yes, really." Izumi giggled at the reaction of Junpei. Junpei raised a brow at her, thinking she was acting a bit girly.

They ate their food together, not really in silence. With Takuya there, anything BUT silence can happen.

Takuya stared at Izumi. "You're popular now, Mizui."

Izumi laughed nervously.

"It's amazing how rumors spread so fast!" Junpei said.

A group of boys passed by the place they were eating. "Hey, that must be the guy who could pass for a girl!" one said.

"Yeah. Man, if he was a girl he'd look so gorgeous." The other replied.

"I'd definitely court him if he was a girl." Another said.

Izumi smiled nervously. 'If only they knew.'

"That was the 38th, 39th and 40th boys who said something like that."

Takuya smiled. 'Ha! I wasn't the only one who thinks he looked like a girl in a way!'

Kouji just smirked again.

"Don't mind them Mizui." Junpei said.

Izumi smiled. "Err... Yeah."

"Anyway, let's hurry. Classes will resume soon." Kouichi said.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

This wasn't really a chapter I can be proud of.

Not much happened and my writing was a bit lame.

But yeah, I'll do my best in the upcoming chapters.

Next Chapter: What a day

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	5. What a day

Here's the update

Here's the update! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Of course you know that I, imuzuok, DO NOT own neither Digimon nor any of its characters.

Thank you for correcting my mistakes!

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 5 What a day

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Kouji, Takuya and Junpei were in Kouichi and Izumi's room. Tomoki was absent due to his classes.

"What were you going to try again?" Junpei asked as he played with the chair he was sitting on.

"I told you, I'm going to try out for the basketball team." Takuya answered getting a little irritated at the boy in front of him who was asked the same question for several times now.

"How about you?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know." Junpei sighed and turned to the person beside him. "Hey, Kouichi, can't I just stick to basketball?"

"No." Kouichi replied.

Junpei sighed once again. "Tch. Besides basketball, I couldn't think of anything else for a sport that suits me."

Kouichi smirked. "You'll find something soon enough."

"Uhm… What's this all about?" Izumi asked confused.

They all looked at Izumi who was sitting comfortably beside Kouji.

"Oh yeah. You're new here." Takuya said.

"You see Mizui, every year our school celebrates sports fest." Kouichi said.

Izumi blinked in confusion.

Kouji, who seemed to be invisible to everyone, finally spoke up. "Everybody needs to have any sport that they would like to join."

Kouichi then added, "It's a requirement you see."

Junpei sighed. "Yeah, and I can't figure out which sport to join."

"I was thinking of asking the principal if I could just lie around or something since I can't try out for basketball." Junpei said lazily. "How about joining me?"

"Don't mind him." Kouji said. "You would eventually find something."

"What do you want to join?" Kouichi asked.

"Hmm… Let's see. I'm a pretty good running so I'll try Track and Field." Izumi said.

Kouichi smiled. "Same as Kouji!"

Izumi looked at Kouji and gave him one of her untrue smile. "Guess we'll be together again."

Kouji looked at her. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning. He was just being Kouji. "Yeah."

"What's with the look?" Izumi asked not losing her 'smile'.

"Nothing." Kouji said as he turned away. 'That smile…' he thought.

Izumi decided to shrug it off and said, "What are you going to join, Kouichi?"

"I'm going to try basketball with Takuya." Kouichi replied.

"Oh, I see." Izumi said. "When is this thing anyway?"

"The sports day is three days from now." Takuya said.

Kouichi looked at his watched. "Oh hell! It's 8:00 am!"

"Wha-what?" Izumi asked confused. They didn't have any classes today.

"WHAT?!" Junpei and Takuya said in unison then started to get up.

"See you guys later!" Junpei said as Takuya waved goodbye then left.

Kouichi started running off, "Explain it to Mizui, Kouji!"

Izumi looked at Kouji who just stood up. "What just happened?"

"I'll explain on the way." Kouji said as he grabbed her hand and look over to Izumi.

'Was he blushing?' Kouji thought. 'Is this guy gay or something?'

"Oh no. I'm blushing!' Izumi thought. 'Argh. My cover's going to be blown this way. Stupid Kouji, making me blush like this! What is happening to me?! How can I blush over something so trivial? How is it that I'm actually blushing? I thought I was able to control my emotions.'

Kouji shrugged it off and started running, dragging Izumi with him.

"What is this? Why are we in such in a hurry?" Izumi asked as she was dragged by Kouji.

"We need to go to the try outs now. We can't be late." Kouji said.

"You mean, try outs start today?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Obviously, that's why we're running."

Izumi smiled. "Oh."

They finally came to a stop when they saw a banner saying 'TRACK AND FIELD TRY OUTS'.

"Here we are." Kouji said.

Izumi smiled. "Oh really? I didn't notice!" She said sarcastically.

Kouji glared at the smiling Izumi. "Whatever."

Izumi chuckled at her friend's behavior.

"Let's just go."

After a few minutes, Kouji and Izumi with some other students were wearing their P.E. uniform.

"Remember, this try outs would determine which group you'll be fighting for, so do your best." The coach said.

"Ready!" he shouted as the students got ready.

"Set!"

"GO!" and with that, everyone started running.

Izumi was in the red team while Kouji got into the blue team.

Izumi wiped his sweat with her hands. "That was tiring." She said to herself.

"I'm so sweaty." She said. 'Ugh. And this wig is killing me! It feels so gross. I need something refreshing.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a towel suddenly hit her face. She took the towel away from her face and saw Kouji standing in front of her. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem."

They started walking. "You're a good runner." Izumi said.

"You too." Kouji said.

She was feeling thirsty, and then she spotted a vending machine. "Hey Kouji! Let's get a drink!" she suddenly said.

"What?" Kouji asked confused.

Izumi rolled her eyes playfully. "C'mon."

She pushed Kouji towards the vending machine.

'He really acts like a girl. What's with this guy? And his smile…' Kouji thought.

She inserted money and pressed a number. "Here." She handed a juice to Kouji.

"What is that?"

She smiled. "Juice. It's for drinking. I thought you were smart Kouji."

Kouji smirked and took the juice from Izumi.

"I am." He said.

Izumi started to drink her juice. Kouji smiled mischievously.

"Just not as smart when I'm with a pretty girl, like you."

Izumi almost spit her drink. 'D-does he know?'

She coughed and asked nervously. "W-what d-do you mean?"

Kouji laughed. "I was only kidding, Mizui."

Izumi sighed.

"You should have seen the look in your face!" he said still laughing.

"hmph," was the only thing Izumi could say,

"HILARIOUS!" Kouji said.

Izumi couldn't just let this pass. She wants revenge.

She thought for a while as Kouji laughed. 'I know!'

She went near Kouji. Their face only inches apart. "Thanks." She said.

"And do you want a kiss from this pretty girl?" she aid as she went closer to Kouji.

Kouji's eyes widened. Not to mention his red face. "W-what?"

Izumi backed away then smiled. "Now we're even."

He couldn't believe it.

Not the fact that he was inches apart from Izumi.

But the fact that he BLUSHED!

And for a second there, he was tempted to kiss Izumi.

'What the hell was that? I was thinking of kissing HIM! HIM! ARGH… Kouji, get a hang of yourself!' he thought.

She interrupted his thoughts. "Kouji?"

"Yeah."

"YOU should've seen YOUR face!" she laughed.

"Argh… Shut up!"

She laughed even harder.

"ARGH! Let's just go." He said then walked away.

"WAIT!" Izumi said as she ran after Kouji.

In Izumi and Kouichi's room

"That was tiring." Kouichi said.

Takuya and Junpei nodded. "I agree."

Izumi just smiled and nodded while Kouji… well, he just sat quietly.

"At least now I have a sport for sports day." Junpei said. "I'm part of the volleyball team."

"That's great, Junpei." Izumi said.

"Kouichi and I are in the same team in basketball. White team!" Takuya said.

Izumi smiled once again. "Kouji's in blue while I'm in red team."

"That's great news, Mizui." Kouichi said.

Izumi nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and did you know what else happened?"

Kouji looked at Izumi. 'He's not going to, is he?'

"Huh? What?" Takuya asked.

Izumi's smile widened. "You see, Ko—"

She was cut off. Kouji had covered her mouth. "NOTHING! NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!"

Kouichi smiled mischievously. "Really? Then why are you so red?"

Kouji glared at Kouichi. "ARGH… JUST SHUT UP!"

Junpei and Takuya were frozen in their seats. They didn't like Kouji's glare. "Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"mmphmphmph." Izumi said.

Kouji looked at Izumi. "What do you want?"

"mphmphmph!"

"What?"

"Maybe you should let go of him." Kouichi said as he sweat dropped.

"Oh." Kouji said as he let go of her.

Izumi gasped for air. "FINALLY, I can breathe!"

"Sorry." Kouji said.

Izumi laughed. "No problem"

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, this was better than the last chapter… at least.

I'm still new with writing so… yeah.

Criticisms would be much appreciated!

Next chapter: Two days to Sports Day

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	6. two days to sports day

Yaayy

Yaayy! I updated! Thank you for all your reviews!

I hope you like this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Digi destined…

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 6 Two Days to Sports Day

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

-Kouji's POV-

"KOUJI!" I heard a familiar high pitched voice. "KOUJI!" He repeated.

I turned around. It was Mizui, just as I thought. I swear he sounds like a girl. I mean, why is it that he has high pitched voice in the morning when I have a low one.

"Hey, KOUJI!" He said once again.

I sighed. "Yes, yes. I heard you the first time. Why are you so energetic in the morning?"

He pouted and I raised a brow. "Why? Can't I be energetic?"

I almost rolled my eyes. Almost. "Whatever. Let's go."

He smiled and nodded. "Okie dokie, Kouji!"

I sighed. So childish.

We walked together. We were going to the field for training.

"Good morning, Mr. Minamoto, Mr. Orimoto." The coach greeted us as we reached the field.

I nodded and Mizui greeted the coach with a smile. Smile… I despise that smile. Why? Because-

"Kouji! Coach said to warm up." He just interrupted my thoughts.

"Right." I said.

As time passed by, other members came and warmed up. Soon, the coach's whistle was blown.

"Everybody line up!" the coach said.

"Let's start the training!"

-Kouji's POV over-

oOoOoOo

"Nice pass!" Kouichi said. He dribbled the ball and shot.

"Alright!" Takuya said. "Nice one!"

"Thanks."

"We're just heating up!"

The score was 38, 20 and Takuya and Kouichi's team is leading. They were having a break now and Takuya was thinking about a certain blonde.

"Kouichi, how do you think Mizui's doing?" Takuya said after drinking water from the bottle he was holding.

Kouichi raised a brow. "Mizui? Why? He's with Kouji so don't worry."

Takuya sighed. "That's why I'm worried. I mean he's with the most… erm… insensitive-"

"Hold it." Kouichi butted in. "Insensitive? Kouji is the most sensitive guy I've ever known, Takuya."

"What I mean is… he doesn't show much of his feelings." Takuya said, lost of words to describe Kouji. "You know, he's such a loner."

"I can't argue with that." Kouichi said. "You do know why he is like that, right?"

"DUH Kouichi! He's one of my best friends. Of course I know."

Kouichi smirked. "Right."

"I DO know! He's like that because he doesn't want people getting too familiar with him!"

Kouichi laughed. "Alright, alright. No need to shout."

"Well, how do you think Mizui's handling Kouji?" Takuya said, once again worriedly.

Kouichi laughed.

"Stop laughing! They have opposite personalities and they're-"

"Calm down, Takuya. You've got it all around."

"What?"

Kouichi smiled. "How do you think Kouji's handling Mizui?"

"And why would you think I'd ask that?"

"First of all, Kouji's our best friend and you just met Mizui for a few days. Second, you know Kouji can't stand it when someone gets too attached to him. You said it a while ago. It's the reason he's so cold."

"BUT STILL! Mizui… Oh, Mizui!" Takuya said.

Kouichi sweat dropped. "You sound like his boyfriend. Are you beginning to be homo?"

Takuya blushed a little. "NO WAY! I'm just concerned… That's all." 'Is it really that all?' he thought to himself. But he immediately shook it off. 'No Takuya! You're a guy! You can't fall for another GUY!'

"Alright, alright. No need to get so worked up."

"I'M NOT!"

"Right… whatever you say, Takuya."

"Look Kou—"

The whistle was blown, cutting Takuya off. Break was over and it's time to begin training again.

oOoOoOo

Izumi wiped the sweat in her forehead with her towel. "That was exhausting."

Kouji drank from his water bottle. The day's training just finished and both Izumi and Kouji were exhausted.

"I think I'm going to collapse." Izumi said.

Kouji looked at the blonde beside him. "Don't you dare collapse on me."

Izumi sighed. "Kouji, it was a figure of speech, a hyperbole."

Kouji just smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm worried it might really happen. I mean, I don't want to be seen carrying you."

Izumi stared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"People might think we have something. And you're a guy." Kouji rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you're a girl."

Izumi froze.

Kouji noticed this. "I was kidding, Mizui."

Izumi laughed nervously. "O-of course you were!" He patted Kouji in the back. "I can't be a girl. Haha."

Kouji raised a brow at her sudden actions. 'Weird.' He thought.

"MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII OOOOOORRRRRRRRRIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOTTTTOOOOO!" Izumi and Kouji suddenly heard screaming.

"What the hell?" Kouji said.

Izumi stared in agape in the view she's seeing. There were groups of students running towards their direction.

"Wha- What in the world?" Izumi asked.

Kouji stood up and took Izumi's hand. "ARGH. Let's go."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"MIZUI ORIMOTO! COME JOIN THE BASKET BALL CLUB AFTER THE SPORTS FEST!" one said. "NO! JOIN THE SOCCER CLUB!" another said. "HELL NO! HE'S GOING TO JOIN THE TRACK AND FIELD!" another said. There was more shouting like that.

"Hear that? They want you to join their club." Kouji said as he started to pull Izumi to run. "It seems like every club that has something to do with running is after you."

They started running. "But why?"

"Because you are a good runner and currently, you don't have a club."

"MIZUI ORIMOTO! JOIN US!"

Kouji and Izumi ran faster and faster. 'I can't believe this. After running so much for practice, I'm running again.'

They went to a corner. Luckily for them, the students didn't see them and passed them. They've been running for an hour now and finally they came to a stop.

Kouji faced the blonde beside him. "Hey, you ok?"

"Y-yes. I think-" Izumi wasn't able to finish her sentence for she was now falling.

Kouji caught her and felt something that shouldn't be there. "What the hell?!"

The two of them were now on the floor. Izumi's head rested on his chest.

"Did I just feel…erm…" Kouji said to himself. He accidentally 'felt' Izumi's chest when she was falling. He laid her down on the floor. "Please no… Please…" He said as he looked at Izumi. He slowly touched her chest and when he felt something soft, he immediately shoved his hand away. "Crap! He's a she!"

He stared at Izumi. "Why?! ARGH! Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be Takuya, Junpei or Kouichi who could've found this out?!" Kouji said.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WILL I DO NOW?"

Izumi groaned. That's when he remembered that the boy… erm… girl wasn't feeling well. " Ok, calm down Kouji. He's…erm… SHE's not feeling well right now."

He went near her and touched her forehead. "She's burning hot."

He carried Izumi to his and Takuya's room. "I was afraid I'd have to carry her."

oOoOoOo

He laid Izumi on his bed. "Now what?"

He looked at the flushed Izumi. "Ok, Kouji. Get a hold of yourself. She's sick and you have to do something to make her fever go down."

He took a towel and a pail of water. "I detest this day."

He saw a letter in their study table. The letter said:

_Dude, Kouji… It's me, Takuya… I just wanted to let you know that I'd be staying at Kouichi's and Mizui's dorm… Kouichi and I have lots to talk about… See you tomorrow, bud._

Kouji sighed as he placed the letter back to where he saw it. "Ok, now what?"

A wet towel was now on Izumi's forehead. Despite the fact that he just learned Izumi's secret, he was worried about her. "C'mon, Mizui. Get better."

Izumi was flushed and was breathing heavily. Kouji was even more worried. 'It's the entire stupid club members' fault. If they haven't been chasing us for an hour, this wouldn't happen.'

He cursed them as he looked at Izumi, deep in thought.

'Mizui's a girl. I knew something was up. He… err… she have this characteristic that says "I'm a girl". What should I do? Should I tell the principal about this? If I do, what will happen to her? I don't want her to get punished. After all, she might have a good reason.' Kouji sighed. 'I'll keep it a secret then.'

With those thoughts in mind, he fell asleep, his head on the bed where Izumi was sleeping.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ok, that's the 6th chapter… I hope it was worth your time…

Thanks for reading, by the way!

I promise I'll do my best to update earlier!

Next Chapter: A break from training

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	7. A Break from Training & the Girl's Dorm

Hello guys and girls! I'm back with a new chapter!

Thank you for the reviews… Just to make this clear, Izumi wears a wig… She did not cut her hair… Will Kouji tell Izumi? You'll have to keep reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Oh no… NEVER… Sigh…

_In the previous chapter: Two days to sports day_

_Kouji faced the blonde beside him. "Hey, you ok?"_

"_Y-yes. I think—"Izumi wasn't able to finish his sentence for she was now falling._

_Kouji caught her and felt something that shouldn't be there. "What the hell!"_

_The two of them were now on the floor. Izumi's head rested in his chest._

"_Did I just feel…erm…? " Kouji said to himself. He accidentally 'felt' Izumi's chest when she was falling. He laid her down on the floor. "Please no… Please…" He said as he looked at Izumi. He slowly touched her chest and when he felt something soft, he immediately shoved his hand away. "S(bleep)T! He's a she!"_

_He stared at Izumi. "Why! ARGH! Why does it have to be me! Why can't it be Takuya, Junpei or Kouichi who could've found this out?" Kouji said._

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD WILL I DO NOW?"………………………………………………_

'_Mizui's a girl. I knew something was up. He… err… she have this characteristic that says 'I'm a girl'. What should I do? Should I tell the principal about this? If I do, what will happen to her? I don't want her to get punished. Maybe she has a good reason. Ok, for now, I'll keep it as a secret. But I wonder, why would she do it?'_

_With those thoughts in mind, he fell asleep, his head on the bed where Izumi was sleeping._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 7 A Break from Training and the Girl's Dorm

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Izumi opened her eyes and looked to her left. She stared at the figure beside her. 'K-KOUJI! My goodness!! What is this? What In the world am I doing in Kouji's room with him beside me? Be calm Izumi. Be calm. Breathe. Ok. First of all, did he find out about my secret? Oh heck no! That just can't happen! And what is he doing beside me? Technically just his head but still! Well, if I wasn't a boy right now, this would be nice… Wait… I didn't just… ARGH… What is happening to me?' she thought.

"Mph..." Kouji gave a slight moan which interrupted Izumi's thoughts.

She stared at the navy blue haired boy beside him.

He smiled. Izumi stared at him. 'He's actually smiling?!'

"YAWN… Morning." He said as Izumi wore her fake smile. "Good Morning Kouji."

"So… um, what happened, Kouji?" Izumi asked. 'Please tell me you didn't find out anything…'

Kouji paused for a while and recalled the past events that had happened. His eyes grew wide. "Darn!"

He just remembered. 'How could've I been stupid! ARGH... He's a girl! I- I can't believe I could forget something like that! No, Kouji. You have to calm down first. She must have a reason for doing this, right? Yes, Yes. That's right! She has a good reason, although I don't know what. Ok, so I'm not going to tell. ARGH. I hope I'm doing the right thing. Ok, the little cross dresser is safe for now.'

"Eh? K-kouji? W-what's wrong?" Izumi said nervously.

Kouji snapped out from his trance and looked at the cross dresser in front of him. "Nothing's wrong, uh, Mizui. You sort of, uh, fell unconscious yesterday."

"I-is that all?" Izumi said.

"Yeah. You know, because of the chasing we've been through."

"Oh, Yeah." Izumi said then smiled but deep down she wanted to just disappear. 'Does he know my secret?' She thought to herself.

Kouji looked at the blonde's smiling face, the smiling face that he despised.

"Thanks, K-"

She was cut off by a sudden knocking.

KNOCK KNOCK… no, more like BANG BANG BANG BANG…

Kouji glared at the door. 'Who ever is knocking at that door is going to-"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEENNNNN UUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!"

Kouji and Izumi sweat dropped. "Takuya." They said in unison.

Kouji stood up to open the door.

"KKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII! MMMMMMMAAAANNNNNNNN! OPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN UUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!"

Kouji's eye was now twitching. He opened the door and came face to face with a hyper Takuya and sleepy Kouichi.

"YAWN. Morning, Kouji." Kouichi greeted.

"Yo." Kouji said.

"Wazzup?" Kouichi said.

"Nothing much."

"STOP WITH THE GREETINGS ALREADY!"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too, Takuya. What in the world do you want?"

"KOUJI!"

"…"

"KOUJI!"

"…"

"KKKKKKKKOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJIIIIIIIII!"

"TAKUYA! What DO YOU want, darn it!"

"Sorry. I got carried away with the name stuff." Takuya said.

Izumi who was still unnoticed laughed at the scene she had just seen.

"Yeah, yeah. So what is it?"

"MIZUI! MIZUI! HE'S MISSING!" Takuya said as he pulled on to Kouji's shirt.

Kouji glared. "Will you calm down? Mizui is here with me."

"REALLY?! Wait! What is he doing here," he said then pointed at Kouji. "with YOU!"

"Calm down." Kouji said but was pushed aside by Takuya.

"MIIIIIIIIIZZZZUUUUUUUUIIIIIII!" He said then ran towards Mizui.

"Morning, Takuya!" She said.

Takuya hugged her tightly. "Mizui! I was so worried about you."

"D-don't worry. I'm fine." She said. 'This is ironic. If I was a girl now, then it would look at least a bit normal but this is just not right.' She thought as she sweat dropped.

Kouichi yawned. It's as if he wasn't seeing the hugging scene of Izumi and Takuya.

Kouji on the other hand was beginning to get really annoyed. He went closer to the two figures and pulled Takuya away. "That's enough." He said irritably.

"What?" Takuya said. "I was so worried."

Kouji smirked. 'Why did I do that? Hell, was I feeling jealousy? NO! NO YOU'RE NOT FEELING THAT KOUJI! I think I'm losing it.' he thought.

"Sorry to make you worry. But, really, I'm fine Takuya." Izumi said as she smiled.

Takuya sighed. "If you say so."

Kouichi yawned. "C'mon, let's go back to our room Mizui."

Izumi looked at the still sleepy, Kouichi and smiled.

"There's still time to sleep." Kouichi said. "After all, it is 5:30 in the morning."

"Alright, alright." Izumi said. "Let's go."

Kouichi waved goodbye and left the room.

"See you guys later!" Izumi said with a smile.

Kouji smirked. "Yeah."

Takuya went closer to Izumi and held her hand. "Take care of yourself."

Izumi blushed a little while Kouji watched the two with disgust. 'Is he falling for a guy now? Well, technically Mizui's not a guy but how could Takuya fall for her when he doesn't know she's a girl!' he thought. 'Stupid Takuya.'

"Uhm… Y-yeah. T-thanks." Izumi said then left.

She closed the door behind her and sighed. "No way. This can't be happening. Oh, Takuya."

-9:30 am-

The gang, meaning Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei, were all in their favorite hang out place. They were in a field near their school.

They were all under a tree to have some shade from the sun. Izumi was talking to Tomoki. Kouichi was reading a book. Junpei was showing card tricks to Takuya, and Kouji, well, he's seated on a branch of a tree. And guess what he's doing. Yap, he's watching a certain cross-dresser.

"Oh!" Izumi suddenly said.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What's wrong, Mizui?" Takuya asked.

"I just remembered, aren't we supposed to be having training?"

Kouichi placed his book beside him. "Don't worry. There's no training today."

"And why is that?"

"You see, Mizui-niichan, today is rest day. Since tomorrow is the sports day." Tomoki said.

Junpei fixed his cards, "The teachers want us to have enough energy for tomorrow."

Izumi nodded. "I see."

"I'm bored, though." Tomoki said.

Izumi laughed. "I know! why don't we walk around?"

"Where?" Kouji said. "We can't go too far from the school since it's a school day."

"I noticed there was another building beside our school." Izumi said.

"It's the Seirin High Girls." Junpei said.

"And beside our dorm is the girls' dorm." Kouichi said.

Junpei grinned and said eagerly, "Want to go there?"

Izumi sweat dropped at her friend's eagerness. "Uh… Sure…"

"Well, then! Let's go!" Takuya said then grabbed Izumi's hand.

Kouji glared at Takuya, "Idiot." And jumped from the tree he was seating at.

'ARGH. Take your hands off her, Takuya.' He thought without realizing it. He was getting ready to brush Takuya's hand off Izumi when,

"TAKUYA!" Junpei said. "I'm missing a card! Do you have it?"

Still Takuya didn't let go. "No I don't."

Junpei dragged Takuya to where they were a while ago. "Then you'll have to help me look for it!"

"But, but…" Takuya said as Kouji sighed.

"You guys go ahead with out us." Junpei said. "We'll follow."

"Alright." Kouichi said.

Tomoki and Izumi walked ahead of Kouji and Kouichi.

"Hey, Kouji." Kouichi said.

"Yeah?" Kouji said.

"It's about Takuya. Don't you think he has feelings for Mizui?"

Kouji looked at Kouichi and shrugged.

"And YOU seem to care about him too."

Kouji stopped walking. "WHAT?!"

Izumi and Tomoki looked at him.

"What's wrong, Kouji?" Izumi asked.

Kouji looked at Izumi. "Nothing. Kouichi and I were just talking."

He gave Kouichi a 'shut up' look.

Kouichi sighed.

"We're here!" Tomoki said.

They were now in front of Seirin High Girls.

"Wow." Izumi said. A lot of students were looking at them and giggling but the boys and Izumi didn't mind them much.

Kouichi just smiled at them. Tomoki blushed and Kouji glared.

"ORIMOTO?!" they heard high pitched voice.

They turned to where direction of the voice came from.

A girl with sea blue, long hair was looking straight at them. "IT IS YOU!" she said.

"You know her?" Kouichi asked.

Izumi's eyes widened. She quickly ran towards the girl.

"ORIMOTO Iz-" the girl was cut off by Izumi who suddenly placed her hand to cover the girl's mouth.

"Umi! Shh… Quiet." Izumi said and let her go.

"Izumi. It's really you? Oh my gosh! I missed you! Why did you cut your hair? GASP! And why in blazes are YOU wearing the BOY'S UNIFORM!"

Izumi sighed and smiled. "Umi. It's a long story. I'll tell it to you later. For now, go with me on this one."

They walked towards the three boys.

Kouji looked at the two figures nearing them and smiled. 'Her cover was almost blown. She got lucky.'

Kouichi and Tomoki were looking confused.

"Uh, guys. This is Hokaze Umi. Umi these are my friends, Tomoki, Kouichi and Kouji."

"It's very nice to meet you! You can call me Umi." Umi said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Umi-nechan. You can call me Tomoki." Tomoki said.

"…" Kouji just nodded.

Kouichi smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Umi. And you may call me Kouichi"

Umi blushed and nodded.

"So, how did you meet Mizui?" Kouichi asked.

"Mizui?" Umi said.

"OH! Umi and I are childhood friends. We're really, really close, Kouichi." Izumi said.

Kouichi nodded. "I see. Why didn't you tell us that you have a friend here?"

Izumi was now panicking. 'What's with all the questions?'

Kouji smiled.

'She's cute when she panics. Let's see how she gets through this one.' Kouji thought. 'Wait! Scratch that. I never thought she was cute! NEVER!'

Then a little voice inside of him said. _'But you just did. Stupid.'_

'What the! She's not cute! She's just a girl who cross-dresses. SHE IS NOT CUTE!'

'_Yeah right. Whatever you say.'_ The little voice said.

'SHUT UP! She is not cute!'

Umi finally understood who Mizui is and helped her friend. "You see, Kouichi, we haven't had contact for a while now."

Kouichi nodded. "Is that so? Then it's good that you've finally reunited with each other."

Izumi nodded full of nervousness. "Y-yeah… Hahaha."

"So, you guys want to hang out?" Kouichi said.

'ARGH. Kouichi. Don't do this! My cover's going to be blown like this. Umi doesn't know anything about Mizui yet. She might say something that will reveal my identity.' Izumi thought as she panicked.

Kouji looked at the panicking Izumi.

'_You're looking at her AGAIN!'_ The little voice said.

'Hmph. What do you know?'

'_You know. It's better if you take a picture. It'll definitely last longer, no matter how cliché that sounded.'_

'_Whatever. I better help the little cross dresser.'_

'_You mean MY cross dresser?'_ The little voice said.

'What do you mean YOURS? She is mine! I mean, nobody owns her!'

'_Ha! I heard that!'_

'You're annoying me.' Kouji said to the little voice.

'_DUDE! That's my job! Anyway, go help her now.'_

Kouji looked at Izumi and looked at Kouichi. "Nah, I don't think that's possible, Kouichi."

Tomoki looked at Kouji. "Why is that Kouji-niichan?"

"Didn't they say that they haven't been in touch?" Kouji said. "So, I guess it's just appropriate to let them CATCH UP on things." He added.

Kouichi and Tomoki nodded. "That does make sense."

"Well, Mizui, Umi, We'll see you later!" Kouichi said then walked away with Tomoki who was waving good bye.

Kouji looked Izumi in the eye. "Go and do your CATCHING UP." He said, emphasizing on the catching up, then left immediately.

Izumi stared at the now retreating Kouji. 'Why do I have a feeling he knows?'

"Izumi?" Umi asked as she placed a hand on Izumi's shoulder.

"Sorry, Umi. I was dozing off." Izumi said and smiled at her friend.

Umi nodded. "Let's walk and you can tell me everything."

An hour later…

Umi gasped. "So, that's what happened."

Izumi smiled. "Yeah. So, you'll keep my secret?"

"DEFINITELY, Izu- I mean, Mizui!" Umi nodded as she hugged Izumi.

"Thanks."

Just a few meters a way from Izumi and Umi, a brunette secretly watched them. "So, that's the guy everyone talks about." She said. "He really does look like a girl. Not only that, he…" she paused and thought for a while. "SHE hangs out with Kouji. I better do some investigating about this."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, let me know what you think!

Next Chapter: Sports Day

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	8. Sports Day

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to all of your reviews. Thank you to Izumi Rules, Kisa Tsutaka, xCR1MSON-T3ARSx, sw33t.Dr3an, Snow Mouse, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Mg-Nashisko and luvisgood!

Oh, and you might be wondering why I made Kouji not say anything… Well, I've got something different planned… You guys will just have to keep on reading!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the Digi destined.

_In the previous chapter: A Break from Training_

_Kouji looked Izumi in the eye. "Go and do your CATCHING UP." He said, emphasizing on the catching up. Then left immediately._

_Izumi stared at the now retreating Kouji. 'Oh my goodness! Does he know? Oh my. This can't be!'_

"_Izumi?" Umi asked as she placed a hand on Izumi's shoulder._

"_Sorry, Umi. I was dazing off." Izumi said and smiled at her friend._

_Umi nodded. "Let's walk and you can tell me everything."_

_An hour later…._

_Umi gasped. "So, that's what happened."_

_Izumi smiled. "Yeah. So, you'll keep my secret?"_

"_DEFINITELY, Izu- I mean, Mizui!" Umi nodded as she hugged Izumi._

"_Thanks."_

_Just a few meters a way from Izumi and Umi, a brunette secretly watched them. "So, that's the guy everyone talks about." She said. "HE really does look like a girl. Not only that, he…" she paused and thought for a while. "SHE hangs out with Kouji. I better do some investigating about this."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 8 Sports Day

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

"WOOOHHOOOOO!" The crowed cheered. It was sports day. Izumi watched as runners take their places. She made a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Kouji said suddenly.

Izumi looked at him and smiled. "Y-yeah."

Kouji nodded. "You'll do fine."

"YOU CAN DO IT MIZUI! YEAH! YOU TOO KOUJI!"

Izumi and Kouji looked at the person who just cheered for them. Izumi smiled and Kouji just looked at the person apathetically.

"Umi." Izumi said. She waved at her and smiled.

Umi smiled and waved in response.

"What's she doing here?" Izumi asked.

"During sports day, the girls are allowed to watch our game." Kouji said irritated.

"Really?" Izumi said excitedly, and then realized Kouji's expression. "What's the matter?"

Kouji shrugged. "Well-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KKKKOOOOOUUUUJJIIII-SSSSAAAAAAAAMMAAAAAA! YOU CAN DO IT! WE LOVE YOU KOUJI-SAMA! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He was interrupted by the sudden out burst of female students.

"That's why." Kouji said and sighed.

Izumi smiled sympathetically at him.

"NEXT RUNNERS!" the coach said.

Izumi instantly felt nervous and stood up. "Well, it's our turn!"

Kouji nodded and stood up.

"YYYEEEEAAAHHH! GGGGGGOOOOOOO KKKKOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII-SSSSAAAAAMMMAAAA!" Kouji's fan girls said.

But of all Kouji's fan girls, one girl, a brunette (A/N: Yup, the brunette from last chapter.) stood out. "KOUJI! Honey! Go for it! You can do it!"

Everybody from the audience looked at her. Still she continued. "Kouji dearest! You're the best! You can beat that Blondie who looks like a girl!"

A lot of guys were now glaring at her. 'How can she insult Mizui like that?' they all thought. They were tempted to 'kill' the girl but of course, that wouldn't be gentlemanly.

Kouji glared at the girl when he heard her last comment. The girl just smiled smugly and Kouji rolled his eyes. He looked at Izumi who was too nervous to hear anything from the audience. 'She didn't hear it. Good.' Kouji thought.

BANG! The signal just sounded the start of their race.

-Later that afternoon-

"Ah." Izumi said as she sat down beside Umi. "That was exhausting!"

Umi smiled at her. "You won 2nd place!"

Izumi smiled. "Yeah. Kouji won 1st. He's really good at running."

"Speaking of Kouji, where is he?"

Izumi closed her eyes. "He said he wanted to do something and left."

Umi gave a nod. "I see."

There was silence.

"ARGH! I can't take this anymore!" Izumi said suddenly.

Umi stared at her. "W-what's wrong?"

"This!" Izumi said and pointed at her hair.

"Your wig?" Umi asked.

Izumi nodded. "It's driving me crazy! It's so hot!"

"Well, we can't do anything about it, can we?"

"YES WE CAN!" Izumi said and took of her wig revealing her long blonde hair.

Umi gasped. "IZUMI! What if someone sees you?"

"But it's so hot!" Izumi argued.

Umi smiled. 'She's been showing a lot of emotions lately. Is it because of her friends here? It's been a long time since I've seen Izumi get irritated. She would always smile. I hope someone takes that silly mask off. I hope someone would be able to help her accept that it was not her fault that incident, years ago, happened.'

"MIZUI!" a voice said.

Izumi panicked. It was Kouichi. He was looking for her. And by the looks of it, he's getting near. "Oh no! Umi! What'll I do? He can't see me like this!"

"Calm down. We just have to put your wig-" Umi stopped and looked at Izumi with horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Your wig. I can't find it."

"Oh no! Argh. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Mizui? Mizui? Where are you?" Kouichi said.

"He's getting near! We can't just run away. It's a dead end."

Umi took her pony tail. "I'll tie your hair with this."

"No use Umi. He would realize that my hair is way to long."

"Don't worry. I do this all the time with my hair. It makes the hair look shorter." Umi said as she tied Izumi's hair in a loose bun.

"Mizui!" Kouichi said. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Izumi smiled nervously. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Kouji asked me to look for you." Kouichi said.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Kouji ran towards the school building. "Damn teacher. What does he want now?" Kouji said to himself. "I had to leave Mizui. She was looking really tired. What if she faints again?"_

"_Hey! Kouji!" Kouichi said._

"_Kouichi! Nice timing." Kouji said. "Can you look for Mizui?"_

_Kouichi gave him a weird look._

_Kouji rolled his eyes. "Shut with the look. Stupid teacher wanted to talk to me. I had no choice but to leave Mizui. He looked tired when I left him." Kouji said being careful not to say she. "He might faint again so-"_

"_Speak no more bro." Kouichi said. "Go and talk to your teacher."_

_Kouichi smiled mischievously at Kouji. "I knew you had-"_

_Kouji turned a bit red. "KOUICHI!"_

_Kouichi laughed. "My bro is turning gay."_

"_No way!" Kouji said ready to pound his brother._

"_Haha. Right." Kouichi said then started walking. "See you later Romeo."_

"_Kouichi!" Kouji said._

_Kouichi gave a small wave and laughed._

_-END OF FLASH BACK-_

"Really?" Izumi asked Kouichi.

Kouichi laughed. "Yes, really." He looked at Umi. "But it seems like we were worried for nothing. Umi's here with you. Hello, Umi."

Umi blushed and nodded. "Hello Kouichi."

Kouichi smiled and turned to Izumi. "Hey…"

"Is there something wrong Kouichi?" Izumi asked.

"Is it just me or your hair got longer?" Kouichi said.

Izumi and Umi looked at each other. "Uhm-"

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Sorry… I just had to end it there. I'm so sleepy I might write something weird. So there! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter: What Now

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	9. What Now

YES! I updated! Thank you for all your reviews! I was so happy! Yeah, my last chapter was very, very short. So I decided to make this one a bit longer. I hope this makes up for my last chapter.

Thanks to: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Mysterygirl256, Izumi Rules, eva92, luvisgood, Kisa Tsutaka, JyouraKoumi, xCR1MSON-T3ARSx, Snow Mouse, Megan, sadwindgoddess, EnV, kannalovessakurablossoms!

DISCLAIMER: Let me tell you, once I owned this cute little puppy but it died. Too bad. Now I don't own anything. SIGH.

_In the previous chapter: Sports Day_

_Kouichi smiled and turned to Izumi. "Hey…"_

"_Is there something wrong Kouichi?" Izumi asked._

"_Is it just me or your hair got longer?" Kouichi said._

_Izumi and Umi looked at each other. "Uhm-"_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 9 What Now?

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Izumi and Umi looked at each other. "Uhm. I think you're just imagining it!"

"Hmm. But I could've sworn your hair was shorter and can't be tied." Kouichi said as he put his hand in his chin.

Umi smiled at him nervously while Izumi laughed.

"Haha. Is that so Kouichi? Well, Mizui's hair… erm… you see… It has the tendency to grow faster!" Umi said.

Izumi nodded. "YES! YES! That's right. It got longer. You didn't notice?"

"Still, it couldn't be tied like that you know." Kouichi said suspiciously.

"Well, you see Kouichi-" Umi started but can't think of anything to say.

Izumi sighed. "We can't get out of this one, Umi."

Umi nodded.

Izumi untied her hair which revealed hair long hair.

Kouichi stared at Izumi and then laughed. "Is it just me or you look like a girl?"

Izumi and Umi looked at him, seriously.

He sighed upon realization. "Oh crud."

Izumi giggled at Kouichi's reaction. "Yes Kouichi. I'm a girl."

Kouichi stared in agape. "But-but." He sat down. "I just can't believe it!"

Izumi and Umi sat with him as well.

Umi laughed at Kouichi. "Don't worry Kouichi. You'll get used to it."

Kouichi gulped. "Why?"

Izumi looked at Kouichi with a puzzled face. "Well, I don't know why I am a girl, Kouichi. That's a silly question."

Kouichi sweat dropped. "No, no. That's not what I meant. What I meant was why you are in an exclusive school for BOYS."

"Oh, so that's what you meant."

"Wait.Don'ttellmeyou'rereallyaguywhohadsurgerytobecomeagirlandwantedtobewithguysbecauseyoupreferredthem." Kouichi said with out breathing.

Izumi was confused. "What?"

Umi nodded. "Translation. He was assuming that you really are a male that had surgery to become female. And since you preferred guys, you entered an exclusive school for boys!" Umi said fascinated by herself.

"WHAT? EWW. No way Kouichi. I'm a GIRL! A FEMALE! You hear me? A FEMALE!" Izumi shouted.

Kouichi winced. "I hear you. I hear you, ok, Mizu- wait. What am I supposed to call you then?"

Izumi calmed down and smiled. "Still Mizui, of course! You can't exactly start calling me by my real name in school."

Kouichi nodded. "Oh, right."

'Well, at least now I know my brother's not turning gay.' Kouichi thought with a sigh. 'Hmm… Wait a minute, if Kouji fell for Mizui as a guy then does that mean he's gay? Ok, now I'm confused!'

"But her real name is Izumi Orimoto!" Umi said.

Kouichi looked Umi. "Is that so?"

Umi nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, and we hope that you'd keep this secret."

Kouichi sighed heavily. "That's one huge secret you put me in."

Izumi smiled. "Well, it's your fault for not buying the 'my hair grows faster' excuse."

"Yeah. Sure, I'll keep it a secret." Kouichi said.

'Hmmm, but I wonder. Will Kouji be sad when he later finds out that Izumi's a girl? Well, he did fall for Mizui, the boy. Hmm… interesting.' Kouichi thought but was interrupted by shouting.

"KOOOUUUIIICCCHHHIII! MMMMIIIIIZZZUUUIIIIII!"

"Oh no! It's Takuya! Not again." Izumi said.

"Don't worry; just tie your hair in a loose bun again. Maybe he won't notice After all, it is Takuya." Kouichi said and Umi tied Izumi's right away.

"There you are!" Takuya said. He walked towards Izumi, Kouichi and Umi. He was then followed by Kouji.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Takuya said.

Umi looked at Izumi. "Hey, haven't we gone through this a while ago? Except that time it was Kouichi. Next you're going to tell them that you're a girl." Umi whispered and winked at the nervous Izumi.

Kouji looked at Izumi. 'Her hair. She's going t o blow her own cover this way. Stupid little cross-dresser.'

'_You know, she looks great.'_

'Yeah. Wait! It's you again!'

'_Yes, it's me again. And you just agreed that she looks great!'_

'Stupid speaking thing in my head.'

'_Hey!! You know you care about her! Just admit it.'_

'Care about her?! No freaking way! I only care about myself. Oh, and Kouichi. But only because he's my brother!'

'_Right. And you wanted Kouichi to find her.'_

'That doesn't mean I care!'

'_Whatever. Stop being so stubborn.'_

'I am NOT stubborn!'

'_Yes you are! You better start helping my little cross dresser before her secret's revealed. Takuya's prying too much.'_

'First of all, she is MINE! MINE I tell you! Mine! I mean... nobody's! Haven't we gone through this last time?'

'_Yes, and you said something like that before too.'_

'Hmph.'

'_Just help her already!'_

'Yeah, yeah. Pipe down! Geez. I think I'm losing it. I'm having an argument with MYSELF!'

"Hey, Mizui. I never noticed your hair being tied before." Takuya said.

Izumi looked at Umi who looked at Kouichi nervously.

'Hmm… If it was only Takuya then I could've thought of something but with Kouji here, I think that would be impossible. Kouji's just too, observant.' Kouichi thought.

"O-oh. R-really? But I had my hair like this for a long time now." Izumi said.

Kouji looked at Izumi and smiled. 'Hmph. You better be thankful for this.'

"Actually Takuya, Mizui have always tied her hair like that. You're just too blind to notice." Kouji said as his eyes closed.

Takuya glared at Kouji. "I'm not blind! My vision is perfect! Unlike yours, you blind idiot!"

Kouji opened his eyes instantly. "Ha! Then why didn't you notice Mizui's hair being tied all this time?"

"I was just PRETENDING. I wanted to see if YOU noticed, you blind wolf!" Takuya said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact-tone'.

"Heh. At least wolves are cool. And who are you calling blind, Rooster head!" Kouji said in response.

"W-what did you say?" Takuya said.

"Oh, so now you're deaf too. How pathetic." Kouji said.

"Why you're nothing but a- a-"

"What? Can't think of other insults, goggle head?"

"Bandana boy!"

"At least my bandana looks good on me! You look like you're going to fly an airplane! Ha! And you can't even ride a bicycle with out the trainers!"

"Hmph! So what if I can't ride a bicycle without trainers! At least I don't look like a girl who's getting ready to bake a cake!"

"At least I don't wear goggles over a cap! How stupid is that!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Kouichi, Umi and Izumi looked at the two who were fighting intently. "Well at least now your hair is out of the question." Umi said.

Kouichi nodded. "You're safe for now."

Izumi smiled. "I guess."

'But why would Kouji say that. I really have this feeling he knows. But he doesn't say. Hmm… I wonder. Maybe he just wanted to tick Takuya off. Yeah. Maybe.' Izumi thought.

"Kouichi, will they be ok?" Izumi asked.

Kouichi sighed. "Yeah, they'll be ok. They always have fights like that. Just watch and see what'll happen next."

"You stupid good for nothing wolf!" Takuya said as he pointed a finger at Kouji.

"You know, it's not nice to point butt head." Kouji said as he glared at Takuya.

Takuya glared back. "And it's not nice to GLARE bandana boy!"

"Yeah? Then why are you glaring at me?"

"Well, you started it!"

"I did? More like you did!" Kouji said.

Takuya punched Kouji on the face which caused him to move backwards.

Kouji did the same to Takuya which caused Takuya to fall on the ground.

Izumi and Umi gasped. "KOUJI! TAKUYA!" Izumi said.

Kouichi sighed and shook his head.

Suddenly the two started laughing. "Hahahaha."

Izumi and Umi looked confused while Kouichi just rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Kouji. That was the longest so far." Takuya, who was on the ground, said still laughing.

Kouji held out his hand. "Yeah."

Takuya took his hand. "Rooster-head? That's new."

Takuya and Kouji laughed. "It just came out of my mouth."

Kouichi walked near the two and gave each a punch in the arm.

"Hey!" The two said in unison.

They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

Umi and Izumi looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "BOYS."

"C'mon you guys. You better go to the clinic." Izumi said.

"No need, Mizui." Kouji and Takuya said.

Izumi rolled her eyes and went near the two. "Really?" she asked.

The two nodded.

"I see. Well, then. I guess this won't hurt." Izumi said as she poked the place where they hit each other.

"OW!" the two said.

"I win! Go to the clinic now!" Izumi ordered as she pointed towards the school building.

"YES SIR!" Takuya said and ran towards the clinic.

Izumi, with an arched eyebrow, looked at Kouji who looked at her too.

"You know, Mizui I-" Kouji started.

"NOW!" Izumi instructed.

Kouji sighed and walked slowly towards the clinic.

"HURRY IT UP KOUJI!" She shouted. "AND DON'T THINK I WON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T GO TO THE CLINIC!"

Kouji looked back at Izumi.

"WELL? HURRY UP!" Izumi said, hands in her waist.

Kouji ran towards the clinic. 'She looks cute when she's like that.'

'_Yes, I know.'_

'Sigh, it's you again.'

'_Oh, just shut up. Isn't she sweet though? Thinking about me. Sigh.'_

'She wasn't thinking about you! She was thinking about MMMMEEEE! MMEEE! KOUJI MINAMOTO!'

'_Well, Kouji Minamoto. Technically, she was thinking about me too because I am you!'_

'Hmph! She was only thinking about me!'

'_Whatever.'_

-BACK TO KOUICHI, IZUMI AND UMI-

"What are we going to do now?" Umi asked.

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"Well, since Kouji and Takuya think that you tie your hair, you can't wear your wig anymore. Besides, it's lost remember?"

Umi nodded. "Since by the looks of it, your hair is shoulder length. And since there's a risk that you might accidentally untie your hair…"

"And reveal your long hair which will reveal your identity…" Kouichi continued.

"You'll have to cut it." Kouichi and Umi said in unison.

"Wow." Izumi said. "It's amazing how you can continue each other's sentences like that."

Umi and Kouichi face faulted. "IZUMI!"

Izumi sighed and smiled. "Isn't there any other way? I don't want to cut my hair."

"Sorry, Izumi. It's the only way." Umi said as Kouichi nodded in agreement.

Outside of the Seirin High Girls, a dog was running with something in his mouth. A brunette took the dog. "Hello there little doggy. What's your name? My name is Kiara. Isn't it a wonderful name? OH, what have you got here?" The brunette, Kiara said as she took the thing from the dog's mouth. "Wait a minute! This is a wig."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

YES! I finally finished another chapter! YAY! Oh, and the nameless brunette is not nameless anymore! As you might have read, her name is Kiara and she's one of Kouji's fans! Well anyway, I sure hope you give me a review!

Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: Suspicions and Hair cut

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	10. Suspicions and Haircut?

Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed.

Everyone who will review will get a reply from me so check your e-mails!

Oh, by the way, this chapter will focus on Kiara the 'villain' wink in the story and Izumi's supposed haircut.

_In the previous chapter: What Now_

_Izumi sighed and smiled. "Isn't there any other way? I don't want to cut my hair."_

"_Sorry, Izumi. It's the only way." Umi said as Kouichi nodded in agreement._

_Outside of the Seirin High Girls, a dog was running with something in his mouth. A brunette took the dog. "Hello there little doggy. What's your name? My name is Kiara. Isn't it a wonderful name? OH, what have you got here?" The brunette, Kiara said as she took the thing from the dog's mouth. "Wait a minute! This is a wig."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 10 Suspicions and Hair Cut

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Kiara stared at the wig she was holding. 'Hmm… This wig looks vaguely familiar.'

Kiara walked back and forth never taking her eyes off the blonde wig she got from the dog.

"Uhm… Kiara, you've been staring at that wig for at least 15 minutes now." A girl beside her said. She had pink layered hair which reached up to her shoulders.

"Shush, Sakura. You're disturbing me." Kiara said to her roommate.

Sakura looked at her with confusion. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh my goodness! I just figured out why it looked familiar! Mizui Orimoto. He has hair like this. Well, at least I think so." She said aloud.

"Mizui Orimoto?" Sakura said. "Oh, you mean the cute blonde guy who hangs around with-"

"MY Kouji." Kiara said, cutting Sakura off. "That's him alright."

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

Kiara looked at Sakura. "Him? HE may just be a SHE."

Sakura was confused as ever. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Mizui Orimoto, may be a girl." Kiara said.

"REALLY?"

"Yes. I knew something was up! Maybe my hunch is correct. I better investigate about this." She said, full of determination. "First, I'll have to find him."

Sakura gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, good luck then!"

"What do you mean? You're coming with me." Kiara said.

Sakura sighed. 'She has the tendency to pry when it's about Kouji Minamoto.'

-Outside of the Seirin High gates-

"Kouichi, Umi, are you sure about this?" Izumi said.

Kouichi and Umi nodded.

"But I don't want to cut my hair." Izumi said.

Kouichi stared at the two girls in front of him. "What's with hair, anyway? It'll grow back."

Umi looked at Kouichi. "A girl's hair is her identity. You can't just cut someone's hair without her consent."

"And besides, she looks cuter with long her." Umi said with shining eyes. "What will she look like when she cut her hair?"

"I still don't get it. Why is hair so important to you girls?" Kouichi said.

Umi rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy, Kouichi."

Kouichi smiled. "And proud of it!"

Umi sighed. "It's like you and Kouji."

Kouichi raised a brow. "And what's that got to do with hair?"

"Well, I see that you and Kouji look identical." Umi said. "And the only thing that physically distinct you from each other is hair length."

Izumi looked at Kouichi. 'That's right. I've always wondered why they looked alike. I thought they were siblings but they have different family names. Hmm… But I don't want to pry. I guess I'll just wait for Kouji or Kouichi to say something.'

Kouichi nodded. "That's true."

Umi smiled. "What do you think will happen when Kouji had his hair cut at the same length as yours?"

"It would be hard to tell who is who." Kouichi said.

"Bingo!" Umi said. "Now do you get it?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yes, at least a little. I never knew hair is so important."

Izumi and Umi giggled. "Yeah."

"Are you laughing at me?" Kouichi looked at the two girls beside him with a pout.

Umi and Izumi giggled once more.

Kouichi sighed. "Girls. I just don't get them."

Umi and Izumi looked at each other. "Boys are so weird."

The three then began to laugh. "You know, it's a good thing there's no school the rest of the day."

Izumi smiled. "Good? I guess so."

-Over to Kiara-

"Argh! I've been following them since they left school grounds." Kiara said with irritation.

"You know Kiara, this isn't right." Sakura said.

"There's nothing wrong with investigating Sakura." Kiara said. "Besides, it's not like I'm listening to their conversation. I can't even hear a thing when we're this far behind." Kiara said.

"Well, this still isn't right."

"Whatever. By the way, what is that girl doing there?" Kiara said pointing at Umi.

Sakura gasped. "Kiara! I'm surprised at you! You know it's not nice to point."

Kiara sweat dropped. "Sakura."

"Well, Umi's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be pointed at like that." Sakura said.

"You know her?" Kiara said.

Sakura nodded. "Of course! She's my sister. We're twins, don't you see the resemblance? Hair color is the only difference."

"WHAT?" Kiara said.

Sakura said. "Yes, we're siblings. Her name is Umi."

"I see."

Sakura nodded. "Did you know that Umi means sea? She has sea blue hair, that's the reason our parents named her Umi. I was named Sakura, meaning cherry blossom, because I have pink hair like its color."

"Oh." Kiara said uninterested.

"Yes! And did you know-"

"Actually, Sakura, I have no time right now, maybe some other time." Kiara said rudely.

"Well, ok." Sakura said. "Now, let's go back to our dorm."

"I'm not going back until I figure out where they're going."

"Is that all? Well, you should have told me. I could ask Umi." Sakura said and headed to Izumi and the others before Kiara can stop her.

"UMI!" Sakura said.

Umi, Izumi and Kouichi turned their attention to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Umi said. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled. "Hello! I was just wondering where you're going with your boyfriends."

"SAKURA! They're not my boyfriends." Umi said as she blushed furiously.

Izumi and Kouichi laughed.

"Hello, Miss." Kouichi said. "As much as I would love to be, Umi here is not my girlfriend."

Sakura smiled at him. "Oh, is that so?"

Umi blushed even harder. "Oh c'mon Sakura!"

Izumi smiled at Umi. "Calm down, Umi. Maybe you could introduce us to your friend here."

"Well, Iz- Mizui, Kouichi." Umi said catching herself before she revealed Izumi's secret. "This is my twin sister, Sakura."

"TWIN?" Kouichi and Izumi said unison.

Sakura smiled at the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Hokaze Sakura. You can call me Sakura!"

Kouichi smiled as well. "Come to think of it, you do look alike. Anyway, my name is Kimura Kouichi. You can call me Kouichi."

"Orimoto Mizui. It's very nice to meet you, Sakura." Izumi said. "I never knew Umi had a twin."

"Is that so?" Sakura said.

"Anyway, sis, why are you here?" Umi said.

Sakura nodded. "Like I've said before, I was wondering where you were going with these boys."

Kouichi smiled at Umi then focused his attention to Sakura. "You see, we wanted to buy some things for our project and Umi here wanted to come with us."

Umi attempted to hide her blush once more but failed miserably.

"Oh, is that it?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yes. That's about it."

"Oh, ok! Well, I better get going." Sakura said. "See you later, sister."

"Yeah. See you later." Umi said.

Sakura waved good bye. "It was nice meeting you Kouichi, Mizui."

Kouichi and Izumi nodded. "You too, Sakura."

Sakura walked over to Kiara. "C'mon. Let's go Kiara." She said as she pulled her away.

"But-but." Kiara said as she was dragged away by Sakura.

"They were just going to buy some things for school work." Sakura said. "It's time to go back, Kiara."

After Sakura left, Izumi looked at Kouichi, "Why did you say that?" she asked.

"We can't tell her that you're going to have a haircut." Kouichi said.

"Why is that?" Umi asked.

"If we told her that what we really came here for she would definitely take notice of Izumi's hair."

Izumi nodded. "I understand! She might find out that I'm really a girl."

Kouichi nodded. "Exactly!"

"Anyway, it's time for your haircut." Umi said

Izumi sighed heavily. "On no."

Kouichi laughed at Izumi's silliness. "Oh yes, Izumi"

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, that's it! I know Kouji was not in here. And this was supposed to be a KOUZUMI fic. How weird. Anyway, I promise there would be lots of Kouji and Izumi in the further chapters. I guess in this chapter, I focused too much in Kiara, Sakura and Izumi's hair cut. SIGH. Well, I still want you to review. I promise to make it up I the next chapter! No KOUZUMI in this one…. Sorry…

Next Chapter: My mask will never break (LOTS OF KOUZUMI in THIS ONE!!)

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	11. my mask will never break

YAY! I updated! I'm such a good girl… Thanks for reviewing last chapter. Oh and I replied to your reviews!

In this chapter, some clues about why Izumi doesn't like to show her true feelings are revealed!

Disclaimer: Like what I've said in the past chapters, I do not own any of the digi-destined.

_In the previous chapter: Suspicions and Haircut_

_Sakura waved good bye. "It was nice meeting you Kouichi, Mizui."_

_Kouichi and Izumi nodded. "You too, Sakura."_

_Sakura walked over to Kiara. "C'mon. Let's go Kiara." She said as she pulled her away._

"_But-but." Kiara said as she was dragged away by Sakura._

"_They were just going to buy some things for school work." Sakura said. "It's time to go back, Kiara."_

_After Sakura left Izumi looked at Kouichi, "Why did you say that?" she asked._

"_We can't tell her that you're going to have a haircut." Kouichi said._

"_Why is that?" Umi asked._

"_If we told her that Izumi was going to have her hair cut then she would definitely take notice of her hair."_

_Izumi nodded. "I understand! She might find out that I'm really a girl."_

_Kouichi nodded. "Exactly!"_

"_Anyway, it's time for your haircut." Umi said_

_Izumi sighed heavily. "On no."_

_Kouichi laughed at Izumi's silliness. "Oh yes, Izumi."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 11 My Mask Will Never Break

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

16 year old Izumi looked at herself in the mirror. She was admiring her uncut long hair.

Kouichi looked at his roommate with amusement. "Izumi, you've been staring at your reflection for exactly 40 minutes now."

"I can't help it, Kouichi." Izumi said as she sat down beside him. "I'm so glad we found my wig."

"Yeah, but I wonder what it's doing there lying on the ground." Kouichi said.

-Kiara and Sakura-

"ARGH! This is your entire fault, Sakura!" Kiara said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

Kiara crossed her arms. "Sorry wouldn't bring the wig back! I left it there when we were following them."

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Hmph."

-Kouichi and Izumi-

"I'm so glad!" Izumi said as she went to her bed and prepared for sleeping.

Kouichi smiled. "I can see that. You know what you'll say when Takuya asks you about your hair, right?"

Izumi nodded. "Yup! I'll tell him I had a haircut."

"That's correct." Kouichi said as he lied down in his bed.

Izumi closed her eyes. "Good night, Kouichi."

"Night."

Hours later, Izumi stood up.

She looked over the sleeping Kouichi then the clock hanging on top of Kouichi's bed. "12:15 am." She said then sat up.

"I can't sleep. Maybe it's because, that day is nearing… the day that changed everything." She said.

She smiled. "Whenever it would be the week that it all happened, I'd wake up at exactly 12:15."

"12:15, the day he died; the day he made me like this."

She stood up and sighed. "I think I need fresh air."

She walked along the deserted halls of their dorm with a smile.

Deep inside, she knew she felt pain; she felt like crying but refused to.

She let her feet carry her to the dorm's garden. "Beautiful. I've never seen the garden in a night like this. It's breathtaking."

oOoOoOo

Kouji yawned and opened his eyes. "It's hot in here."

He stood up and took of his shirt. "Stupid aircon… broke down just when it's really hot."

"Mmmm…" Takuya moaned as he continued on to sleeping.

Kouji looked at Takuya in amazement. "How could he sleep when it's too hot?" he asked himself. "No aircon. No Fan. And it's only 12:15."

"Hnnngggkkkkkkkhngggkkkkhnggggkkkkkkkkk……" Takuya snored.

"What the..." Kouji said as he stared at the sleeping figure of Takuya.

He rolled his eyes. "Now I know he's really a heavy sleeper."

He sighed. "Darn. It's really burning in here. I took of my shirt but it's still hot. I'm going out."

He then walked out of the room, not even bothering to wear a shirt. "It doesn't matter; no one would be awake this late anyway."

Kouji was walking when he saw Izumi alone in the garden. She was just sitting in a bench with the wind blowing her boy-cut hair.

Kouji admired her from top to bottom. "She looks cute even dressed as a guy." Kouji said quietly.

'_Her eyes are sparkling.'_ a little voice in his head said.

'Yeah, sparkling beautifully…' Kouji said.

'_Her features are so distinct.'_ The voice said.

'Distnct, yeah. She looks heavenly.'

'_Like an angel disguised as a girl who is disguised as a guy…'_

'Definitely. Although it sounded weird, it is true. I wonder how she looks like when she stops the guy act. I bet she'd look gor- Oh, crud, I didn't just think of that!'

'_You know, I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't because I'm just a fragment from you mind.'_

'You're here again?'

'_For quite a long time too, Kouji. And you were agreeing to everything I said.'_

'Whatever.'

'_Don't 'whatever' me. You were agreeing with me while you looked at her. No, STARED at her. Hell, she could've melted.'_

Kouji blushed. 'SHUT UP!'

'_Hey, calm down dude.'_

'I AM CALM!' He erm… answered back. 'Ehem. I am calm.'

'_Right. Anyway, you did say all those mushy things about her. AND you were about to say that she would look gorgeous when she stops the guy act.'_

'Yeah, yeah. So I did. Why do you care?'

'_WOAH! You just admitted it. That's a first.'_

'There's always a first for everything. Now leave me alone.'

'_No way! I had a hard time getting your attention! You were so distracted with how she looked and everything.'_

'I said leave me alone.'

'_Maybe later.'_

'What do you mean by maybe later?'

'_Hey, look at her. Don't you think something is wrong?'_

Kouji looked at Izumi's smiling face. 'I know. I've already noticed that from the start.'

'_You have?'_

'Yes, the moment I saw her smile. I knew something was wrong.'

'_Then, I'll be going now.'_

Kouji sighed heavily and LOUDLY. "Finally."

Izumi looked back when she heard a sigh and a 'finally'. "Kouji?"

Kouji saw Izumi look back at him. "Uhm. Did I just say that out loud?"

Izumi smiled at him. "Yes."

"Sorry." He said.

"No problem." Izumi said.

Kouji gave her a rarely seen smile.

She blushed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Me?" Kouji said pointing at himself.

Izumi laughed. 'He looks so cute!' "Yes you, Mr. Kouji Minamoto. You are the only one here besides me."

"Right." Kouji said. "Our aircon broke down. I felt like I was burning so I decided I needed to cool myself."

Izumi blushed looking at Kouji's shirtless chest. "I-I can see that."

Kouji, of course noticed the redness of his companion.

Realizing the reason, he blushed as well. "Erm. Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake at this time."

Izumi shook his. "No, no. It's not your fault."

"Why are you still up? I don't think your aircon broke down as well. That would be too much of a coincidence."

Izumi smiled. "Nope. I just couldn't sleep"

She sighed, still has a smile plastered in her face.

"Mind if I sat here with you?" he said.

"No, of course not." Izumi said.

Kouji sat down beside Izumi. "So, why can't you sleep?"

She looked down.

Kouji looked at her.

She gave a sigh then faced Kouji with a smile. "I was just thinking about something from the past."

"Oh, really." Kouji said. He hated that smile. It was full of lies. Her eyes were shows everything. She was in pain. "Must be a painful one…"

Izumi was surprised but didn't want to show her feelings. "Yeah. It was. But I can handle it. I've been handling it for 9 years now. It's going to be 10 the day after tomorrow. I know I'd be able to hold on until the day I die."

Kouji didn't want to say anything. He just sat there quietly looking at the sky.

There was silence. No one talked. Both were silent but comfortable with each other's presence.

"It's beautiful." Kouji suddenly said.

"What?" Izumi said looking at Kouji whose attention was in the sky.

"The sky, it's beautiful…"

Izumi looked at the sky as well. "Yeah."

She yawned. He smiled.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I am, too." He stood up. "I'll get going now."

Izumi nodded. "I think I'll stay here a bit longer."

"Ok." Kouji said.

"Good night, Kouji."

"G'night." He replied then started walking.

He stopped half way. "Mizui." He said.

Izumi looked at him. His back faced Izumi.

"You don't need to handle the pain, you know. You don't need to handle it until the day your life ends. You need to face it and let go of the pain. You need to move on… WITHOUT the pain…"

Then he left, leaving the blonde stunned and speechless.

After a few minutes, Izumi started to let all what Kouji said sink in.

"NO… NO… I REFUSE to break my mask. NEVER. I have no right. I'll never let go of the pain… I can't… Not when I know he suffered until the end."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Okay, that's the end of that chapter… I know that it didn't have enough fluff in it. I'm working on it. Thanks for reading! I hope you leave a review…

In the next chapter something is revealed and Kouji does a lot of thinking.

Next chapter: A lot of flashbacks

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	12. A Lot of Flashbacks

Yes. I FINALLY updated. I apologize for updating way too long. I am really sorry! Anyway, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digi destined. That's a fact no one can change.

_In the previous chapter: __My Mask Will Never Break_

_He stopped half way. "Mizui." He said._

_Izumi looked at him. His back faced Izumi._

"_You don't need to handle the pain. You don't need to handle it until the day your life ends. You need to face it and let go of the pain. You need to move on… WITH OUT the pain…"_

_Then he left, leaving the blonde stunned and speechless._

_After a few minutes, Izumi started to let all what Kouji said sink in._

"_NO… NO… I REFUSE to break my mask. NEVER. I have no right. I'll never let go of the pain… I can't… Not when I know he suffered until the end."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 12 A Lot of Flashbacks

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Kouichi looked at his frustrated brother who kept on walking back and forth. "Kouji, would you chill?"

Kouji sighed and sat down. "How can he do that?!"

"Kouji, Takuya is also Mizui's friend. Of course he can talk to him."

"You know, that's not what I mean." Kouji said. "Weren't you listening to the guy a while ago?"

"I was." Kouichi said.

_-Flashback-_

_Breakfast_

"_Hey guys, why is Takuya-niichan sleeping?" Tomoki asked._

_Kouichi and Junpei looked at the sleeping Takuya. "Don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kouji either."_

"_He's usually the first to come here." Kouichi said._

"_I'm right here." Kouji said as he walked near them. _

_Junpei, Tomoki and Kouichi turned their heads towards Kouji._

"_Good Morning Kouji-niichan!" Tomoki said cheerfully._

_Kouji gave a barely seen smile._

"_G'morning Tomoki." He said as he gave a little pat on Tomoki's head._

_He looked at the empty seat beside Tomoki. 'She's not here.'_

"_So, what happened Kouji?" Junpei asked._

_Kouji sighed. "I couldn't sleep." Half of his attention was directed to their conversation and the other half… with a certain little cross-dresser._

"_I guess that goes with Takuya too. We better wake him up" Kouichi said as he nudged Takuya who was sleeping rather peacefully beside him._

"_Takuya, wake up." He said._

_Takuya stirred. "Mmm…"_

_Junpei grinned, Tomoki shook his head and Kouji wasn't paying attention for he was thinking about his conversation with a blonde at 12:15._

"_C'mon Takuya." Kouichi said as he nudged Takuya a bit._

"_Just a few more minutes----" Takuya started._

_Junpei was getting ready to laugh as Tomoki and Kouichi sighed. Oh, and Kouji was still thinking._

"_----Mizui." Takuya continued._

_Kouji snapped his attention to what Takuya just said._

_Junpei stared at the sleeping figure of Takuya in agape. "Did he just say –"_

_Tomoki and Kouichi nodded. "MIZUI."_

_To be continued…_

_-End of Flashback-_

"He just asked Mizui if he can talk to him privately." Kouichi said.

Kouji sighed and sat beside his twin. "What do you think he wants to talk about?"

"You know… Maybe it's about THAT."

Kouji arched a brow. "That?"

_-Flashback-_

_Continued…_

_Kouji GLARED. 'Why would he say that!'_

'_Why don't you ask him?'_

'_You're still here.'_

'_Yes, I am. You've been thinking about Mizui, that's why I'm here.'_

'_Your point?"_

'_Kouji, Kouji, Kouji. Didn't you notice? I existed when you learned that Mizui's a girl.'_

'_Whatever. So, what do you think?'_

'_About Takuya?'_

'_YES! About HIM!'_

'_I guess he likes her.'_

'_No way. Is that even possible?'_

'_Of course. A perfectly good example is you!'_

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I DON'T LIKE HER!'_

'_Woah. Easy man. What happened to the Kouji who said she looked nice and all.'_

'_sigh. Look, I'm sorting my feelings out. Give me some time.'_

'_And I am helping you. You know, I think you really should wake Takuya up. I just know something is up.'_

'_Yeah, yeah.'_

"_TAKUYA! WAKE UP!" Kouichi, Tomoki and Junpei said in unison._

_Takuya instantly woke up. "Sheesh. Can't a guy have some sleep around here?"_

"_It isn't exactly time to sleep, Takuya." Kouchi said as he handed Takuya his food. "It's time for breakfast."_

_Takuya took the food. "I couldn't sleep last night! Our aircon AND fan broke down. It was really hot!"_

"_What do you mean, you can't sleep? __**I**__ can't sleep because of the fact that it was burning and you were snoring."_

"_Well, excuse me for snoring. I can't help it."_

"_And why were you saying MIZUI in your sleep?" Kouji said with an arched eyebrow._

_Takuya's eyes widened. "I DID?!"_

_The other 4 nodded. "You did."_

"_Oh curse it all."_

_Tomoki took a bite from his pancakes. "Good thing Mizui-niichan isn't here." _

"_WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?" Takuya said as he strangled Kouichi._

"_Woah. Calm down Takuya." Kouichi said._

"_Sorry. So where is he?" Takuya said._

"_Mizu is sleeping." Kouichi said. "He woke up in the middle of the night. He said he'll sleep in since we have no classes."_

_Kouji listened intently to Kouichi. 'I wonder if she's alright.'_

'_Of course not; How can she, after what you said to her last night?'_

'_Well, I didn't know what else to say. Besides, it was the truth.'_

'_Rrriiiiiggggghhhhtttttt. You should have at least waited for her reaction. Who knows, you might have known why she was doing that.'_

'_I don't want to force her to say. If she wants t,o then I'd listen.'_

'_WOAH! MINAMOTO KOUJI?! Is that you?! Can this be?!'_

'_What are you getting all so surprised?!'_

'_Well, the fact that you're being a gentleman. You seem out of character. Maybe I'm in the wrong head.'_

'_SHUT UP! I, for your information, am being myself!'_

'_And when did you suddenly become so soft. I thought you were the Ice Prince.'_

'_What do you mean Ice Prince?'_

'_I heard it from your fan girls.'_

'_Why didn't I hear it then?'_

'_Simple! You were staring at Mizui.'_

_Kouji blushed._

"_Kouji-nichan, why are you so red?" Tomoki asked innocently._

_Kouji went back to reality. "Oh, uh, I just feel a bit hot. That's all."_

_Tomoki nodded and turned to Takuya who was pestering Kouichi to take him to Mizui._

"_Look, Takuya, Mizui needs sleep and you can't just knock up the door. It will wake him up."_

"_You have a key, don't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_THEN OPEN IT FOR ME!"_

_Kouichi sighed, Junpei snickered and Kouji shook his head._

_Tomoki sighed. "Why is it that you can't stop thinking about Mizui-niichan, Takuya-niichan?"_

_Everyone in the table nodded. Oh, except for Takuya._

_Takuya stammered. "W-well, I-i… Erm…"_

"_Go on." Kouji said very interested in what Takuya was about to say._

_Junpei looked at Takuya with eagerness. "WWWEEELLL?"_

"_OK! FINE!" Takuya said. "But you have to be very quiet about this" he said in a low voice._

_He leaned towards them. "Come closer, I don't want others hearing this."_

_The four leaned towards him. _

_Takuya sighed. "I think… I…"_

_Junpei, Kouichi and Tomoki gulped while Kouji just blinked. "You…"_

"_I like Mizui; as in LIKE LIKE him."_

"……………" _SILENCE… then…_

"_WHAT!" Junpei, Kouichi and Tomoki said ALOUD._

_Everyone in the canteen turned to look at them._

"_SHHH!" Takuya said. "SHUT UP! You guys be quiet."_

"_Sorry."_

"_You better be. You almost gave me a heart attack." Takuya said._

"_What do you mean?" Junpei said. "YOU are the one who almost gave us a heart attack."_

"_Think about it. We just learned that our best friend is turning gay." Junpei added._

"_That's right, Takuya-niichan. That's surprisingly… erm… surprising." Tomoki said at a loss of words._

_Kouichi sighed. 'This is too much for me. Takuya fell for Izumi. Oh no. What about my brother. Does he have feelings for her as well? This is getting out of hand. Izumi."_

_Kouji just blinked. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh, that" Kouji said with a nod.

'Kouji… I think he knows Izumi's secret. That must be it. He wouldn't let the wig incident pass just like that.'

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, Mizui. I never noticed your hair being tied before." Takuya said._

_Izumi looked at Umi who looked at Kouichi nervously._

'_Hmm… If it was only Takuya then I could've thought of something but with Kouji here, I think that would be impossible. Kouji's just too, observant.' Kouichi thought._

"_O-oh. R-really? But I had my hair like this for a long time now." Izumi said._

_Kouji looked at Izumi and smiled. 'Hmph. You better be thankful for this.'_

"_Actually Takuya, Mizui have always tied her hair like that. You're just too blind to notice." Kouji said as his eyes closed._

_Takuya glared at Kouji. "I'm not blind! My vision is perfect! Unlike yours, you blind idiot!"_

_Kouji opened his eyes instantly. "Ha! Then why didn't you notice Mizui's hair being tied all this time!"_

"_I was just PRETENDING. I wanted to see if YOU noticed, you blind wolf!" Takuya said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact-tone'._

"_Heh. At least wolves are cool. And who are you calling blind, Rooster head!" Kouji said in response._

"_R-rooster head!" Takuya said._

"_Oh, so now you're deaf too. How pathetic." Kouji said._

"_Why you no good wolf!"_

"_What? Can't think of other insults, goggle head?"_

"_Bandana boy!"_

"_At least my bandana looks good on me! You look like you're going to fly an airplane! Ha! And you can't even ride a bicycle with out the trainers!"_

"_Hmph! So what if I can't ride a bicycle with out trainers! At least I don't look like a girl who's getting ready to bake a cake!"_

"_At least I don't wear goggles over a cap! How stupid is that!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_And they argued… And argued._

_-End of Flashback-_

'I'm pretty sure he knows Izumi's a girl. And besides I can feel he has feelings for Izumi. Kouji is not gay… At least I hope not.' Kouichi looked at his brother. "Heh. So Kouji, what are you going to do now?"

"What?"

"You have competition now."

"C-competition?!" Kouji said as he stood up to hide his blush but didn't go unnoticed by Kouichi.

'Heh. He blushed. He doesn't blush for a guy.' Kouichi laughed. "You know, don't you?"

Kouji stared at his twin. "KNOW? Know what?"

"About Mizui's real identity." Kouichi said with a smile.

Kouji let go of a heavy sigh. "So you know as well?"

"Yep! I found out during the wig incident."

"Oh, the wig incident." Kouji asked. "How did you know I knew?"

"Simple. You blushed!"

Kouji arched a brow. "And how does that prove it? I don't even blush much."

"My point exactly, bro." Kouichi said in 'a matter of fact tone'.

"What?"

Kouichi smiled. "Do you remember last year when you blushed?"

"Argh. Don't remind me!"

_-Flashback-_

_The gang (without Izumi. She wasn't around that time.) were playing a game of basketball when a little girl went up to them._

"_KOUJI!" the girl shouted._

_Kouji looked at the girl in horror. "Argh. It's her. Kouichi, don't tell her I'm here!" He said as he hid behind a tree._

"_Hey! What's up, Hikari?" Kouichi asked as he bent down to talk to the girl._

"_Kouichi! Where is my Kouji?" The little girl asked with a big smile._

_Takuya and Junpei held their laughter. "Mph. Y-YOUR Kouji?" they said in unison._

"_Yes! We're dating. Don't you know?" she said._

_The two looked at Kouichi. Kouichi forced a smile. "Heh, heh."_

_Tomoki looked at the girl. "Hi! My name is Tomoki. So when have you started dating Kouji-niichan?"_

"_Hello! I am Hikari and I've been dating Kouji since last week when he saved me from bullies!"_

"_Really?" Takuya said with a grin. "I didn't know Kouji had a girlfriend."_

_Kouj's brow twitched. "Takuya's having fun with this. Someday, I'll get you!"_

_Unfortunately for Kouji, Hikari spotted him. "Kouji! There you are." She said as she pointed._

_Kouji went out of his hiding place. "U-uh. Yeah. Here I am."_

_The girl ran to him and hugged him. "Oh, sweetums! I've missed you!"_

_The 4 other boys was on the verge of laughing. "Mpffff…"_

_Kouji glared at them. "Erm. Look, we are not dating."_

_Hikari looked at him with teary eyes. "W-why? Do you love someone else?"_

_Kouji sweat dropped. "I… ARGH! Never mind."_

_The girl smiled. "Well, ok!"_

"_Anyway, Hikari, what do you want?"_

"_Oh, mom wanted to know if you're free this Saturday! She wants you to baby-sit me again, although I didn't want a baby sitter but since it's you, why not?"_

_Kouji hesitated. "Well, actually I-"_

"_have nothing to do!" Takuya butted in. "Kouji's free this Saturday!"_

"_Ok! My mom and I will pick you up here! 9 am." Hikari said. _

_Kouji glared at Takuya. "No! I am-"_

"_going to your house instead!" Junpei finished. "He'll go to your house"_

"_Ok!" She said. "See you sweetums!" she said._

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

_Hikari smiled and gave Kouji a peck on the cheek then left._

"_OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Takuya and Junpei said._

_Kouji blushed a little. "W-what the-"_

"_Kouji-niichan is turning a bit pink." Tomoki said._

_Kouichi smiled. "Kouji doesn't like girls being mushy around him. He even blushed when mom complemented him that he looked good."_

_Kouji sighed. "It was embarrassing."_

_The four, excluding Kouji, laughed hysterically._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kouichi laughed. "That was the 2nd time I saw you blush."

Kouji smirked. "And, what does that have to do with me blushing when it's about girls."

"The fact that you didn't blush when I recalled the past events is proof." Kouichi said.

"What?" Kouji said.

"Ok, if it was mom who recalled these events, you'd definitely turn red." Kouichi said as he patted Kouji's back.

"……"

"Mom's female. And I am male." Kouichi explained. "You blush when it's mom and you don't when it's me. Get it?"

Kouji nodded. "Oh, right. I never blush for guys."

"YES! Finally Kouji. That took you long enough."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, how did you know Izumi's a girl?" Kouichi asked.

"Izumi? That's the little cross-dresser's name?" KOuji asked with a smirk.

Kouichi laughed. "You have a nick name for her? Oh and yes, Izumi is her real name." he continued laughing.

"Stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright. So? How did you find out she's a girl?"

Kouji turned bright red. "Erm."

Kouichi smiled mischievously. "You're turning red bro. What happened? C'mon, spill it out!"

"I really don't want to-" Kouji started.

"C'mon! Tell me! Or else I'd tell Izumi about your little crush on her."

"What do you mean? I don't have a crush on her! Why would I?" Kouji defended.

"Defensive, aren't you bro." Kouichi said.

"Shut up!"

"So, what happened? How did you figure it out?" Kouichi asked curiously.

Kouji sighed. "Ok. But you have to promise not to say a word about this after I tell you."

Kouichi smiled. "And why not?"

"Just promise!" Kouji said. "Do you want to know or not!"

"I do, I do. Take it easy." Kouichi said.

"Ok. Here goes."

"I'm listening." Kouichi said patiently.

"I found out during practices for our Sports fest; when we were mobbed by stupid Club presidents."

_-Flashback-_

"_I think I'm going to collapse." Izumi said._

_Kouji looked at the blonde beside him. "Don't you collapse on me."_

_Izumi sighed. "Kouji, it was a figure of speech, a hyperbole."_

_Kouji just smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm worried it might really happen. I mean, I don't want to be seen carrying you."_

_Izumi stared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_People might think we have something. And you're a guy." Kouji rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you're a girl."_

_Izumi froze._

_Kouji noticed this. "I was kidding, Mizui."_

_Izumi laughed nervously. "O-of course you were!" He patted Kouji in the back. "I can't be a girl. Haha."_

_Kouji raised a brow at her sudden actions. 'Weird.' He thought._

"_MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII OOOOOORRRRRRRRRIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOTTTTOOOOO!" Izumi and Kouji suddenly heard screaming._

"_What the hell?" Kouji said._

_Izumi stared in agape in the view she's seeing. There were groups of students running towards their direction._

"_Wha- What in the world?" Izumi asked._

_Kouji stood up and took Izumi's hand. "ARGH. Let's go."_

"_What? Why?" She asked._

"_MIZUI ORIMOTO! COME JOIN THE BASKET BALL CLUB AFTER THE SPORTS FEST!" one said. "NO! JOIN THE SOCCER CLUB!" another said. "HELL NO! HE'S GOING TO JOIN THE BASEBALL CLUB!" another said. There was more shouting like that._

"_Hear that? They want you to join their club." Kouji said as he started to pull Izumi to run. "It seems like every club that has something to do with running is after you."_

_They started running. "But why?"_

"_Because you are a good runner and currently, you don't have a club."_

"_MIZUI ORIMOTO! JOIN US!"_

_Kouji and Izumi ran faster and faster. 'I can't believe this. After running so much for practice, I'm running again.'_

_They went to a corner. Luckily for them, the students didn't see them and passed them. They've been running for an hour now and finally they came to a stop._

_Kouji faced the blonde beside him. "Hey, you ok?"_

"_Y-yes. I think—" Izumi wasn't able to finish his sentence for she was now falling._

_Kouji caught her and felt something that shouldn't be there. "What the hell!"_

_The two of them were now on the floor. Izumi's head rested in his chest._

"_Did I just feel…erm… " Kouji said to himself. He accidentally 'felt' Izumi's chest when she was falling. He laid her down on the floor. "Please no… Please…" He said as he looked at Izumi. He slowly touched her chest and when he felt something soft, he immediately shoved his hand away. "Darn it!! He's a she!"_

_He stared at Izumi. "Why! ARGH! Why does it have to be me! Why can't it be Takuya, Junpei or Kouichi who could've found this out!" Kouji said._

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD WILL I DO NOW!"_

_Izumi moaned. That's when he remembered that the boy… erm… girl wasn't feeling well. "Ok, calm down Kouji. He's…erm… SHE's not feeling well right now."_

_He went near her and touched her forehead. "She's burning hot." _

_He carried Izumi to his and Takuya's dorm. "I was afraid I'd have to carry her."_

_He laid Izumi on his bed. "Now what?"_

_He looked at the flushed Izumi. "Ok, Kouji. Get a hold of yourself. She's sick and you have to do something to make her fever go down."_

_He took a towel and a pail of water. "I detest this day."_

_He saw a letter in their study table. The letter said:_

_Dude, Kouji… It's me, Takuya… I just wanted to let you know that I'd be staying at Kouichi's and Mizui's dorm… Kouichi and I have lots to talk about… See you tomorrow, bud._

_Takuya sighed as he placed the letter back to where he saw it. "Ok, now what?"_

_A wet towel was now on Izumi's forehead. Despite the fact that he just learned Izumi's secret, he was worried about her. "C'mon, Mizui. Get better."_

_Izumi was flushed and was breathing heavily. Kouji was even more worried. 'It's the entire stupid club member's fault. If they haven't been chasing us for an hour, this wouldn't happen.'_

_He cursed them, as he looked at Izumi, deep in thought._

'_Mizui's a girl. I knew something was up. He… err… she have this characteristic that says 'I'm a girl'. What should I do? Should I tell the principal about this? If I do, what will happen to her? I don't want her to get punished. Maybe she has a good reason. Ok, for now, I'll keep it as a secret. Why would she do it, thoough?'_

_With those thoughts in mind, he fell asleep, his head on the bed where Izumi was sleeping._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kouichi tried his best not to laugh but failed miserably. "ahahahahaha!"

Kouji frowned. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was bro." Kouichi said. "Anyway, does Izumi know about this?"

"Heck no! She doesn't." Kouji said. "I don't intend to tell her yet."

"Huh? And why is that?" Kouichi asked.

"It isn't the right time." Kouji said with a sigh. "It just doesn't feel right."

Kouichi smiled and nodded. "The choice is up to you Kouji."

"Kouichi." Kouji said quietly. "DON'T EVER tell anyone about what I've just told you."

Kouichi gave a thumb's up. "No problem."

Kouji smirked. "Good."

"So, Kouji, what do you think? What's happening with Takuya and Izumi?"

Kouji frowned. "Stupid Takuya."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

As you can see... that is the end of the 12th chapter.

See you next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Takuya and Izumi!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	13. Takuya and Izumi erm Mizui

HELLO! Yes, it is I, imuzuok! Thanks for reviewing last chapter... I hope you'd find interest in this chapter albeit there are no KOUZUMI moments in this…

I do not own Digimon... That's a fact no one can change... but I do own this fic...

_In the previous chapter: __A Lot of Flashbacks_

_There were lots of flashbacks (as indicated in the title). In this chapter Kouichi found out that Kouji knows Izumi's secret. Takuya wanted to talk to Izumi privately, and that's what happened. This is now where chapter 13 begins._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 13 Takuya and Izumi erm... Mizui...

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

-Izumi's POV-

Takuya, for some reason wanted to talk to me. I still don't know what it is that he wanted to tell me. "Oh, it's violet."

Takuya had just asked what my favorite color was. "Hmm… I don't know; there's just too many to pick from."

He asked my favorite movie. We've been doing this since he asked if we can talk privately. He'd ask me a couple of questions, of course I answer, and then he tells me his answer to his questions. "Hey, Takuya." I just interrupted him as he was telling me something about his favorite movie.

"What is it, Mizui?" he asked.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked him.

He started turning a bit red. "Well… You see Mizui, I wanted to tell you that I like……"

He paused then looked at me. "Go on Takuya. What do you like?"

"MizuiOrimoto!IthinkthatthatIlikelikeyou.Iknowthatyou'reaguyandIamtoobutitfeelstomethatyouaren't.Ontheouteryouareaguy,butitseemstomethatyou'renot;thatyou'reactuallyagirl.Ithinkthatmyfeelingsforyouaremorethanthatofafriend!"

(Translation: Mizui Orimoto! I think that… that I like like you. I know that you're a guy and I am too but it feels to me that you aren't. On the outer you are a guy, but it seems to me that you're not; that you're actually a girl. I think that my feelings for you are more than that of a friend!)

What was he saying? He said it so fast that the only words I understood were Mizui Orimoto and friend. "I'm sorry Takuya but I didn't quite get you. You were saying it too fast."

Takuya sighed. "Never mind, Mizui."

"Huh? Then what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And I'd feel embarrassed if I asked things such as your favorite color or food in front of the others so I asked if I could speak with you alone." He told me.

I smiled. "I see. Ok, then. You may ask more questions!"

"Before you went to Seirin High, which school did you go to?" Takuya asked me.

"Gakuen Minako." I answered. After a while I then realized that Gakuen Minako is exclusive for girls!

"Wait. Isn't Minako exclusive for girls?" Takuya asked.

"Uh. Y-yeah! But I studied there because my mom's friends with the principal. It was the middle of the school year when I got there. You see no other school accepted students in the middle of the school year. I had no choice but to go here."

"Really? Then why did you enter in the middle of the school year?"

"I… I got… sick! Yeah! I got sick."

He nodded. "Wow. So how does it feel like?"

"Huh?"

"You know, to be surrounded by girls!"

I sweat dropped. "Oh. It was fun, I guess."

"You guess? I bet the girls mobbed you."

I just laughed. I hated lying to him but there was no other choice. I had to. If the school found out, I'd be dead.

I almost got my cover blown, just like that incident with the wig. Yeah. Takuya would've known if it wasn't for Kouji.

Kouji.

That's right. We had a talk last night. I acted as if last night never happened. And he did too.

"MIZUI!" Takuya shouted.

"Yes, Takuya?"

"I've been calling your attention. You were so deep in your thoughts."

"Sorry."

"Nah. It's ok." He said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Kouji."

'Oh no. Did I just say that? ARGH!'

"KOUJI?!" Takuya asked. "What? Why?"

"Oh, what I mean is Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki! I was just thinking of what they're doing right now!"

Takuya eyed me suspiciously.

"Eh…hehe"

Takuya gave a nod. "I see."

"Yeah." I said. "Anyway Takuya, are there anymore questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah! Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"A girl friend, you mean a female friend?" I asked stupidly.

"No. What I mean is a GIRLFRIEND as in a more than a friend type of girl." Takuya said trying his hardest to explain what he meant. "I mean… um…"

"Alright, alright. I get it."

"So?" Takuya asked once more. "Have you?"

"No Takuya. I haven't had a girlfriend." I said. 'Besides, I'm not even a guy.'

"Really?" He said not believing my answer.

"Really, Takuya. No girlfriends. Nada."

"Well, that's a surprise."

I looked at him curiously. "And why is that?"

"Well, you are good-looking." Takuya said. "AND you studied in an all girls' school too."

"Hey, it's not my fault." I said. "Right now, I have more things to think about."

Yeah, that's right. I have more things to think about like my situation here.

"By the way, Mizui." Takuya said as he tapped my shoulder.

I looked at him. "More questions?"

He nodded. "Why did you sleep in this morning?"

"Oh. Well, I was doing a lot of thinking last night." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" Takuya asked me.

I smiled at him. "Just something about my past."

"Past, huh." He said silently.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. I just remembered something about the gang."

"About the gang?"

He gave a slight nod. "We once had a huge fight. Something happened between Kouji and Kouichi, you see."

Kouji and Kouichi? I thought. Maybe it has something to do with their similarity in appearance.

"Anyway, it's not my place to tell the story. Sorry, Mizui. I can't tell you."

I shook my head and gave him a pat. "No worries, Takuya. I understand."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Both of us were silent for a while. I walked a little ahead of him. I noticed that we were now near the boys' dorm. That means we've already walked AROUND the school. I sighed. I'm so tired. It's just 11:25 am and I'm exhausted already. I can't believe this.

"MIZUI! Y-you're... you're…" Takuya said as he stared.

"What is it Takuya? What's wrong?" I turned around to face him.

He held my shoulders and turned me around. He seems to be staring at something in my pants. "MIZUI! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"What do you mean? I'm not wounded." I said.

"B-but look behind you! There's blood in your pants!" he said with a horrifying look. "I think you should go to the clinic, Mizui! There's lots of blood!"

"Calm down, Takuya. I don't feel pain." I said as I tried to calm Takuya down. "I don't think I got wounded."

He was panicking. "What should we do? There's blood! Mizui is bleeding! Oh no! Oh no! What if he runs out of blood? NO! MIZUI!" He held on to my shoulders and faced me. "Tell me! What's your blood type? Maybe I can give you some blood!"

"What? Takuya, please! Be calm!"

Wait a minute. Blood? Behind me? I looked at my pants. There was something red indeed. Oh no. It's that time of the month.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, that's the chapter. Tell me what you think. I know there weren't KOUZUMI. I promise there would be in the later chapters.

So, is Takuya gay? That's the question a lot asks me. Well, as you might've read in this chapter he said, _I know that you're a guy and I am too but it feels to me that you aren't. On the outer you are a guy, but it seems to me that you're not; that you're actually a girl._

So I guess he doesn't think of Mizui as a guy. He thinks of Mizui as a girl. I'm not sure if he could be called gay or not but I didn't have any intentions of making him gay.

I'm guessing you know what's happening to Izumi. If you don't know then I'm guessing you're a guy or just too young to know or maybe you just don't get it. Anyway, you'll find out in the next chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER: It's a girl thing

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	14. It's a girl thing

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new chapter! I hope you guys will like it! Oh and I would like to recommend a fanfic. It's also a KOUZUMI fic. It has a nice plot. The title is Kimochi Hakken Suru. It was made by various writers and I happen to make the 8th chapter so everyone, if you have time, read it. It's a nice story!!

Disclaimer: I own this fic but not the characters…

_In the last chapter: Takuya and Izumi… erm Mizui_

"_Calm down, Takuya. I don't feel pain." I said as I tried to calm Takuya down. "I don't think I got wounded."_

_He was panicking. "What should we do? There's blood! Mizui is bleeding! Oh no! Oh no! What if he runs out of blood? NO! MIZUI!" He held on to my shoulders and faced me. "Tell me! What's your blood type? Maybe I can give you some blood!"_

"_What? Takuya, please! Be calm!"_

_Wait a minute. Blood? Behind me? I looked at my pants. There was something red indeed. Oh no. It's that time of the month._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 14 It's a Girl Thing

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

-Izumi's POV-

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What will I do?! Ok, Izumi, be calm. You knew you'll have your period sooner or later. It just happened to be now, which isn't a good time. Good thing I brought a 'sacred' pad with me. Oh, my goodness. How will I go back to the dorm with red stain in my pants? Many will see me and I can't risk that. Why did this have to happen now?

"MIZUI! Snap out of it!"

"Takuya. Sorry, I was thinking of something."

Takuya looked at me with a worried expression. "What are you being so calm about?! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!"

"Listen to me. I'm not bleeding. It's just some paint." I said, hoping he'd fall for it.

Takuya shook his head. "But where did you get it? I didn't see red paint anywhere, at least not where we passed through."

"Oh, you know. We passed the art room. There's lots of paint there, and I happen to get paint on my pants." I said with a smile.

Takuya nodded. "Alright, if you say so."

"Yup." I said as I wrapped my jacket around my waist. "I'll see you later, Takuya."

And then I ran off towards our dorm. 'Good thing I brought my jacket with me.'

-Kouji's POV-

The door slammed open making a loud BANG. "KOUICHI!!!!" the person responsible for the sudden noise, said.

I gave a slight nod at the direction of the person.

"K-kouji! It's you. Why are you here? Will you be long?" she said (to my opinion) too fast.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you too, Mizui." That's right. It was the little cross-dresser.

"Oh! Sorry, Kouji I didn't mean it that way." She said calmly, this time. Hah! I actually said SHE.

I raised my brow. "What way?"

She sighed. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm trying to get rid of you."

I made a hurt expression. "You were?" I said with sarcasm, which by the way, was out of my character.

She laughed. "Kouji, where's Kouichi?"

And as if on cue, Kouichi went out of the restroom. "Here I am, Mizui."

"KOUICHI!! I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." She said. "I have a PROBLEM."

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

She nodded. "PROBLEM, Kouichi. I have a _PROBLEM _concerning _THAT._"

"What?" Kouichi asked, obviously having no idea that the little cross dresser was talking about something that has to do with her female self. And Kouichi was supposed to be the smart one.

I shook my head and turned to Kouichi. "I'll go now Kouichi. Let's continue our conversation some other time."

Kouichi turned his attention to me. "Sure. See you, Kouji."

I looked at her, _Izumi_. She smiled. Stupid smile.

-Kouichi's POV-

Kouji closed the door.

"So, what is it? What's your problem, Izumi?" I asked.

She pointed to behind her. "THIS!"

I looked at the red stain. "Woah! You're bleeding. Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic?"

"No. I'm not wounded." She said shaking her head. I was confused. Hmm. That's something you don't see often. A confused me. "Alright, then what is that?"

"It's BLOOD! BLOOD!"

"But I thought you said you weren't wounded."

"I'M NOT!"

"Take it easy. So, you're not wounded and you have blood in you pants. That only means…" I paused.

She smiled. "Finally you get it!"

"It's someone else's blood!"

"KOUICHI! FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! It's MY blood! Think: when a girl bleeds, what does that mean?!" She said. Wait a minute. I think she's turning a bit red. Whatever it is she's trying to tell me, she's having a hard time. Ok, let's see. Blood. Female. Hmm…

Blood and female. Oh………… OH!!! My eyes instantly grew wide upon realization.

She nodded. "Yes. I think you get it now."

I know I'm blushing. I can't help it! These things are just not meant to be told to guys. "U-uh. Y-eah. I get it." I stuttered.

"I'm looking for my 'sacred' pad. Did you see it?" she asked as she started looking for her… uhm… pad.

"Kouichi, I just left it here. Where is it?" she was starting to panic. I can tell. "I wrapped it around scratch paper so it wouldn't be recognized."

Scratch paper? Uhoh! "Izumi…"

She turned to look at me. "Did you see it?" she looks so expectantly. I sighed. "It was wrapped in a scratch paper, right? Was the scratch paper color yellow, by any chance?"

"YES! YES! That's the one! Where is it?" she said with a big smile.

"In the trash." I said.

She nodded. "I see. WHAT?!!! YOU THREW IT?!"

"I'm sorry, Izumi! I didn't know."

"KOUI-" she stopped. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just had a sudden gush."

I smiled at her nervously. "Y-you didn't have to tell me that."

"You asked so I answered. Anyway, Kouichi. You have to buy me some of it."

I looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I can't go out there! What if somebody sees the stain in my pants? That would be a disaster!" She said shaking her head.

"But you can't expect ME a GUY to BUY it. They'd think I'm some kind of pervert!"

She glared. "You wouldn't have to do this if YOU didn't THROW the ones I brought."

I sighed. "But, Izumi, there must be something else we can do." I hoped there was something else.

She smiled brightly. "YES! Yes there is! Umi! You can go to her and ask for it! I'm sure that would be less embarrassing."

"But, but-"

"DO IT." She said in a rather threatening tone. I had no other option.

A sigh. "I'll see you later."

"Please hurry!" was the last words I heard before facing my biggest challenge ever.

-Kouji's POV-

I watched Kouichi pass me. He seemed to be reciting something over and over. He didn't even see me. I'm guessing this have something to do with the cross dresser-

"Hi, Umi! It's been long, huh?" or maybe not. So he's going to meet up with the girl. "You must be wondering why I came. You see…"

Hm. I didn't know he liked the girl named Umi. And here I thought this was something about the cross dresser. I guess I'm wrong.

"… I need a 'sacred' pad."

I stared at him. Sacred pad? "Mpff. Ahahahaha!!!" Obviously, I laughed. I don't do it too often. Actually, the only time I laugh is when I'm with my twin. "SACRED PAD?!" I laughed once more.

Kouichi stopped and turned his attention to my laughing self. Oh yes, and did I mention he's bright red right now? No? Well, he is. It's a Kodak moment.

"KOUJI!"

"Sup?" I said composing myself.

He raised a brow. "You laugh at me, and then act as if nothing happened."

I smirked. "Heh. What IS a 'sacred' pad, anyway? Why do you want it?"

He turned red… AGAIN. "It's for her. You know, Izumi." He lowered his voice.

"Oh really?"

He nodded. He went near me and whispered. "She has that thing that only girls get and I accidentally threw her 'sacred' pad so she asked me to go to Umi and get some."

I admit. I blushed. But it was BARELY seen! Who wouldn't? After all, I just learned something I wasn't supposed to know.

"Er… Some advice, Kouichi." I said. "Don't say your 'script' aloud. People would think you're perverted."

And then I started walking away. Leaving a, once again, blushing Kouichi.

-Umi's POV-

Kouichi and I are now on our way to his dorm. It seems Izumi is having girl problems. It's funny how Kouichi couldn't say what Izumi needed. I giggled.

Kouichi sighed. "You're thinking about how stupid I acted a while ago, weren't you?"

I smiled at him. "I think it was rather… cute."

He gave me a small pout. "You're making fun of me."

He sighed once more. "Let's just hurry. Izumi will surely get mad if we took anymore longer."

Mad? Izumi? "That would be nice."

Kouichi looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"Oh nothing!" If Izumi would get mad once more, then I'd be happy.

Soon, we arrived at the dorm. Izumi ran straight to the restroom as soon as she got the pad.

"Thank you so much, Umi!" she said with a smile. "You too, Kouichi!"

"Heh. I'm sorry I threw yours." He said. I looked at Izumi. I guess it was too much to ask for. It's true… Izumi's been expressing her feelings more openly now. But it's only a little amount. I'm sure it has something to do with this school and her friends here.

Oh my goodness! It's tomorrow. The day that changed Izumi, it's tomorrow. I hope someone can help her. I couldn't. I tried so many times before but she just doesn't listen to me. Maybe some of the guys can… at least I hope so.

"Umi? Are you alright?" Kouichi asked me. I nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking of some things."

He nodded. "Ok."

"I better get going now." I said. "I'll see you guys around!"

Izumi and Kouichi nodded.

-Normal POV-

"That was a rather long day." Izumi said as she closed her eyes.

Kouichi looked at Izumi's figure lying peacefully in her bed. "Too long, if you ask me."

"I'm beat!" He said as he too lay down.

Izumi smiled. "I know. A lot has happened."

Kouichi sighed. "Don't remind me. I still can't get over the fact that I embarrassed myself in front of Umi."

She laughed. "I'd love to see how you did it. I wonder what you looked like when…………"

She trailed off. "Izumi?" Kouichi said. He smiled at the sleeping figure of Izumi. "Goodnight, Izumi."

**12:15**

Izumi stood up. "I see. It's 12:15."

She walked out of their room and went to the garden. She looked up into the sky. "There are a lot of stars out tonight."

Kouji woke up. It wasn't hot. It wasn't cold. In fact, it was the perfect temperature. He could sleep peacefully just like the snoring Takuya. However, he felt that something was wrong. He felt like he was being called. 'Can it be?' he thought to himself. He started walking out of their room.

He looked at the scene in front of him. She was here again. Somehow he knew she'd be here. Maybe she was the one calling for him. Maybe not consciously but she was. He decided he wanted that ridiculous smile tore off from her face. He wanted to see a genuine smile. He wanted to see IZUMI ORIMOTO and not some cross dresser who wears a fake smile. He didn't care if she'd get hurt in the process. He's determined to make her smile.

Now he knows. He feels she needs him. She's calling out for help. She's calling out for somebody who can save her from her sorrow. And HE wants to be the one to save her like how Takuya did for him.

He didn't know what her problem was. All he knows is that he hated her smile. He despised the fact that she is hiding. Above all, he hated fake people because they reminded him of what he used to be.

"You're here again."

Izumi looked behind her. "Kouji."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Whew! I'm glad that one's over. Not much of KOUZUMI there, though. There will be KOUZUMI in the next chapter for sure! So keep reading, everyone!

Next Chapter: Your Smile

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	15. Your Smile

Here's the 15th chapter! I'm glad I was able to make this! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and thanks to all of you who left a review for my last chapter!

Disclaimer: There's no way I'd own any of the digi-destined.

_In the previous chapter: It's a Girl Thing_

_Now he knows. He feels she needs him. She's calling out for help. She's calling out for somebody who can save her from sorrow. He wants to be the one to save her like how Takuya did for him._

_He didn't know what her problem was. All he knows is that he hated her smile. He despised the fact that she is hiding. Above all, he hated fake people because they reminded him of what he used to be._

"_You're here again."_

_Izumi looked behind her. "Kouji."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 15 Your Smile

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

"Kouji."

Kouji nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi asked as Kouji walked towards her. "It's pretty late you know."

"Can I sit here?" Kouji asked, disregarding Izumi's question.

"Of course, after all I do not own this bench." Izumi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kouji smirked at this and sat to her right. "Whatever."

She smiled. "So, what brings you here? Don't tell me your aircon broke down again."

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Then what is it?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air."

Izumi nodded. "Ah… Then what was that 'you're here again' all about?"

"Exactly what it meant. You're here again. Just like last night. And at the same time too." Kouji said as he averted his gaze towards the night sky.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I am."

"How about you? What brings you here?"

She looked down. "My past."

He looked at her. He thought she was crying but she wasn't. In truth, she was smiling. That smile again.

It didn't show but she was surprised with herself. She was opening up to Kouji. Well, maybe not that much but she was still opening up. She was startled. How could that've happened? When did she start showing her emotions? Was it because of Kouji? Was he the one behind it? She was scared: scared of the fact that she was starting to break. No. She can't. It's her way of paying him back. He saved her. This is the only way she could repay him.

"I see."

She turned to face him. "What?"

"Are you deaf?" he asked stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Then why in the world are you asking me to repeat what I just said a while ago?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Of what?"

"That I heard you correctly. I thought you were going to say something like, 'What past?' or 'What happened?' So I thought…"

"Wrong. You thought wrong. You think a lot." Kouji said. "Besides, what makes you think I care?"

Izumi pouted. "Aww. I'm hurt. How could you, Kouji? Hurt an innocent guy's feelings" she couldn't hold back. He did this to her. He's making her open up. She liked it but didn't want to admit it.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I would never hurt an innocent guy's feelings."

"Then why did you hurt mine?" she asked, acting as if her heart has been wounded by him.

"Hmmm… Wait a minute." He opened his left eye. "You're a guy? I thought you were a girl."

Izumi almost fell out of the bench. "What? What are you saying? What makes you think so?"

He smirked. "Hmm… So you're fond of the word 'what'."

"What?"

He raised a brow.

"I'm not. It's just that you seem to always think that I'm a girl." She said.

"Well, you are." Kouji said. "You look like one."

She smiled. "Oh, so that's why!"

Kouji looked at her strangely. "Why?"

"You secretly wish that I'm a girl, don't you?" Izumi said with a huge grin.

He raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Izumi's eyes shined. "You've fallen madly in love with me and since we're both guys it would be hard for society to accept us. You want me to be a girl so that our relationship would be accepted." She said.

Kouji stared at the conceited blonde in front of him. "Are you nuts?!"

"Oh, Kouji. Don't worry! I'm sure society would be able to accept us… eventually." She moved closer to him and winked at him.

He turned a bit red. "Aa"

He smiled evilly.

He kneeled down in front of her and held her hand. Izumi stared at him.

"Mizui Orimoto. If you are up to it, then let's do it. I am ready to face any challenge as long as I am with you."

She stared at him in agape. "K-kouji?"

He looked down. He was ready to laugh his head out but……

Izumi let her hands free from Kouji's. She held his head up. She looked seriously into his eyes. "Let's do it, Kouji." She said then she closed her eyes.

Kouji stared at Izumi. 'Did she actually believe him?! WHAT?!'

Kouji was too busy with his own thoughts that he didn't see Izumi laughing. "Kouji. Chill. I was joking."

As soon as he realized what she'd done to him, he went back to sitting beside her. "You are evil, Mizui."

She laughed. "You started it!"

"No I didn't. YOU started it."

She thought for a while. "Oh, yeah. I started it."

"Hmph."

"Oh c'mon, Kouji it was a joke." Izumi said as she looked at the frowning Kouji.

"Yeah, well, jokes are half meant." Kouji said. "Hah! I bet you really wanted to kiss me! After all, I'm just so hot and you can't help but turn gay around me." He said a bit smugly.

Izumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are such a liar Kouji. You know, lying is not a healthy habit."

He smirked. "Yeah well it takes one to know one. Besides, I'm not lying. My fan girls say I'm hot and gorgeous."

"I bet you made them drink some kind of love potion." Izumi said.

"Heh. You're just jealous 'coz you don't have fan girls and I do!" he said smiling triumphantly.

"Right. I'd love to have hundreds of girls clobbering me and trying to steal a kiss from me, not to mention my underwear."

Kouji shuddered at thought of her fan girls stealing his undergarments. "Good point." He said with a nod.

He frowned when she laughed. "I can still remember how pale you looked like when one of your fan girls bragged about having one of your underwear."

"Those were my favorite too."

She laughed again.

"Those girls are creepy." He said.

She laughed once more. This time he smiled. He never had a conversation like this in a while. He didn't know being sarcastic and conceited was kind of… fun.

"Who made your fan club anyway?" she asked.

He grumbled. "Some stupid brunette. I can't seem to remember her name, though."

She smiled. He hated that smile.

"Mizui." He said.

She looked at him thinking why he suddenly became so serious. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you…"

She was silent, waiting for what ever Kouji wanted to say.

"Your smile…"

"Huh?"

"It's full of lies… sadness… pain… I don't know why or what happened but…"

She was speechless.

"I hate it. I want to see a genuine smile."

He stood up. "I'm going back to my room. You should go back to rest."

He turned to her. "Mizui. Cut the act."

Izumi stared at Kouji's retreating figure. "I can't. You act as if you know what's happened to me; but you don't know anything at all."

He stopped and turned to her. "I don't know what happened to you."

She frowned. "Then WHY?! Why are you telling me to lose my act? You have no right. You don't know the reason I wear a mask in the first place. You don't know why I refuse to show pain and sorrow! You don't know why I don't cry! You don't know why I don't show anger!! YOU DON'T!!! You act as if you want to help me but you don't! YOU CAN'T! No one can! NO ONE!!!!"

And there was silence. Kouji smirked. "Stupid."

She looked at him confusion clearly seen in her eyes.

"Didn't you just show anger? Or was that acting too. I doubt that, though." Kouji said looking straight at her. "You're right. I don't know what happened to make you this pathetic but I'm determined to change that. I don't want your pathetic self. I don't like seeing you being all miserable… being a complete fake living in the past." He started walking away.

"But why? Why would you want to do that for… for me?" she asked, barely even heard.

He lowered his head. "Because you remind me of who I was in the past: miserable and pathetic."

She was dumbfounded.

"Think about it. Would you rather live in the past, full of hatred, sorrow and misery or live in the present and face the future without regrets? It's up to you."

And then he left with various thoughts running through his mind. But what bothered him more was becoming more and more…… sappy. 'The little cross-dresser better hurry up with her decision. I'm creeping myself out.' He shuddered.

oOoOoOo

-Izumi's POV-

I woke up at the sound of Kouichi's alarm clock. I didn't get much sleep after that… erm… talk with Kouji. What Kouji said AND what I said to him bothered me. I know I was rude to him. He was right, I expressed my anger and it was all because of him. My sudden change was because he was there. Now it's clear to me.

"IZUMI!" Kouichi said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Kouji"

He raised a brow at me. "Kouji?"

"I-I mean… Kouichi!! S-sorry! I'm really not myself today." Myself? Riiigghhht.

"Oh… Well, I just wanted to remind you that school's going to start in 20 minutes so you better start dressing up. I'm going ahead of you. I have to do something before classes start. So go ahead with out me."

I smiled at him. "Alright then. See you in class!!"

He nodded. "Later."

I stood up and started to prepare for school. Still, Kouji was in my head. I just can't stop thinking about it. I sighed. What should I do? Should I give it another try? So many of my loved ones tried to help me but so far no body succeeded. Even Umi, failed and she's my closest friend. Should I even start thinking like this again? But what about him. I can't just forget about him. I was the reason for his death.

"Good morning." I said as I passed by a schoolmate. I continued walking towards my classroom. I didn't have enough time to eat breakfast anymore.

Why can't I just accept the helping hand he's giving me? I know. I'm scared. I'm scared that he would fail and I'd be stuck with my misery again. And every time someone tries to give me a reason why I should stop living in my past, I just get buried deeper and deeper into it. Should I risk that? What if Kouji fails? I'd be buried deeper in my past, deep enough that… that I'd have no reason to live. I'm scared. What am I going to do?

"GOOD MORNING MIZUI!!!" came Takuya's cheerful voice as I enter the classroom.

I disregarded my thoughts and gave Takuya the best smile I could give. My smile… Kouji hates my smile. He says it's full of lies; which is true. He can see right through me.

Oh my goodness! There he is! He's entering the classroom, looking rather sleepy. And I'm to be blamed for that. Well, he's also to be blamed for my lack of sleep! He's been running through my mind!!! ARGH!!

-Kouji's POV-

I entered the classroom. I was still sleepy. And it's because of…

"Mizui, you're sitting in my chair." I said. I acted as if our little talk didn't happen. It seems she was startled. I guess she wasn't expecting me to talk to her.

"S-sorry." She stuttered. "Sure." I said coldly and sat on my chair.

She smiled. Not again. I sighed.

She's an idiot. Man. She better think fast or I'll-

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The stupid bell disturbed me from my thoughts. Hey, wait. Where's Kouichi?

Oh, there he is, gasping for air. I smirked. I bet he went to see that girl. He sat down beside me and smiled. "Morning, Kouji."

I smirked. "How's Umi doing?"

"Oh, she's good. She was looking g-" he paused. "I mean, how should I know?"

"Drop it. I know you went to see her." I said. "It's so early and you're already thinking of some girl."

He rolled his eyes. "By the way, Kouji. What did you do to Mizui?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He called me Kouji this morning. It seems he's been thinking about something which obviously concerns you."

"Well-"

"Mr. Kimura! Mr. Minamoto! Stop your talking and start listening." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

Kouichi nodded his head. "Sorry, Mrs. H." he said.

So the cross-dresser was thinking about me. I mean, what I said last night. Not me but what I've said. Sheesh. I better stop thinking about her.

-Izumi's POV-

Time passed so fast it's our last period and with all the thinking I've done, I've come to a conclusion. I believe Kouji would be different. I believe he could save me from my haunted past.

All the others couldn't do it. They were not able to succeed in helping me because they weren't able to show me that it wasn't my fault. They say it isn't my fault, but it was. And that's why I wear a mask. It was my fault and they could not say anything that would prove that it wasn't my fault.

If they, my family and closest friends, weren't able to convince me why would Kouji be able to? Why is Kouji different? Is it because he also wore a mask before? Maybe, or then again, maybe not. Why do I feel Kouji can do it? Why is that?

He said I think a lot, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now. It's funny really, how much I've changed because of Kouji.

I get it! It's because of Kouji! The reason why I feel Kouji can do it is because I trusted him without knowing it. I trust him. It's because he heard me asking for help when no other can. It's because he saw ME, MY TRUE SELF, even though I was invisible.

I smiled. Maybe not a genuine smile but something close to it: a smile of realization.

Kouji Minamoto…

I've fallen in love with him…

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

That's the end of that. I don't know if you liked that. I'm not really sure myself if it was good. I wasn't really planning to make the first parts sad and I tried not too but failed. SIGH. But this chapter was longer than what I expected. Oh well, please let me know what you thought about it.

Next Chapter: Revealed

Thank you for reading!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	16. Revealed

Hello everyone! It is I imuzuok! I hope you guys would fancy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGI DESTINED!!!

_In the last chapter: Your Smile_

_She frowned. "Then WHY?! Why are you telling me to lose my mask? You have no right. You don't know the reason I wear a mask in the first place. You don't know why I refuse to show pain and sorrow! You don't know why I don't cry! You don't know why I don't show anger!! YOU DON'T!!! You act as if you want to help me but you don't! YOU CAN'T! No one can! NO ONE!!!!"_

_And there was silence. Kouji smirked. "Stupid."_

_She looked at him confusion clearly seen in her eyes._

"_Didn't you just show anger? Or was that acting too. I doubt that, though." Kouji said looking straight at her. "You're right. I don't know what happened to make you this pathetic but I'm determined to change that. I don't want your pathetic self. I don't like seeing you being all miserable… being a complete fake living in the past." He started walking away._

"_But why? Why would you want to do that for… for me?" she asked, barely even heard._

_He lowered his head. "Because you remind me of whom I was in the past: miserable and pathetic."_

_She was dumbfounded._

"_Think about it. Would you rather live in the past, full of hatred, sorrow and misery or live in the present and face the future without regrets? It's up to you."_

_oOoOoOo_

_He said I think a lot, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now. It's funny really, how much I've changed because of Kouji. _

_I get it! It's because of Kouji! The reason why I feel Kouji can do it is because I trusted him without knowing it. I trust him. It's because he heard me asking for help when no other can. It's because he saw ME, MY TRUE SELF, even though I was invisible._

_I smiled. Maybe not a genuine smile but something close to it: a smile of realization._

_Kouji Minamoto… _

_I've fallen in love with him…_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 16 Revealed

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

12:05 am

Kouji sat silently on the bench where he and Izumi talked last night or dawn, whatever you call it. He stretched slightly. It was a very peaceful night. A lot of stars were out, everything seemed perfect. He stared at the sky smiling slightly. "Hurry up." He whispered.

10 minutes passed and Kouji still sat there waiting patiently.

He heard footsteps walking towards him. He sighed. "Took you long enough."

"Well, Kouji. You didn't exactly say that you were going to be here earlier than 12:15. Besides, how sure were you that I was going back here, anyway?"

He turned to face the speaker. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Silence.

"I said are you ready?" he asked once more. "MIZUI ORIMOTO, answer me."

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm ready." She sat down beside him and took a deep breath. "I…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, giving her confidence.

She nodded. "Kouji, before I start telling you what happened, promise me something."

"Sure."

"Promise me that, you won't fail." She said her eyes full of fear.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She looked down with a smile plastered on her face. Kouji frowned at this. "You see, Kouji, you're not the first who attempted to 'help' me with my past. There were a lot and they all failed."

He smiled. "I would be different. I won't fail. You know, Mizui, have you ever thought of the reason why the others failed?"

She shook her head. "I haven't but I guess it's because I was correct and they were wrong."

"No. It's because you didn't want to be released from your past." Kouji said. "But now you do, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want to move forward."

He smiled. "So, what's the story?"

_-Flashback-_

_It was silent. And the only sound that can be heard is the sniffles of a woman. 6 year old Izumi looked at the crying woman in front of her. "Don't worry Auntie; I'm sure Shinn will be alright." She said with a cute smile._

_Suddenly, the silent corridor of the hospital was disturbed by one aggravated mother._

_The woman glared at Izumi. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, SHINN WOULDN'T BE IN THIS STATE!!!!"_

_The two were outside the room where Shinn, was being held. He was in critical condition and the blame was pointed at a small, innocent girl._

"_But Auntie-" she said, tears strolling down her rosy cheeks. She didn't want anything bad to happen to the boy. He was her best friend. Why would she want anything bad to happen to her BEST FRIEND?_

"_NO! Don't cry! You have no right to cry! You weren't injured at all! Shinn… Only he has the right to cry! He's going through a lot of pain. And it's all because you!" the woman was in tears. At this point, she loathes the girl in front of her. She knows it was wrong to blame the girl but it was how she felt about it. She felt it was IZUMI ORIMOTO's fault that her son is in grave danger._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Shinn was my best friend. I cared deeply for him and I know he did for me as well. But fate was cruel to him."

"I wanted to get a little kitten in the middle of the street, you see." Izumi said with a smile. "I didn't notice a speeding car was heading my direction. Shinn pushed me away, saving me and the cat but…"

_-Flashback-_

"_Now, Shinn's in critical condition!" she practically screamed her lungs out._

_Izumi cried._

"_STOP IT!! STOP CRYING!!!" She screamed. She held Izumi's shoulder tightly. "Stop crying!" Izumi continued to cry. He shook her vigorously. "I SAID STOP! STOP! STOP!!!!!"_

_And then she stopped. She was frightened… too frightened to even cry. She was now too frightened to even shed a tear._

_Her Auntie looked at her straight in the eye. "If he dies, I will never forgive you! If he dies…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I can never see my Shinn smile again. NEVER! His smile would be gone forever. AND YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" Izumi said mimicking her Auntie. "That's what she said. And since then, I've never shed a tear. I smiled… smiled for Shinn." Izumi said quietly.

"I see." Kouji said.

She looked at him. "Now you know."

"And he died?" Kouji asked rather bluntly.

"At precisely 12:15, Shinn's mom told my mom that he was gone. And that was when I decided to always smile. I smile for Shinn. I live for Shinn alone. It's because of him that I am still alive."

"Do you think Shinn would be happy, seeing you like that? Masking your true feelings..." Kouji said. "Because if I were Shinn, I would be angry with you for being like that."

She smiled. "That's what the others said to me. You're right. He might not like it, but it's the only way I could think of to repay him."

"Repay him? Did he ask you for anything?" Kouji said getting a bit frustrated that Izumi's smiling.

"He didn't have time to ask for anything, Kouji." Izumi said. "He died! HE NEVER HAD THE CHANCE!" Izumi said.

And there was silence.

Izumi smiled and sighed. "So I guess you failed too."

She stood up quietly. "Thanks for trying, Kouji."

"You're an idiot." Kouji said.

"I'm an idiot?" Izumi asked. "Once again, I prove that I'm right in wearing a mask. And you say I'm an idiot?"

Kouji looked at her angrily. "THAT'S RIGHT! You're an idiot. He didn't want anything in return!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Izumi said, finally loosing her temper.

"Because if I were him, I would've done the same thing!" Kouji spat back.

"YOU are not HIM!" Izumi said. "Can't you see?! You and Shinn are both different people! So, what makes you so sure that he and you would've done the same thing?!"

Kouji shook his head. "NO! Can't YOU see? He saved you because he LOVED you! He saved you because he CARED for you. He saved you because YOU WERE IMPORTANT to HIM! He saved you because YOU are HIS BEST FRIEND!!" Kouji said in a clear voice.

Izumi stood there speechless. She just stared at Kouji who was still seated.

"Mizui, he cares deeply for you. Although I don't know him, I know he saved you because you're special to him."

Kouji stood up and hugged Izumi who was surprised by his action. "You know, there's nothing wrong with crying. It's a part of life."

Izumi felt water coming out of her eyes. "Thank you, Kouji."

After so many years, she finally cries. Izumi Orimoto has been saved from her past.

When Izumi had stopped crying they both sat down once again. "Kouji, I know that this isn't right but I still have some doubts. How sure are-"

Kouji cut her off. "Mizui, Shinn saved you so you can continue living happily. He saved you so you can enjoy life. I'm sure he didn't want you to hide yourself. I know this based on experience."

"What do you mean? A friend of yours died too?" Izumi asked.

"Almost, but thankfully he lived." Kouji said. "He too saved me from a near death situation. He was in coma for 2 months and I thought he was going to die. In those 2 months, I separated myself with my friends. I became the lone wolf but Takuya was there to help me. Although Takuya convinced me not to be a lone wolf, I still felt I was responsible for Kouichi's condition."

"Kouichi?" Izumi asked surprised.

He smiled. "Yeah. Before the incident happened, we learned that we were twins. I got mad at him. I didn't know why but I did. I guess I was mad because of the fact that no one told me until later that day. And so I avoided him. However, despite that, he still saved me."

"Wait a minute. You're twins?" Izumi asked.

"Yes. We're twins. Anyway, when he finally woke up, I asked him why he saved me. He told me it was because no matter what happens I was still his twin brother and he cared about me. He said he'd do anything for someone he cares about. What I'm trying to say is that Shinn would've wanted you to be happy and live your life without feeling guilty about something you didn't do."

Izumi smiled at him. This time, it was genuine smile. Kouji blushed and turned away.

"Stop it. I'm getting all sappy. It's creepy."

Izumi laughed. "Ahahaha."

Kouji turned a brighter shade of red. "Stop it, Orimoto."

"I'm sorry!" Izumi said. "You were the one who said it."

"Hmph." Kouji said as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you telling me this, Kouji?" Izumi asked.

Kouji raised a brow. "What do you mean? I'm telling you this so you'd-".

"I know that you wanted to help me and you succeeded. What I mean is; why did you tell me that thing about you and Kouichi?"

He smiled. "Oh, that."

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Yes, that!"

"Well, it's only fair that I share something from my past since you said something about yours."

"But I didn't ask for it."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to. It didn't cost me anything." Kouji said.

Izumi looked at him with concern. "Are you absolutely sure that it was ok? I mean, it was invading of privacy."

He smirked. "It's fine. Stop worrying."

She sighed. "If you say so."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Kouji." Izumi said with a smile.

"You look more like a girl when your smile's genuine."

She turned to him in agape.

He laughed.

oOoOoOo

-Izumi's POV-

Kouji walked me back to my room. I smiled at the memory. He said it wasn't gentlemanly if he didn't accompany me back to my (and Kouichi's) room. I told him he didn't need too because I was I guy but he said he was just practicing in case he gets a girlfriend someday. I remember him scowl when he said that. He said he would have a hard time understanding the female species especially his fan girls. I laughed.

Kouji's really great. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. Heh. I know I'm being cheesy. I can't help it. After all I have just admitted to myself that I love Kouji. EEKK!! I actually said it! Well, technically thought, but close enough!

I sighed. I'm glad I told Kouji. I feel like a new person.

Ohhh!!!! And I got a hug from him!!! He felt so warm… SIGH…

Kouji's POV

I insisted on walking blondie, yeah, I decide to change my nickname for her since little cross dresser is too long. I made an excuse that I was preparing for my future girlfriend. YEAH RIGHT! LIKE THAT'LL HAPPEN! I insisted because I just wanted to see her off. Hey, no malice! I just did! It's not like I'm in love or anything like that. I just thought she needed company!!!! It's TRUE!!!

She looked so pretty with her genuine smile; I'd have to admit that! She really did. I'm glad I was able to help her. All I have to think about now is when and how to tell her that I know she's a girl.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Wooh!! That was another chapter by me! Anyway, I hope you guys leave a review! I hope there was enough KOUZUMI in it. Anyway, just let me know what you think!

NEXT CHAPTER: SCHOOL PLAY

Thank you for reading!!!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	17. School Play

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all of you who reviewed, and just so you know, I give a reply to my reviewers. Oh, but to those who doesn't sign in, I can't send a reply so I'll just say it here. THANK YOU AND I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!

DISCLAIMER: Like I said, I don't own any of the digi destined but I do own this fan fiction!

_In the previous chapter: Revealed_

_-Izumi's POV-_

_Kouji walked me back to my room. I smiled at the memory. He said it wasn't gentlemanly if he didn't accompany back to my room. I told him he didn't need too because I was I guy but he said he was just practicing in case he gets a girlfriend someday. I remember him scowl when he said that. He said he would have a hard time understanding the female species especially his fan girls. I laughed._

_Kouji's really great. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. Heh. I know I'm being cheesy. I can't help it. After all I have just admitted to myself that I love Kouji. EEKK!! I actually said it! Well, technically thought, but close enough!_

_I sighed. I'm glad I told Kouji. I feel like a new person._

_Ohhh!!!! And I got a hug from him!!! He felt so warm… SIGH…_

_-Kouji's POV-_

_I insisted on walking Blondie, yeah, I decide to change my nickname for her since little cross dresser is too long. I made up an excuse that I was preparing for my future girlfriend. YEAH RIGHT! LIKE THAT'LL HAPPEN! I insisted because I just wanted to see her off. Hey, no malice! I just did! It's not like I'm in love or anything like that. I just thought she needed company!!!! It's TRUE!!!_

_She looked so pretty with her genuine smile; I'd have to admit that! She really did. I'm glad I was able to help her. All I have to think about now is when and how to tell her that I know she's a girl._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 17 School Play

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

It was the last subject and they had Homeroom. Their adviser seems to be late and this was opportunity for Kouichi to 'observe' his twin and a certain cross dresser. Kouichi raised a brow as he stared at the two. No, they weren't doing something out of the ordinary. In fact they were acting normally. They're just sitting in their respective places silently, just staring into space. Yet, Kouichi found this interesting to watch. Why?

"Ok, you too." Kouichi started.

Izumi and Kouji who yawned at the same time looked at Kouichi. "What's wrong?" Izumi asked.

"You're creeping me out."

Kouji raised a brow. "Creeping you out? What are you talking about?"

"15 times. Since you guys got here, I saw you yawn 15 times. AND you did 13 of it in unison." Kouichi stated. "It's like you guys are in synched or something. Mind you, I'm not exaggerating."

"We did?" Izumi asked in disbelief.

Kouichi nodded. "And you almost slept before first class even begun. What made you guys stay up late anyway?"

Izumi turned a bit red. "What makes you think we stayed up late?"

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Is that even a serious question?"

"Oh. Right." Izumi said as she remembered what had happened last night. She looked at Kouji who, in her surprise, was looking at her too. He was even smiling at her!! Her heart beat went faster. He was smiling at HER!!! She smiled as well. And it was the smile that Kouji wanted to see.

Kouji's smile grew wider. He liked seeing her smile that way. Somehow, the fact that it was he who made her smile that way made it better. He didn't even notice he was actually STARING at Izumi, not to mention, he was smiling.

Kouichi sighed. "Whatever, you guys. You're not even listening! If you don't want to answer then it's fine." He said when he noticed the two looking at each other. He secretly smiled.

Kouji snapped his attention to Kouichi. "Hm.."

Izumi smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Kouichi."

"Mizui." Kouichi said as he looked at Izumi. "There's something… um… different about you." It's as if he's seeing a new Mizui.

"Different? Is that good or bad?" She asked, although she already had an idea of what it was all about.

"I'm not sure what it is. But I'm positive it's something good." He said with a smile.

Yes. There is something different from her. And she's glad of it. Whenever she thinks about what happened she can't help but smile. She sighed. It all happened because Kouji was there. Kouji IS here. She looked at him as he and Kouichi started a conversation. She is grateful. But somehow, she feels scared. She's afraid of unrequited love. He's been on her mind since she admitted her feelings and it's starting to really scare her.

Just as Kouichi left to get the teacher, Kouji averted his eyes to Izumi. Her initial reaction was to turn away but she didn't. There was something in his gaze that made her stop. Like her whole world… their worlds have stopped. They're just looking into each others eyes, neither of them wanting to turn their attention away.

"HELLO MIZUI!!" But Takuya just _had_ to break it up.

Izumi turned to Takuya. "Uhm yeah. Hi!"

Kouji sighed. He was confused. 'What was I thinking?! Why was I doing that? ARGH!' he thought. He looked at Izumi laughing and talking with one of his best buds, Takuya. He frowned. He is jealous. Yes, it is possible. KOUJI MINAMOTO is jealous. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to make her laugh. He wanted to be the one who made her happy. Why? He had no idea. But little by little, he was starting to recognize.

"Ok, 2A! It's time to start!" their homeroom teacher, Ms. Hikuchi said as she entered the room. She was then followed by their batch representative, Kouichi.

Ms. Hikuchi positioned herself in front of the class. "We have lots to talk about today so everyone, settle down!" she said with a grin.

Everyone sat in their respective places curiously.

"Alright, let's start." Ms. Hikuchi said. "This year, Seirin High Boys will be holding a Shakespearean Festival."

The class remained silent. All have the same things on their heads, 'What in the world is that?!' Ms. Hikuchi smiled. "The Shakespearean Festival or Shakes for short is a competition. Each class will be given a play written by, of course, William Shakespeare."

Several ooohh's and aaahhh's were heard from the class.

"The play that we got, luckily, is the famous play of Romeo and Juliet." The teacher said.

Takuya raised a hand. "Ms. HIKUCHI!!" He started. "There are girls in that play right? So who will be playing the girl roles?"

The teacher grinned. "That is an excellent question, Takuya. The female roles will be played by any of you, of course." She said as she looked at the class.

"WHAT?!" The class said in unison.

Kouichi just sighed and shook his head. 'Good thing I'm the Director.'

Kouji just remained silent. 'They'd know better than to give me a female role.'

Takuya grinned. 'Ooohhh!! I bet Mizui will look good as a girl!'

Izumi paled. 'I should avoid a female role.'

And the others were just speechless…

Their class adviser laughed evilly. "Don't worry guys. I'm sure you'd look good as a girl, especially, Mr. Orimoto."

The class' attention turned to Izumi as she paled.

Ms. Hikuchi smiled. "Mr. Orimoto is the androgynous type. He looks good whether he is a male or a FEMALE."

Izumi could almost feel herself faint. "Anyway, Ms. Hikuchi, we'd like to know what the guidelines are." Kouichi said.

Izumi looked at Kouichi and mouthed a thank you. Kouichi nodded and smiled.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" Ms. Hikuchi said. "First of all, you'll have to read the book and research on the characters of the play."

Now it was time for the students to complain. "We have to actually READ the LONG and MUSHY book which we can't even understand???!!!!"

Everyone of course have their own reactions. Some were grunts…well; mostly grunts and the rest remained silent.

The unfortunate teacher sighed. "Kids these days are so lazy!" she shook his head. "GENTLEMEN, you'd be glad to know that the winning class will be given a free-day."

"ALRIGHT!!! YEAH!!!" Those were the cheers of the students.

Ms. Hikuchi sighed. "Ok. Do your best, everyone. And you should start with the research."

Somehow the students' spirits were still high. "Anyway, first of all, you guys grab a partner."

-Izumi's POV-

Ms. Hikuchi's still talking about a play. Takuya fell asleep again. I smiled as Kouichi who was in front of me tried to wake Takuya up. I turned my attention to Kouji who was on the left side of Kouichi. He was listening to the teacher. At least I think he is.

"Anyway, first of all, you guys grab a partner." That was what Ms. Hikuchi said. Everyone started to stand up to look for a partner. Well, with the exception of Kouichi who was waking Takuya up and of course Takuya who was asleep at the moment. I stood up slowly when I felt a hand hold mine. I came face to face with a smirking Kouji. "K-kouji?" I stammered. Oh man! Why did I have to stammer? Wait a minute. Does this mean he wants to be my partner?

"Mizui." He said as he nodded.

"Um… Kouji."

"Mizui."

I raised a brow. "Kouji…"

"Mizui."

My brow started twitching. "Kouji."

"Mizui."

"KOUJI!"

"No need to shout, Mizui."

"Well, it's all because you kept saying my name!" I said a bit irritated.

"Yeah, well you started."

"You didn't have to follow!" I said as I pouted a bit. "You suddenly come up to me with out a word and then just keep on saying Mizui. How do you expect me to react?"

"You didn't ask." Kouji said with a blank expression.

"So now I'm asking." I said. Oh my gosh. Is he still holding my hand?! I looked at my hand. Oh yes. He's still holding my hand. I know I'm turning a bit red. This is embarrassing.

"Asking what?"

I sighed. "How come you suddenly held my hand?" I asked him as if it was nothing to me. I raised our hands.

He smirked. "I bet you like it." He said.

"HA! I bet YOU like it." I answered him. He just smiled at me. Not a smirk but a smile.

He murmured something. I didn't quite hear it. I was too busy talking to myself. "What? I didn't hear you Kouji."

He sighed. "Are you deaf?"

"No! I was just-" Yes, he cut me off. "I want you to be my partner." It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking. He was telling me.

"What?" I asked him again. I wanted to be sure. There's nothing wrong with that right?

He let go of my hands... (Aww)… and folded his arms. "I'm not going to repeat it to you. A second time is bad enough."

"What are you being so stingy about? I was just making sure." I said as I leaned closer to him. "Besides, how was I supposed to know the great Kouji Minamoto wanted a simpleton like me?"

"You're way out of your league." He said with a smirk. "I only asked you to be my partner because I didn't want to be stuck with Takuya. He's cool but he's too lazy sometimes. Kouichi's too… erm… Kouichi for me. And the others, I'm just not comfortable with them. That leaves me no other choice but with you. I mean if Junpei or Tomoki were the same level as us I would pick them and certainly not you."

Ouch. That stung. So I'm just some kind of left over. He _HAD_ no other choice but to pick me. I guess I was expecting too much. Of course he wouldn't pick me if he had better choices. I sighed. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions. I could feel tears swelling up my eyes but I've had lots of practice so I was able to stop it. It would be embarrassing to cry in front of him, not to mention the whole class. Instead, I smiled when he looked my way. One of my untrue smiles…

-Kouji's POV-

"I-" I started but Ms. Hikuchi got in the way.

"Gentleman!" She started. "Sit beside your partners and I'll explain what you have to do."

I looked at her, erm… Mizui. I still can't call her by her real name. She smiled. And yes, it was one of those fake smiles I thought she kept away. I sighed. I know what I said was harsh. I just… couldn't say why I chose her to be my partner. I don't even know myself!

"Kouji? C'mon, sit down." She motioned me to sit down beside her. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I mean, argH! Why does this have to be so difficult?

Oh crap. Ms. H is looking at me. Better get my head straight. I'll think about this later.

"Ok, now that everyone's ready. I want a representative from each pair to pick 2 papers from this cup." Ms. H said. I gave a slight nod to Mizui. She stood up towards the teacher.

Each group was now holding two pieces of paper. "The names in the paper will be the characters in the play that you have to research about."

I saw everyone read the paper. I peered over to Mizui. She looked at me and smiled. "We got Romeo and Juliet." She whispered to me.

I nodded and remained cool albeit the fact that I'm beginning to get fidgety by our closeness. "You will have to compare the two characters you got. What are their relationships with each other? What about their differences and similarities? Do they even have similarities? Do they even know each other in the play? Just get the important facts you think is relevant."

"Of course, you'll report it in class. And I want something creative. This will be 15 of your final grades." Ms. Hikuchi said. "That's all. Do you have any questions?"

I grunted. I hope this just ends. The bell rang. YES!

Mizui started to stand up. I grabbed her hand. "Mizui, wait." It's now or never. She didn't look at me. Instead she said, "What is it, Kouji?" It sounded a bit muffled but nevertheless, I answered.

"Mizui, I…" I began. "I wanted to know when we were going to make our research." I was too much of a coward to apologize.

"Oh, let's meet in the school's library" she answered me. But she still didn't face me. I got irritated. I know I did something bad but can't she at least look at me when I talk to her?!

"Mizui! Will you look at me when I talk to you? C'mon! I know I said some harsh words but get over it!" I tightened my grip at her hands.

-Izumi's POV-

As soon as I heard the bell rang, I started to walk away. All the time Ms. Hikuchi explained the details regarding our research, I was thinking about what Kouji had said to me.

I felt him grab my hand once more. "Mizui, wait." He said. The words he said to me kept on running through my head: over and over and over again so I wasn't able to face him. I could feel tears threatening to fall. "What is it, Kouji?" I waited for him to speak.

"Mizui, I… I wanted to know when we were going to make our research." He said.

"Oh, let's meet in the school's library" I answered but my back remained to face him. I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love. I'm a guy. I'm supposed to be a guy. He doesn't know I'm a girl. I'm Mizui Orimoto in his eyes. He wouldn't like me. I'm just someone who covers up for his other friends.

"Mizui! Will you look at me when I talk to you? C'mon! I know I said some harsh words but get over it!" He tightened his grip at my hands. Yeah. It was harsh. And he doesn't even know how much it hurts, especially when it came from the one person you love.

I turned to face him tears almost… ALMOST… falling. I could see he was surprised. "I-I'll see you in the library at 4pm, Kouji." I managed to say with a smile. I didn't give him time to speak. I ran towards the room Kouichi and I share. Conveniently there were no more students in the classroom and only a few in the corridors. I entered the room and threw myself in my bed and started crying.

'At least I didn't cry in front of him.'

-Kouji's POV-

I swear. I could see tears swelling up in her eyes. ARGH!! Now I definitely feel bad. Man! Why did I have to be like that?! I sighed. I made everything worse! Kouji Minamoto, you screwed up.

I stood up to follow Mizui. Or maybe I didn't. I went to the cafeteria. I'll need to fill my stomach before anything else. I'll talk to her in the library. I'd apologize to her there. I hope I won't mess that one too.

Hope she actually shows up!

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Finally! Let me know what you think and leave a review for me!

Thank you all for reading!

NEXT CHAPTER: Their Roles

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	18. Their Roles

Hello everyone!!! I'm back… erm, obviously… hehe…

Anyway… Thank you all for reviewing!!! I'm so glad that people actually READ my fic… Thanks so much!!

I don't own DIGIMON!!

_In the previous chapter: School Play_

"_The Shakespearean Festival or Shakes for short is a competition. Each class will be given a play written by, of course, William Shakespeare."_

_Several ooohh's and aaahhh's were heard from the class._

"_The play that we got, luckily, is the famous play of Romeo and Juliet." The teacher said._

_Takuya raised a hand. "Ms. HIKUCHI!!" He started. "There are girls in that play right? So who will be playing the girl roles?"_

_The teacher grinned. "That is an excellent question, Takuya. The female roles will be played by any of you, of course." She said as she looked at the class._

………………………………………………………

"_No! I was just-" Yes, he cut me off. "I want you to be my partner." It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking. He was telling me._

"_What?" I asked him again. I wanted to be sure. There's nothing wrong with that right?_

_He let go of my hands... (Aww)… and folded his arms. "I'm not going to repeat it to you. A second time is bad enough."_

"_What are you being so stingy about? I was just making sure." I said as I leaned closer to him. "Besides, how was I supposed to know the great Kouji Minamoto wanted a simpleton like me?"_

"_You're way out of your league." He said with a smirk. "I only asked you to be my partner because I didn't want to be stuck with Takuya. He's cool but he's too lazy sometimes. Kouichi's too… erm… Kouichi for me. And the others, I'm just not comfortable with them. That leaves me no other choice but with you. I mean if Junpei or Tomoki were the same level as us I would pick them and certainly not you."_

………………………………………………………

_-Kouji's POV-_

_I swear. I could see tears swelling up in her eyes. ARGH!! Now I definitely feel bad. Man! Why did I have to be like that! I sighed. I made everything worse! Kouji Minamoto, you screwed up. _

_I stood up to follow Mizui. Or maybe I didn't. I went to the cafeteria. I'll need to fill my stomach before anything else. I'll talk to her in the library. I'd apologize to her there. I hope I won't mess that one too._

_Hope she actually shows up!_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 18 Their Roles

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

-Kouichi's POV-

I opened the door of the room I share with Izumi. As soon as I entered, I saw Izumi crying her eyes out. I closed the door behind me and went near the fallen Izumi. "Izumi, what's wrong?" I asked.

Izumi looked at me. "Kouichi." She said slowly as hot tears fell from her eyes. "I was so stupid, Kouichi. Why'd I have to fall in love? I have no chance at all. As far as he knows, I'm nothing but a guy. I can never be someone more than a friend to him. He doesn't even know that I, IZUMI, exist. All he knows is that stupid Mizui." She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her. I have this strong feeling that my brother has something to do with this.

"Izumi." That was all I can say. I didn't know what else I can say.

She buried her head in my chest. "Kouichi is it wrong for me to fall in love?" she asked me.

I sighed. "No of course not Izumi."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She gave a slight nod, her head still buried in my chest. "I just realized that I'll always be nothing to him, Kouichi. My biggest mistake was to have fallen in love with him!"

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"He told me." She said, pain clearly heard in her voice. "He said I'm just some kind of replacement for his friends."

"Izumi, you know Kouji. He's too damn proud. I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said." I told Izumi hoping to be of some comfort to her. She immediately looked at me. "How did you know it was Kouji?" she sniffed.

I smiled. Oops. "I can see right through you."

She sighed. "Do you think I should stop my feelings for him?" she looked down.

I shook my head. "Don't give your feelings up. Just hold on to it. You won't regret it." I said with a 'believe me, I know' tone. It was true. Right now, I'm pretty sure my brother's contemplating with his feelings for Izumi.

She smiled. "I hope so."

I nodded. "That's right. Never lose hope!" I said as I smiled at her. "Anyway, next time, warn me when you're going to start using my shirt as a handkerchief so I won't use my favorite one."

She laughed. I smiled wider, I'm glad I can make her feel good. "Sorry I ruined your favorite shirt, Kouichi."

"It's ok. I have lots more." I said. "So, when are you planning to do your research?"

"Later, 4:00 pm." She said quietly. "I'll meet Kouji in the library."

I looked at her a bit surprised. "You mean, he's your…"

"partner." She continued.

"I see. Hey, you know what," I said, changing the topic. "I get to be the director in our play!"

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah! I get to choose the characters." I said. "Wanna be Juliet?" I asked her with a grin.

She shook her head vigorously. "NO! Kouichi... I beg you! I can't have a female role!"

I laughed. "I'll think about it."

She pouted. "I'd rather be one of the backstage people."

"I said, I'll think about it." I repeated. "It's 4; Kouji might be waiting for you."

She instantly paled. "I better go and face-"

I cut her off and smirked. "YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE."

She turned bit red. "KOUICHI!!"

I laughed. "Just go." I 'commanded'.

She stood up and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Kouichi."

"Anytime." I said as she turned around and left the room. My idiot brother better fix his mess.

-Izumi's POV-

I walked silently into the school library. I nodded at the direction of Ms. Limeco, the school librarian. She isn't the typical OLD librarian most people think. In fact she's pretty young, probably in her twenties. "Good day, Ms. Limeco." I greeted silently. "Uhm… I'm looking for-"

The librarian interrupted me and raised her brow. "Well Miss, you are not allowed to enter the boy's school library. School regulations states that non-students of Seirin High Boys are not allowed to enter the school premises, including the library. So run along now. Meet your boyfriend somewhere else." She said as she directed her attention to a book she was reading.

I sighed silently. Didn't she notice my uniform? I'm glad I still look like a girl, since I AM one but in this case, that would be wrong. "Ms. Limeco. Erm… I'm a student here. My name is Orimoto Mizui." I said as I went near her. I showed her my I.D. and she smiled nervously. "Oh, sorry dear. You must be who Kouji is waiting for, then."

"Oh, you mean he's here?" I asked in disbelief. I thought he wouldn't show up!

She nodded. "Yes, he's here. And you're exactly how he described you as… Only, I didn't expect it to be true." She laughed.

I looked at her questioningly. "And he described me how, exactly?"

Ms. Limeco smiled. "Hey, Ms. L. I'm waiting for a blonde guy, probably 2-3 inches shorter than me and have beautiful green eyes. You'd probably think he's a girl."

"That was…" I asked her.

"…what Kouji said. Those were his exact words." She said. "At first I was in total confusion, but now I know." She said.

I laughed as she went near me and whispered, "But you're really a girl now aren't you?"

I looked at her and gasped. "I-I-I'm… er…"

She winked at me. "Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret. I don't know why you're doing it, but I won't tell anybody."

I sighed. "But how did you know?"

"I know a girl when I see one. And don't think I missed your blush when I mentioned Kouji saying you have beautiful green eyes."

Yeah. I did blush when I heard that. AND I am certainly blushing now. Who wouldn't? The one person I loved thinks my eyes are beautiful. I'm even surprised he knows the color of my eyes. "You got me. So please, don't tell anyone about this… I'm begging you Ms. Limeco."

"Zai. Call me Zai and I'll keep it a secret." She said with a bright smile.

I nodded. "Alright, Zai. By the way, I'm Mizui." I said.

"And what's your FEMALE name? Izumi?" she said.

I stared at her in agape. "Y-yes. That's my real name."

She blinked. "Really? I just scrambled the syllables of your name." She laughed and I did too.

"Anyway, Kouji's waiting for you in Section D. It's in the right corner of the library." Zai, said.

I smiled and went off. "Thanks, Zai! I'll see you around!"

-Kouji's POV-

I yawned for 29th time. Yeah. I actually COUNTED. You can't blame me. After all, I've been waiting for 30 minutes now. Sigh. She's late. How come she's always late? I looked at my watch. 4:04. SEE?! She IS late!! Well, maybe I'm just too early but she's 4 minutes late.

Sigh. Ok, so I'm not really expecting her to be here… But I'm hoping she will. I still have to apologize. And besides, who's going to help me in this research if she's not here?!

Ok, that was a bit selfish. Sigh. When is she coming? Is she coming? Did she forget we were supposed to meet here? Maybe she just didn't want to meet me. I hate to admit it but, I'm kind of worried it's the latter…

Damn it! I banged my fists on the table.

"Kouji?" I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Kouji. There you are." She sighed in relief when she saw me. That's right it was the cross-dresser.

I nodded slightly. "Here I am."

"Is this seat taken?" she asked me as she pointed at the seat in question.

"Yes. I can see a figure of a headless person sitting there." I said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

She paled. "I was joking, Mizui. Surely there are no ghosts around."

She laughed as she went to sit in front of me. I frowned. "Mizui, you don't have to pretend."

She looked at me a bit baffled. She attempted to smile but I stopped her from doing so. "Look, Mizui, don't smile, unless it isn't forced."

Yeah. That did it. I can feel the air tensing up. Suddenly everything seemed cold. "I think I know you well enough to determine whether your smiles are true or not." I smirked.

She didn't budge at all. Come on! She could've taken that as a compliment. I sighed. This is my cue. "Mizui, listen. I know it was wrong of me to say those things but-"

"NO! You did nothing wrong." She shook her head furiously. "In fact, you were just speaking your mind out." She said slowly and lowered her head.

"Well, my stupid mind wasn't working when I said those things!" I said as I hit the table lightly. She looked at me as if I was mentally retarded. "What do you mean your mind? Kouji, you're not making any sense right now."

I put my hand on my head and sighed. "Have you ever done things without thinking?" I avoided her curious gaze. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, yeah. I guess everyone's gone through that." She said a bit hesitantly.

"I've never experienced that before. A while ago when I said those things… that was the first time I spoke without actually thinking." I said. "I didn't mean what I said."

She shook her head vigorously. "That's impossible."

"No, it's not." I argued. "LISTEN TO ME." I said a bit louder. This time I looked at her straight in the eye. "I chose YOU to be MY partner. I did that because _I wanted _it that way. Even if I could choose anyone from the entire world, I would've STILL chosen YOU because I like…" ok, I trailed off there. Suddenly my black leather shoes seemed interesting to look at. Sigh. I couldn't exactly say _it_. Replace it with you forming 'I like you'. Erm. And I'm turning a bit red here. I took a deep breath. "…because I like having YOU around." See, the YOU was still there. I just added a few words.

I looked to see her reaction. She was just looking at me, taking in the information I just given. "I'm comfortable with you. It's fun to be with you. I chose you to be my partner because I wanted you to be mine… erm… my partner."

She smiled. Yeah. I think I'm forgiven.

She opened her mouth to speak. "You're not yet forgiven, Kouji." She said. I looked at her in agape. "What do you mean, I'm not forgiven?!" I asked her.

"Exactly what it means, I do NOT forgive you." She said with a smile. I do not understand how her mind goes! After all that mushy things I've said, she doesn't forgive me?! What's her damage? Hmph.

She laughed when I 'hmph'ed. "Let's start working, shall we?"

"Whatever." I pouted. How can she not forgive me??? But she's talking to me. SO what did she mean by I'm not forgiven?? The female species are so complicated!

KoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMiKoUzuMi

I sighed. She seemed to be in a good mood. She IS smiling and I'm 100 percent SURE that it isn't one of her untrue smiles. Everything seems to be ok, except she isn't talking to me. We've been in here for 1 hour now and she hasn't spoken to me. Her last words to me were, -I'll research on Juliet, and you can do Romeo. After that, let's talk about their similarities and their differences.-

And I answered -Alright.-

And that was it, nothing less, nothing more. What was wrong with my apology? Didn't she believe me? Well, that certainly didn't look like it. It looks like she believed me. She looked at me and smiled. I turned away. Shit. I didn't know I was actually, _staring_ at her. I sighed silently. At least I know she's not mad at me. It's just she hasn't not forgiven me. Whatever the difference between mad and not forgiven, I don't want to elaborate any further.

I concentrated on the task at hand. I was done with researching on Romeo. Right now, my task is to find out what I did wrong with my apologizing. Why she hasn't forgiven me still. I looked at the book holding. No, I'm not reading. It was just props to make her think I was reading instead of thinking of her.

She laughed. I raised a brow at her. "I'm done." She said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I wasn't-"

Again she stopped me from talking. Hey, at least she's talking to me! "I meant to tell you, but you were so caught up in your thoughts." She said with a smile. "Your book, you're holding it backwards."

I smirked. We were on speaking terms! Maybe she has forgiven me after all. I was about to say something about the book but she didn't give me the chance. I should've seen that one coming. I'm not forgiven yet.

"I'll go first. Juliet is thirteen years old." She started. She was talking about Juliet and I was listening but I still couldn't get my head to focus. After a good 5 minutes she dropped the notes she got and looked at me. "And that's everything I think we'll need about Juliet. So, who's Romeo?" she said.

I nodded and started telling her things I got about Romeo. I came to my last information. "So Basically, Romeo is a Montague who falls in love with Juliet. Mizui, why won't you forgive me? I-"

"Great! Now we know who are characters are. Next, we discuss their differences and similarities. Oh, and let's not forget their relationship with one another." She said, AGAIN cutting me off.

"Let's start with their similarities." She said, completely ignoring my irritation toward her treatment to me. She sighed. "Come posso perdonare qualcuno che non sia chiedere neppure il perdono?" I heard her say silently. I didn't understand half of it. All I understood was, -How ---- forgive---- asking---- forgiveness?- I believe that was Italian. Oh yeah, she mentioned studying in Italy before.

What? WHAT DID I DO WRONG? I know she believes what I've told her. So why isn't she forgiving me? Mizui, I'm sorry. Why can't you forgive me? I said I was… Wait a minute. I didn't! I didn't say sorry! I smirked. Now I know. She isn't forgiving me because I wasn't asking for forgiveness. I was just explaining my actions. I never said anything about an apology.

"Do you have anything to add?" she asked me. I shook my head. "No."

She pouted. "Well, you're no help at all, now are you? I keep on talking and talking and you're not even reacting. You're just sitting there. Anyway, let's move on to their differences."

"I'll do it. Since you did the similarities, I'll do the differences." I said and she nodded. "Then let's start with their relationship with each other."

"I'll do that too. Just hear me out-"

"Ok. Then we're through here." She said as she stood up. "Mizui, wait-" She turned her back to me. How am I supposed to say it when she refuses to listen?! Well, she might not listen but she'll hear, won't she? Yeah. Ok, here goes. "I'm sorry." I said. She looked at me. "What?"

I smirked. "You know I hate repeating what I say."

She sighed and started fixing her things. I sighed. Alright, she wins. "I said I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I apologize. Gomen. Je suis désolé. Lo sientoSono spiacente. **I ran out of how to say I'm sorry. Now, do you forgive me?" **

She smiled. "Yes. It took you long enough."

I sighed visibly. "Well, you didn't really tell me why you didn't want to forgive me."

"Actually, I did! Only in Italian." She said in a matter of fact tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I understood perfectly!"

She laughed heartily. "I didn't know you can speak other languages too."

"I didn't. I just know how to say it in English, Japanese, French, Spanish and Italian." I said a bit smugly.

She picked up the books we used. "Come on, we better return these. It's getting pretty late."

I nodded and started walking to the shelves. I sighed. Glad that's over.

oOoOoOo

-Normal POV-

"I hope you guys have already started with your researches." Ms. Hikuchi said. She sighed. "I'm thinking you haven't." She looked at her class who were mostly grinning. Bingo. They haven't started. "Oh well. Ok guys. I want you to know that I was the one who picked your DIRECTOR, STAGE MANAGERS and SCRIPT WRITERS." She said.

Takuya, being the most aggressive in class raised his hands immediately. "Why do we need script writers?"

The teacher smiled. "Oh, yes. I neglected to tell you yesterday. We are only given 25 minutes to do our play, meaning, we are supposed to cut lines from the play."

"Miss! You mean, to tell us that we are going to use the original lines in the play?" Another classmate asked.

"Exactly. Anyway, the Director, Stage Managers and Script Writers will choose who will play the characters in the play but you can choose your committees." Ms. Hikuchi said. "Just so you kids know, this will only be the help you'll get from me. Your Literature teacher will help you with your script, nothing more."

Everyone nodded.

The teacher smiled. "Ok. So the Director is Kouichi. The Stage Managers are Kou and Shiro. The Script Writers are Zal, Ley, Mikai, Len and Awase. These people, I believe, have already chosen the characters and Head Committees." Ms. Hikuchi said and sat down.

Kouichi and the other heads went in front. "Alright, Guys. We are going to write down the Committees in the board. All you have to do is write your names below the committee you want to join."

That period was given for the planning of the Shakesfest. And all the while, Izumi can't help but feel nervous. She didn't want to have a female role. Takuya was getting anxious. He didn't really care whether he gets a role or not. He just wants to be with Izumi. Kouji just remained calm. He KNOWS his classmates are too intelligent to even think of him to play a female role. Yeah. He was pretty confident. When Kouichi announced the committees and such, Kouji immediately looked at Izumi who looked his way too. They smiled at each other knowingly. Backstage: that was the word in their heads.

_-Flashback-_

_Izumi and Kouji walked silently toward the Boy's dorm. The silence wasn't eerie. In fact it was rather enjoyable. Izumi smiled. "Hey, Kouji." She started._

"_Hm?" he replied._

"_Did you know, Kouichi was going to be the Director of our play?" she said. "I asked him not to give me a female role."_

_Kouji smirked. Of course she wouldn't want to have a female role. Her identity would be at risk. "Why not? I bet you'd look great as a girl. I can imagine you now. 'Oh, Romeo. Oh Romeo! Wherefore art thou, thy Romeo?'." He said as he acted as if he were Juliet._

_Izumi laughed. "Why Kouji, I didn't know you could act so well!"_

"_Kouichi and I once joined the theater because of a dare." He said with a frown. "Those days weren't really good."_

_She looked at him questioningly. "Oh? And why is that?"_

"_Girls." He said simply._

_Izumi smiled. She would want to have Kouji as her partner in any play. He is her 'prince charming' after all. Or so she wanted him to be. "But I bet you'd be perfect for the role Romeo." She remarked._

_He smirked. "I'll only play Romeo if you are my Juliet." He really meant it. Although it sounded like it was a joke. He was serious. He'd only accept a role like Romeo if Izumi were to be HIS Juliet._

_Izumi laughed. It sounded like a joke so why take it seriously? That was on her mind. She never really thought Kouji would mean it. "I bet we'd look good together," She said jokingly. Although deep inside, she hoped they would end up together._

"_Of course! You're with me. Consider yourself lucky." He said airily._

_Izumi raised a brow. "Is it me, or is your head as big as the dorm?"_

"_Nah. I think it's just you. My head's too perfect to be as big as the dorm." He said with eyes close and arms crossed._

_Izumi looked at him with disbelief. 'How can one person be so conceited? But I'd have to admit, he really looks cool.' She smirked. "Oh no, Kouji! Your bandana can't fit in your large head!" she said sarcasm dripping in her voice._

_Kouji opened his eyes and looked at Izumi. "What are-"_

_Izumi pulled his bandana and ran away from him. "See! I told you! It's because your heads getting too big!" She shouted while running._

"_Mizui! Get back here!" he shouted back as he ran after her._

"_I'm a good runner remember? You won't catch me, so give up now while you still have your dignity!" she said as she ran towards the garden of the dorm._

_He smirked. 'I'll show her."_

_He tackled her to the grassy ground and tickled her. "You forget, I'm 1__st__ place and you're 2__nd__. meaning I'm still faster than you." She laughed. "ALRIGHT! I give up! Here. You can have your bandana you big headed wolf." She said as she shoved the bandana to his face. He took the bandana and lay down beside her. They were both smiling as they breathed for air._

"_Tell you what." She said as she turned her head to look at him. He did the same. "What?"_

"_How about we join the backstage, instead of having a role?"_

_He nodded. "I like the way you think, Orimoto."_

_She laughed. "Why thank you Minamoto."_

_-End of Flashback-_

And so it was decided that they were to join the backstage people. Kouji and Izumi nodded and started to stand up. "Wait! Before you guys pick your Committees, I'd tell the roles first." Kouichi said.

Izumi and Kouji sat back down and looked at each other again. They didn't think that the roles would come first.

"Ok, everyone let me tell you that I am not the only one who chose the characters. We voted on who was best to play the role." Kouichi started. "Here goes."

Friar Lawrence: Areos.

Friear John: Argos.

Balthasar: Yamato.

Apothecrary: Mik.

Capulet: Kuppi.

'So far so good, the class was taking their roles quite maturely.' Kouichi thought

Lady Capulet: P'ro.

'No cursing P'ro!'

Sampson: Kio.

'Silence'

Nurse: Qiu.

'Hmm… He took that well.'

Peter: Tal.

Prince Escalus: Li.

Tybalt: Ken.

Benvolio: Iel.

Abraham: Naru.

Count Paris: Zie.

Mercutio: Takuya.

'Ok. No violent reactions so far.'

Lady Montague: Zeke.

'Is it just me, or did Zeke just say he was gorgeous so he can't blame us for giving her a female role? Oh. He really said it.'

Montague: Mizui.

'I saw Izumi sigh. I managed to tell the guys not to give her a female role since she might not like it and she's knew. I told them she might think it's some kind of bullying. They agreed."

Romeo: Han

'Here it comes' Kouichi took a deep breath.

Juliet: Kouji.

'I saw Kouji glare at me. I simply gave him an apologetic smile. I couldn't do anything! They really wanted him to play a lead role! Besides, they saw him act before. I sighed. I'm in big trouble.

Kouji glared at Kouichi. 'How could they pick ME as JULIET?!"

Izumi looked at Kouji sympathetically. 'Poor Kouji. But I wonder what he'd look like?'

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Wow. That was the longest chapter I've ever written.

Yes, that was the end of the 18th chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. Was it bad? Good? Tell me what you think. Leave a review! Tell me if it was WWWAAAAYYYYY too long… Do you want it to be shorter? Do you want me to use Normal POV? Or the first person POV?

Although, I might not follow EVERY suggestions you make (since you might have different suggestions), I'll do my best to improve my writing.

So please let me know what you thought about my fic.

Thank you for reading!!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	19. Rehearsals No? Another Revelation?

HELLO EVERYONE!!! This is the 19th chapter of this fic… I'm so happy! Yay! Ehem. Ok so on with the story.

_In the previous chapter: Their Roles_

"_Ok, everyone let me tell you that I am not the only one who chose the characters. We voted on who was best to play the role." Kouichi started. "Here goes."_

………………………………

_Montague: Mizui. _

'_I saw Izumi sigh. I managed to tell the guys not to give her a female role since she might not like it and she's new. I told them she might think it's some kind of bullying. They agreed.'_

_Romeo: Han _

'_Here it comes' Kouichi took a deep breath._

_Juliet: Kouji._

'_I saw Kouji glare at me. I simply gave him an apologetic smile. I couldn't do anything! They really wanted him to play a lead role! Besides, they saw him act before. I sighed. I'm in big trouble._

_Kouji glared at Kouichi. 'How could they pick ME as JULIET?!"_

_Izumi looked at Kouji sympathetically. 'Poor Kouji. But I wonder what he'd look like?'_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 19 Rehearsals. No? Another Revelation?

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Kouji glared at his brother for the 4th time that afternoon.

Kouichi sighed as he settled himself in his bed. "Look, I'm sorry Kouji. It wasn't me who decided. I was actually the only one who didn't vote you as Juliet."

Twitch. Twitch. Yeah. That was Kouji. "KOUICHI."

"Don't worry Kouji. I'm sure you'd look good as Juliet." Izumi said as she placed a hand on Kouji's shoulder.

Kouji snapped his attention to her. "Mizui. Do YOU know how infuriating you are right now?"

She winced visibly. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten up the mood." She said quietly.

He shook his head. "Kouichi, WHY are you still here, anyway? Your presence irritates me." Kouji shifted his attention to Kouichi.

He raised a brow in response. "This is MY room."

Ehem. A cough was heard from the person beside Kouji. "I mean OUR room." Kouichi corrected. "I can stay here whenever I want."

Kouji smirked. "Yeah I know. However, Takuya's probably waiting for you in the library. You should've met him 30 minutes ago."

The three were in Kouichi and Izumi's room. Kouji had asked Izumi if they could fix their research after class. Of course Izumi agreed. When the two entered the room, Kouichi was seen. Immediately, Kouji kept glaring at his twin.

"You kept on looking at me. It's as if you'll slaughter me if I started going." Kouichi said knowingly.

"How would YOU feel if you were to act as Juliet?!" Kouji said his anger, once again, rising.

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "BUT, my dear little brother, there's nothing you can do anymore. Rehearsals start tomorrow."

He grunted. "Don't remind me. And who are you calling little?!"

Kouichi laughed and stood up. "I'm going to meet Takuya, now. See you guys later."

Izumi nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Have fun with Takuya."

Kouichi smiled at her. "I doubt that."

The two laughed.

And immediately after, Kouichi left, leaving Kouji and Izumi alone.

Kouji looked at her. "Hey, you mind if I sleep for a while?" he said.

Izumi laughed. "I thought we were going to fix our project."

He raised a brow at her. "You actually believed what I said? I just said that so I can rest here."

"And why would you want to rest HERE of all places?" she asked curiously, although she couldn't help but feel hopeful that Kouji just wanted to have some alone time with her.

"You forget. This WAS my room before." He said as he lay down comfortably in Izumi's bed. He closed his eyes slowly.

She smiled seeing Kouji so relaxed in her bed. "You know…" Kouji started.

"What is it?" she asked as she moved a bit to give Kouji more space.

"You smell nice." He said, opening an eye to look at her reaction.

She blushed; it was quite a color too. Kouji smirked. "For a boy I mean. Your scent is sweet unlike other guys."

She laughed. "Yes, well, what should my scent be?" she asked. "Sour?"

Kouji closed his eyes once more. "You're being silly."

She just stared at him, thinking he'd fallen asleep.

"Mizui, stop staring." Kouji said.

Izumi laughed nervously. "Sorry." She said as she stood up. "I'll just freshen myself up. You just rest there."

No response. She started rummaging her things for something to change in and of course a towel. Once she'd gotten everything she needed, she headed for the restroom.

"For the record…"

She stopped her tracks. Listening intently at what Kouji was to say.

"I like your scent. It isn't too strong and isn't too sweet." Kouji said, still eyes shut.

"Thanks." She said then walked to the restroom.

He opened his eyes when he heard the water running. He looked at the ceiling and placed the back of his hand in his head. "Why did I say that?" he said silently to himself. "Darn it."

oOoOoOo

"Kouji. THIS time, try not to smirk when Han says his lines." Kou, the Stage Manager and Assistant Director said.

Kouji clenched his fist. 'Stupid Juliet.' He thought.

Kouichi sighed. "Ok. Let's start this again." Kouichi said then nodded to the direction of Han. Han nodded in return and held Kouji's left hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing -"

"CUT!" Kouichi said and sighed. "Kouji, will you stop glaring at Han."

Kouji gave a 'hmph' and shoved his hand away from Han's.

Kouichi shook his head. "Listen up, everyone! The play will be in two months and we should all do our best!"

Everyone nodded. Well, except for Kouji who grunted and Han who looked like he saw a ghost. "Er. Kouichi. I have a slight problem." Han said.

"What is it, Han?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm sorry. But if the play would be two months from now, I can't go." Han explained. "I have to go to Italy with my family. We have some business we have to take care of and I'd be gone for a whole month."

"WHAT?!" Kouichi, together with the class exclaimed.

The class started to panic. "Who would be Romeo then?"

Kouji smirked. "I'll be Romeo..." He volunteered.

The class grew silent.

"But I want him to be Juliet." He said as he pointed to a certain direction.

Takuya paled and everyone gasped.

"Kouji! Are you nuts?" Takuya said. "I can't be Juliet!"

"Yeah! He wouldn't look good as a girl." Someone from the class said.

Takuya nodded. "YEAH! I'm too manly for that. What were you thinking Kouji?!"

Kouji shuddered at the thought of Takuya being Juliet, HIS Juliet. "NO! I wasn't pointing at Takuya you dimwits!"

Once again, silence. The class looked at the direction Kouji was pointing at. Yes, it did look like he was pointing at Takuya but he wasn't. The class cheered. "YEAH! Mizui will be the perfect Juliet!" they said.

Izumi gaped at Kouji.

"It's settled then. Mizui will be Juliet and Kouji will be Romeo." Kouichi said. "The role Montague will be played by Yuu to replace Mizui."

The class cheered once more. Everyone was excited to see Mizui, the pretty boy, as a girl.

"Alright guys! Lunch time! Be back in 1 hour." Kou stated as everyone walked out of the classrooms hurriedly.

"Let's go, Mizui!" Takuya said cheerfully.

"Maybe later, Takuya. KOUJI and I need to finish our research." Izumi said emphasizing Kouji.

Kouichi smiled knowingly. "Alright, then we'll leave you two alone."

"Mizui, I'll meet you in our table, ok?" Takuya said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can't wait to get my food! Congratulations on being Juliet, by the way." He said.

Izumi smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, see you later Takuya."

As Takuya left Izumi sighed and glared at a certain Kouji Minamoto. "KOUJI!" she started.

"Why in the world would you do that?" she said as she crossed her arms and frowned at Kouji.

He sighed. "I had to. I just KNOW I wouldn't look good as Juliet."

"And you're CERTAIN that I would?!" she remarked although she knew she would look good as Juliet since she's a girl and all.

"Frankly speaking, yes. I think you would look good as Juliet." He said simply, not missing Izumi's pink cheeks. "Besides, I told you before. I'd only accept the role Romeo if you were my Juliet."

Yup, she was blushing. But she just couldn't let Kouji go off so easily! Not when her identity could be at risk.

"But you volunteered! Look, Kou-" she started but was interrupted by Kouji.

"I know that our classmates would have not agreed if I won't play a major role in our play." He sighed. "I saw the opening for Romeo as an opportunity to stop myself from being humiliated in front of the entire school."

She rolled her eyes. "So it's ok if I were to look stupid in front of the whole school as long as you don't?!"

"You make it sound bad." Kouji said with a bored expression although he felt the exact opposite. In fact, he was amazed by how Izumi could act so well. He knows that SHE knows that she would look good as Juliet.

"Because that's how it sounded!" Izumi argued. "You're being selfish."

"I'm doing this for you, you idiot!" He said losing his temper. He wasn't being selfish. He just wanted Izumi to feel like a girl once more. He knows that it would risk her identity but he was pretty sure that nothing would go wrong. Nothing would go wrong because _he won't_ let anything _wrong_ happen.

"WHAT? You're doing this for me?! I have no benefit from this." She said trying her best to calm down.

"Yes you do! And you know it!" Kouji said. "You know that I'm correct in saying that you'd look good as Juliet!"

Izumi was turning red from anger. "What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Kouji spat back. "You think that you'd look gorgeous as Juliet. ADMIT IT!" He said as he moved closer to Izumi.

Izumi moved closer to him as well. "FINE! I KNOW I'D LOOK GORGEOUS AS JULIET!" she said. "And you just want to look handsome for your stupid fan girls."

"And what does my fan girls have to do with this?!" he asked not moving from their unnoticed closeness. Oh yes. They were definitely close. There was only approximately 1/2 inch space between there noses.

"The girls are allowed to watch us, aren't they?! You just want to look good for them." She said with a 'not so good' smirk.

"Ha! I don't need to be Romeo to look good!" He stated. "_I_ already _am_!"

"Your ego is getting big." She commented.

"No it's not." He said. "I'm just stating FACTS."

She raised a brow at this. "Facts? You're way out of your league! You're just too egotistical."

"Hmm. Who was it again who said that he knows he'd look GORGEOUS as Juliet? Oh yes, that's right. It was Mizui Orimoto!" Kouji said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice and smirked. "Who's conceited now?"

"Egotistical." Izumi said.

"Conceited." Kouji said.

"Smug."

"Vain."

"Arrogant."

"Narcissistic." That was Kouji.

"Self-centered." And Izumi's remark came.

"Bigheaded." Kouji once more.

"Stuck-up." Izumi again.

"Self-absorbed." And Kouji.

"Self-important." And Izumi.

"Overconfident."

"Pompous."

"Immodest."

"Haughty."

"Disdainful."

"Supercilious." And Izumi.

"Toffee-nosed." And Kouji.

"T-TOFEE-NOSED?!" Izumi said then burst out laughing. "I don't think anyone can top that off!"

Kouji looked at Izumi who was now on the floor, laughing hysterically. He smiled then joined her in the floor. They were now laughing and sitting back to back.

"I never knew I had so profound language." Izumi said as she stopped laughing.

"Neither did I." Kouji stated.

"But seriously, Kouji." Izumi said as she faced him. "How come you're so sure that I'd look good as Juliet?"

Kouji faced her as well. They were still sitting on the cold floor. He smirked. "I just do."

She raised a brow. "That-"

And for the second time that day, she was interrupted by Kouji. This time he didn't speak. He just took her hands into his. Kouji suddenly looked serious.

He breathed in. Then out. He had a determined look in his face. On the other hand, Izumi was blushing furiously. His and her eyes locked instantly. Kouji once again took a deep breath.

"Mizui. I." Again he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and looking into Izumi's again. "I… erm… I."

Izumi kept her stare into his eyes. She was blushing furiously. And she noticed Kouji was a blushing a bit as well. It was barely noticeable but she noticed.

Kouji's grip tightened. "Mizui Orimoto. I…"

Izumi held her breath. 'What was he trying to say??? Why was it so hard for him to say it?' she asked herself.

He gulped. 'I hope her reaction won't be as bad as I imagine.'

There was a moment of silence. The two were still holding hands. The two were still looking into each others eyes.

"What is it Kouji?" Izumi said silently.

"Promise me one thing first." Kouji said seriously.

She nodded. "Ok. What is it?"

"That what ever I am going to say won't damage our friendship." He said as if it was nothing. But his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were telling a different story. His eyes were full of fear: fear for losing a valuable friend.

"I promise. Now, what is it?" she replied.

He once again took a very deep breath and…

"Mizui Orimoto, I know that you're a girl." Kouji said as Izumi looked even paler than ever.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

That was the end of this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it.

By the way, I've recently learned about a site called deviantART. There's this sketch there about Izumi and Kouji as ROMEO and JULIET. I found it really cool. Especially Kouji's drawing of Juliet. IT WAS SO CUTE! Haha. You might want to check it out.

It's KazumiKairi's work. Here's the website: http://kairikazumi. you for reading!

Next Chapter: Rehearsals. SERIOUSLY.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	20. Stupid Shakespeare

I am back! I hope you guys aren't getting bored with my story. Well, once again I thank those of you continue to support this story!

Although all of us know this, it seems that I still have to say it. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Sigh. If I did own Digimon, Kouji and Izumi would be official. Ohohoho.

_In the previous chapter: Rehearsals. No? Another Revelation?_

_Kouji shuddered at the thought of Takuya being Juliet, HIS Juliet. "NO! I wasn't pointing at Takuya you dimwits!"_

_Once again, silence. The class looked at the direction Kouji was pointing at. Yes, it did look like he was pointing at Takuya but he wasn't. The class cheered. "YEAH! Mizui will be the perfect Juliet!" they said._

_Izumi gaped at Kouji._

"_It's settled then. Mizui will be Juliet and Kouji will be Romeo." Kouichi said._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_There was a moment of silence. The two were still holding hands. The two were still looking into each others eyes._

"_What is it Kouji?" Izumi said silently._

"_Promise me one thing first." Kouji said seriously._

_She nodded. "Ok. What is it?"_

"_That what ever I am going to say won't damage our friendship." He said as if it was nothing. But his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were telling a different story. His eyes were full of fear: fear for losing a valuable friend._

"_I promise. Now, what is it?" she replied._

_He once again took a very deep breath and…_

"_Mizui Orimoto, I know that you're a girl." Kouji said as Izumi looked even paler than ever._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 20 Stupid Shakespeare

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Kouji inspected Izumi. 'She was definitely pale.' He thought. 'I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. I was speechless at the moment and I think she was too.' He slowly let go of her hand. He thought it was best to leave her with her thoughts for now. He started to stand up when he heard her chuckle.

He looked at her in confusion. She smiled at him. "I thought you were going to say you liked me." And then she laughed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I know that you're a girl!" Kouji said, not expecting her reaction to be so calm. 'Wait. Did she just say she thought I'd say that I liked her?' With this thought in mind Kouji turned a bit red. "Look, Izumi-"

"You know my real name?!" She said in surprise.

"Why is it that me knowing your name is more surprising than me knowing you're a girl?" He asked as he shook his head. 'This girl is definitely weird.'

"KOUJI! Shhh!" She launched herself towards Kouji and covered his mouth. Kouji looked bewildered by the action. "Someone might hear." She whispered.

Apparently, Izumi didn't take note of their current position. She was on top of Kouji with her right hand in his mouth.

Kouji took her right hand and removed it from his mouth. "If you're that worried about you're secret, then I suggest you get off me." He said then smirked. "Some people might think you're attempting to rape me."

She instantly noticed their position and blushed furiously. "S-sorry Kouji."

He laughed. 'She's really cute when she blushes.' He thought but dismissed it immediately. He noticed that she still hasn't gotten up from her spot. He kind of liked their positioned but there's no way he would admit that.

He wrapped his arms around her and smirked. "I wouldn't mind if we stayed like this until the break is over." He said sarcastically but in truth, he really didn't mind. Knowing that scared him. He didn't really take too much notice of his feelings before. 'Why start now?' he thought, 'Was it because of her?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt tingling sensation in his right ear.

"I wouldn't mind either." Izumi whispered in his ear. "But I'd rather have you shirtless." She added a bit seductively. Apparently, Izumi didn't like the way Kouji was making her blush. She wanted revenge. She started pulling Kouji's shirt up.

"W-wait! What the hell are you doing?!" He said, baffled.

Izumi jumped off him and laughed hysterically. "Oh Kouji, you should've seen your face!"

"Shut up!" He meant it to be threatening but it didn't come out right. It was more like a squeak from an embarrassed mouse. Not that a mouse can get embarrassed.

"What are you being so stingy about?" She said with a grin on her face. "You started it."

He shook his head. He was still slightly pink but he had that superior air around him. "If you had reacted the way I pictured then this wouldn't have happened." He said.

She sighed. "I guess I kind of knew that YOU knew. I just didn't want to believe it."

"You were suspicious about me knowing?" he asked.

She nodded. "You've saved me from situations where I almost got busted." She said. "How long have you known?"

"A few days before Sports Day." He stated.

"You knew that long?" she said in disbelief. "How come you didn't tell me, sooner?"

"I don't know." Kouji said. He didn't want to admit to her the truth. The reason why he didn't tell her was because he was terrified of the idea that he'd lose her friendship. He treasured their friendship. 'I treasure her very existence.' He thought as he smiled subconsciously at the girl. 'She doesn't know it but she was the reason why I can smile again. When I helped her, it was just like returning the favor.'

"ROMEO!" she said to his face. He shook his thoughts away for a moment. "What?" Kouji asked when she saw the blonde's raised brow.

"What?" He repeated when she just sat there looking at him with a raised brow.

"You were so preoccupied with your thoughts that you didn't respond to me when I called you." Izumi said. "You only responded when I called you Romeo. You should've just told me you wanted to be called Romeo instead of Kouji." She said and shrugged.

"Don't call me Romeo, Juliet." He remarked.

She laughed. "You really have no originality at all." She said. He'd always copied the way she… Wait, what exactly did she do? 'Flirting? Was that it? No! No it wasn't. It was just exchange of remarks. Yes. That's it.' She thought.

He smirked. "Fine then, don't call me Romeo, Princess." Kouji said in a monotone.

She blushed. "D-don't call me that!"

He sneered. "Nah. I'd like to stick with Princess." He said and winked at her. "You are MY princess after all. You're my Juliet."

She blushed again. "Anyway, how'd you find out my real identity?" she asked.

'Way to change the subject, Princess.' Kouji thought. 'Oh crap. She just asked _the _question."

"Hey, I asked a question here." She said and folded her arms together.

Kouji held his breath. He was avoiding that question. "Mizui? Kouji? What are you doing on the floor?"

'YES! For once, Takuya's just on time.' Kouji thought while he silently thanked Takuya for saving his dear life for the moment.

Kouji and Izumi didn't even realize that they were on the floor still. Yeah. They almost forgot that they were just having a break. They were so caught up in their conversation.

Kouji stood up and in the process helping Izumi up as well. "Tripped." That was the simple reply he gave Takuya.

Takuya sighed. "You didn't even eat." He whined.

"Sorry, Takuya. We lost track of time." Izumi said apologetically.

Kouichi nodded and said, "Ok! Let's start our rehearsals!"

Kouji sighed. 'At least I got out of that question.' He thought.

"Romeo, you can't avoid my question forever." Izumi whispered to Kouji who turned a bit pale. "Let's resume our talk later after rehearsals."

Kouji smirked. "Sure, Princess." He said. 'Darn it. Maybe she'll forget about it later.'

"Ok! Let's do rehearsals SERIOUSLY this time." Kouichi said as he clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone.

Everyone in the class cheered. "YEAH!"

"Oh, by the way, those of you who are not in the scene shall do Committee work." Kouichi added.

As soon as it was said, the class started to separate. "Ok, Kouji and Mizui, we begin with where we left off."

The two nodded and took their places along with all the characters who were supposed to be in the scene.

Kouji looked at his script and started speaking his lines. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand" he started and looked into Izumi's eyes. Izumi returned the eye contact. 'He's just acting. He's just acting.' She thought.

"This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:" He broke the eye contact to look at the script.

"My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand

To smooth that rough touch with tender kiss." Kouji paused and motioned Izumi to deliver her lines. Izumi spoke her lines gently.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," she said then looked at Kouji. She blushed and stiffened when she saw Kouji staring intently at her. Nevertheless, she continued her lines as if she didn't see the look Kouji was giving her.

"Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrim' hands do touch

And palm, to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Izumi looked at Kouji who started to speak, only to be interrupted by their director.

"Hold on!" Kouichi said. "Kouji, Izumi, You don't seem to understand what you are saying."

Kouji just shrugged and Izumi smiled apologetically. "We're sorry Kouichi."

He sighed. "Romeo, in your first lines, you're defining Juliet as a saint. The part where you looked into each others eyes was perfect! Keep that."

He turned to Izumi. "Juliet, you're doing well. But you shouldn't look so stiff."

"Oh, and Romeo, you're supposed to hold her hand. The line _And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss_ means you're holding her hand."

The two nodded.

They continued on with the rehearsals.

Kouji held Izumi's hands and proceeded to his next lines. "Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?"

Izumi blushed at the contact but read her lines and delivered. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Kouichi nodded in satisfaction. 'These two are doing well.' He thought and looked at his script. He smirked when he saw what was next.

Kouji read his lines. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do……" He trailed off.

Kouichi grinned at this. 'It seems Kouji understood.'

"Kouji, what's wrong?" Izumi asked. "You still have-"

Kouji cut her off. "Kouichi. I will not do this." He said, his attention fully with Kouichi's

Kouichi just remained grinning. "Oh, but Kouji, you HAVE to."

Kouji glared but Kouichi didn't even flinch. "You will kiss Juliet, that's final."

Upon hearing Kouichi's words, the class erupted into a sudden, "WHAT?!" of course, with the exception of Kouji and Kouichi.

Takuya was first to recover from shock. "Kouichi, what do you mean by Kouji has to kiss Mizui?" he demanded.

"Oh c'mon, Takuya. We all know how this play ends. The two die but will share a kiss." Kouichi said simply.

"But we're just starting! How can there be a kiss?!" Takuya argued.

Kouichi sighed. "Some people doesn't realize this but they are supposed to kiss when they first meet. AND I want it to happen in our play."

"ELABORATE." Takuya said stiffly.

"The last line Kouji said is _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do_. As you can see, Romeo and Juliet are holding hands."

Everyone looked at the two who instantly let go. "Well, they were and will be. Anyway, that line, Romeo is suggesting to _let lips do_ _what hands do_ which, to interpret, is to kiss."

"KOUJI! Why would you want to kiss Mizui?!" Takuya asked Kouji.

"You dolt! I don't!" Kouji said. "It's in the play."

Izumi had to admit the pang she felt when she heard Kouji say he didn't want to kiss her. 'It's not like I want to kiss him. Right?' her thoughts were interrupted when Kouji started walking out of the room.

"Kouji! Where are you going?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." Kouji said. "I need it."

After saying that, he left. Kouichi shook his head and sighed. 'Why did I have to be the director?' he thought. He noticed Izumi started to follow Kouji. "Mizui, wait."

Izumi stopped and looked at Kouichi. "Yeah?"

"Give him some time. He'll come back." Kouichi reassured her. "Don't worry. Right now we have to practice. Let's practice the scenes where Romeo's presence isn't needed."

Izumi looked at Kouichi and nodded. "Ok."

Kouichi knew Izumi wasn't convinced at all. He walked towards her and gave a light pat in her shoulders. "If he doesn't return in 30 minutes, go after him. I'm sure he'll be in the garden." He whispered.

Izumi brightened at this. "Alright!"

oOoOoOo

Kouji walked quietly in the dorm's garden. It was deserted. He liked it that way. He sighed. 'This place is full of memories.' He smiled when he remembered that night with Izumi. As soon as the smile appeared, it was gone.

He wasn't lying when he said he needed fresh air. He really did. Also, he needed some time to think. 'Why was it bothering me so much? It's only a kiss, after all.'

'Darn it. Why did Romeo and Juliet kiss? They could've just smiled at each other or something.'

"Stupid, Shakespeare."

"Ah. So now you have a grudge on Shakespeare."

He sighed. "What are you doing here, Princess?"

"I told you not to call me that." She said as she sat beside him.

"I asked you a question."

She frowned. "What do YOU think I'm doing here?"

He looked at her indifferently. "You needed fresh air as well?"

She hit his shoulders lightly. "You idiot. I'm here because of you." She stated simply.

He sighed. "You're polluting my fresh air."

She pouted. "No I'm not!"

He smirked and pinched her cheeks hard.

"Owowowowowow!!!!"

He laughed and let go of her red cheeks.

She frowned and held her slightly swollen cheeks. "You ruined my perfect skin."

He laughed even harder. "You ruined my perfect air."

"Your air was never perfect!" she argued.

"Well, your skin is still perfect." He argued back.

"What do you mean my skin wasn't per…" she trailed off. "Did you just say my skin is still-"

He cut her off by grabbing her and walking briskly toward a tree.

"Kouji? What are you doing?" she asked when Kouji started going up the tree.

"Are you blind?" Kouji stated. He positioned himself comfortably on a branch and looked down at Izumi.

"Of course not!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to help me up?"

He laughed and pulled her up beside him. "I didn't know you were so bossy, princess."

"Hmph." Came her reply.

They were silent for a moment. It was windy that day. The air was cool and fresh. It was definitely a good time to be up there.

Kouji was leaning on Izumi's right side while Izumi was sitting on the branch, her feet swaying back and forth.

"Kouji?" Izumi was first to speak.

"Hm?" he said softly. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes. He had his eyes closed. 'He seems comfortable.' She thought and smiled.

"About the play." She said.

He opened his eyes and sat the same way Izumi was sitting. "What about it?"

"It's just that, if the reason you don't want to do the kissing scene is because I'm Juliet then I could drop out and-"

"That's not it." He said quickly. "I told you before didn't I?"

She just stared at him as the wind blew.

"I only want YOU as my Juliet, no one else." He stated.

"Then why don't you want to do the kiss?" she asked shyly.

He looked at her. 'I see. Now I know why I don't want to do it. It's because of her.' He thought.

"Kouji?"

"Do YOU want to do the kiss?" he asked.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me."

She blushed. "I-I… err."

"Exactly." He said surprising her.

"What?" she asked. 'Exactly? What the hell does that mean?'

"Look, I know how girls get so dramatic when it comes to their first kiss." He said with a smirk.

She raised a brow at him. "And how exactly do you know that I haven't kissed anyone before?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Who's your first kiss?"

She turned away with a blush. "I-it d-doesn't m-matter. It w-wasn't-" She stuttered.

He faced her, his attention to hers fully. "Who is he? Do I know him?" he said a bit fast.

She sighed. "Shinn kissed me-"

"SHINN?! Who the hell is that?!" He said, his voice rising slightly.

"Woah. Take it easy, Kouji." Izumi said as she held his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He turned away from her gaze and jumped off the tree.

Izumi sat there staring at the retreating Kouji. "KOUJI! Wait!"

He halted and looked back at her.

"I-I can't come down." She said shyly.

"Go call your Shinn to get you." He said and started walking again.

She stared at his back disapprovingly. 'What's wrong with him? Of all people, HE should understand. Shinn is...'

"YOU MORON! I can't call Shinn because he's gone! I already told you the story didn't I?!" She shouted. Her vision suddenly started to blur. Next thing she knew, she was crying.

He turned to look at her crying figure up the tree. 'Oh. He's the childhood friend she was talking about. How could I forget something like that?' he walked towards the tree once again. 'Now she's crying. And it's because I was so darn stupid. What was I thinking??'

He stood below her and looked up. "Princess, jump down." He saw her wipe her tears and looked at him angrily.

"Call somebody else to get me!" she said to him.

He sighed. "Look, Princess-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" she screamed angrily. "Leave me ALONE!"

He shook his head and spoke. "Listen to me. I was an idiot and-"

She cut him off. "Was??"

"FINE. I AM an idiot." He said with difficulty. "I was wrong to do that to you. You didn't deserve such treatment."

She folded her arms. "And…"

He looked at her and sighed. "And I'm sorry."

She smiled brightly at him. "You're forgiven."

He smiled at her. "Now, Princess, jump down."

"You better catch me Kouji." She warned. "If you don't I'll kill you."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Just jump."

She nodded and held her breath. 'Here I go.' As she readied her self for the jump, a strong wind blew which caused her to fall backwards.

"Crud. Izumi!" Kouji said and started running towards the falling Izumi.

Izumi closed her eyes instantly. 'I know Kouji will save me. At least I hope he does.'

Izumi opened her eyes slowly and as expected, Kouji was there. Only, something unexpected happened. His lips were touching hers.

"KOUJI? MIZUI?"

Izumi and Kouji immediately stood up, both blushing furiously. Izumi turned to look at the speaker. "K-kouichi."

Kouichi smirked. "So, you guys were practicing your kissing scene." Kouichi stated.

No. They weren't practicing their kissing scene but they did kiss… accidentally.

The two turned an instant red. "It was an accident!" Izumi argued.

Kouichi laughed. "Whatever you say; anyway, we better get going and start rehearsing. We seriously need to practice." Kouichi smiled at the two. "Follow me in a few minutes." At that, he left.

As soon as they were left alone the two sighed and sat on the bench. "You just took my first kiss." Izumi said silently.

Kouji looked at her, clearly confused. "But I thought Shinn was your first kiss."

"Well, ROMEO, if you would've stopped interrupting me a while ago you've heard that I was going to say that Shinn kissed me on the cheek which was my first kiss from a BOY." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Kouji said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"For not listening to me?" She asked.

"For being your first kiss." He said.

She blushed. "It doesn't matter that much."

She smiled at his blushing face. 'Besides, why wouldn't I want to have my first kiss with my first love?'

Kouji smirked. "Stop staring Princess. You wouldn't want me to melt, now would you?"

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Romeo. Kouichi's expecting us." She said and started walking.

Kouji smiled and started walking as well.

She stopped and turned to him. "Kouji, to answer your question before…"

He stared at her. 'Question? Oh. The '_do YOU want to kiss?'_ question.' He thought.

The wind blew, as if to add effect to what she was going to say. "I don't mind doing the kiss in the play… especially since I'm going to do it with you." She said with a smile and started walking again.

Kouji watched the blonde walk and smiled. "Maybe Shakespeare isn't so bad after all." He said instinctively.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

I know I took a lot of time. I apologize. I hope this makes up for it…

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	21. Kouji no Tenshi

Thank you all for being patient with me. I know that I update as if I was some kind of turtle. I promise to become more of a rabbit! Way to describe myself, huh? laughs

Anyway, I'm glad that you guys continue to read this story. THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE!!

I, imuzuok, do not own Digimon.

_In the last chapter: Stupid Shakespeare_

_Kouji looked at her, clearly confused. "But I thought Shinn was your first kiss."_

"_Well, ROMEO, if you would've stopped interrupting me a while ago you've heard that I was going to say that Shinn kissed me on the cheek which was my first kiss from a BOY." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Oh." Kouji said quietly. "I'm sorry."_

"_For not listening to me?" She asked._

"_For being your first kiss." He said._

_She blushed. "It doesn't matter that much."_

_She smiled at his blushing face. 'Besides, why wouldn't I want to have my first kiss with my first love?'_

_Kouji smirked. "Stop staring Princess. You wouldn't want me to melt, now would you?"_

_She laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Romeo. Kouichi's expecting us." She said and started walking._

_Kouji smiled and started walking as well._

_She stopped and turned to him. "Kouji, to answer your question before…"_

_He stared at her. 'Question? Oh. The do YOU want to kiss question.' He thought._

_The wind blew, as if to add effect to what she was going to say. "I don't mind doing the kiss in the play… especially since I'm going to do it with you." She said with a smile and started walking again._

_Kouji watched the blonde walk and smiled. "Maybe Shakespeare isn't so bad after all." He said instinctively._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 21 Kouji no Tenshi

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

_-Flashback-_

_The whole class held their breaths, their attention intently towards the two performers who were currently staring into each others eyes._

_Ok, so, maybe Takuya was on the verge of tackling Kouji to the ground. Of course, the class wouldn't want that. After all, this is the much awaited kissing scene!_

_Takuya was teary eyed and Kouichi was grinning while the whole class gulped as Kouji and Izumi slowly closed the gap between them._

_The space between their lips was no more than centimeters apart when the two pulled away. "Kouichi, can we do this some other time?" suggested the two in unison._

_The whole class, excluding Takuya, groaned. "Oh, c'mon, Kouji and Mizui! You two have been saying that every time we rehearse the kissing scene!" Kouichi argued._

_The rest nodded. Takuya glared. "Don't force Mizui into kissing that KOUJI!!" he said with balled fists._

_The class sighed. Izumi and Kouji shook their heads. "Kouichi, we promise that we will do the kissing scene when the time comes." Izumi said calmly._

_Kouji agreed. "Let's just move on to the next scene."_

_Kouichi sighed. "Alright. Everyone, on to the next scene!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Kouichi sighed as he remembered their past rehearsals. 'We only have 2 weeks before the performance.' He thought. He averted his gaze to Izumi and Kouji who were practicing their lines. After the garden encounter, they seemed to be getting along pretty well. 'My problem is: they refuse on doing the kissing scenes.'

He sighed once more. 'All the other scenes were perfect, though.'

Kouichi shook his head. "Listen up, everyone! As you all know, there are only 2 weeks before our performance."

Everyone nodded.

He smiled. "I would like to inform everyone that costume fitting would be tomorrow, and all the props should be finished by then."

Some groaned upon hearing this. Now, they had to cram.

-Izumi's POV-

Kouji and I were throwing lines. We still haven't done the kissing scene. We both agreed to do it on the day of the performance though.

I don't know if I can hold my feelings for him for much longer. There are times during practices that I feel like telling him. Sometimes, I wish Kouji was really in love with me, just like Romeo is with Juliet.

But then, I realize that it can't possibly happen. Why would even Kouji fall in love with a cross dresser like me?

"Princess." Kouji whispered.

"Uh, yeah?" I said still a bit occupied with my thoughts.

He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

I gave him a confusing look. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem out of it. You missed your cue." He said.

"Oh." I said quietly. I didn't realize I was missing my cues.

"Darn it, Princess!" He hissed. "What the hell is in that head of yours? You're spacing out again!!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Kouji."

"Look, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me." Kouji said.

I nodded and smiled at him. "I know."

He was being un-Kouji-like again. Although I didn't know Kouji before, I can see that he changed, at least, with me. I think.

_-Flashback-_

_-Normal POV-_

"_Romeo?" Izumi said as she looked at the lone wolf sitting on a branch of a tree._

"_Hm?" Kouji said as he looked down at the blonde cross dresser below him._

"_Oh. Never mind." She said as she went back to reading her script._

_The two decided to rest under the garden's tree. It was a weekend, meaning: no classes. Izumi have been thinking of something concerning Kouji for a while now. She can't seem to say it out loud, though._

_Kouji jumped of the branch of the tree and sat beside the girl/boy. "No secrets, Princess." He stated._

_She sighed and looked at him. "It's not that important, really." She assured._

_  
He smiled slightly. "Maybe not, but I'd like to hear it."_

_She smiled at him as well. "I was just… wondering."_

_He nodded. "Go on."_

"_You seem different."_

_He raised a brow at this._

"_I mean…" She paused, thinking of how to explain her thoughts. "I notice that you act differently when we're alone."_

_She fidgeted a bit. "Well, it's just that, I don't know. It feels like you seem more open when the others aren't around."_

_He laughed._

_This time, it was her turn to raise a brow._

"_Sorry, Princess." He smirked. "I don't know if you'd believe this but, I was thinking of the exact same thing."_

_She looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?!"_

_He nodded. "It amazes me how much you changed me."_

"_I did?"_

"_Ever since you came, it's as if I'm not Kouji Minamoto anymore."_

_She frowned at this. "Is that good or bad?"_

_He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know,"_

"_Oh." She said silently._

"_However, I do know that…" he paused and looked at her. "… I like the new Kouji."_

_She smiled at him. "So it's good?"_

_He smirked. "Princess, you sound so hopeful."_

_She clapped her hands together. "Oh but of course!" Her eyes twinkled. "Knowing that it is I, Izumi slash Mizui Orimoto, who melted the ice barrier of THE Kouji Minamoto, makes me glad!"_

_He laughed. "Since when does my name have a THE before it."_

"_Since I made it that way!" She said childishly._

"_Well then, your highness. If it makes you feel better, it is YOU who 'melted the ice barrier of THE Kouji Minamoto'." He said in a matter of fact tone._

_Everything seemed to stop. "Really?"_

_He nodded._

_She hugged him. Kouji turned a bit red at this. "P-princess?"_

"_Kouji, I'm truly happy to hear that." She said, not letting go. "It's the least I can do after what YOU did for me." She whispered._

_He smiled warmly and slowly hugged her back. "You already did more than enough, Izumi." He replied._

_Although she didn't know what EXACTLY that meant, she felt glad knowing she was of some good to the person she loved._

_At that moment, she realized, she liked hearing her name being said by him._

_-End of Flashback-_

I smiled sadly. Remembering those times really does put me in a good mood. However, I can't help but feel that our relationship will never be more than that.

-Normal POV-

Kouji sighed. "Prin-"

"PRINCESS!!!!!"

The two looked at the running figure who yelled 'Princess'.

Kouji frowned, realizing it was Izumi whom he called princess.

Takuya now sat beside Izumi. "Hey there, Princess!" he said cheerfully, looking directly at Izumi and Kouji's frown deepened.

"Takuya, you do realize calling me that sounds gay, right?" she said with a laugh.

Kouji, although furious with Takuya, smirked upon hearing that. Takuya laughed. "It doesn't matter, Princess."

Izumi laughed again as Kouji's brow twitched. "Takuya. What do you want?" Kouji said the annoyance in his voice unnoticed by the boy in question. He (Kouji), however, didn't fail to notice how different her laugh was.

Takuya grinned. "To watch MY Princess rehearse!"

Izumi, once again, laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Kouji grumbled and muttered something under his breath.

Izumi raised a brow at Kouji. She couldn't hear everything he muttered but she did hear some words like stupid, idiot, Takuya, Princess and Izumi. "Kouji?" she said.

He glared at her. "Idiot." He stood up and left.

Izumi could only stare at the retreating figure of Kouji. "What just happened?" Takuya asked.

Izumi frowned as Kouji walked away muttering, 'Stupid Takuya. Calling MY Princess HIS. Idiot. Stupid Izumi. Allowing stupid Takuya to call her Princess. Why does she laugh at everything he says, anyway? How come she never laughs when I talk to her?' over and over again.

-Kouji's POV-

I sat comfortably under the tree at the dorm's garden. What was I thinking? Why did I walk out like that?

_Because you were jealous._

I sigh, upon hearing that nagging voice in my head.

It's been a while.

_I know. You were too busy and were shutting down all my efforts of voicing._

And now would be a right time because…, why?

_Because, mister, you know IT. You just don't want to admit it!_

What are you saying?

_Oh c'mon, Kouji! It's obvious! You're jealous!_

Ha! KOUJI MINAMOTO and JEALOUS do NOT go together!

_Yeah, right. That's coming from the guy who's currently having a conversation with himself._

Oh, shut up!

_Listen, you know I'm right. Heck, I AM right. After all, I AM YOU. I'm your inner self. The side you do not want to reveal._

No. YOU LISTEN TO ME. I do not FEEL JEALOUS!!

_Really? So you mean Takuya calling HER Princess didn't affect you at all._

Yeah, well, that isn't jealousy.

_What about when Takuya said, "To watch MY Princess"?_

Still not jealousy.

_What about when Takuya made her laugh?_

That doesn't count.

_Rrrriiiigghhhtt. _Was my nagging self's reply.

You-

_Look! Here she comes!_

I turned around to see a not so happy cross dresser. "Romeo." She said.

"Orimoto." I said, refusing to call her 'Princess'.

She raised a brow at this. Apparently, she noticed.

_Oh, right Einstein. I wouldn't have noticed it. _

Put a sock in it!

"Is something wrong?" she asked while sitting beside me.

"Nothing." I replied.

Her frown was now evident. "You haven't called me by my last name since the first day we met. I'm sure there's something wrong."

"If you weren't going to believe my answer, then why did you ask the question at all?" I stated simply.

She stared at me. "Why are you being so cold?"

"Aren't I always?"

Soon after, there was silence. She didn't speak, nor did I. The wind blew silently as the birds chirped. After a few minutes I heard her make a sound. I looked at her at the corner of my eyes.

"Darn it." I muttered to myself. She was crying. I could see her tears slowly trickling down her face. She was trying to hide it with her hair but to no avail.

_You made her cry. GREAT!_

I didn't intend to, you know. By the way, do you have to be so sarcastic??

_Heh. I refuse to answer such a question._

"I-I'm sorry. sniff I don't know what you're sniff mad about but…" she started slowly. "sniff I-I don't want you sniff to be so distant. Kouji, I-"

I smiled slightly. She's the only one who cried for me… who cried because she was afraid of losing me. "It isn't your fault. I just got a bit irritated. Takuya also called you Princess and I didn't want that. And you looked so happy when you're with him and when you're with me you seem like-" Crud. I just said my thoughts out loud. Darn it!! Why did I say that? It's not like me to speak without thinking.

_Hmm. Let me think. Oh, right! Since now, I guess. By the way, it's rude to interrupt someone who's talking._

Darn it. This is a serious matter. Be quiet.

She looked at me as she dried her tears. "Is that all?"

I nodded slowly, a bit embarrassed.

_OOOhhh…… REALLY???_

YEAH. OK! I admit it! I can feel embarrassed. Geez. Well, it's not like someone's going to find out what my thoughts are.

She suddenly hugged me. And I have to admit, I like the feel of her warmth.

_Of course, you do._

Bother me some other time.

_Fine._

"Let's go back. Kouichi would be looking for us. It's costume fitting remember?" I said and broke free from her hug and started walking.

I could feel her gaze at me. I turned around and gave her the best smile I could muster at that time. "What are you waiting for, Tenshi?"

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes but smiled nevertheless. "I think I like Tenshi better, Kouji."

I smirked. "Of course you do. Besides you're my Tenshi, right?"

"Most certainly." She said and laughed silently. "C'mon, let's go."

Yeah. She's definitely my Tenshi. Ever since she came, my life has been full of… well… life. She changed me. It's like I could feel her guiding me all the time. I could feel her support, her care towards me.

I motioned her to follow me. And she laughed heartily. I haven't noticed it before but… her laughter makes me smile. She is definitely not a princess.

That's right. Izumi Orimoto isn't a princess. She's an angel. Best of all, she's MY ANGEL.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sigh. That's the end of the twenty first chapter!!

If ever you guys were wondering, Kouji no Tenshi means Angel of Kouji.

Anyway, I hope you like this.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	22. Panic! A Week to Go

Disclaimer: imuzuok does not own Digimon nor any of the characters.

_In the previous chapter: Kouji no Tenshi_

"_Let's go back. Kouichi would be looking for us. It's costume fitting remember?" I said and broke free from her hug and started walking._

_I could feel her gaze at me. I turned around and gave her the best smile I could muster at that time. "What are you waiting for, Tenshi?"_

_She looked at me with surprise in her eyes but smiled nevertheless. "I think I like Tenshi better, Kouji."_

_I smirked. "Of course you do. Besides you're my Tenshi, right?"_

"_Most certainly." She said and laughed silently. "C'mon, let's go."_

_Yeah. She's definitely my Tenshi. Ever since she came, my life has been full of… well… life. She changed me. It's like I could feel her guiding me all the time. I could feel her support, her care towards me. _

_I motioned her to follow me. And she laughed heartily. I haven't noticed it before but… her laughter makes me smile. She is definitely not a princess._

_That's right. Izumi Orimoto isn't a princess. She's an angel. Best of all, she's MY ANGEL._

Ok. So I reread the previous chapter and I just realized how MUSHY it was. My goodness. I can't believe I wrote it. sigh Well, anyway, here's the next chapter.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 22 Panic! A Week to Go

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Everyone inside the room was fussing. Everyone was panicking: running from right to left and vice versa. They were behind schedule. The costumes, as it turns out, weren't finished. The props needed a lot of fixing. The actors were tense. And Kouichi couldn't take it anymore.

"EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! CALM DOWN!" Kouichi yelled. The room instantly shushed. All the students' attention averted to the director in the middle of the room. He sighed. "I know you're all nervous because we are behind schedule but you have to calm down. We won't accomplish anything if you're all running around the room."

The class all nodded. "Alright." Kouichi started. "First thing's first. We only have a week before the performance. Costume and Props committee, don't rush things too much or they wouldn't turn out good. Now, go work on it."

One shook his head and spoke. "But Kouichi, we don't think we can finish on time! The costumes aren't-"

Kouichi glared. Yes, Kouichi can glare. "DO NOT EVEN THINK LIKE THAT. If you start thinking like that, then you really won't finish it! Listen, this class is lucky enough to have students who actually KNOW how to sew. You guys can do it."

The others nodded in approval and went to work immediately.

Everyone was now working more calmly. He sighed and smiled. "Great job Kouichi." Izumi said as she and Kouji walked towards Kouichi.

Kouichi smiled at the two. "Thanks. But you know, you guys still owe me a kissing scene, or rather, 2 kissing scenes." He said as he looked at Izumi then at Kouji.

The two only shrugged. "On the day of the performance, Kouichi." Kouji said.

He, Kouichi, shook his head. "You better do it or you're dead." He threatened.

Izumi laughed nervously at him. "We promise, Kouichi."

Kouichi then stood up. "Well, I better start helping."

Kouji and Izumi both nodded. "We should help as well." Izumi said.

Kouji nodded. "I'll help in the props and you help in the costumes."

Izumi frowned. "Why do you want us to help in separate committees?"

"Just do it, Tenshi." Kouji instructed as he walked towards the props committee.

Izumi didn't like the idea but went on anyway. 'What's with Kouji? He didn't seem mad since he called me Tenshi.' She thought quietly. "Hey, guys. What can I do to help?" she asked as he sat beside Kouichi who was checking the finished costumes.

oOoOoOo

A few minutes have passed and the only sound that can be heard was cutting, hammering and breathing. No one was talking. Everyone concentrated on the task at hand. You could say it was peaceful…

"OUCH!!"

Or maybe not…

Everyone turned their heads to the cause of the sudden 'noise'.

Kouji's eyes widened and immediately ran towards the said person.

"Darn it, Tenshi." He whispered as he took hold of a bleeding hand. Everyone gathered to see what happened.

"I'm sorry." Izumi said quietly, wincing at the pain.

Most of them were asking things like 'what happened' or 'are you ok' but Kouji wasn't one of them. He suddenly stood up and dragged Izumi outside the room. "Kouichi, I'll bring her to the clinic." He said.

The class stared, surprised at the unusual behavior of Kouji until one broke the silence. "Did Kouji just say 'her'?"

Everyone stopped to think as Kouichi paled.

Kouichi was first to speak. "He must've been too worried that he said her instead of him. Let's resume our work people!"

As soon as it was said, the students of class 2A went back to working. Only this time, it wasn't as silent as before.

oOoOoOo

Kouji paused when he and Izumi passed by the restroom. "C'mon Tenshi, let's wash your hand first."

Izumi didn't have time to answer for he instantly sprang into the restroom and opened the faucet. He gently placed her hand under the running faucet and started washing it. Izumi winced. It was painful.

Izumi stared at Kouji who was focused on washing her wounded hand. Although she was hurt, she couldn't help but smile at how Kouji was tending to her.

"This is a bit deep, Tenshi." He said after examining her hand. There was a cut on the side of her left palm. "It looks as if someone tried to cut your palm. What exactly happened?" he asked.

She blushed and Kouji raised a brow. "I was thinking and I hadn't realized I was cutting myself."

He sighed. "How exactly did you hold the cloth?"

"Well, I remember placing the cloth on top of my opened palm and started cutting."

"You're clumsy, you know that?" He said as he shook his head. "C'mon, let's get the clinic doctor to look at this."

She flinched when she heard. "D-do you think it would… n-need stitches?" she said stuttering.

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm not a doctor, Tenshi."

She pouted.

"Let's hurry." Kouji said and started walking towards the clinic, her hand in his.

oOoOoOo

Kouji looked at the bandaged hand of Izumi. "You should be more cautious, you know." He and Izumi were now walking back to the room. Thankfully, Izumi's wound didn't need stitches however it needed to be bandaged to help it close since it was slightly deep.

Izumi turned her head towards him. "You should know that I blame this on you." She stated simply. She couldn't believe she said that. Well, technically, it was his fault.

She smiled inwardly. Izumi's back! She was no longer the fake, porcelain doll. She was back to being the outspoken Izumi she was. She felt good, even with a wounded hand.

He raised a brow. "And how is this MY fault?"

"Because I was thinking of you!" Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth when she said this.

He grinned when he heard this. "Oh, really?"

She blushed but answered nevertheless. "Well, you suddenly wanted to be separated from me!! I was thinking why. And I thought you were angry with me."

He stopped walking. She stopped as well. "You idiot." He said.

"Why am _I _the idiot?" she asked and folded her arms.

"I wanted you to work on the costume because you'd get hurt less. Apparently not, though." Kouji said and shook his head.

"That doesn't explain why you-"

"Do you think I would know how to sew?" Kouji said a bit irritated. She was so slow. "You're clumsy and if you helped in the props, you would've hammered yourself more than once." He said.

It was true. She knew that. She blushed out of embarrassment. 'Wait a minute! That means…'

"Aww. You care for me ssoooo much Kouji!!" she said and hugged him.

Kouji turned red at the contact. "Okay, Tenshi. That's enough. Let's go back."

She smiled brightly at him. "Alright!"

Kouji smiled.

oOoOoOo

The day was nearing to an end. Kouichi smiled as he inspected the class. 'The costumes and props would be finished in no time! This is great, and all they needed was a bit of cheering up.' He looked at Izumi and Kouji who were practicing their lines.

He told them that it would be better if they'd rehearse their lines since Izumi injured herself.

He sighed. 'I hope Izumi's injury would heal soon. This would get in the way.'

Kouichi smiled warmly when he saw Kouji laughing. 'I've never seen him so happy.' He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Alright, people! By the way this is looking; the costumes would be ready by tomorrow." Kouichi said. "This means, we'll be having our costume fitting."

He smiled at them. "Everyone, class dismissed!!"

oOoOoOo

Izumi looked at the ten full body mirrors that were being brought in their classroom. Amazingly, they were able to put up 12 made up dressing rooms in the room leaving a large space in the center.

'I didn't know our classroom was this big.' Izumi thought.

"COMPANY CALL!" Kouichi said. The class immediately assembled in front of Kouichi. "As we all can see, we have 12 dressing rooms."

"The SM, ASM, Script Writers and I, already assigned you to your rooms." Kouichi said as he walked towards the mad up room near the door. "These two rooms will be for those who aren't going to be acting."

"This one here would be for those without speaking roles. And the rest would be for those who speaking roles." Kouichi said. "Each room can have 3 students at the most. You may group yourselves now."

As soon as it was said, the students started to group themselves. "MIZUI!!!!!" Takuya said with a huge grin on his face.

"T-takuya! What's up?" Izumi said.

"Let's share a room!!!!!" Takuya answered.

Izumi stared. 'Darn it. We can't share a room. He'd find out. What should I say? How I wish Kouji or maybe Kouichi was here. They would be able to think of something.'

"Mizui?" Takuya said as he shook her slowly. "What's wrong?"

Izumi sighed. "Actually Takuya, Kouji and I would be sharing a room."

"Kouichi said there can be 3 people per room." Takuya whined.

"Um. Well, Kouji and I need more space!" Izumi said. "Yeah! That's right. We need more space because of our costumes!"

"Really?" Takuya asked suspiciously.

"Y-yes!" Izumi said.

Takuya shrugged. "Alright, then. I'll look for another partner."

"Sorry, Takuya." Izumi said sincerely.

He shook his head and smiled at her, "See you later, Mizui."

Izumi watched him go and sighed.

"So, we'll share a room, huh?"

Izumi froze at the familiar voice.

He laughed. "Lighten up, Tenshi."

Izumi glared at Kouji who was now beside her. "Kouji, you scared me!"

He smirked. "Did I now?"

She glared. "You're not sharing a room with me."

"Why not? You were the one who decided you wanted to share a room with me." He said simply.

"Because I'm a girl." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. "That's why I _want_ to be your _roommate._"

She turned red in an instant.

He laughed quietly at her reaction.

She glared at him.

"I was kidding." He said. "Don't worry; I won't be peeking when you change."

"You won't, because you're not going to be in the same room as me." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." He grinned. "I'll just tell Takuya you don't want me to be your room mate." He started walking away when Izumi grabbed him.

He turned to face her with an 'innocent' smile. "Something wrong?"

She glared at him. "Don't look innocent you tricky wolf."

"Ouch. You wound me with your words, my Tenshi." He side with a mock painful expression on his face.

Izumi folded her arms. "You win, ok."

He smirked. "I knew I would."

"Hmph."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

That's the end of it.

It didn't quite come out the way I expected it to come out.

It was rather short.

Oh well.

I hope you liked it.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	23. Big Problem

I thank all of you for reading this!! I replied to your reviews! I was glad to have received those. I am truly grateful.

Disclaimer: I, imuzuok, obviously do not own Digimon.

_In the previous chapter: Panic! A Week to Go_

_Kouji looked at the bandaged hand of Izumi. "You should be more cautious, you know." He and Izumi were now walking back to the room. Thankfully, Izumi's wound didn't need stitches however it needed to be bandaged to help it close since it was slightly deep._

_Izumi turned her head towards him. "You should know that I blame this on you." She stated simply. She couldn't believe she said that. Well, technically, it was his fault._

…………………………………

_Kouichi smiled warmly when he saw Kouji laughing. 'I've never seen him so happy.' He shook his head and took a deep breath._

"_Alright, people! By the way this is looking; the costumes would be ready by tomorrow." Kouichi said. "This means, we'll be having our costume fitting."_

…………………………………

_As soon as it was said, the students started to group themselves. "MIZUI!!!!!" Takuya said with a huge grin on his face._

"_T-takuya! What's up?" Izumi said._

"_Let's share a room!!!!!" Takuya answered._

_Izumi stared. 'Darn it. We can't share a room. He'd find out. What should I say? How I wish Kouji or maybe Kouichi was here. They would be able to think of something.'_

"_Mizui?" Takuya said as he shook her slowly. "What's wrong?"_

_Izumi sighed. "Actually Takuya, Kouji and I would be sharing a room."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 23 Big Problem

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Izumi stared at the young man in front of her. He was holding a lavender gown and a blonde wig. The gown was simple yet elegant. Its design was of medieval times. Of course, it wasn't what she would normally wear even in formal occasions but it was breathtaking.

"Mizui? Hello? Do you get it?" Miko asked. He was the person tasked to design Juliet's costume.

Izumi nodded. "Uh, yes. Thank you, Miko."

"Alright." He turned to look at Kouji who was holding his costume beside Izumi. "Juliet's costume isn't complicated but Mizui will need help."

Izumi could feel her heart beating faster. What was Miko thinking? She looked at Kouji. "Kouji, did you hear me?" Miko asked.

Miko sighed after seeing the stoic Kouji. "Ok, Kouji. Listen well. This," he paused as he took out two small balloons from the paper bag he was holding. "will be Mizui's breasts." He continued.

Kouji raised a brow at him. "I see." He said, stealing a quick glance at Izumi. Izumi's face was heating up. She was embarrassed, that much is obvious to Kouji. He almost laughed at her facial expression.

Keyword: almost.

"Here's what you have to do. In Mizui's costume, a support for the 'made up' breasts was made." Miko said. "All _you_ have to do is put it in the support while Mizui holds the said support in place."

Kouji nodded and Izumi, well, let's just say she was too self-conscious to speak.

"Very well, then. I'll leave you two alone. I have some other stuff to attend to." He started walking away. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me!"

Kouji turned to Izumi. "I'm guessing you wouldn't need help." He stated with a smirk.

"Erm" was the only reply she could say. He laughed at her reaction.

Izumi blushed even more. "Stop laughing!!"

"I-I can't h-help it. Pffft. Ahhahaha. Y-yooour f-acial e-xpression is h-hilarious!!" Kouji said as he held his (starting to ache) tummy.

Izumi simply folded her arms. "Hmph. At least one of us finds this amusing."

"Alright, Tenshi. I'll stop." He said as he regained composure. "I guess, I'll change first then you go next." He stated.

Izumi nodded. "Alright then. I'll wait for you here."

Kouji smirked. "You mean, you don't want to come _in_ with _me_?"

Another blush crept in her angry face. "KOUJI MINAMOTO!!!"

"That's me." He said. "No need to shout it out. Everyone knows."

"Oh, shut up and change already." She said as she crossed her arms.

Kouji laughed. "Is someone getting angry?"

"I!AM!NOT!ANGRY!"

"Didn't say it was you." He said with a triumphant smirk.

Izumi –hmphed- "Yes, but you implied."

"Alright, you got me." He said, a ghost of a smile sneaking down his handsome features.

Izumi sighed and shook her head. "So, are you ok now?" she asked seriously.

He was taken aback by that response. He didn't expect that at all. "Where did THAT come from, Tenshi."

She frowned upon hearing his reply. She knows something's bothering him. She could sense it. She doesn't know what exactly it is but she knows it's there. And she didn't like the way Kouji was hiding it from her. "We both know that the reason you were teasing me so much," she pouted as she said her next lines. "even though I didn't like it, is because you wanted to-"

Kouji erupted into laughter. "I get it, Tenshi." He shook his head and sighed. "You're too perceptive, you know that?"

"Stop stalling and start spilling, Minamoto!" Izumi said, stomping her foot. "I'm getting impatient."

He raised a single brow at her. "I can see that."

"_Well??!_"

"Look, it's not much of a big deal." He said.

"I DON'T CARE." She glared, rather cutely in Kouji's opinion. "I want to know. It doesn't matter if it is a big deal OR not."

"Your concern for me touches me greatly, Tenshi."

She blushed (again) when she heard this. He looked at her warmly. How was he supposed to explain it to her? He can't exactly say 'I was thinking of you' which is of course true. He was confused with his feelings recently. He was changing and he knew that. He wasn't sure but his sudden changes scared him. See that? He was scared?! Kouji Minamoto does NOT get scared. And yet here he was, scared of stupid changes in his life. He sighed.

"Kouji?" Izumi said. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. Now he's smiling? He really IS changing. "I'm just stressed out right now, Tenshi." And to TOP it all off, he was using a pet name for his only _girl friend._

She nodded with little understanding. "If you say so."

"So, you better get changing, huh?" she added.

"Alright." He said and walked in the dressing room.

Izumi sighed. She's been doing that a lot lately. Sighing. She thought it was because of the play, but she knew better. She was just worried about Kouji. "Oh well, no use pondering over it so much." She said aloud. She came into a conclusion already. If Kouji didn't want to say then she shouldn't barge into his personal space. "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT!" she said making the victory sign.

"Tenshi, I believe talking to yourself is not a good sign." Kouji said with a grin.

"Kouji?!" she said as she turned to look at him.

"The one and only." He said and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

It was only then did she realize he was already in his costume. Like hers, it was of medieval times. He was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a blue vest. It had gold and silver embroidery. A bloomer was worn for his bottom and a belt was buckled in his waist. "I never knew tights would look good on you." was her answer. It was true but she knew it was an understatement. He looked awesome. His fan girls would die with a goofy smile if they see him like this.

He smirked. "I'm guessing you like my look."

Her face heated up. "W-what makes you s-say that?" She stuttered.

"I'm surprised I haven't melted. You were staring at me like you wanted to eat me." He said smugly.

She opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted when he rudely pushed her inside the dressing room. "Hey! That was rude!"

"Yes, and you are wasting time." He said. "Hurry up and get change."

oOoOoOo

Izumi smiled at her reflection. She missed looking like a girl. Finally, she could be a girl even if it's just for a short period of time. Her long blonde hair was let down freely and her lavender gown fit her perfectly. It was a one piece dress whose top was a kind of tube with attached long sleeves that was similar to a bolero. The bell bottom sleeves were embroidered with red, gold and silver. The _'ballon-ish'_ gown ended approximately half an inch before reaching the floor. It was definitely medieval but it had its own touch of modern times. Yeah. It was beautiful. It was then she decided lavender was her color.

She did a full turn and stopped, taking a second look at herself in the full body mirror. She paled suddenly. "Oh my goodness, NO!!" She inhaled and exhaled rapidly. "Why now? Why did my breasts suddenly grew?"

She paused. She didn't know if she should be happy or not. One thing she knows is she needs "KOUJI!!" she said aloud but only loud enough for Kouji, who was standing outside the room, to hear.

As soon as he heard her call him, Kouji rushed into the room without a second thought.

"What? What's wrong? What happened, Tenshi?" He said a bit panicked.

"Kouji, look!" she said as she faced Kouji, pointing at her upper body.

Kouji turned a bit red when he glanced at her body. "You have a nice figure, so what? Don't tell me you called me in here to brag." He said quietly and looked away.

Izumi didn't know how to react. He complemented her by saying she had a nice figure. But then he just _has_ to say the brag thing. Wait a minute. "That's not the point!!" she said gritting her teeth slightly.

He looked at her, confused. "Then, what is the point?"

"You mean you don't see it?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in Japan.

"Look, can you stop beating around the bush?" Kouji said with a soft sigh.

"Just look and you'll get it." She said. She couldn't say it. Not to Kouji.

He shook his head. "I still don't see it."

"Mycleavageseenyoublindwolf!!!" she said with speed but Kouji understood. Why else would he turn bright red?

"Err. I see." He said uncomfortably.

She blushed and nodded. "What am I supp-"

"Wait a minute!" He cut her off. "What the heck do you mean by blind wolf???!!!"

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm pressured."

"Tch." He said with a pout forming in his face without him noticing.

Izumi smiled at his childlike behavior. "Anyway, what do you think I should do? I can't exactly do the play with this costume like this. I'd get exposed!"

"We'll think of something." He said, giving her a sympathetic look.

The two sat down at the chair provided in the not so large dressing room. "Kouichi knows about you, right Tenshi?"

She nodded. "Yes, he knows."

"He might be able to do something, since he IS the director." he said and stood up. "I'll go get him. Stay here."

oOoOoOo

"Hmm." Kouichi held his chin, deep in thought. "This is a problem."

Izumi sighed sadly. "The problem is…" Kouichi spoke. "…that you're really a girl."

Kouji and Izumi both shook their heads. Kouji, are you sure it was right to ask for Kouichi's help?" she whispered.

"I hope so." Kouji whispered back. "Kouichi's reliable."

"It's not like we can remove your breasts, now can we?" he said not minding the slowly turning red Izumi and Kouji.

"KOUICHI!!" Izumi said as Kouji thought. 'or maybe not so reliable after all.'

Kouichi laughed. "I was kidding. Chill."

The other two sighed. "This could be a big problem. We can't just tell Miko to adjust the costume because Izumi's cleavage is seen." Kouichi said. "Asking him to change it, would sound a bit suspicious. Why did Izumi have to _have_ cleavage, anyway?!?!" Kouichi said to himself.

Izumi and Kouji smiled nervously at him on thought in their minds. 'How come he speaks about my/her .erm. breasts so easily?'

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Thank you, everyone, for reading!!! I apologize for my (very) late update.

I shall do my best with my next.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	24. The Day of the Performance

I know! I am such a lazy authoress for updating sssoooo late!!! I sincerely apologize my dear readers!! bows low I do hope this makes up for it, though.

First and for most, I do not own DIGIMON, Kouji, Izumi, Takuya, Junpei and Kouichi.

I feel I should express my gratitude to you (yes, YOU!) for taking time to read this! And of course to my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! WORDS AREN'T EVEN ENOUGH TO SHOW YOU GUYS HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME!

_In the previous chapter: Big Problem_

"_Hmm." Kouichi held his chin, deep in thought. "This is a problem."_

_Izumi sighed sadly. "The problem is…" Kouichi spoke. "…that you're really a girl."_

_Kouji and Izumi both shook their heads. Kouji, are you sure it was right to ask for Kouichi's help?" she whispered._

"_I hope so." Kouji whispered back. "Kouichi's reliable."_

"_It's not like we can remove your breasts, now can we?" he said not minding the slowly turning red Izumi and Kouji._

"_KOUICHI!!" Izumi said as Kouji thought. 'or maybe not so reliable after all.'_

_Kouichi laughed. "I was kidding. Chill."_

_The other two sighed. "This could be a big problem. We can't just tell Miko to adjust the costume because Izumi's cleavage is seen." Kouichi said. "Asking him to change it, would sound a bit suspicious. Why did Izumi have to have cleavage, anyway?!?!" Kouichi said to himself._

_Izumi and Kouji smiled nervously at him on thought in their minds. 'How come he speaks about my/her .erm. breasts so easily?'_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 24 The Day of the Performance

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Class 2A sat quietly at their school theater, anxiously waiting for their turn. They were last to perform. It was the most awaited Shakespearean Festival. Everyone was restless.

Kouichi looked to his right when he heard his roommate say his name. "What is it?" he asked.

"Are you sure it isn't recognizable?" she asked him, clearly worried.

At first Kouichi was confused at what exactly she meant but then it him: the costume.

"Yes, Mizui. I'm sure." He said reassuringly.

In the end, they weren't able to fix much of her costume. They simply attached some lace to the top so that her cleavage wouldn't be visible afar. When you look closely however, it was still noticeable. Well, they figured no one would look closely at her breast, so they thought it wouldn't do any harm.

Kouji shrugged. "Tenshi, you do realize you've asked that question for 26 times now, right?"

She raised a brow at her words. "You actually counted?"

"Well, you were asking so much that I couldn't help it." He said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she answered him. "You must be bored to death then."

He sighed. "Honestly, I am at the peek of my death but not by boredom."

She too sighed. "You're nervous too, huh?"

He shrugged once more. He didn't want to actually say that _he_, Kouji Minamoto, is nervous. No way. In truth, he is nervous but not because he's afraid of screwing his lines up. In fact he was confident with that.

"We practiced really hard for this." He heard Izumi say. "We won't screw up."

He nodded his head. He knew it was unlikely that he was going to screw up. But he couldn't help but think he was going to screw up. And it was all because of…

"The kissing scene." Izumi said silently.

Yup. The kissing scene: Kouji was currently fretting over it.

He turned to her. "What about it?" he asked, acting as if it was nothing to him when it was actually everything to him right now.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Izumi asked Kouji.

Kouichi raised a brow after hearing Izumi's question to Kouji. 'What does she mean?! THEY HAVE TO DO THE KISSING SCENES!!' he thought. He wanted to intrude in the conversation between his twin and roommate but of course he figured that would be rude.

Kouji saw his twin's reaction but decided to ignore it. "Yes, Tenshi. I'm sure."

She nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Thank you class 2B for that comedic performance of 'Much Ado About Nothing'. Let us now welcome the last class: class 2A presenting the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet!"

The audience applauded as class 2A stood up and went to the backstage. Cheers of fan girls could be heard loudly.

Izumi inhaled deeply and looked at Kouji for some kind of reassurance. Kouji smiled at her and nodded. "You can do this Tenshi."

Izumi closed her eyes and inhaled once more.

Kouichi stood in the middle of the class, "Everyone, we've worked hard for this day. Let's all do our best! Remember to have fun!"

The whole class cheered and positioned themselves and the props.

Kouichi turned to Izumi and Kouji. "You better do your kissing scenes." He said with a bit of a deathly tone. "Break a leg!" he said cheerily.

Izumi laughed nervously as Kouji rolled his eyes.

Kouichi positioned himself at the backstage as the curtain opened. "This is it."

oOoOoOo

So far so good; nothing wrong has happened. The actors and crew are doing well. Kouichi held his breath as Izumi and Kouji said their lines with passion. It was time for their first kissing scene. Kouichi silently prayed.

The audience and judges were silent. It looks as though everyone stopped breathing as two of the most popular guys in Seirin lean in for a kiss.

Izumi and Kouji looked into each others eyes. Not one of them dared to speak. Kouji lifted his hands slowly, positioning them in Izumi's cheeks. Izumi understood right then and closed her eyes. They were going to do Plan B.

Kouji slowly leaned in when Izumi closed her eyes. He knew she understood what his actions meant. He placed his thumbs in Izumi's lips and closed his eyes. Izumi, who felt his thumbs in her lips, grew more nervous. Although they were doing Plan B it still meant Kouji's lips were close to hers.

Kouji closed the gap between their faces and proceeded to kiss his thumbs; the thumb that was in between his and Izumi's lips.

Yes. They faked the kiss. _That_ was Plan B.

Kouichi shook his head at the scene. "Those idiots." Although they looked like they were kissing it was pretty obvious that they didn't.

Everyone watching either groaned (those who were expecting the kiss), shrugged (those who didn't care whether the two kissed or not), raised a brow (the judges who thought the two were creative to do such a thing but would've preferred the real thing), sighed with relief (fan girls) or grinned (they just won the bet that the two wouldn't kiss for real).

Izumi and Kouji separated themselves after the kiss. They said their lines, exited and got ready for their next scene.

oOoOoOo

The play was progressing well. It was more than what Kouichi expected. Only real problem now, is the dying scene of Romeo and Juliet. The two would have to kiss. 'It's the climax!' Kouichi thought.

Now was the time. Before going to the stage, Izumi and Kouji was asked to speak with Kouichi.

"A smack on the lips will do." Kouichi said sighing sadly. "I'm not asking you for a long one or something. Just please, do it. This means a lot to me."

Kouji and Izumi felt guilt creeping up to them. They backed out at their first kissing scene which was not what they had promised to Kouichi. They knew this was a lot more than a play to Kouichi. Kouichi always wanted to do his best. And if the two didn't do the kissing scene, he would think he didn't do good job in his directing.

Izumi smiled at him. Kouji patted him at the back. The two walked towards their next scene with determined looks on their faces. 'for Kouichi' was on their heads.

oOoOoOo

Some were now teary eyed and some were actually crying. The actors were _that_ good. Kouji was seen in stage with Izumi, whose eyes were closed, in his arms. Kouji's thoughts were running wild. He was actually going to kiss her! He's done it before but, still!

"And, lips, O, you

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss"

Kouji said his lines with so much zeal that her anxiousness was hidden well.

"A dateless bargain to engrossing death"

Once again, the audience was filled with silence. Kouji leaned in towards the 'supposedly dead in the play' Izumi. His lips almost touched hers. He messed up. His kiss ended up just centimeters away from her lips. Nevertheless, it wasn't a kiss on the lips.

Kouji mentally scolded himself. 'How could I mess that up?! Darn it. Sorry, Kouichi.' He thought. He remained close to Izumi's face as he heard several reactions from the audience.

Izumi could feel Kouji's lips only a few centimeters apart from her lips. She was a bit disappointed that he didn't do it. 'Maybe he doesn't want to do the kissing scene with me.' She thought sadly. However her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his breath in her ears. "Izumi, kiss me. I messed up. I'm sorry. Kiss me." He whispered silently to her ears.

The reactions of the audience and judges were the same as the first kissing scene. They didn't notice Kouji whispering because they were too busy with how he two good with acting and how close they were to kissing.

Kouji continued with his lines and drank the 'poison' in the cup. "Thus with a kiss I die." He said and fell limply on the stage.

The next few lines with Friar Lawrence and Balthasar were shared. Izumi opened her eyes and spoke her lines, Kouji's words still in her head.

She was now beside Kouji saying her lines. "What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand?"

She grew tenser. She knew she had to kiss Kouji. Not that she didn't want to but…

"I will kiss thy lips"

She continued her lines and then leaned in to kiss him.

Kouji _almost_ opened his eyes to see if it were really true. He didn't have to, for the gasps and 'ohmygods' that were heard echoing through the theater was enough to convince him that Izumi was in fact kissing him; that and the fact that he could feel her soft lips in his. He subconsciously took note of how he would love to this again.

Izumi was sure she could've fainted. She kissed him! It was only a little peck but a kiss is still a kiss.

"Thy lips are warm" she said. The play continued. The audience was awestruck. They couldn't believe they actually kissed!

Several reactions were made once more. Those who were expecting the kiss (judges and some students) applauded. Those who didn't care whether the two kissed smirked at the thought of two guys kissing. Fan girls cried (either because of the plot of the play or because of their prince having to kiss another prince). Teachers were apprehensive thinking they would probably need to do some counseling about 'same sex relationship'.

From the backstage; Takuya was crying his heart out saying, "Mizui's been blackmailed!" or something like that.

Students of class 2A either grinned (they knew it would happen sooner or later and they won the bet), stared in agape (they thought it was impossible), cried (they lost the bet) or cheered (they were in favor of same sex relationship).

Kouichi had the most confusing reaction. A moment he was grinning (I knew the guilt trip would do the trick.). Then it was as if he saw a ghost (darn! What if Kouji found out!). Then he was smirking (I'd just tell him at least he got a kiss from Izumi). Then he was crying (My baby twin brother is in love!). Then he was blushing (I just remember, doesn't kisses lead to something erm… More?). Then he was shaking his head (Don't think like that Kouichi!) Then he had a mischievous glint in his eyes (Hm. I'm thinking matchmaking). Then he was frowning (Would that even work?).

He was brought back to the worl when his assistant spoke to him. "Uh. Kouichi, are you ok?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yeah." Overall though, Kouichi was grateful and glad. The kiss was only for a split second but to Kouichi, it was more than enough.

The play ended. Everyone was clapping. Some still had tears in their eyes. Some didn't even shed a tear.

However, everyone was impressed. They still couldn't believe how good the actors of Romeo and Juliet were. They really looked like they were in love!

oOoOoOo

Umi and Sakura walked silently into the backstage. Umi grinned when she saw Izumi together with Kouji.

"Mizui! Kouji!" she said, waving her arms to attract their attention.

Izumi turned to Umi's and Sakura's direction and smiled instantly. She grabbed Kouji's hand and ran towards the two. "Hey guys!" she greeted while Kouji just nodded his heas head to acknowledge the two.

Sakura squealed in delight. "You look so cute Mizui!!!" she said and started pinching Izumi's cheeks.

Kouji smirked while Umi laughed. The four of them stood there when a figure bumped into Izumi.

The figure and Izumi fell to the floor, the figure landing on top of Izumi. Izumi groaned feeling a heavy weight on top of her.

Sakura gasped. "Kiara!"

The figure, revealed as Kiara, looked baffled. "What the heck?!" she started. She looked at Izumi and then too her costume and then back. "Are you Mizui Orimoto?" she demanded.

Izumi nodded, not quite sure how to react on how the brunette was eyeing her.

Kouji soon got irritated and grabbed the brunette by the arms. "Get off." He stated simply.

Kiara squealed and squeezed Kouji with a bear hug. "My Kouji!!! You look absolutely ravishing today!" she exclaimed.

Kouji looked horrified. 'A rabid fan girl!'

"What are you guys doing?" Kouichi's voice interrupted the scene. "Sorry ladies but you aren't allowed here." He smiled at Umi who smiled in return. "We'll leave then. Congratulations, by the way."

Kouichi nodded. "Thanks, Umi."

"When are they going to announce the winners?" asked Umi.

Kouichi thought for a while, "Next Monday, in the morning assembly."

Sakura nodded. "Well, I think you'll win!" she assured. "Mizui and Kouji did an excellent job, ESPECIALLY THAT KISS!!!"

Izumi laughed nervously. "Thank you, Sakura." She said as she turned to look at Kouji who was trying to pry Kiara's arms off of him.

"We better get going." Umi said.

Kouichi smiled and nodded. "See you around."

Umi, Sakura and Kiara, who was being dragged by Sakura, left after that.

oOoOoOo

Kiara sat in her bed, deep in thought. Sakura watched her in silence. "Hey, Sakura," Kiara started. "I think I felt female breasts when I bumped in to Mizui Orimoto." She stated.

Sakura shook her head. "It must be something they placed to make it look real."

"No way!!! Besides, I saw Orimoto's cleavage!" Kiara retorted.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sure it was just your imagination." She answered as she got ready for bed.

Kiara ignored her as she got ready for bed as well. 'I know what I saw and felt. I'm going to find out the truth about this.' She thought. 'Mizui Orimoto, you better watch out.'

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, here it is.

I thank you for reading!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	25. Awkward and Fan Girls

I'm so caught up with my studies right now. And I will try my very best to update this as early as I can. I am so sorry.

I feel so irresponsible for not updating earlier. You guys read and review this story and I can't even repay it by updating earlier. I am really sorry, everyone!! However I am really thankful that you guys continue to support me in this.

The people whom I wasn't able to reply to through email:

Fanfic Expert: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I know Fuji!! He is so cool!!

Kouji and Izumi 4evr 2gether: Oh, I have something planned for Izumi, so don't worry. Thank you for reviewing

So anyway; on to the disclaimer! I do not own Digimon and its characters.

_In the previous chapter: The Day of the Performance_

"_Thy lips are warm" she said. The play continued. The audience was awestruck. They couldn't believe they actually kissed!_

_Several reactions were made once more. Those who were expecting the kiss (judges and some students) applauded. Those who didn't care whether the two kissed smirked at the thought of two guys kissing. Fan girls cried (either because of the plot of the play or because of their prince having to kiss another prince). Teachers were apprehensive thinking they would probably need to do some counseling about 'same-sex-relationship'._

_From the backstage; Takuya was crying his heart out saying, "Mizui's been blackmailed!" or something like that._

_Students of class 2A either grinned (they knew it would happen sooner or later and they won the bet), stared in agape (they thought it was impossible), cried (they lost the bet) or cheered (they were in favor of 'same-sex-relationship')._

_Kouichi had the most confusing reaction. A moment he was grinning (I knew the guilt trip would do the trick.). Then it was as if he saw a ghost (darn! What will happen if Kouji finds out?!). Then he was smirking (I'd just tell him at least he got a kiss from Izumi). Then he was crying (My baby twin brother is in love!). Then he was blushing (I just remember, don't kisses lead to something erm… More?). Then he was shaking his head (Don't think like that Kouichi!) Then he had a mischievous glint in his eyes (Hm. I'm thinking matchmaking). Then he was frowning (Would that even work?)._

_He was brought back to the world when his assistant spoke to him. "Uh. Kouichi, are you ok?"_

_Kouichi nodded. "Yeah." Overall though, Kouichi was grateful and glad. The kiss was only for a split second but to Kouichi, it was more than enough._

_The play ended. Everyone was clapping. Some still had tears in their eyes. Some didn't even shed a tear._

_However, everyone was impressed. They still couldn't believe how good the actors of Romeo and Juliet were. They really looked like they were in love!_

_oOoOoOo_

_Kiara sat in her bed, deep in thought. Sakura watched her in silence. "Hey, Sakura," Kiara started. "I think I felt female breasts when I bumped in to Mizui Orimoto." She stated._

_Sakura shook her head. "It must be something they placed to make it look real."_

"_No way!!! Besides, I saw Orimoto's cleavage!" Kiara retorted._

_Sakura sighed. "I'm sure it was just your imagination." She answered as she got ready for bed._

_Kiara ignored her as she got ready for bed as well. 'I know what I saw and felt. I'm going to find out the truth about this.' She thought. 'Mizui Orimoto, you better watch out.'_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 25 Awkward and Fan girls

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Kouichi grinned as the scene in front of him unfolded. His brother and roommate were having one of those awkward moments. Why would they have an awkward moment, though?

Kouichi suppressed a laugh that attempted to emerge. Izumi is now as red as a very ripe tomato and Kouji was slightly pink.

16:00; It was the day after the play; Thursday. The Principal was going to announce the winners on Monday at the Morning Assembly. Therefore, most of the students are anxious. Ah, but Kouji and Izumi has something bigger that's getting them anxious.

The three were in the room Kouichi and Izumi shared. It seems that, Takuya threw Kouji out of their room saying Kouji was evil and he does not want to sleep in the presence of evil.

_-Flashback-_

_The night after the Shakespearean Festival; Wednesday; 21:00; Seirin High Boys' cafeteria_

_Takuya lazily drank his 7__th __cup of milk. "Stupid Kouji! He's evil!! EVIL!!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the empty room. "And why the hell did that cafeteria dude leave me in here?!!"_

"_Hmph. I should make a petition: the school should start selling alcoholic drinks!" He muttered. "How am I supposed to get drunk when all I have is 10 cups of milk?!!"_

_Thursday; 00:00; Seirin High Boys' Cafeteria_

_Takuya snored loudly. He was currently sleeping, his head resting on the table full of empty cups of milk._

_Thursday; 4:20; Seirin High Boys' Cafeteria_

_Takuya groggily opened his eyes. "What? Where am I?" he said to himself. He scanned the area with his eyes. "Oh yeah, I attempted to get drunk last night."_

"_Ow!! My back!!!!!! Darn it!!" He cursed when he suddenly felt pain. He started to stand up when he felt his back ache._

"_T-this is all that evil wolf's fault." He flinched and started walking towards the dorms._

_Thursday; 4:30; Kouji and Takuya's Room_

_Takuya glared at Kouji who was sleeping peacefully. "How can you sleep peacefully?!" He said and grabbed Kouji's shirt._

_Kouji opened his eyes and instantly when he felt a strong grip. "What the heck?! Takuya?!" he said taking Takuya's hand off of him._

"_YEAH, It's me you evil wolf!!!" Takuya glared._

"_Evil wolf?" Kouji said with a raised brow. "You just need sleep Takuya. And I need it too." He added and started to lie back in bed._

"_Oh no you don't!!" Takuya said grabbing Kouji's comforter and throwing it. "I am going to sleep here but YOU are NOT!"_

"_Takuya." Kouji said lazily, wanting to go to bed. "Just-"_

"_SHUT UP!" Takuya shouted. "SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!! I refuse to sleep in the same room as YOU!"_

_Kouji rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Takuya." He said and stood up. "Later."_

_Takuya glared at Kouji as he went out of the door. _

_Thursday; 6:40; Seirin High Boys' Garden (The garden where Izumi and Kouji got all mushy.)_

_Izumi stretched. "It's such a nice morning!" she whispered silently to herself. She sat at one of the benches at the garden, reminiscing about the events that happened to her in the past few months._

_She closed her eyes, enjoying the serenity of her surroundings. Everything is just so calm._

_GASP.CURSE.CRASH.OW.CURSE.CURSE.CURSE._

_Or maybe it wasn't as calm. There, lying in the ground was Kouji. Apparently he fell from a nearby tree. "KOUJI?! Are you ok?" Izumi said as she rushed towards the said lad._

"_Do I look ok to you?!" Kouji snapped at her._

_Izumi looked at him and frowned. "Sorry, standard question."_

"_T-tenshi?" Kouji said looking at her. "What? I mean I didn't. uh. I thought it was. I mean. Err." Kouji said unsure of what to say._

_She smiled at him. "Good morning to you too."_

_He frowned. "I wouldn't really call my morning a good one." He whispered._

"_So, what happened?" she asked helping Kouji up. Kouji happened to look at her luscious lips and instantly pushed her away._

_Izumi was surprised, confused and hurt by his action._

_Kouji looked at _anything_ besides Izumi and started explaining his situation. Izumi, albeit her confusion, suggested that Kouji stay with Kouichi and her. Kouji nodded. "Uh, great."_

_And with that, Kouji walked away towards the said room. Izumi frowned and sighed. And so begins their awkward atmosphere._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kouji was to remain in the room Kouichi and Izumi shared while he waits for Takuya to cool down. Apparently, Takuya was plotting the evil wolf's 'doom'. Poor Junpei and Tomoki; got dragged with Takuya's plotting.

The story continues as the awkward air among Kouji and Izumi thickens.

Kouji glared at his twin when he noticed him enjoying their discomfort. Kouichi held his hand up and smiled at his brother innocently. "I merely asked how the kiss was. What's wrong with that?"

Izumi almost fell of the bed she was currently sitting at. "K-kouichi!!!" she said, her tomato face never leaving. Kouji sent imaginary daggers at his twin, silently cursing him.

Kouichi laughed. "I'm sorry, alright. I'll stop."

"Yeah, you better Kouichi." Kouji said venomously.

Izumi looked at Kouji and met his eyes. The two turned away hastily. Kouichi rolled his eyes at the two's antics. "You love birds are irritating to watch."

The said love birds snapped their attention to the speaker.

"We're not love birds!!" They said in unison. Once again they turned to look at each other in surprise but turned away in an instant.

Ever since the kiss they shared in the play, Kouji thought of Izumi differently. To be precise, a sudden realization hit him. He was alone in his room (Takuya was, at that time, doing his best to get drunk by drinking milk), thinking. Ok, so more like talking to his other self… to himself. Yeah, he thought he was crazy too.

_-Flashback-_

_Kouji lay down at his bed. 'Oh, hell. Why do I keep thinking of her?' Kouji thought, closing his eyes._

'Why not?'_ Kouji frowned. It was the Kouji with the little voice._

'_Crud. I thought I got rid of you.'_

'Kouji, Kouji, Kouji. You can't get rid of me.' It/he said smugly.

_Kouji sighed. 'Am I going crazy?'_

'No. You're just in love.'

_Upon hearing those words Kouji sat up, his eyes open wide. "I- I'm..." He trailed off._

'I wanted to smirk but couldn't.'

_Kouji frowned. 'I am not in love with her. I can't be in love with her.'_

'Oh c'mon. You're just denying your feelings.' The voice retorted. 'I should know, I am YOU.'

_Kouji grunted. 'Then you should know that I don't love her.'_

_The little voice sigh was heard by Kouji. _'Can't you even pretend that you do? We both know what Kouji Minamoto wants.'

'_Pretend? That's ridiculous. Why do you even bother asking when you know what I'm going to answer?' Kouji said, lying down the bed once more._

'Kouji, let's not be idiots.' _The voice retorted. _'There's nothing wrong with loving her.'

'_But everything will go wrong if she falls in love with me.'_

_The little voice knew he was right. _'Can't you just give it a try? Kouji wants someone to be with him, someone to love him.'

_Kouji sighed. 'I am going to say the truth. YOU.ARE.SCARING.ME. Why the heck are you talking about cheesy stuff with me?!'_

'That is not the point.' _It/his tone was serious._

"_How am I supposed to love her? We've only known each other for a few months!" Kouji said aloud._

'I know that; that's why I'm saying, just give it a try! Ask her out on a date, or something! It's not like I'm asking you to force her into marriage.'

'_No.' Kouji said firmly. 'Doing that would only make her think I want her to like me. And I don't want that. Not when I…' he trailed off once more._

'Go ahead. Say it. –Not when I don't have feelings for her-??'

'_I can't.'_

'Because you do.'

'_If you know then why do you keep bringing it up?!'_

'Because you refuse to let it out! How is Kouji Minamoto supposed to live his life to the fullest when HE is being a COWARD?!'

'_What will letting it out do? What if she ends up falling in love with me and I don't return the same feelings toward her?! I'll just end up HURTING her! I don't want that to happen!!'_

'You ARE an idiot! My feelings are your feelings too! Why do you think I am here in the first place? I'm not just here to piss you off.'

_Kouji scoffed. "Then why?"_

'Because you're too stubborn to hear me out! I'm your heart for goodness sake!'

'_Oh, thanks for that information. You just confirmed I'm going crazy.' Kouji said, unbelieving._

'Listen, I am not really speaking with you right now. You are just getting in touch with your heart's true desires, in a creative and VERY WEIRD kind of way.'

'_What the heck?!! So does this mean I'm meditating?!'_

'You can say that. I want you to give it a try, meaning YOU want to give it a try. '

_Kouji sighed._ _'I'm not sure if I want to believe that.'_

'Oh but Kouji, you already do.'

_Kouji smirked. 'Apparently so.'_

_Kouji shook his head. 'I'm going to sleep.'_

'Shutting down on me huh?' _it/he said. _'Why is it that the mind always wins when it comes to you?'

'_Really now? Why don't you double check.'_

'What do you mea-' _it/he stopped._ 'Oh.'

_Kouji smirked once more. 'Yeah, OH.'_

"_I admit. I harbor strong… extremely strong feelings for Izumi Orimoto."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Thus, Kouji's awkwardness towards Izumi is revealed. Kouichi shook his head when no one from the two made a move to do _anything_.

"Whatever, you two. I'm leaving. The awkward aura you guys are creating is creeping me out. Catch you later." And with that, Kouichi left. The two wasn't even given the chance to argue.

Silence soon enveloped the room.

"Uhm" Izumi was first to utter a sound.

Kouji looked at her. "Hm?" he said, encouraging her to go on.

"Why… uhm…" She started. She wanted to ask Kouji why he felt uncomfortable with her all of sudden.

"Why don't we go take a walk?" Apparently, she can't.

Kouji nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

oOoOoOo

Kouji and Izumi walked in silence. They weren't planning on where to go. They just let there feet take them to wherever.

Kouji sighed. "Tenshi, I uhm… I apologize."

Izumi looked at him in question but continued walking. "Why?"

"For you know, the cold treatment and for making you feel uncomfortable." He said, turning a bit red. He wasn't and wouldn't get used to apologizing.

"I should be the one to apologize." Izumi said with a small, sad smile. "I made you feel awkward and I-"

"NO!" Kouji said cutting her off. He stopped her from walking and held her shoulders lightly so that she would face him. "My actions were not your fault. It'sjustmystupidselfandmystupidmindandmystupidheart'sfault!! NOT YOU!!" Translation: It's just my stupid self and my stupid mind and my stupid heart's fault!!

Izumi understood little from what Kouji said. "Kouji, wha-"

Once again, Izumi got cut off. "OH my GOSSH!!! IT'S HIM!!! He's so cute!!!! Girls! He's here!!" one girl screamed. They didn't notice but they were already walking by the area of Seirin High Girls' Dormitories.

"It is true!! HE IS HERE!!!!" another girl said. Fortunately for them only about 4 girls were there. They all ran to get close to the lead actors of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Hi! You're Mizui Orimoto, right?" one girl said.

Izumi nodded her head in confusion. 'Why would they even bother to know my name?'

All seven girls squaled. "AAccckk!!!! My gosshh!!!! I'm Yuli. And I am the president of the Bishie Kawaii Mizui fan club!!"

Izumi stared at the girl in agape. And Kouji was trying his best not to laugh.

The 4 girls squealed once more. "He's so cute!!!" they all said at once.

This time Kouji did laugh, getting the attention of the girls who were around him. Izumi glared while the others were apathetic.

"Oh, isn't he Kouji Minamoto?" One of the girls said.

Yuli nodded. "Oh yeah! And he's actually laughing!!"

Kouji stopped laughing that instant. "So what?"

3 of the 4 girls sighed. "Dreamy." Was what they said.

"Girls!" Yuli said, turning towards the said girls. "You must remember to be faithful to Mizui-denka!"

"D-denka?" Izumi stuttered.

Yuli nodded.

Izumi shook her head. "Hold on a second here, Miss Yuli. I don't believe I'm getting you."

"Oh, Mizui-denka. It's very simple we are your fan girls! I am the president." She said. The girl with short blonde hair, Yuli, pointed at the brunette in pony tail. "That is Mayura, the vice president."

"Kumi, the one with the pig tails, is the secretary."

"Our treasurer, the one in the braids is Lai."

"And we are the HEAD of 'The Bishie Kawaii Mizui Fan Club'!!" They said in unison.

Izumi was once again gaping in surprise. 'Why do I have fan girls?!!! I AM a GIRL!!'

Kouji smirked. 'Tenshi's charisma is just too strong.'

"Anyway, Mizui-denka, we love your performance in the Shakesperean Festival!" Yuli said while the other 3 nodded in approval.

Kumi turned to Kouji. "You are so lucky to get a kiss from Mizui-denka!!!!"

Kouji and Izumi blushed. "Yeah." Kouji replied. Izumi looked at him surprised. 'Does he really think he was lucky that I kissed him?'

Izumi shook her head and focused at the problem at hand. "Uhm, I'm really flattered that you ladies are… uhm… my fans. Howev-"

"Oh, but we aren't the only fans you have! All in all, Mizui-Denka's Fan Club reaches up to 376 members! Of course, some of those are also a part of the 'Prince Kouji Fan Club'."

Izumi paled. She didn't want to get mobbed by fan girls! "Miss Yuli, I um. You see. How can I say this? Um." Izumi trailed off as the head of her fan club looked at her patiently.

Lai, the treasurer decided to speak up. "I think I understand what you're saying Mizui-denka. You're afraid of rabid fan girls that might mob you to death."

Izumi smiled grateful for the perceptiveness of the girl. "Yes, Miss Lai. Exactly!" she addressed the girl who blushed furiously.

"If that's the case," The president stated. "You have nothing to worry about. We have rules you see."

The vice president, Mayura nodded her head. "Rule number one is to worship, love and care for Mizui-denka."

"Rule number two is to NEVER do anything that might hurt Mizui-denka at any way!"

"There are more but, you wouldn't need to know that." The vice president looked at Mizui and blushed when Izumi smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss Mayura."

oOoOoOo

An hour later the head of Bishie Kawaii Mizuii Fan Club left after saying thank you for the nice time. In that hour, Kouji looked amused as Izumi interacted with the members of her fan club. It was a truly amazing sight. They were just talking but they seemed to be having fun.

Kouji of course wasn't talking. He was just sitting there. But he was entertained by the different reactions his Tenshi was making.

Right now, the two were back in Izumi and Kouichi's room. "Seems like the members of your fan club are sweet." Kouji said.

Izumi nodded and smiled at him brightly. "Yes! I'd love to get to know them better!"

Kouji smirked. "Should I look forward to a lesbian Tenshi?"

"W-what?!! N-no!! OF COURSE NOT!!!!" Izumi argued.

Kouji grinned at her, liking how she reacted. The awkwardness was gone. "Oh, but you said-"

"NO! NO! NO!!!!" She argued. "Besides, I like a guy!" she said without realizing.

Kouji felt a pang in his heat. 'She likes someone?'

"You like someone from this school?" Kouji asked her. "You know; like _like._"

Izumi nodded her head, blushing.

Kouji frowned. "Do I know him?"

Izumi nodded her head once more not noticing Kouji's frown. "You know him very well."

Kouji's frown deepened. "I see."

"D-do you want to know who?" Izumi said stuttering. She looked at him, her face still a little red.

Kouji thought for a while. 'No. I might do something I might regret to the guy.'

"Don't worry. You don't need to tell me." Kouji said.

Izumi shook her head. "B-but I-"

"Let's go to the cafeteria and eat." Kouji said disregarding her previous words. "I'm hungry." He added. He held her hands tightly and led her out of the door.

'I should be glad that she's found someone she likes. After all, it was I who didn't want to make her fall for me.' He thought as his grip tightened for a bit. 'But darn it, I can't help it. I don't want her to like anyone.'

'Why? Is it because I don't want her to get hurt?'

'Or maybe… because I want her for myself.'

Kouji shook his head. 'Darn it! Izumi not some kind of toy that can own! Why would I even think like that?! ARGH!!!'

'Still, why? I'm sure I don't love her. I just care for her deeply. I have strong feelings for her. Maybe like that of a best _girl_ friend; like an important part of my life that I wouldn't want to lose. It's just the same as my feelings toward Kouichi and the others.'

'Except, hers is slightly more. However I'm sure that I don't love her.'

Kouji looked at the person he was currently dragging. He was running and she was forced to run along with him. He was, after all, holding her hand. Her breathing was even and her face was a bit red.

She smiled at Kouji when she noticed him looking. Kouji smiled a small smile in reply and turned to look in front once more.

'Yeah, I don't love her but… I _think_ I'm starting to.'

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

And so that is the 25th chapter.

I thank you all for reading!!!

_Denki _is roughly translated as _Royal Highness_

Just in case someone doesn't know military time:

16:00 is 4:00 pm

21:00 is 9:00 pm

00:00 is 12:00 am (midnight)

4:20 is 4:20 am

4:30 is 4:30 am

6:40 is 6:40 am (dawn)

The next chapter would be posted, hopefully, soon.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	26. Interaction and some RANDOM stuff

DISCLAIMER: I, imuzuok, do NOT own Digimon, its characters and this computer I'm using.

_In the previous chapter: Awkward and Fan Girls_

_An hour later the head of Bishie Kawaii Mizuii Fan Club left after saying thank you for the nice time. In that hour, Kouji looked amused as Izumi interacted with the members of her fan club. It was a truly amazing sight. They were just talking but they seemed to be having fun. _

_Kouji of course wasn't talking. He was just sitting there. But he was entertained by the different reactions his Tenshi was making._

_Right now, the two were back in Izumi and Kouichi's room. "Seems like the members of your fan club are sweet." Kouji said._

_Izumi nodded and smiled at him brightly. "Yes! I'd love to get to know them better!"_

_Kouji smirked. "Should I look forward to a lesbian Tenshi?"_

"_W-what?!! N-no!! OF COURSE NOT!!!!" Izumi argued._

_Kouji grinned at her, liking how she reacted. The awkwardness was gone. "Oh, but you said-"_

"_NO! NO! NO!!!!" She argued. "Besides, I like a guy!" she said without realizing._

_Kouji felt a pang in his heat. 'She likes someone?'_

"_You like someone from this school?" Kouji asked her. "You know; like like."_

_Izumi nodded her head, blushing._

_Kouji frowned. "Do I know him?"_

……………………………………………………………………………

_Kouji looked at the person he was currently dragging. He was running and she was forced to run along with him. He was, after all, holding her hand. Her breathing was even and her face was a bit red._

_She smiled at Kouji when she noticed him looking. Kouji smiled a small smile in reply and turned to look in front once more._

'_Yeah, I don't love her but… I think I'm starting to.'_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 26 Interaction

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Friday; First Period; Class 2A

"Congratulations on a job well done!!" Ms. Hikuchi said enthusiastically. The class cheered. I'm "I'm sure everyone is anxious to know the results of the contest."

The class shushed at that moment.

Ms. Hikuchi sighed. "However, the judges have not come to a decision as of now; therefore, it would be announced on Monday next week."

"Right now, I have important news. I wasn't able to tell you yesterday since we were given the day off to clean, but today, we are going to have our annual-"

KNOCK. KNOCK. The said teacher was cut off by, obviously, a knock. "One minute, boys." She said and walked towards the door.

"Good Morning!" The person who greeted her grinned.

Ms. Hikuchi paled. "Ms. Kei! I haven't told them yet. You were supposed to get here a bit later."

"Oh, come on Ms. Hikuchi! Don't be such a kill joy. The girls were already so excited!" Ms. Kei answered.

"Ok. Give five minutes to explain to my class." Ms. Hikuchi closed the door when the other nodded her head.

"Ms. H! Who was that?" Takuya impatiently asked.

"That, Takuya, was Ms. Kei." The teacher replied. "She's the class adviser of Seirin High Girls Class A."

The young men in the room either smirked, grinned, twitched or sighed as realization dawned upon them.

"I see you boys are getting what I'm trying to say." The teacher said. "Today, we are going to have our annual interaction with the girls of Seirin High."

The class, well most of them, cheered while the teacher shook her head and sighed.

"Anyway, I'm going to show them the rooms prepared for our activity. Be good, while I'm gone." Ms Hikuchi said and started walking out the door.

Izumi looked at Kouji who was looking irritated. "Kouji?"

Said boy turned to meet her gaze and shrugged.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked the boy diagonal her who did not respond. The boy in front of her turned to look at her as well. "Don't worry, Kouji's fine." Kouichi said.

Izumi frowned at the figure of Kouji who was facing the board again. "Mizui, he's just annoyed right now. He abhors interaction day."

"What is interaction day anyway?" she asked. Kouji could be heard groaning in frustration. "It's a day where we, the boys of Seirin High, interact with the girls of Seirin High." Kouichi said. "It's done every year so that the students would experience COED."

"YEAH! I love interaction day!" Takuya said enthusiastically, joining the conversation.

Izumi laughed quietly. "I get it. So, Kouji's worried about his fan girls?" Kouichi grinned. "Bingo."

Kouji glared at the three who laughed at his discomfort. "It's not funny. Those girls are terrifying! They could eat me alive!"

"They WANT to eat you alive." Kouichi joked. Kouji glared. "I hate you."

Izumi laughed. "Your love for each other is admirable."

Kouichi laughed with her as well. Takuya stopped laughing and turned to Kouichi. "So, Kouichi, how are you dividing the class this year?"

"Dividing the class?" Izumi asked confused.

Kouichi nodded. "As you know, we have 39 students in our class, which explains the reason why you don't have a seatmate." He explained. "Most of the classes including the girls have approximately 40 students. The girls' class merging with the boys' class would mean additional 40 students, 80 students all in all in one class. THAT, the administrators decided, would be chaotic."

"And so, the teachers made a way so that there would only be 40 students per class even when it is interaction day." Kouji added grumpily.

Izumi nodded in understanding. "I see. So, how are we going to be divided?"

"That, I cannot decide on my own." was Kouichi's reply. "I would have to consult Ms. H first."

Kouji sighed in irritation. "If I become principal of this school, I would ban interaction day."

"Oh c'mon, Kouji, you're biased." Takuya said with a huge grin plastered on his face. "The girls are sweet and loving!"

Kouji harrumphed. "Stupid female population. I hate the female population." He grumbled under his breath. Izumi raised a brow upon hearing this. "Well excuse me for being a female, Kouji." She whispered, irritably

"You're not included." Kouji whispered defensively as Takuya and Kouichi start a new conversation with themselves.

Izumi frowned. "And what does that suppose to mean?! That you don't consider me as a female?!" she almost shouted it out but she was able to suppress her voice.

"Tenshi, that's not what I mean." Kouji said stiffly.

"Whatever, Kouji." Izumi said and turned away from Kouji.

Kouji sighed. "Don't be so childish, Tenshi."

Izumi's frown deepened. "I can be childish whenever I want, Minamoto." She said and completely ignored Kouji.

It bothered her greatly that Kouji said those things. 'He said he hated the female population! How was I supposed to react to that? I mean c'mon! How am I supposed to react when the one I loved practically said he hated me?'

Izumi bit her lower lip. 'I can't believe I'm getting mad at him for something so small.' She sighed. 'What does he really think of me? Does this mean he doesn't think of me as a girl? D-does he actually hate me? What if he does?'

Kouji watched as Izumi fidgeted with herself. He was amused and annoyed at the same time. 'Why would she even get angry for that kind of thing? _Why_ was she mad exactly, anyway?'

Kouji continued to watch Izumi, his own thoughts running through his head. 'Was it because I said I hated the female population? Nah. She should know by now that my feelings for her are anything but hatred.'

Kouji sighed. He stood up from his seat beside Kouichi and seated at the empty seat beside Izumi. "Tenshi, stop sulking."

Not looking at his direction, she opened her mouth to speak. "I am not sulking. I am merely thinking to myself. Thinking of the possible reasons why you hate me." She said in a whisper, not really wanting Kouji to hear.

Kouji looked at her in agape. 'She actually thought I hated her?'

"I should be the one angry with you." He grumbled. Izumi looked at him in confusion. "What the heck are you talking about?! You were the one who said you hated me!" she said in a low tone so that the others wouldn't hear.

"When did I ever say _I_ hated _you_?!" Kouji said his brows meeting. "How can you even think I hate you? Do you have that little faith in me?"

Izumi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a very furious Kouji. As they say, there's a first for everything. And at this precise moment, it would be the first time Kouji ever got really _really_ angry. And it's all because the only girl he considers important thinks he hated her.

"Isn't it obvious, Izumi?!" he grumbled, using her first name which, of course, surprised Izumi greatly. "I DON'T hate you. In fact, I feel the opposite. How can you be so dumb, thinking that I would hate you? Would I even bother talking to you right now if I hated you?" He added, his voice was monotonous but his eyes were in ablaze.

Izumi was speechless. He said he felt the opposite. 'Does that mean he loves me? Geez, Izumi! SNAP OUT OF IT! He said nothing about loving you!'

"Now, can you stop sulking Tenshi? You have nothing to sulk about because I just told you I don't hate you." Kouji said as he closed his eyes, trying his best to build up his dignity after that little speech of his. 'Why did I say that? I practically told her I loved her, which I don't think is true. I'm still figuring that out myself! And here I am, blabbing it to her when I'm not even sure. What the heck is happening to me?!' he thought.

Izumi decided to shake it off and think about later - MUCH later. "I just got carried away. Sorry." She said with a sigh.

Kouji just nodded his head, not meeting her eyes. He couldn't. Izumi was about to question why he didn't look at her when their adviser came in the room.

"Ok, I already told Ms. Kei to go to the assigned rooms for our class. All we have to do right now is to divide our class so that we could start." Ms. Hikuchi said. "Kouichi, I will need to speak to you regarding our agenda for today. There are minor changes for the interaction." She said looking at Kouichi who nodded and stood up.

"Class, you are again, given free time for now." She added. "Please do not create too much noise."

Kouichi looked at Kouji and Izumi who were sitting beside each other. He doesn't know what exactly happened but he had a feeling they got into an argument. He's never seen Kouji so angry before. Kouichi was worried but it soon disappeared when he saw Kouji's slightly pink cheeks. He grinned and walked away. 'I can't believe my brother's actually blushing. He's trying so hard to hide it.' He could've laughed right then and there but he didn't want his classmates to think he was losing his mind.

Izumi looked at Kouji. "Hey, Kouji?"

Kouji remained the way he was: eyes closed and arms in chest. "Yeah?"

"I said, I was sorry." Izumi said.

"I know." Kouji answered.

Izumi's brow twitched. "Then why are you being like that?"

"Like what?" Kouji asked 'innocently'.

Izumi groaned. "Sometimes, you're really difficult to deal with! Do boys have their monthly period as well, or is it just you?"

Kouji could contain his red cheeks no longer. He looked at his current seatmate in agape. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"You know, monthly period. As in when a girl-" Izumi started but was hurriedly cut off by the lad who was suspected to have _his_ monthly period.

"Tenshi, there are some things that women are not meant to share with the male species." He said trying hard (but failing) to hide his blush. Of course, Izumi found this adorable. However, even it was adorable; Izumi could not contain her laughter.

She took Kouji's hand and removed it from her mouth. "I understand Kouji." She said and started laughing. Kouji, upon Izumi's contagious laughter, laughed along with her.

The class grew silent, only the sound of Izumi's and Kouji's laughter.

"Kouji is… laughing!!" Someone, well, most of them said, staring in bewilderment at the laughing supposedly-stone-hearted Kouji. The class was once again silent, not noticing the door of their classroom opening.

When the two ceased laughing, the class was still staring at them. The class suddenly clapped their hands. "Wow, Mizui! You're the first one to make Kouji laugh!" and some more comments like that were made by the class.

Izumi was blushing furiously and Kouji was smirking.

oOoOoOo

Outside the room with Kouichi and Ms. Hikuchi

Kouichi listened attentively as their teacher slash adviser, told him the changes in the interaction. "Kouichi, this year's interaction would be different from the past years."

Kouichi nodded his head as the teacher continued. "We will have a two-day interaction. The first day would be more of the getting to know and planning. The second day, you would be having actual classes. These classes include Mathematics, Science and Technology, Physical Education, Music and Health."

"Health?" Kouichi asked in confusion.

"It's a new subject that the school's planning to teach." Ms. Hikuchi said. "It focuses on the human body and life itself. Health's supposed objective is for students to understand the hazards that may affect their health or their ways of living. This includes family relationships, self-discipline, parental guidance, diseases that may be passed through intercourse and the like."

Kouichi took a huge breath hoping to digest all the information as soon as possible. "Why?" Kouichi asked, unbelieving.

The teacher laughed at his reaction, expecting it. "Kouichi, we want our students to be aware of how life should be treated. This would, hopefully, improve your views in life and people. Besides, this subject would help you prepare for your future: when you have your own family!!"

Kouichi forced a smile. "Uh, so anyway, Ms. H, how do we divide the class?"

The said teacher clapped her hands together and answered. "I have already made the two groups." She said, handing a paper to him. Kouichi examined the paper and nodded his head.

"Go ahead and announce it to everyone. The room assignments are also written there. I'll see you in a while." She said then left.

Kouichi nodded his head and looked at the paper he was holding. "Kouji's not going to like this." He said to himself.

oOoOoOo

When Kouichi entered the room, he was surprised to see everyone staring at two particular people who were laughing. He took a deep breath, getting ready to call the attention of the class when suddenly applause was heard.

Kouichi observed the class and soon found out the reason of their actions. Apparently, the students were bemused by the fact that Izumi was able to make Kouji – _the _Kouji laugh.

"Class 2A!" Kouichi said aloud, getting the attention of the whole class. "I have here," he began raising the paper that Ms. Hikuchi gave him. "the groupings. I shall announce them now."

Kouichi took a deep breath. "The first group will be staying in room 307. The students are as follows." Kouichi said, enumerating the members of the group. He paused to take a breathe rand resumed. "The 18th member is Mizui, 19th is Takuya and lastly, I, Kouichi. Group 2 will be staying in Room 304."

Kouji frowned. He wasn't grouped with Izumi. He cursed silently. 'I have to do something about that.' He thought.

"Kouji, we're not in the same group." Izumi said sadly. Kouji looked at her and shrugged. "I'll do something about it."

Izumi blinked at him in confusion. "Oh, but I didn't mean that we should make a way to be group mates."

He looked at her apathetically. "You don't want to?"

"NO! I mean YES! I mean, of course I'd be more comfortable if we were in the same group." Izumi said doing weird signals with her hand.

Kouji smirked. "What are you doing Tenshi?"

Izumi stopped and pouted.

Kouji patted her head and stood up to go near Kouichi who was in the middle of announcing the second group.

Kouichi stopped reading and turned to face Kouji. Kouichi knew Kouji was going to go to him sooner or later. "What is it Kouji?" he asked. He already knew what Kouji wanted but the problem is; he couldn't comply with it.

"I want Tenshi to be in my group." He bluntly said.

Kouichi sighed. "I can't change the groupings Kouji. Ms. H made the grouping and it would be unfair for the others if I agreed to what you wanted."

Kouji knew Kouichi was right but he had to be in the same group as Izumi. Who knows what might happen. She could get found out! "Ask them, then."

Kouichi sighed. "Alright."

Kouji walked back to his seat beside Izumi as Kouichi spoke. "Everyone, it seems Kouji wants Mizui to be in the same group as him." Kouichi paused as the class turned to look at Kouji who was completely apathetic. "Now, I was wondering if it would be ok if I comply with what he wants."

Takuya raised his hands. "Does that mean Mizui and I wouldn't be group mates anymore?" he asked.

Kouichi nodded.

Takuya frowned. "If that's the case, then my answer is no." Kouji silently cursed Takuya for objecting. 'I'll get him for this.'

"Well, Takuya said no. What about the others?" Kouichi said turning to look at his classmates.

"Can we pick our group if we allow Mizui to change groups?" Zeke asked. Kouichi shook his head. "No, you may not."

Zeke shrugged. The others followed. Kouichi sighed. "Ok, so everyone who objects please raise your hands."

Takuya's right hand shot up immediately. It was then followed by another and another and another. Soon, almost half of the class was raising their hands. Keyword: almost.

Kouichi sighed. This was definitely going to be a problem.

"C'mon. Just let Mizui change groups!" one of the students, Zie, said.

Another, Areos groaned. "Why should we? It's unfair!"

"How about we do this as a thank you present for Mizui?" Argos, another student, said.

"Thank him for what?!" Ken said, joining the current conflict.

Argos stood up. "It was Mizui who made Kouji laugh."

Everyone was silent after that. Kouji and Izumi wondered why. Who cares if Izumi made Kouji laugh, right? Why would it be a big deal for them? 'Kouichi has some explaining to do.' Kouji thought silently.

Kouichi nodded his head. "I think the class has made a decision. Mizui, you are now part of group two."

Izumi looked at Kouichi in confusion. She wasn't sure how it exactly happened but she was glad she was in Kouji's group now.

Kouji stood up and walked towards Kouichi. "What the hell was that all about?" Kouji hissed.

Kouichi laughed nervously. "You see, last year, the class agreed that whoever makes you laugh would get treated by the whole class."

Kouji glared.

Kouichi raised his hands as a sign of surrendering. "We just wanted to see you laugh, bro."

Kouji glared.

"Oh c'mon. Stop glaring." Kouichi stated. "At least Mizui gets to be in your group."

Kouji glared then turned to walk back to his seat, irritated by the fact that his classmates made a bet concerning him.

oOoOoOo

-Izumi's POV-

I cleared my throat as I fidgeted in my seat. There's this one girl who keeps staring at me like I did something wrong. It isn't one of my fan girls, I'm sure of that. I'm also sure that she's one of Kouji's fan girls; the brunette who bumped into me when we had the Shakes fest.

I turned to look at Umi's sister, Sakura, who was beside me. "Hey, what's the name of the brunette behind me?" I whispered.

"Mikawa Kiara, why do you ask?" she answered me with a smile.

I shook my head, "Nothing." She looked at me strangely and listened to what the teacher was explaining.

After Kouichi explained what the activities were, the class divided into the two groups and went to their respective class rooms. I wished Kouji and I could have sat together but apparently, we were supposed to seat beside the opposite sex. I sighed, how ironic.

I once more squirmed restlessly in my seat. 'I'm really uncomfortable with this.'

"Hey, teacher." I turned to my left and saw Kouji raising his hand. Oh, and I also saw the blushing girl beside her. I mentally cursed the girl. I was jealous that _that_ girl gets to sit beside me. I admit it. I'm just human after all; it's natural for humans to get jealous.

"Mizui, I believe, is not feeling well." I stared at him, shocked. 'What the heck was he talking about?' I thought. "I'd like to bring him to the clinic." He said. Although the words actually seem like he cared, the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise.

The teacher looked bewildered but complied to Kouji's request, anyway. He walked towards me grabbed my hand, which I liked by the way, and dragged me out of the room.

His intentions, I know nothing of but I am certain I like it this way; just the two of us holding hands. That's why I haven't uttered a single sound when he pulled me out of the room. He stopped abruptly. I surveyed our surroundings. 'Wait a minute, isn't this the garden near our dorms?' I thought. I didn't notice where we were going because I was too focused in Kouji. I sighed. "Kouji, you should know, I do not like cutting classes." I said.

He let go of my hand and the warmth of it I missed immediately. "I know. I just didn't like it in there. Besides, I noticed you didn't like it in there as well." He stated and sat on the grassy spot under the tree in the middle of the garden.

I shook my head and sat beside him. "I can't believe I'm actually cutting class."

"Stop whining, Tenshi. You know you don't want to go back in there." He stated and started closing his eyes. I looked at him quizzically. "You're going to sleep?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I didn't have enough sleep. I was thinking of something."

"Thinking of what?" I asked. Well, I am a curious girl in nature.

He sighed and opened his eyes. He looked at me with a serious face. "How do you expect me to sleep if you keep asking me questions?"

I pouted at him. "You're the one who took me out here. The least you could do is entertain me."

He smirked. "Ah, but Tenshi, my mere presence _is_ already entertaining you." He said. Can I be more obvious? I blushed! RIGHT.IN.FRONT OF HIM!! Argh! I mentally scolded myself as his smirk grew wider. "Touché, Tenshi."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature." He stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm not old. I'm still young: a fragile young lady." I said defensively.

His expression suddenly grew soft. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"That's why I'm here." He said. I noticed his eyes drooping slightly. "I'm here to protect you from everything or everyone that might cause pain to your fragile self." The last things he said, I barely heard because the next thing I know, his head was resting in my shoulders.

I smiled. "You know, Kouji." I said, not expecting him to hear. "I don't want you to protect me. I want you to let _me_ protect _you_."

"I know the reason you're so cold is because you don't want getting hurt. That's why, to protect yourself, you decided to build a high wall around yourself. I understand how you feel, because even I don't want to get hurt."

"But you know, Kouji? You don't need a wall of protection when you have someone else to protect you. That's why, please let me help you Kouji. Let me be a friend you can count own." I said, finally letting it out.

Right now, a friend is what he needs and not a lover. Kouji still has his feeling bottled up. And even though he actually shows emotions now, he's still so cautious. He's too vigilant for his own good. Someone needs to show him that. Sometimes, a person needs to fall down and get hurt to know how it actually feels to be happy.

I know he didn't hear me. I know, but I secretly hoped he did. I wanted him to know how much I want to be with him, even just as friends. It doesn't matter anymore, if he doesn't return my feelings. Of course I'd be happier if he did but if what he needs is a friend then I'm here.

All I really care about right now,

"Is that you'll let me be by your side from now on." I said silently, very silently.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Everyone! I am really really sorry. I know I haven't been updating.

It's just that I've been having a tough life lately.

My grandmother died.

Then my brother suddenly gets dengue.

Then I get pressured to get into a good College.

Then I get pressured by all the project and tests.

And then I injure myself.

Sigh I don't know what to do anymore.

However, I promise that I would finish this. Although, I can not promise that I would update early, I would do my best.

Once more, I sincerely apologize.

I don't even know if this chapter is good enough. When I made this, I just kept in mind that I should update, no matter what it takes.

I apologize in advance if this hasn't met up with your standards.

I always try to do my best. And if this isn't good, I WILL try harder.

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	27. Coed for Two Days: The Fire

GOMENASAI!!! I know you're probably already very _very_ angry at me for updating so LATE!!! I hope this makes up for my overly due update. I got caught up in school.

_In the previous chapter: Interaction_

_-Izumi's POV-_

_After Kouichi explained what the activities were, the class divided into the two groups and went to their respective class rooms. I wished Kouji and I could have sat together but apparently, we were supposed to seat beside the opposite sex. _

_oOoOoOo_

_I once more squirmed restlessly in my seat. 'I'm really uncomfortable with this.'_

_oOoOoOo_

"_Mizui, I believe, is not feeling well." I stared at him, shocked. 'What the heck was he talking about?' I thought. "I'd like to bring him to the clinic." He said. Although the words actually seem like he cared, the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise._

_oOoOoOo_

_The teacher looked bewildered but complied to Kouji's request, anyway. He walked towards me, grabbed my hand, which I liked by the way, and dragged me out of the room._

_I pouted at him. "You're the one who took me out here. The least you could do is entertain me." _

_oOoOoOo_

_He smirked. "Ah, but Tenshi, my mere presence is already entertaining you." He said. Can I be more obvious? I blushed! RIGHT.IN.FRONT OF HIM!! Argh! I mentally scolded myself as his smirk grew wider. "Touché, Tenshi."_

_oOoOoOo_

"_That's why I'm here." He said. I noticed his eyes drooping slightly. "I'm here to protect you from everything or everyone that might cause pain to your fragile self." The last things he said, I barely heard because the next thing I know, his head was resting in my shoulders._

_oOoOoOo_

_I know he didn't hear me. I know; but I secretly hoped he did. I wanted him to know how much I want to be with him, even just as friends. It doesn't matter anymore, if he doesn't return my feelings. Of course I'd be happier if he did but if what he needs is a friend then I'm here. _

_All I really care about right now,_

"_Is that you'll let me be by your side from now on." I said silently, very silently._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 27 Coed for Two Days: The Fire

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

"My name is Mizui Orimoto. Sorry for missing the first activity." Izumi introduced herself in front of their coed class.

The teacher, Ms. Kei, got furious at both Izumi and Kouji for missing the activity for introductions. 'It's too bad that they missed the game. It would've been more fun than just plainly introducing yourself.' The teacher sighed. After all, it's not like she can ask all the other students to repeat their game just for two students.

Ms. Kei nodded at Izumi and looked at the person beside her. "Kouji, I think Ms. Kei wants you to introduce yourself now." Izumi whispered at the said person.

Kouji shrugged. "I am…" he began as he noticed his female classmates-for- 2-days staring at him like they wanted to eat him up. His brow twitched. "I am annoyed." He said, deciding to ignore the teacher who shook her head disapprovingly, the young men who shrugged, anticipating his response and the young ladies who sighed in admiration.

Izumi rolled her eyes at her friend's reply. "His name is Kouji Minamoto and what he meant to say is he's _glad_ to be here." She said looking at Kouji intensely, clearly angry for missing the first activity and Kouji's 'misbehaving'. "Right, Kouji?"

Kouji, who was taken aback by the tone of the girl, nodded. "Right." He sighed.

The teacher smiled with satisfaction, the young ladies glared at Izumi for talking to 'their prince' like that and the young men grinned: 'No one but Mizui can do that.'

"Thank you for your introductions, Mr. Minamoto and Mr. Orimoto. Please take your seats as I talk to you about the activities tomorrow."

-Izumi's POV-

I sighed. The glare of that brunette, Kiara Mikawa, intensified after Kouji and I returned from our cutting class rendezvous. I looked at the time which told me the bell was going to ring in 5 minutes.

I turned my attention to Ms. Kei who was telling us the subjects we were going to have tomorrow. Even though it would be a Saturday tomorrow, we were going to have to continue the two day coed classes.

I grinned as the bell finally rung. 'Thank goodness! I thought I was going to melt from the glare of that brunette!'

I waved at Sakura, "See you tomorrow, Sakura. Tell Umi I said hi." Sakura nodded with a smile. "Byebye, Mi-chan!"

"Mi-chan?" I heard Kouji say beside me, which surprised me by the way! I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat!

He laughed when he saw my surprised expression. "Stop surprising me like that!" I said, my arms crossed.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"You're probably the only person I know that would apologize while laughing." I said, pouting.

He smirked. "C'mon, let's go meet the others."

-Normal POV-

Kouji and Izumi walked along the crowded corridors of Seirin High Boys. Unusually, said school was crowded with both the male and the female population. It was lunch time and the gang planned to meet.

"Good afternoon, Mizui-denka!" A blonde girl said as she passed by Izumi and Kouji.

Izumi nodded and greeted the said blonde. "Good afternoon." Izumi said for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

Kouji shrugged. "Do you even know half of the girls who greeted you?"

"No but, they called me 'Mizui-denka' so I figured they're one of my fan girls or something." Izumi said sighing. "Why are you being so cold to _your_ fan girls, anyway?"

The latter grunted. "If I start greeting them, they'd start flocking all over me. It's better to imagine they don't exist."

Izumi shook her head. "You're cruel to those girls. I'm glad I'm not one of them."

"Just be glad I met you as a boy and not a girl." Kouji said.

Izumi pouted. "Don't forget: I'm still a girl." The blonde whispered.

"Even if I tried, I won't be able to forget." Kouji said remembering the time he found out Izumi's real identity.

"Why are you suddenly turning red, Kouji?" Izumi asked, noticing the flushed face of her companion.

Kouji shook his head. "N-nothing."

"You stuttered! There must be something!!" Izumi argued.

Kouji smirked. "It's nothing you should know. Actually, it's something you probably would _never_ know."

Izumi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice calling out to them. "KOUJI! MIZUI! OVER HERE!" Takuya said excitedly.

Kouji looked at the pouting blonde beside him. "Stop sulking and lets go." He said and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the table the gang was in. Izumi's face heated up at the sudden contact.

"How was first day with the ladies, Mizui?" Kouichi asked as the two got near the table. "Are you sick?" he asked noticing her slightly flushed face.

"N-no! I'm fine!" Izumi retorted.

Kouji looked at the flustered Izumi. "You are a bit red. What's the matter?" he said placing his free hand (his other hand is still holding on to Izumi) to her forehead. He positioned his forehead on the hand that was touching Izumi's forehead. "You're a bit warm; warmer than me. You were fine just a while ago." Kouji said, more to himself than Izumi, not noticing the girl's face getting even redder and the gasps that came from Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki.

Kouichi grinned noticing the reason for Izumi's sudden 'illness'.

"I-I'm f-fine, K-kouji." She stuttered as Kouji stepped away from her.

Kouji nodded but knew something bothered her. He decided to ignore her weird actions because he noticed three of his friends gaping at him. "What?" he asked.

Takuya frowned, remembering his plan of revenge. He hasn't quite forgiven Kouji for kissing Izumi. Now he was more determined to play out his plans. 'Junpei and Tomoki better do it correctly!' he thought with a grin but frowned when he addressed Kouji.

"Why were you harassing Mizui?" he finally said.

Kouji raised a brow at him. "Harass?"

"Yeah! You were practically-"

"Now, now, Takuya. Let's not jump into conclusions." Junpei wisely covered the talkative lad's mouth.

It was then that Kouichi decided to interrupt. "Lunch is only one and a half hour. We better start eating." He suggested.

The gang complied without any complaints.

"Kouji, I just remembered." Izumi whispered. "You haven't told me how you found out my real identity."

Kouji blushed visibly. "Maybe next time."

'Better if never' he thought.

oOoOoOo

Izumi laughed at one of Sakura's jokes. "Anyway Sakura, this is the biggest performing arts theater in Seirin High Boys." Izumi said at the awestruck lady beside her.

"Th-this is really something, Mi-chan!" The pink-haired girl managed to utter.

Izumi laughed. "I know. It's like a mansion in here."

Sakura looked at her and smiled. "You're a girl, aren't you?" she said suddenly.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about?" Izumi laughed nervously.

"You're a girl. The way you act and the way you speak to me." Sakura said. "I _know_ you're a girl."

Izumi looked horrified. "P-please don't tell anyone."

Sakura laughed. "Why would I do that? I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

"Thank you." Izumi said, gratefully.

Sakura nodded. "So, what's with cross-dressing?"

"It's a long story." She sighed. "Ask Umi. She knows more than enough."

"Oh, you should know that I've also figured out that you have a _thing_ for Kouji." She blurted out.

Izumi gaped at her.

Sakura struck a peace sign at her. "You're secret's safe with me!"

"How is it that you can see through me so easily?" she said.

"Because you're Izumi Orimoto: a childhood friend." Sakura said with a warm smile. "Don't you remember? You saved my kitty."

Izumi looked at her in confusion. 'How does she know my real name?' The girl smiled at her. "You were that girl a few years back – the girl who saved my kitten. We became friends, remember?"

Izumi looked at her in realization. "You were that pink haired girl who owned the cat."

She suddenly bowed low in front of her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you grief. If I wasn't so careless, I wouldn't have lost my kitten and you wouldn't have gotten into that accident."

The blonde smiled at her. "Don't worry, Sakura. It's fine now. I'm fine."

The pink-haired girl hugged her. "I am truly sorry, Mi-chan."

Izumi nodded. "Anyway, let's get going. I have many more to show you." The blonde said walking out of the theater.

Sakura laughed and followed her.

After lunch time, the boys of Seirin High were tasked to tour the girls around the whole school. They were paired up with a girl and separated for the tour. Izumi was of course, hesitant to leave Kouji alone with another girl and Kouji did _not_ want to go anywhere with another girl.

_-Flashback-_

"_Gentlemen, you are to tour the young ladies beside you. Make sure they know every inch of Seirin High Boys by the end of the day. You may not join up with other pairs." The teacher announced. "A pair is neither a quad nor a tri. You may now take your leave."_

_Everyone but Kouji Minamoto stood up after hearing the words of the teacher. "Mr. Minamoto, is something the matter?"_

_The teacher was answered by the cold stare of Kouji that sent shivers to her._

"_I asked you a question." She muttered, having put aside the shivers the boy was causing._

"_I don't want to be alone with her." Kouji frankly said, pointing at the girl beside him. The girl was too distracted at staring at 'Kouji-sama' to hear what he said (much to Kouji's annoyance)._

"_Mr. Minamoto, I suggest you get going now." The teacher said. "Or maybe you want me to tell the principal that you cut class." She whispered._

_Kouji smirked. "What makes you think that I would mind if you tell-"_

"_Oh, I know _**you**_ won't mind, Mr. Minamoto. However, I'm quite sure a certain blonde would." The teacher said with a smirk of her own._

_Kouji glared at the teacher and left with the still gaping girl he was supposed to tour._

_The teacher smiled triumphantly. 'It wasn't difficult to tell, Kouji Minamoto.' She thought._

"_That you would do anything you can for Mizui Orimoto." She said silently._

_-End of Flashback-_

And so, Kouji was immensely annoyed. He didn't even bother to talk to the girl beside him. The girl didn't mind, anyway. She was happy to be walking at the same pace as 'her' prince.

Kouji walked along the corridors of Seirin High. 'This is going to be a very long afternoon.'

He continued walking; ignoring the goofy smile his 'partner' was giving him. 'At least she isn't flirting or cuddling like the other girls before.' He thought.

The sound of the bell ringing was then heard throughout the whole school. He looked at his watch. It wasn't time yet. It can't be an accident that the bell is ringing. 'Can this be?' he thought, stopping in his tracks. His thoughts were confirmed when the long ring was followed by short blasts. He cursed silently.

"Let's go." He firmly said at the confused girl beside him. "It's the fire alarm. C'mon. Hurry up." He said and started running towards the field.

oOoOoOo

Soon the field was crowded with the students of both Seirin High Boys and Girls. Black smoke can be seen from 3 of the buildings of Seirin High. The students were all anxiously assembling in their assigned places.

Kouichi started the head count as his classmates along with their partners, gathered around their assigned area. He saw Takuya fidgeting and Kouji walking around the area. "Wait a minute. Where's Izumi?" he whispered to himself.

Kouji walked anxiously. He spotted the pink haired Hokaze and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where's Mizui Orimoto?" he said.

Sakura shook her head and frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"How can you not know?! YOU WERE WITH HER THE ENTIRE TIME!" he hissed, not even realizing that he used her instead of him. Sakura wasn't at all shocked.

"I was with her." She answered. "But then she left me by the library saying she forgot her jacket in the music room."

Kouji paused. 'Izumi's missing. Darn it!'

He rushed passed the frowning Sakura. "Kouichi, Tenshi is missing. I'm going to look for her." He stated when he reached Kouichi.

"Don't worry Kouji. I'm sure he's fine." He assured Kouji. All of the others were busy talking with themselves, not noticing Kouji's aggravated state.

"How can you be so sure?!" Kouji grumbled. "I'm going to look for her." He said once more and started to run but was stopped by Kouichi.

"Kouji. Mizui is fine. Trust me." Kouichi said with a serious tone.

"How would YOU know? You're here, safe, while she's in there probably shouting for help." He hissed quietly, making sure no one but Kouichi would hear.

Kouichi shook his head. "I assure you, Kouji. I am one hundred percent sure that Izumi isn't asking for help, right now."

Kouji glared at his twin. "When have you become so heartless? That's usually who I am." Kouji started. "I'm going to look for Izumi because unlike you, I actually care for her."

"Thanks Kouji, but I don't think I won't need any help."

Kouji turned to look at a smiling Izumi beside a grinning Sakura. He rushed to her side and immediately hugged her. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Izumi blushed. "W-why would I be?"

Kouji finally let go of her. "Weren't you caught in the fire?"

"Kouji, actually, there wasn't any fire." Kouichi said nervously.

"What?" Kouji asked his twin.

"Gentlemen! Ladies!" Everyone, including a frowning Kouji, a fidgeting Kouichi, a blushing Izumi and an amused Sakura turned to the speaker on the stage. "As all of you probably know, I am Seirin High Boys' principal. I am proud to tell all of you that the fire drill was a success."

Whispers, surprised stares and a very deathly glare (courtesy of Kouji) were thrown towards the principal.

"The principal of Seirin High Girls and I decided it would be best if we did the drill today during the interaction day. The smoke you saw was artificial to make the fire seem realistic." The principal talked but Kouji wasn't listening anymore. He was furious. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed.

Izumi tapped Kouji on the shoulders. "Kouji, it was meant to be a surprise drill. Don't get too angry. It wasn't Kouichi's fault. He couldn't tell others about it."

Kouji sighed. "I'm not angry about Kouichi not telling me. I'm furious because…" he trailed off looking at the blonde girl beside him. "I couldn't do anything." He whispered.

Izumi frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She said.

Kouji shook his head. "It was nothing. By the way, I think the pink haired knows your secret."

Izumi nodded and told Kouji what happened. Kouji half listened and half thought to himself. 'I couldn't do anything. What if there really was a fire? I couldn't have done anything to save her.'

He suddenly hugged her, surprising her and himself, to a great extent. "K-kouji?"

"I'm sorry, Izumi." He whispered silently. "I promised to protect you and I couldn't do it."

Izumi hugged him back when she felt his hug tighten. "It's fine. I'm glad you care enough to go in a blazing building for me. I heard what you said to Kouichi and I'm really glad you care."

He didn't let go and she continued. "However, no matter what the circumstance is. I would never want you to risk your life for me."

He finally let go of her, looking into her eyes. She smiled at him. "How do you think I would feel if you died saving me?"

Kouji could see the fear in her teary eyes. He understood what she meant. She didn't want to lose someone – anyone _again_.

Kouji raised his hands to dry her tears. He promised himself that he would do everything to protect her. He would risk his life just to protect her but he won't die. He won't die because if he did, then he would be failing to protect her from the pain his death would cause.

"So," Izumi said leaning closer to Kouji. "Do you think anyone saw us?"

Kouji smirked and looked around him. Everyone was still focused on what the principal was saying. 'It must be very interesting if the students are still listening.' He thought. "I don't think so. It looks like everyone's focused on the principal." He answered the blonde.

Izumi sighed. "Thank goodness."

The two were relieved that nobody witnessed the scene that just unfolded. At least that's what they thought. A pair of glistening eyes glared at Izumi. "Mizui Orimoto, I will expose you to everyone."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

This is where I end the 27th chapter.

Once again, I have updated so late.

Sigh

I can be so irresponsible at times.

Anyway, I do hope this was worth your time

Thank you very much for

taking time in

reading

this!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	28. Sleepless Night

**IMPORTANT: **This isn't really a chapter. Since my updates don't seem to get any faster, I'm pretty sure most of you have forgotten what has happened in the last few chapters. So here I am with the 'Flashback Chapter'. This is just a summary of how things were in the previous chapter.

Technically, this is NOT an official chapter so you have the option NOT to read this since it would definitely take some of your time. Whether you read this or not, you'll be able to understand the next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter, it will be posted by Friday, November 23, 2007.

DISCLAIMER: imuzuok does not own Digimon!

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 28 Sleepless Night

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Fridsy; 9:00 pm; Izumi's and Kouichi's room

Izumi stared at the ceiling of the room she shared with Kouichi. Kouichi was already sleeping. Seems he got tired from the day's activities. She could understand. After all, she was exhausted and she wasn't even part of the student council.

Now, the real question was why she couldn't sleep even though she was INCREDIBLY tired.

She already tried various ways to sleep but to no avail. The reason for that is her thoughts kept drifting towards a certain Minamoto.

She smiled at the memory. Kouji hugged her. He expressed his care for her openly. She liked it.

She remembered how miserable she was before she entered Seirin High. Her best friend died saving her. She blamed herself and vowed to smile for him: Shinn. Now that she thinks about it, it was a pretty stupid reason for not expressing her true emotions. Not to mention her actions.

She groaned silently, embarrassed at the thought of how she acted in the past.

"Then mom forced me to enter this school." she said silently. She was so against the thought of entering the school she was in right now. She even argued with her mom despite the fact that she promised never to show any emotion except happiness, or rather, fake happiness.

A few days after entering Seirin High, she began to change. At the beginning she got mad at herself for actually reverting to her old self. Then her friends came in to the picture.

Tomoki: the youngest member of the group. He was like a little brother to her. She cared for him and vise versa. It's a pity she couldn't spend so much time with him since they had different schedules.

Junpei: the oldest and funniest member of the group. Like Tomoki, Junpei had different schedules with Izumi. Although they were close, it wasn't the same as with Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji and her.

She closed her eyes, wanting to reminisce about the past.

Takuya: He was always fun to be with. There was even a time he asked her if they could have time alone. She later found out that he only wanted to know more about her. Somehow, though, she felt as if Takuya didn't treat her as one of the 'boys'. It was as if he knew she was a girl.

Kouichi: Her roommate and probably her personal love counselor. (She laughed at this) He found out her secret during the school's sports festival. It was a pretty hilarious scene. Kouichi's reaction was priceless! Although, the way he found out was pretty stupid. After all, it was just because she had long hair. There are a lot of boys who have long hair! Look at Hotohori and Nakago! They both have long hair and they're even popular with the girls!

Izumi harrumphed. Maybe she just really looks like a girl.

She sighed. "I can't believe I'm getting worked up because of my own thoughts." She looked at Kouichi and smiled. He was the person she talked to when she had love problems. Ever since he found out, he has always been ready to help her. She almost laughed at the memory of Kouichi asking Umi for sanitary napkins.

Speaking of Umi; she was her childhood friend who studied in Seirin High for girls. She has known Izumi even before she stopped expressing feelings other than happiness. Umi knows every little detail about Izumi's past already. Izumi knows she can always count on Umi. The problem was Izumi can't just barge in the girls' dormitory. That's why she talks to Kouichi about her problems instead of her.

Her problems; aside from hiding her true identity, there was Kouji. At the beginning, he was difficult to deal with. He was too aloof for her liking. But she got to know him better. Gradually, she became closer to him as well. Then she fell in love with him.

She fell in love with him when he saw through her lies. She fell in love with him when he told her about his past. She fell in love with him when she was able to convince her to leave the past behind. She fell in love with him when he saved her when no one else could.

Izumi's eyes snapped open. "I just remembered! How did Kouji REALLY find out about my identity?"

She closed her eyes once more. She would bug him about it some other day.

Her eyes snapped open a second time. She blushed. She suddenly remembered the kisses, one accidental and one on purpose, she shared with Kouji. "I wonder if he minds that we kissed. I know I don't. After all, I AM in love with him." she said aloud with a blush still evident on her face.

Ever since she became a Seirin High student, her life has never been dull. Now she knows she's happy her mom actually entered her in her current school.

She sighed. The problem was if she was found out by the school. Of course she didn't want to leave her friends! She wanted to stay with them as much as possible… especially Kouji.

With those thoughts in mind, Izumi finally fell asleep.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

As you can see, my summary wasn't good.

I just wrote how Izumi remembered the events.

I didn't even elaborate the situations she and the others got into.

Anyway, as I said, this wasn't meant to be part of the story.

This is just, kind of a recap of what's happened so far.

In the next chapter:

The second day of the interaction happens!

Mathematics was more than the class could handle.

Science and Love matched..??

Music class the reason it started to rain..??

Kouji learns something from Health class!

Izumi gets a treat after PhysEd.

In the later chapters:

Takuya executes his plan of revenge to Kouji!

That's it! Until next chapter!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok

PS. If there are any grammatical errors or misspelled words, please tell me. When I wrote this it was already 1:30 am so I wasn't really 'awake' yet.

PPS. Hotohori and Nakago are not my characters. They are characters who has long hair (and who are very hot winkwink) from Fushigi Yuugi.


	29. Coed for Two Days:Hassle during Class P1

In the previous chapter: Coed for Two Days: The Fire

I realize that the last chapter (which wasn't really a chapter… technically, anyway.) was rather short. And so I made this one as long as I can possibly can.

DISCLAIMER: I once again repeat that I neither own Digimon nor its characters.

_In Chapter 27: Coed for Two Days: The Fire_

_Takuya frowned, remembering his plan of revenge. He hasn't quite forgiven Kouji for kissing Izumi. Now he was more determined to play out his plans. 'Junpei and Tomoki better do it correctly!'_

"_Because you're Izumi Orimoto." Sakura said with a warm smile. "Don't you remember? You saved my kitty."_

_Izumi looked at her in confusion. 'How does she know my real name?' The girl smiled at her. "You were that girl a few years back – the girl who saved my kitten."_

_Izumi looked at her in realization. "You were that pink haired girl who owned the cat."_

_Kouji glared at his twin. "When have you become so heartless? That's usually who I am." Kouji started. "I'm going to look for Izumi because unlike you, I actually care for her."_

_Kouji turned to look at a smiling Izumi beside a grinning Sakura. He rushed to her side and immediately hugged her. "Are you hurt?" he asked._

"_As all of you probably know, I am Seirin High Boys' principal. I am proud to tell all of you that the fire drill was a success."_

_Izumi hugged him back when she felt his hug tighten. "It's fine. I'm glad you care enough to go in a blazing building for me. I heard what you said to Kouichi and I'm really glad you care."_

_He finally let go of her, looking into her eyes. She smiled at him. "How do you think I would feel if you died saving me?"_

_He promised himself that he would do everything to protect her. He would risk his life just to protect her but he won't die. He won't die because if he did, then he would be failing to protect her from the pain his death would cause._

_The two were relieved that nobody witnessed the scene that just unfolded. At least that's what they thought. A pair of glistening eyes glared at Izumi. "Mizui Orimoto, I will expose you to everyone."_

_In the previous chapter: Sleepless night_

_Izumi reminisce about the past._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 29 Coed for Two Days: Hassle during Classes Part 1

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Saturday; Classroom 304; Music Class; 8:00 am

Izumi laughed at Kouji's pained expression. Half of their first class was over and unfortunately, it wasn't pleasing to the ears. Yes, _ears._

They have been enduring the pain of hearing 'out of tuned' (or sometimes no tune at all) songs sung by most of their classmates for the day.

"This is annoying; why do they have to sound like a dying animal?!" Kouji grumbled in his seat beside Izumi. "And stop laughing." He demanded.

The girl didn't stop, though. "You should be thankful the teacher allowed us to sit wherever we want to this morning. If somebody heard you saying that your image would be ruined."

He glared. She laughed even more.

"Minamoto Kouji!" the teacher, Ms. Leia, called. "It's your turn." She said cheerily.

It was mentioned by the teacher that all of them had to sing. Meaning he – Minamoto Kouji – is supposed to sing as well.

Izumi stopped laughing and smiled at him. "It's your turn Kouji." She said to him, secretly happy to have the opportunity to hear him sing.

Kouji didn't speak. He looked directly at the teacher who was waiting for him to sing. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

Nothing came out: not a word or a tune. He was simply motioning towards his mouth.

"Oh, I understand!" Ms. Leia had exclaimed. "It seems Mr. Minamoto has a sore throat!"

Izumi gaped at him. "Liar." She whispered. He did nothing more but smirk at her.

"If you're that anxious to hear me sing, I'll sing to you later at night." He whispered huskily in her ears. He just looked at her shocked and blushing expression.

Izumi opened her mouth. "I-I… K-Kouji… I-"

Kouji interrupted her. "Revenge, Tenshi." He said silently with another smirk.

Izumi glared at him upon realizing what just happened.

Kouji laughed silently so as not to attract any attention. Izumi, taken aback by his laughter, smiled. 'As long as he's happy, I guess I don't mind.' She thought.

"Orimoto Mizui, it's your turn." The teacher said, smiling.

Izumi nodded her head and stood up to go to the front. Once there, she took a deep breath and started singing.

Or rather… reciting the lyrics of the song.

Kouji almost laughed out loud at the scene playing before his eyes. 'This is the first time I've ever met a girl who can't sing.'

When Izumi had finished, she returned to her seat blushing furiously.

Kouji looked at her and smirked. "Maybe it's you who actually has a sore throat." He teased.

She pouted. "It's not like I can sing with my female voice. I wouldn't want to be found out." She whispered.

Kouji grinned. "Whatever you say, Tenshi."

"Yo-"

Unfortunately for Izumi, the bell rang before she could finish.

Immediately, Kouji stood up and sat in his assigned seat: a seat away from the blonde.

oOoOoOo

Saturday; Classroom 304; Science Class; 9:10 am

Izumi wanted to rip her ears out. It was noisy. Everyone, Kouji and her as an exception, was talking at the same time; thus creating noise.

They were waiting for their next teacher who was running late, 10 minutes to be exact. The door opened with a loud 'BANG!' and in came a beautiful lady with long blonde locks.

"I apologize for my tardiness, everyone." She said walking in the center of the front of the room. "I am called Selena Taylor."

The class instantly shushed, awestruck at their teacher's beauty. The teacher looked at her class strangely and sighed. "Let's begin then."

The class began, none making any sound as the teacher spoke.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked. "Do you understand?" Nods were given. "Alright, so what do you see in this picture?" she asked raising a picture of the animal kingdom.

Nobody spoke still. The teacher's brow twitched. "Why can't you answer me? Are you blind? Does the sun rise and set without your witness? No. You can see! In your eyes there are_ hundred million receptors_ to enable you to enjoy the color of a leaf, a pond, a child, a cloud, a star, a rose, a rainbow, and the look of love."

The class was even more silent than before. One thought running through their mind: Drama Queen.

The teacher got even more furious at the silent stares. "Did you not hear what I have said? Are you deaf?"

"Does a baby laugh or cry without your attention? NO! YOU CAN HEAR! You have _24 thousand fibers in each of your ears_ to vibrate to the wind in the trees, the tides on the rocks, the majesty of an opera, a robin's plea, the happy laughter of children at play and the words: 'I LOVE YOU'."

Ms. Selena looked at the still silent expressions of her class. "Are you paralyzed? You don't even want to move. Once again I ask: ARE YOU PARALYZED?"

"Quite obviously, you are not. You can move, you can stretch and run and dance and work. Within you are _500 muscles, 200 bones and 7 miles of nerve fibers all synchronized_ to bring your bidding."

Once again, the class was speechless. It was amazing how she, their temporary teacher, was able to connect Science to what she has said so far. Nobody spoke because they wanted to know if there were more of those _interesting_ facts she says.

"Why are you still not speaking? Why are you not reacting? Are your hearts stricken? Do they leak and strain to maintain your lives? NO! Your heart is strong."

"Touch your chest and feel its rhythm, _pulsating, hour after hour, day and night 36 million beats each year, year after year, asleep or awake, pumping your blood through more than 60 thousand miles of veins arteries and tubing, pumping more than 6 thousand gallons each year_." The teacher felt as though she was out of breath. She was not one to give up, though.

She was definitely frustrated. "And now, consider the intricate structure of your brain, the most complex in the universe. Within its _three pounds are billion nerve cells, more than three times as many cells as there are people on earth_."

"And to help you file away every perception, every sound, taste, smell, every action you have experienced sine the day of your birth, are _implemented within your cells, more than one thousand billion protein molecules_… every incident in your life is there, waiting only for your recall. And to assist your brain in the control of your body, dispersed throughout your form are _four million pain-sensitive structures, five hundred thousand touch detectors, and more than two hundred thousand temperature detectors_." The teacher paused as she breathed in and out.

The class clapped their hands. "Wow, teach! You certainly know your subject matter well!" one boy said disregarding the oh so 'wonderful' speech that the teacher gave.

Izumi laughed. "It's true Ms. Selena! You're amazing!"

Kouji nodded his head in approval… not something you'll see everyday: a teacher connecting Science with her overly dramatic 'speech'.

Selena Taylor blushed and nodded at the direction of her students. "Thank you. I guess I'll take my leave now." She said and with out another word, left.

oOoOoOo

Saturday; Cafeteria; Break Time; 10 am

Kouichi, Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Junpei and Tomoki gathered at their usual table. The young men looked at the food Izumi was eating.

Izumi took a bite at her salad, not noticing the stares of her friends. Kouji raised a brow at her. "Is that all that you're going to eat?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked, placing her fork down.

Kouji shrugged. Takuya smiled at her. "You know Mizui, you're so thin that people could mistake you for a girl." Izumi choked upon hearing this.

Junpei handed her water. "What Takuya meant, is that you should eat more." He stated.

Izumi took the glass of water and drank. "Thanks for your concern guys but I'm fine, really."

Kouichi sighed. "Just don't forget you'll need proteins too."

"Kouichi-niichan's right!" Tomoki added. "You should eat more foods that you can get energy from."

"I will, I will." She said as she started eating.

Kouji took a bite of his burger and leaned in to whisper to her. "If you're doing this because you think you're fat," he started.

Izumi blushed. Apparently, Kouji hit it right on the mark.

"it would be hopeless" He finished.

Izumi pouted.

"because you're already so thin that you can't grow any thinner" He added. "Quite frankly, it doesn't look too nice.

Izumi blushed once more and turned to look at Junpei who had a lot of food on his side. "Junpei, can you pass me that burger, please?"

Junpei, Tomoki and Takuya stared at Izumi for her sudden behavior.

Kouji smirked. 'Thought that would motivate her to eating more'

Kouichi shook his head with a grin. 'Well done, bro.'

oOoOoOo

Saturday; Classroom 304; Mathematics Class; 10:30 am

The teacher went inside of the classroom and the class immediately shushed. "I will be teaching your class for this period." he, the teacher, said without even giving his name.

"I know that we're supposed to be having Math." The teacher said with a stare that sent shivers to most of the unusually silent students. "But I don't think you'd learn anything new in just a day."

He took out a paper and stood proudly. "This is something I'd like everyone to know about. I'll read this to you." The teacher said apathetically. "It's something that's supposed to at least give you young ones a better perspective in life.

Izumi, Kouji and the rest of their coed class were speechless. None of them had the guts to question the indifferent teacher. Well, In Kouji's case: he just didn't want to voice out his opinions. After all, Kouji _is_ Kouji.

It was as if the stare of the teacher was preventing them from saying anything.

Izumi stared at the teacher. She felt a sense of familiarity toward the teacher. 'Why? Who is he?' She wasn't sure of the answer herself but she knew what she feels. She knows that teacher.

"_I hear you cry_." He started. "_Be at peace. Be calm, for I bring you relief for sorrow, for I know its cause and I know its cure. You weep for childhood dreams that have vanished with the years. You weep for your self-esteem that has been corrupted by failure. You weep for all your talents that have been wasted through misuse_."

Izumi smiled inwardly, her previous thoughts set aside. She was reminded of Kouji with those words. All the times he was there for her when she was blaming herself for something she shouldn't have.

'I hear you cry…' she thought. 'Kouji heard me and consoled me.'

The teacher continued. "_The passing years have destroyed your recollection, for they have filled your mind with fear and doubt and anxiety and remorse and hate. And there is no room for joyful memories where these sorrows habituate_."

Bull's eye. That hit Izumi straight on. She sighed. 'This is going to be a long class.'

"_You believed no one. You burned your map to happiness; you abandoned your claim to peace of mind; you snuffed out the candles that had been placed along your destined path of glory, and then you stumbled, lost and frightened, in the darkness of futility and self pity; until you fell into a hell of your creation_."

Another bull's eye!

To both Izumi

And

Kouji

The teacher noticed Izumi's and Kouji's discomfort at an instant. 'This should be interesting to watch.' He thought. "_Are you unloved and unloving_?" he paused and looked at the two who stiffened quite obviously.

He grinned inwardly. "_No. No more. For now you know love's secret, that to receive love, it must be given with no thought of its return. To love for fulfillment, for satisfaction, or pride is not love._"

Izumi silently agreed to her 'Math' teacher for the day.

"_Love is a gift from which no return is demanded. Now you know that to love unselfishly is its own reward, and even should love not be returned it is not lost, for love not reciprocated will flow back to you and soften and purify your heart._" He once again paused, surprised (but hid it efficiently) to see Kouji staring at Izumi, who was smiling at the teacher's words, with soft eyes.

Izumi liked what she was hearing. Although it wasn't meant only for her, she felt comfort in it. After all, right now, she was having an unrequited love… well, technically anyway. She smiled. Now, it doesn't matter so much if Kouji loved her back. Although she would be more than pleased if he did, she liked how they were at present.

His friendship meant a lot to her.

Kouji saw Izumi's smile. The teacher's words were still sinking into him. 'Love?' He wondered if that was what he felt towards her. He looked at her with a soft expression. He didn't smile but he knew he liked seeing her with that tender smile.

_Soften and purify your heart… _The teacher's words rang in Kouji's head. His eyes widened upon realization.

He was… is…

'I'm in love with Izumi.' He thought. He knew that clearly now. The feeling of changing… the feeling of loneliness disappearing… the feeling of warmness… his feeling of wanting to see her smiles… the feeling of hurting when she cries… the feeling of happiness just by her presence…

It didn't matter anymore…

It didn't matter that he was acting like a lovesick teen.

It didn't matter for what really matters is her…

Is that he was in love with her…

Kouji sighed at such thoughts. "I'm really starting to creep myself out." He mumbled silently. He grinned. "Maybe she'll like that side of me." He whispered even silently- if it was even possible.

The teacher was MORE than amused with what he saw. He didn't know what they were thinking of course. However, the changes of their facial expressions were very much amusing to watch. He wanted to laugh out loud but decided against it.

He turned his attention to the rest of the class. 'It's time to end this. I did more than enough. Mother should be happy… although, it didn't look like it was needed.

"Do you not wonder why I am able to forgive your failures, your transgressions, your pitiful demeanor… when you cannot forgive yourself?" the teacher said, standing up.

"I'll leave you with that question." He added and started walking away but not before giving the class a grin.

The whole class gasped, not expecting that from the seemingly aloof teacher.

"AH!" Izumi stood up, pointing at the teacher in agape. "(1)(2)Onii- I mean, (3)ANIKI!!"

The class looked at the blonde. "My name," the teacher started, his grin not leaving his face. "is Orimoto Iori, Orimoto Mizui's big brother."

It was then that the bell rung. Orimoto Iori walked outside the classroom.

"Kouji, I'll catch up with you later." She said before leaving and following her big brother.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Izumi almost said Onii-chan instead of Aniki.

Onii-chan is the feminine and more childish way of saying big brother

Aniki is the more muscular term for big brother

Quite frankly, this didn't go as I planned.

I planned to put the whole day in just one chapter.  
However, my mind suddenly went blank.

And so, here is the 29th chapter.

I do apologize for the not so long chapter though.

Next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter:

Izumi has a brother…?

Health class is an embarrassment…?

Phys. Ed. Created problems for Izumi and Kouji…?

Later chapters:

Takuya executes his plan of revenge to Kouji!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	30. Coed for Two Days:Hassle during Class P2

Well, I'm back with a new chapter

Well, I'm back with a new chapter! First of all, I'd like to apologize for my updates, or rather lack of it. I've been _bland, uninspired_ rather,lately. laughs

To all my reviewers and readers out there,

HAPPY HOLIDAYS and THANK YOU FOR READING!!

A reply was sent to your reviews. 

Thank you for raising comments and suggestions. I really appreciate the criticisms. smiles

DISCLAIMER: imuzuok does not own any characters in this story. Oh, but she does own Iori, Sakura, Umi and Yula. Names are not original as well. laughs

_In the previous chapter: Coed for two days: Hassle During Classes Part 1_

'_I'm in love with Izumi.' He thought. He knew that clearly now. The feeling of changing… the feeling of loneliness disappearing… the feeling of warmness… his feeling of wanting to see her smiles… the feeling of hurting when she cries… the feeling of happiness just by her presence…_

_It didn't matter anymore…_

_It didn't matter that he was acting like a lovesick teen._

_It didn't matter for what really matters is her…_

_Is that he was in love with her…_

_Kouji sighed at such thoughts. "I'm really starting to creep myself out." He mumbled silently. He grinned. "Maybe she'll like that side of me." He whispered even silently- if it was even possible._

"_AH!" Izumi stood up, pointing at the teacher in agape. "Onii- I mean, ANIKI!!"_

_The class looked at the blonde. "My name," the teacher started, his grin not leaving his face. "is Orimoto Iori, Orimoto Mizui's big brother."_

_It was then that the bell rung. Orimoto Iori walked outside the classroom._

"_Kouji, I'll catch up with you later." She said before leaving and following her big brother._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 30 Coed for Two Days: Hassle During Classes Part 2

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Izumi stared at the blonde man in front of her. He sighed. "If you're just going to stare at me-,"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Izumi said, angrily, cutting him off. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING GLASSES?! YOU'RE EYES ARE A PERFECT 20/20! AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU BLONDE?! WHY ARE YOU POSING AS A TEACHER?! AND ARE YOU WEARING CONTACT LENSES? YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?! YOUR EYES ARE NORMALLY BLUE BUT NOW IT'S DARK BROWN!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?? WELL?! ANSWER ME IORI ONII-CHAN!!"

The said onii-chan's brow twitched. "Calm down."

"HOW CAN I BE CALM?!" Izumi started. "YOU-,"

Izumi's mouth was covered by the big hands of her brother. "Although there's no one here aside from us, I'd appreciate it if you tone down a bit." He said calmly. "Let's take a seat and I'll tell you everything."

The both of them were in an empty classroom. It was lunch break and every student except Izumi was in the cafeteria.

When the two were finally seated the older sighed. "First thing's first, my appearance is as you see right now for the purpose of hiding my true identity, supposedly anyway. You found me out. After all the trouble I went through. I even bought this wig, contact lenses and a pair of glasses." He sighed and removed the glasses and the wig he was wearing.

"I almost didn't recognize you! If you hadn't grinned I wouldn't have probably known!" Izumi harrumphed. "And remove the contact lenses as well! You know I don't like it when you change your appearance!"

"How could I forget? You always say you like the way I looked because it reminded you of Shinn." He stopped to look at his sister's expression. He forgot that around her, the topic of Shinn was taboo. It slipped his mind because her expressions became so much true. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm over it already." She said silently.

Orimoto Iori was Izumi's adopted older brother. Izumi was only three when they found him in the snow. He was battered and cold and Izumi's mother took him in. Ever since then, he became an Orimoto.

Unlike Izumi, Iori was a brunette with stunning blue eyes. His eyes and hair was a definite rare combination. Both her brother and Shinn have the same physical attributes. It was difficult not think they were siblings.

But they weren't siblings. That was a fact.

"Izumi, I came here because I wanted to check up on you." Iori said.

"Well, I'm fine. You can leave." Izumi said, rather harshly. She was afraid he was going to take her away. 'But it was mom who sent me here anyway. I'm sure he won't take me away.'

"Yes, I can see that you've already been, shall I say, _healed_." He stated as he crossed his arms. "It's time that I bring you back."

"What are you saying?" Izumi asked gripping the chair she was sitting on hard.

He sighed. "I'm saying that I don't want you to stay in this place any longer than you already have." He explained. "I was against this idea of mom from the very beginning but since I was in another country, I couldn't stop her."

"I'm taking you home, Izumi. Start packing." He said simply.

Izumi opened her mouth to retort but the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break.

"We'll continue this later." He said and stood up. "Go to your next class."

oOoOoOo

Saturday; Classroom 304; Health Class

Kouji looked at the glum Izumi. He wanted to go after her when she went to talk to her brother, but decided against it. He thought they could use some time alone.

However, seeing her like this, he regretted not following her. He had to talk to her about what happened.

Izumi sighed. 'What am I going to do? My brother's so stubborn and I'm sure he won't allow me to stay here without good reason. I don't want to leave.' She bit her lower lip. She could feel her tears welling up.

Kouji saw this and felt concerned and puzzled. He wanted to console her but he can't, not when the teacher was there. The teacher has been talking for half an hour now but not so much information registered in his mind.

"Excuse me!" Izumi said raising her hand. "I need to go to the restroom." She said. It was obvious to Kouji that she was still feeling bad.

The teacher nodded. "Alright."

Izumi mumbled her thanks and left immediately. Kouji raised his hand to be excused as well.

"You know the rules Mr. Minamoto, only one person at a time." The teacher said and Kouji cursed silently.

He didn't even want to be in this class! It was stupid! He sighed and observed the class to rid of his anxiousness.

He saw most of the male blushing and the female snickering. He raised a brow. 'What was the teacher talking about?'

He thought hard to remember. 'I remember her mentioning something about girls and their mood swings. What's to snicker and blush about that?' he thought silently.

"And so, all of you men or rather young men," the teacher said addressing the class "should be careful of a young lady who's experiencing PMS."

Kouji groaned. This was going to be a very long class.

oOoOoOo

Izumi sighed. "I can't believe I'm cutting class."

"I can't believe it either." A voice from behind her, said.

"Onii-chan." She said as he faced her. "I was just going to look for you."

He shook his currently blonde head. "No. You're leaving with me."

"But I haven't even said anything yet!" she argued.

"I already knew what you wanted." He said, removing his 'glasses'.

She glared at him. "Well, I'm _not_ going!!"

"Who says you have a say in the matter?" He said apathetically.

"This is my life!" she hissed. "When I didn't want to go here mom forced me to go. Now that I actually want to stay, you want me to leave! Why-,"

"What you want isn't always what you get. Don't be a spoiled brat." He said stiffly. "This conversation is over. Go back to your class." He said and started to walk away when he felt Izumi's hand on his.

"Onii-chan, please." She started. "I don't want to leave. I'm happy here. I want to be with my friends here. Don't you see? I _actually_ have friends here. They were the ones who were able to help me, onii-chan. Are you going to take that away from me?"

He turned to look at her pleading eyes. "I only want what's best for you."

"Now, go back to your class."

oOoOoOo

Saturday; Classroom 304; Physical Education Class

Izumi went back to her class, deep in thought. 'He said he wants what's best for me. I told him I'm happy here. He might reconsider. I hope he does.'

"What happened?"

Izumi turned to look at Kouji and sighed. "My brother… he wants-,"

"Settle down, class!" the teacher interrupted their conversation.

"I'll tell you later Kouji." She said exasperatedly and went back to her seat leaving an anxious Kouji. If the teacher wasn't so pretty, Kouji might have wished she never set foot in their classroom for interrupting his and Izumi's conversation.

"My name is Marino Mei. You may all call me Ms. Mei." The stunning brunette female teacher announced. "Let's begin the class."

-Izumi's POV-

I once again looked at the direction of Kouji and his partner. I sighed silently.

Ms. Mei asked the class to pair up.

The moment I heard that, I wanted to be paired up with Kouji. But then she, Ms. Mei, just had to ruin it.

Boy to girl pair.

That was the requirement. And so, I ended up being paired up with Sakura. Of course, I like Sakura. She's sweet, the sister of my best girl friend and she knows my secret!

"You know, Mizui, those two might melt with the way you're staring at them." I heard Sakura say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Was I that obvious?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Quite obvious. You're jealous, aren't you?"

I sighed. Of course I'm jealous! Look at them! It's like they've been friends for so long and they just met!

"I've never seen Kouji like that with another girl besides me. He looks really happy. Of course he isn't laughing or smiling but it's pretty obvious he's having fun. I bet those smirks are just to hide his smiles."

Sakura put a hand on my shoulder. "If he looks happy, shouldn't you be happy as well?" she asked. "Anyway, we should do our assigned task."

I nodded. "Okay." Our task for today is first aid. Kouji and his partner, Yula, looked like they were having fun.

I sighed, starting to bandage Sakura's head. It was task number one.

It bothered me, what Sakura said. Of course she was right! I should be happy when the one I love is happy.

And I am! It's just so difficult not to feel lonely when I know he's happy even if it's not me.

I'm right here and this is already happening, what more if I'm forced to go home! Onii-chan better let me stay here.

I felt my heart tighten. Why does it feel like everything's going wrong?

"M-Miz-zu-i."

"What is it, Sakura?" I said, still in thought.

"I c-can't b-b-breathe." Was her answer and I snapped my full attention to Sakura.

I gasped when I saw Sakura, or rather, when I didn't see Sakura.

Instead I saw a head covered in bandages. "OH NO!! I'm so sorry, Sakura! I'll get you out of there! I mean, I'll roll it out. I mean-, ARGH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" I said as I started taking the bandages off.

-Kouji's POV-

This girl's amusing. She isn't a fan girl which means she doesn't cling. When I heard the teacher say boy to girl pairing, I almost shouted in anger. Of course, I didn't. I searched the class for a girl who didn't look like a fan girl. That was when I saw her. She was glaring at all the boys who came near her.

Just remembering it almost made me laugh.

"You're thinking about the first time you saw me, aren't you."

I smirked at her. "How can I not? You looked ready to kill any boy who came close to you."

She grunted. "Boys are annoying perverts."

"Hn.", was the only reply I gave her.

"I hate it when you do that." She said. "But then again, I hate any boy."

I raised a brow at her.

"Well, at least you don't go around flirting with me." She said. "I don't think I hate you."

I smirked. "What makes you think any guy would flirt with you?"

"I don't. Still, the only guys who don't flirt with me are those who have respect for girls and the ones who have _somebody_ already." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you," she pointed at me. "are certainly the latter."

I stared at her; I was surprised she noticed but I hid it well. "It's rude to point."

She shrugged. "Well, it's rude to change subjects suddenly."

"Hn." I didn't want to open the topic she was currently opening.

"Whatever, like I care if you have the _hots_ for that Orimoto guy." She said as she started bandaging my hand.

"W-what are you talking about?! Mizui's a guy!" I said defensively, losing my cool.

"What's your point?" she said in a bored tone.

I simply sighed. It was _that_ obvious?

"It's pretty obvious." She said suddenly. Did I say that out loud?

I opened my mouth to retort when I heard someone shout, or rather Tenshi shout.

I stood up in alarm thinking she was in trouble. The girl, my partner, stopped me. "He's fine. He just had a little accident with the bandages." She said in a bored tone.

I sighed in relief and sat back down, looking at Tenshi's frantic face.

I heard the girl in front of me gasp. I turned to look at her. She was pointing at me again. "I thought I told you it's rude to point."

"I can't help it! You were smiling! JUST NOW! You were." She said, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Did I really smile?

"Wow. You were just staring at Orimoto and next thing I know you were smiling!" she said reenacting what happened. I almost laughed at the way she looked. This girl really was amusing.

I sighed and looked at Tenshi again. To my surprise, she was looking at my direction as well. I was going to nod (or smile at her even), but she looked away suddenly.

It bothered me.

She had that sad and hurt expression when she looked away.

-Izumi's POV-

When I had removed the bandages and I can finally see Sakura's beautiful face once more, I sighed. "Thank goodness, Sakura!"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm glad I can breathe again!"

I smiled at her. I looked to see if Kouji noticed what had happened.

I hope I didn't. He certainly looked like he was enjoying his partner's company. He even looked like he was almost laughing. Suddenly, he looked at my direction.

I couldn't take it; to see he was having so much fun with out me. I looked away. I felt really bad, especially since I'm becoming so selfish.

"Mizui, the teacher said we should go back to our seats now." Sakura said silently.

I nodded. "Okay."

-Normal POV-

"Okay, this is your last class and I sure hope you had fun!" Ms. Mei said. "I hope you enjoyed this year's interaction. You may leave."

The class stood up and bid their teacher good bye.

Izumi turned to look at Sakura. "Sakura, thank you."

"What ever for, Mizui?" she asked.

Izumi hugged her. "For the advice; I know I am and will always be happy for Kouji. I just-,"

"True, I said that." Sakura whispered cutting her off. She hugged her back. "But I never said anything about not feeling pain. It's natural to be hurt when you see the person you love happy with another, Izumi." She whispered, making sure no body heard. "Just remember that Kouji cares for you."

Izumi was grateful for Sakura and she couldn't help but tighten her hug. "Thank you." She whispered and let go, running away as fast as she can. She didn't want to face Kouji yet. She might just end up crying.

Sakura looked at Izumi's running figure with a soft smile. "It's going to be alright, Izumi. Kouji cares for you more than you think. I'm sure of it."

"Where is she?"

Sakura turned to look at Kouji.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"It isn't my place to say." She answered her. "She just left. You better look for her. She's feeling rather down today." She said and left Kouji thinking of any possible place Izumi could be.

oOoOoOo

Izumi sat in the cold cemented floor of their school's rooftop. She originally planned to go to their dorm's garden but many of the students were there.

She sighed and hugged her knees. "Why do I feel so bad right now?" she asked herself.

When she ran out of the classroom she started looking for her brother, only to find out that he left leaving a note for her.

_I'm going home for now. I'll come back to get you on Monday._

That was the message of her brother. She sighed. She was really going to leave Seirin High.

"And then Kouji will get a girlfriend. And then I'll never be able to tell him how I feel. I'll forever be single. And-," she trailed off unable to hold her tears any longer.

oOoOoOo

Kouji walked briskly around their campus. He already went to the garden. He thought he'd find her there.

But then again, there were many students there. He could see why she wasn't there.

He walked back to the classroom, hoping Izumi was there but it was Yula whom he found instead.

"Minamoto?" she said.

"I have no time right now I'm-,"

"What are you doing here?" she asked disregarding his words. "Orimoto's been in the school's rooftop since the bell rang for dismissal. I thought you followed him there."

"Thanks." He said and left immediately.

He opened the door to the rooftop and spotted Izumi crouched in a corner. "Tenshi! I've been looking all over for you." He said noticing the girl stiffen when he spoke. He frowned. Did he do something wrong?

He walked near her, crouching. "Hey, Tenshi, are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't budge. She didn't even turn to look at him. She remained stiff in her position: hugging her knees and her head resting on it.

Kouji sighed and sat beside her. "Is this about your brother?" he asked her.

"Or did I do something to make you feel bad?" he asked, afraid that the reason she was like this was because of him.

He looked at her when he heard sounds coming from her.

He was definitely worried now. She was crying. "Look, I can't help if you-,"

"My brother wants me to go back." she said, loud enough for Kouji to hear.

She needed to let all her frustration and pain out. "My brother said he's going back here on Monday."

Kouji could feel his heart tighten. He didn't want her to leave. Not when he just admitted to himself that he was in love with her.

"When I leave, you'll forget me. I'm still here and you're already happy with Ms.Yula. What more if I'm gone? You'll find yourself a girlfriend and forget all about me. And I'll always be thinking if your girlfriend is taking care of you properly. I won't have any friends because I'll be miserable. And I'll die single. I won't have the child I've always dreamed of having. And the pet I wanted to have. I've always wanted to have a chowchow because they're so cute." Her words were muffled because she was still crying.

Kouji never felt so much emotion in one sitting.

First he was sad because of the thought of her leaving,

Angry because her brother's trying to take her away from him,

Confused when she mentioned his partner a while ago,

Angry again because she thought he'll forget about her,

Touched because she cared for him,

Grossed out because he actually felt or rather thought of the word _touched_,

Annoyed because he thought of the word _grossed out_,

Baffled because she said she'll be miserable. He wondered why she'll be miserable,

Pained because of the thought of her dying,

A bit glad because of the thought that she'll be single unless she's with him, of course she didn't say that, it was just Kouji's mind speaking,

Surprised because he never realized Izumi was thinking of having a child in her age,

Amused because she suddenly talked about the pet she wanted,

Pleased because now he knows what to get her for her birthday as a present,

With all the mixed emotions he felt, he ended up laughing, making Izumi look at him with a pained expression.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING KOUJI?! This is serious! I'm feeling bad here and there you are laughing at me!" She said her tears flowing freely.

He stopped laughing and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that, I've never felt sad, angry, confused, then angry again, touched, grossed out, annoyed, baffled, pained, a bit glad, surprised, amused and pleased all at the same time." He said in a single breath.

To say Izumi was confused was understatement. "Kouji, what are you-,"

"I'll do anything-everything I can so that you can stay." He said, cutting her off. "Just don't give up. We'll convince your brother. I'm sure the guys will be glad to help."

Izumi was speechless. She couldn't believe he was hugging her.

"And Izumi," he whispered surprising Izumi because he used her real name.

"I'm never going to forget you. I," He said. "I won't be able to forget you. You've become an important person to me." He originally planned to tell her how he really felt about her but ended up saying she was important to him.

Izumi cried, this time because she was glad. She hugged him back. "Thank you."

Kouji released first. "C'mon. I'm sure they're looking for us."

Izumi wiped her tears away and nodded. "Let's go!" she said cheerily as she stood up and walked towards the exit.

Kouji smiled; glad she was finally _back_ to her usual self. He stood up and followed her to the door.

She turned back to him, horror clearly written on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kouji asked. "You look like you've seen Takuya naked, or something."

Izumi blushed upon hearing Kouji's comment but shook it away. "Stop joking!"

Kouji almost laughed at her expression. He continued walking towards her, "Well? What's so horrifying than Takuya naked, for you to look like that?"

She blushed again. "I said stop joking! We're locked in or rather, locked out… or in… or out... I mean-,"

Kouji paused. "Stop mumbling. Tell me again."

"I said we're locked in!" she said turning the locked knob for emphasis. "Or out. Argh! Whichever! The point is, we can't go back to the dorms!"

Kouji sighed. "This is going to be a big problem."

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

And that is the end of this chapter! I'm so glad I finished this!

Well, Happy Holidays everyone!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	31. Just the Two of Them

I finally updated

I finally updated! I was on a very _very_ long slump.

Disclaimer: I shall reiterate that… this amateur writer does not own Digimon Frontier.

Oh and I have decided to edit/revise some chapters. I found it rather disturbing because of too much mush or badly written. BUT the whole theme of the chapter shall not change. It is not mandatory to reread. I am just revising for those who might be reading it for the first time.

OF COURSE, that doesn't mean that I shall stop writing the next chapters. I'll still do that. So no worries.

_In the previous chapter: _

"_My brother said he's going back to get me here on Monday."_

_  
Kouji could feel his heart tighten. He didn't want her to leave. Not when he just admitted to himself that he was in love with her._

"_When I leave, you'll forget me. I'm still here and you're already happy with Ms.Yula. What more if I'm gone? You'll find yourself a girlfriend and forget all about me. And I'll always be thinking if your girlfriend is taking care of you properly. I won't have any friends because I'll be miserable. And I'll die single. I won't have the child I've always dreamed of having. And the pet I wanted to have. I've always wanted to have a chowchow because they're so cute." Her words were muffled because she was still crying._

oOoOoOo

"_WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING KOUJI?! This is serious! I'm feeling bad here and there you are laughing at me!" She said her tears flowing freely._

_He stopped laughing and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that, I've never felt sad, angry, confused, then angry again, touched, grossed out, annoyed, baffled, pained, a bit glad, surprised, amused and pleased all at the same time." He said in a single breath._

oOoOoOo

_She blushed again. "I said stop joking! We're locked in or rather, locked out… or in… or out... I mean-,"_

_Kouji paused. "Stop mumbling. Tell me again."_

"_I said we're locked in!" she said turning the locked knob for emphasis. "Or out. Argh! Whichever! The point is, we can't go back to the dorms!"_

_Kouji sighed. "This is going to be a big problem."_

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 31 Just the Two of Them

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Saturday; School's Roof Top; Dismissal Time; 12 Noon

Izumi looked at Kouji in panic. "Kouji, what should we do?"

"We're probably stranded here until the Sou-san, the school janitor, comes to open it." Kouji said with a sigh.

"And when would that be?" Izumi asked anxiously.

"Seeing as it's a half day and Sou-san has already locked the door signaling its closing time" Kouji looked at his watched and sighed. "Tomorrow morning. At about five am."

Izumi grumbled. "Why is the lock on the other side, anyway? How is it even possible that the stupid door is locked now?!"

"As stupid as it may sound; the school's roof top, along with the cafeteria and front door has a two way lock." Kouji said as he sat down. "You should sit down too. We're going to be here for a while"

Izumi did as told and sat beside Kouji. Just when things are starting to look up for her, this had to happen. 'Oh well, might as well make the best of it. After all I'm with Kouji.' She thought. "Hey, Kouji?"

"Hm?" was his monosyllabic answer.

"If my brother does take me away-" she said, only to be interrupted by Kouji.

"That's not going to happen." He said with finality in his tone that Izumi couldn't help but think it was true.

Izumi simply nodded. "Yeah."

Soon silence enveloped the two. Izumi simply thought of how glad she was that Kouji's beside her at the moment and Kouji was busy thinking of ways to prevent 'Iori-sensei' -Kouji couldn't help but flinch at the thought of the teacher, Izumi's brother- from taking _his_ Izumi away. Fine. Not _his_ Izumi.

Not _yet_ anyway.

"Why are you smirking?" Izumi asked, upon seeing the smirk on Kouji's face.

The smirk widened. "It's nothing. I was just thinking." Kouji said.

Izumi shrugged, seeing as Kouji didn't have any intention of telling her what exactly it was that he was thinking off. "Oh, I just remembered. You still haven't told me how you found out." She said and Kouji paled slightly.

"Found out what?" Kouji answered seemingly clueless.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "My real gender, Kouij."

"It's actually a long story." He said calmly albeit feeling the opposite.

Izumi sighed. "Apparently we have a lot of time. You have…" she looked at her watched and declared "seventeen hours to tell me, Kouji."

Kouji flinched slightly and sighed. "I found out during-"

"The sports fest." Izumi continued. "You already told me that. What I want to know is _how_ you found out."

"We were running from the members of various clubs when you collapsed." Kouji said slowly.

Izumi nodded. "Yes. I remember waking up in your room."

Kouji took a deep breath and looked at her. "When you collapsed, I kind of caught you before you fell to the ground."

Izumi blushed a little. 'It's just like one of those cliché romance movies.'

"And I kind of…" Kouji cleared his throat. "felt something that wasn't supposed to be there." He said softly.

Izumi paused. 'Something that wasn't supposed to be there? What did he mean?'

He didn't want to lie to her. It's not something to lie about, anyway. It's not like he _had_ ill intentions when it happened. Kouji took a deep breath. "And I wanted to be sure so I…erm… touched it." He said looking at her.

"It meaning my ch-chest?" Izumi said silently, hardly looking at Kouji.

He nodded.

"When I felt it I immediately removed my hand." he said when she didn't say anything. He said so softly that Izumi almost didn't hear it.

Kouji sighed. "Tenshi, I'm sorry." He could feel his face heating up.

Izumi covered her face with her hands and Kouji cursed himself silently.

Izumi was beet red. He touched her breasts. Oh gods. Just thinking about it made her feel embarrassed. Ohgodsohgodsohgods. How was she supposed to face him now? So that's why he avoided telling her. She couldn't even look at his direction anymore.

"Would you want me to stay away?" Kouji asked. It was the only way he could think of. If he was embarrassed or mad or whatever, he wouldn't want to see the person making him feel that way.

"NO!" Izumi said immediately.

Kouji was surprised at the sudden outburst. "I don't want Kouji to stay away!" she said looking at him with an incredibly red face.

And Kouji couldn't help but laugh.

Izumi stared at Kouji's laughing face and soon laughed along with him.

"I'm glad that awkward atmosphere is gone." Izumi said when the laughter resided.

Kouji nodded and yawned. Izumi raised a brow. "You're sleepy?"

"Just a bit." He said sheepishly.

Izumi patted her legs. "You have permission to sleep in this young lady's lap." She said with a slight flush.

When he didn't make a move she started stuttering. "If you only want to. I mean, I guess that won't be comfortable and all. It's perfectly understandable if you don't want to because my legs are really skinny and-"

She immediately stopped when she felt his head on her lap. Her blush deepened. "Actually, Tenshi this is really comfortable." He said. "It's your responsibility when I start looking for it at night." He said, looking away from her. He prevented the blush that was attempting to surface. After all, he had much practice.

Izumi on the other hand was blushing furiously. She laughed suddenly.

"What is it now, Tenshi?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked at Kouji, who had his hands positioned in his torso. "I had this absurd image of you and Takuya. Instead of me, it's Takuya's lap you're lying on." She giggled.

Kouji frowned. "That isn't funny Tenshi. It's disturbing."

Izumi giggled and placed her hands on his eyes. "Yes, yes. Now, sleep. You said you were tired."

Kouji held her hands in his. She blushed at the contact.

"Your hands are cold." He said simply.

"Y-yeah. My hands are u-usually c-cold." She stuttered.

Kouji simply let go and said nothing more.

"Kouji?" Izumi said, removing her hands from his eyes. His eyes were shut and she couldn't help but smile. Not wanting to sleep, she found herself looking up at the sky.

oOoOoOo

Since Kouji fell asleep, she's been doing some thinking. And now that she thinks about it. It was really stupid of her to blame herself for her childhood friend's… incident. After all those years, she still found it difficult to say… to accept. It was difficult to do so. Shinn was important to her.

She never realized it before… or rather didn't ponder on the matter too much but she knows it now: the reason -reasons- she desperately kept her façade. What she wanted and hoped for.

She shook her head lightly, feeling her eyes sting.

She sighed silently and looked at Kouji's sleeping figure. Another thing that constantly ran through her mind was that she was in love with him. She already accepted that for a long time now. She smiled at him and looked at her watch. He's been asleep for almost an hour now.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even realize.

She looked at him once more. She couldn't help but remember what happened just a few hours ago. 'He was being really sweet.' She thought. Does that mean her feelings for him aren't unrequited after all? She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Don't be an idiot Izumi. Why would Kouji even like you that way?"

She opened her eyes and found herself crying. She wiped the continuous tears the flowed from her eyes. What was she crying for? Why is it that she always finds herself crying? This isn't the right time to cry. "Stupid Izumi." She whispered. Hoping her tears would stop flowing. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to stop the tears.

"Why wouldn't it stop? Stupid tears. Stop already." She said as she continued rubbing her eyes. She was crying over a silly unrequited love. Or maybe it wasn't so silly. Still, she was crying over something that cannot be avoided.

"Stop rubbing your eyes." His cool voice interrupted her train of thoughts. He held both of her hands to prevent it from further damaging her already red and puffy eyes.

He sat up from his lying position and looked at her tear-stained face, all the while her hands in his. "What's wrong?" he asked, clearly worried.

She shook her head. "It's no-"

"This can't be 'nothing'." He interrupted firmly. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" he sighed.

She shook her head and looked at anything but Kouji. _You see, Kouji. I'm crying because I'm in love with you and you don't love me back. _She can't exactly tell him that.

There was something she could tell him though. "I have been doing a lot of thinking and I realized something I think you should know." She said quietly, feeling her tears starting to dry.

"The reason why I acted that way before was because I wanted someone to help me feel like Shinn didn't die at all." She smiled at him. "Of course at that time I didn't realize it but now that I think about it, I was hoping that by being that way, somehow, Shinn might come back."

"But of course I knew. He wouldn't come back no matter what. Subconsciously, I guess, I looked for someone who would care for me as much as Shinn did."

She sighed softly. "The reason why I didn't accept the others was probably because they somehow reminded me of Shinn. The others who tried to help me knew Shinn and was there when Shinn and I were together."

Kouji nodded. Unconsciously, his hold of her hand tightened. He understood what she meant by that. The others who tried to help her were already important to her… that they already had a place in her heart. That being said, they can't be the one to replace the empty space that Shinn left. Not Shinn. But the relationship he and she once had before.

"It isn't like I wanted to have some kind of replacement for Shinn. Shinn would always be my Shinn. But when he…died I felt that no one would care for me as much as he did." She added.

Kouji could feel that stinging in his heart when she said 'my Shinn'.

"I guess I thought that by putting up my façade, I'll find someone who'll care enough for me. Someone who cares enough to help me." She chuckled. "As bratty and selfish as that may sound."

"It's a normal feeling. When you lost someone so important to you, it felt as if a big part of you was torn apart. And you needed something that would put it back." Kouji sighed. "You girls and your mood swings." He said pulling her closer to him.

"K-kouji?" Izumi asked, baffled.

"Rest." Kouji instructed. "After that, you should feel better."

Izumi blushed and smiled at him. After all what she said, she felt somehow good that she got it off her chest. "Then may I borrow your shoulders?"

Kouji shrugged. "It's yours."

Izumi laughed. "Why, thank you!"

"Just shut up and rest already." He demanded, letting go of her hands and positioning her head upon his shoulders. He was blushing and he knew it. He just hopes she didn't see it.

"Thanks Kouji." She said silently, not noticing the blush that deepened in Kouji's face. She fell in love with Kouji, which was the reason she could express her true self once more. True, part of the reason was what Kouji said that night. But then, the real reason she was released from her façade is the new love she found to mend her old one.

After all, Shinn wasn't just a friend. Shinn was her first love.

oOoOoOo

How ironic. He thought silently. When he felt something wet drop on his face when he fell asleep, he thought it was rain. Silently he hoped it was rain instead of her tears. He sighed. His thoughts are really disturbing him.

He shifted slightly, hoping Izumi was comfortable. He could feel her even breathing and assumed she was comfortable.

He blushed slightly. He could still feel the warmth of her hands in his. He didn't want to let go of her at that time. Now he wouldn't go so far as to say it felt so right; that her hands in his felt perfect. He just wouldn't say something so cliché… so emotional… so unlike him.

Even if it is the truth.

"Shinn? I'm sorry Shinn. I didn't even got to tell you."

Kouji stiffened at the sound of her voice. He looked at her and frowned.

He knew, of course, that Izumi hasn't been truly released from her past. Somehow she was, but something was still holding her back. He knew, maybe even before Izumi herself, that what she wanted is someone to care for her. Of course everybody wants someone to care for him or her. That's just human instinct.

In her case, it was different. She already _had_ that_ someone_ who cared for her. She already had Shinn. But then he was taken away from her.

He wasn't an idiot not to notice that Izumi was in love with her childhood friend. Those feelings of love, he assumed, were reciprocated. That's the main reason she broke down when he died.

When he died, she felt a huge loss. To add to that was the fact that she blamed herself for his death. As time passed she became more afraid. She felt that no one would love her as much as Shinn did. Thus her state when Kouji and the others met her. Kouji, being who he was, noticed this and put two and two together when she told him her story.

That night he knew, what she wanted was love but he couldn't give that. Not at that time, anyway.

He decided another approach to help her.

He made her know that he understood how she felt. And that the feelings she had weren't feelings that _only_ she had. He made her realize that he knew her pain and that she wasn't alone. And he succeeded. He knew he would succeed. But his success wasn't a hundred percent. The following days, she began to show her true feelings and Kouji was content with that. He thought someday, she'll be released from her past… truly released. He remembered his heart tightened at the thought. Now he knew why.

He was in love with her. She didn't know. She was still waiting for someone to love her as much as Shinn did… maybe even more.

This, Kouji decided, was what he wanted to become. He wanted to be the one to love her more than Shinn ever did.

oOoOoOo

Izumi opened her eyes to see the sun setting. "How long was I asleep?" she said, more to herself than the person beside her.

"It's six forty pm." Kouji answered her. "You slept for almost three hours."

Izumi blushed, remembering whose shoulder it was that she slept on. She sat up straight and stretched. "Thanks Kouji! I feel much better."

"I can't say the same about me." He said massaging the shoulder Izumi slept on.

She grinned guiltily. "Sorry."

"My poor shoulder." He said.

Izumi pouted. "That shoulder is mine. You said so."

He smirked. "Why Tenshi, I didn't know you were so possessive."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he raised a brow.

"And childish."

She harrumphed.

"Actually, I already knew you were." He said with a shrug.

Izumi sighed. "Since I am such a nice person, I'm going to give you a free massage!"

Kouji shook his head. "As much as I would love that, I'd have to decline."

Izumi decided not to question his answer. "Your loss then."

"Yeah, it is." He said. The reason he didn't want the massage was because he didn't want any more… erm… hormonal reactions to her touch. To make it worse, Izumi's lips constantly plagued his thoughts: how they're so moist and how it would've felt and how much he wanted to… Okay, let's not get there.

He groaned. 'Stupid hormones.'

"Will we get in trouble if we're found here? I mean, isn't this place off limits?" she asked anxiously, interrupting Kouji's _interesting_ thoughts.

"Not really." Kouji said silently, relieved he no longer has those _coughcough_ thoughts. "Nobody really goes to this place anymore."

Izumi raised a brow. "Anymore? Does that mean students often went here before?"

Kouji shrugged. "This was where it happens: duels, confrontations, fights and those sort of things." He said as he looked at her.

"Typical." Izumi said as she looked at him as well. "Were you one of those people who fought here?"

Kouji smirked. "Of course."

"That is no smirking matter Kouji! You could've gotten seriously hurt." She said disapprovingly.

"Why Tenshi, I didn't know you care." He said, his smirk widening upon seeing her face redden.

"Of course I care you stupid icicle." She retorted, trying to hide her blush. Key word: trying.

Kouji raised a brow. "Icicle? That's a new one."

"Anyway, I demand to know how many duels or fights you were in." she said, clearly displeased in the knowledge that_ her_ Kouji could've gotten hurt badly and she wasn't even there to make him feel better. Not that knowing how many fights he was in would change anything.

Kouji held his chin, striking a pose that says _I'm thinking_. "Hm."

When a few seconds have passed and Kouji _still _haven't said anything, Izumi glared. "Is it so many that you have to take that long just to tell me?" she said irritated.

"Why does it even matter, Tenshi?" he said, not having an answer to her question.

Izumi sighed pouted unconsciously. "I just wanted to know more about who Kouji was before he met Izumi." She said, which Kouji couldn't help but think is cute.

Kouji smiled, truly smiled, at the sincerity of her words. "32 duels, 25 group fights, 20 confrontations: all in all that's 77." He said, looking to see her expression. The truth was, he didn't want her to know. He was afraid she'd think less of him or even worse: fear him.

"Kouji…" Izumi said silently. To say she was surprised was understatement. "Please…" she started and Kouji couldn't help but notice that she wasn't looking at him anymore.

Kouji smiled bitterly. He should've known she wouldn't want someone like him to be friends with. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Izumi's arms wrapped around him. "T-Tenshi?" He said, clearly baffled.

"Please." She whispered, her hold on him tightening slightly. "I don't want to see you getting hurt." When she heard his answer, she felt her heart tighten. Images of Kouji getting hurt, bruised and bleeding started flooding her mind and she couldn't take it. Her embrace tightened even more… if it was possible that is. "I don't want to see Kouji fighting and getting hurt." She said finally.

Kouji was speechless. Here he was, thinking Izumi was going to disdain him, when suddenly she hugs him and tells him things he least expected. And she was hugging him. The person he admitted he was infatuated with was hugging him.

And he liked it.

Liked it too much that his thoughts started running wild again. He groaned inwardly. His hormones had to stop doing whatever it was doing to him.

"I understand." He blushed and wrapped his arms around her as well. 'I'm just glad no one's seeing this.' He thought looking at the opened door of the rooftop.

He paused. Something's wrong with that picture. He looked to the side.

"K-Kouichi!" he said and Izumi immediately released her hold of him and turned to where Kouji was looking or rather, glaring. Kouichi just had to ruin his moments of peace.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, smirking and Kouji cursed silently. 'When did Kouichi learn to smirk? He's spending too much time with me.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Kouichi walked towards him and handed him a key.

"It's the key to the rooftop door. Once you're done with whatever business you have here, give the key back to me." He said in a somewhat malicious tone. "I just borrowed the key from Sou-san."

"It's not what you think Kouichi!" Izumi said, flailing her arms. "The door got locked and we were waiting for someone to open it."

Kouichi couldn't help but laugh at the flushed appearance of his roommate. "Okay, Mizui. No need to get so defensive."

"I'm not being defensive!" Izumi retorted.

"How'd you know we were here, anyway?" Kouji said, masking his embarrassment.

Kouichi grinned at him. "I saw you coming here earlier and decided not to follow you. A while later, I saw Sou-san with the keys and I figured you might be locked out or something. And so, here I am." He finished triumphantly.

Kouichi looked at his watch and turned to Izumi and Kouji. "It's seven forty five. My advice is you return to the dorms before curfew." Kouichi said and turned to Kouji. "And before Takuya goes rampant." He said silently so only Kouji would hear.

Kouji shrugged at the thought of Takuya going on rampant.

"I guess I'll go ahead." Kouichi said.

"No need, Kouichi." Izumi interrupted.

Kouji merely nodded his head.

"We'll go with you." Izumi said.

Kouichi grinned. "Are you sure? It looked like I interrupted some-"

"Let's go." Kouji said, finality in his tone.

He grabbed Izumi's wrist and dragged her along with him. Kouichi chuckled and followed the two.

oOoOoOo

Saturday; Cafeteria; Dinner Time; 8 pm

Takuya took a spoonful of his dinner and looked at Kouji and then at Izumi who were seated together. He swallowed and spoke. "I didn't see both of you during lunch." He declared.

"That's because we got locked out at the rooftop." Izumi said honestly as she ate her dinner.

Junpei looked at the two in question. "The rooftop?"

Izumi nodded.

"Did you see it?" Tomoki said enthusiastically.

Izumi blinked confused. "See what?"

Kouichi grinned. "There's a reason why people don't go there anymore, Mizui."

Izumi nodded and turned to Kouji. "Oh, yeah. I remember you telling me that it was used as some kind of battle ground before."

His response was a simple nod.

"Mizui, someone committed suicide there." Junpei said softly and Izumi paled slightly. She could feel her heart beat faster.

"And ever since the day he committed suicide" Tomoki said.

"people started seeing things, hearing things" Kouichi finished.

Takuya stared straight at Izumi. "They say that people who go there sees things like an extra shadow, blood appearing out of nowhere, sometimes even seeing the guy himself." He said so in an ominous voice that Izumi felt herself shiver.

"What's worse is, even when they aren't in the rooftop anymore strange things still appear near them. They hear creepy sounds at night and sees a figure beside their beds." Kouichi said.

Junpei nodded and turned to Izumi as well. "Now Mizui, since you were there for so long, be careful. His spirit might come and appear to you at night."

"Stop scaring him." Kouji said, glaring at the four.

"Oh c'mon, Kouji. We weren't scaring him." Takuya said, pouting.

Kouji glared at him even more. He could feel her shivering at every word they said. He looked at Izumi and down to her hand, which was clutching his shirt.

Kouichi, who was at the other side of Izumi, noticed this and sighed guiltily, "Sorry, Mizui we didn't mean to scare you." Kouichi whispered instead of saying it out loud.

Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki hadn't noticed and seemed to be having their own conversation.

Izumi smiled nervously at him. "C-can I sleep w-with you t-tonight, Kouichi." Izumi said anxiously.

Kouji coughed and turned to Izumi. "What the hell are you saying, Tenshi?!"

"After hearing those, I don't think I can sleep alone in my bed." Izumi said, genuinely frightened.

Kouji glared at Kouichi and turned to Izumi. He didn't know what to say. What Takuya and the others said was true but it was irrelevant. Why would she even think of sleeping with Kouichi?

He cursed silently. He really didn't want her to sleep in the same bed as Kouichi… or anyone for that matter.

"How about we have a sleep over then?" Kouichi suggested, noticing the glare his brother was giving him.

Izumi brightened at the idea. "Great idea! But is it allowed?"

Kouichi nodded his head "Of course. So, what do you have to say?" he said, turning to Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki.

"Guys?" he said when they didn't respond to him.

It was Tomoki who responded first. "Oh, what were you talking about?"

"Sorry. We were busy talking amongst ourselves that we didn't notice." Junpei said.

Kouichi raised a brow in suspicion. The three having their own conversation was odd. "We were planning to have a sleep over since Izumi feels uncomfortable after what we told her." He decided to put the strange behavior aside.

Takuya grinned. "Sure!! That'd be awesome!"

Junpei and Tomoki simply nodded their heads in agreement.

oOoOoOo

Saturday; Kouichi's and Izumi's room; 9:45 pm

Four sleeping bags were already positioned on the floor. They had to push some desks and drawers to the side so that there was enough space though.

When all was comfortable with their sleeping arrangements -Takuya wanted to sleep beside Izumi but decided against it thinking he might accidentally punch her or something- Izumi decided to start a conversation (she was still freaked out by the roof top story).

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" she asked. "It's a Sunday after all. We're free to go out of the campus."

Strangely enough, Takuya grinned from ear to ear and Tomoki and Junpei winced slightly. This of course was not unnoticed by the other three.

But before anyone could question it, Takuya had spoken. "I've been thinking of inviting you guys to the Amusement Park."

Kouichi raised a brow at his facial expression. "Something tells me that you're up to no good."

Kouji nodded in agreement.

Junpei laughed nervously. "Takuya has been bugging us to go for a few days now."

"That's right. It seems he really wants to go." Tomoki added.

"Well, I've never been to the Amusement Park before."

The five boys turned to the only girl in the room. Not that they knew she was a girl; with Kouji and Kouichi as exceptions of course.

Izumi grinned at them innocently. "Well, it's true. When I was young, I used to just play in the park. When I got older, I didn't bother playing at all." She said with a slight chuckle. "I was the loner type, you see."

"All the more reason we should go then!" Takuya encouraged.

This time Kouji spoke up. "If we're going, then we should really be sleeping already." He said, motioning towards the wall clock, which read ten forty five PM.

Kouichi sighed. "Well, I guess it's agreed. We go to the Amusement Park tomorrow at ten?"

Tomoki nodded. "Sure."

"We can have our breakfast at nine." Junpei added.

Izumi nodded her head in approval. "I'm certainly looking forward to it." She said as she lied down to sleep.

Kouji lied down on his sleeping bag silently as well.

"Since that's settled. I'd like to retire for the night." Kouichi said as he too lied down.

Tomoki nodded. "Sounds good."

"Night." Junpei said and closed his eyes.

Takuya yawned. "Well, since everyone's sleeping I might as well do the same or can I still persuade you guys to play some card games with me."

Izumi giggled girlishly at his words and the others groaned at Takuya's antics.

"Go to sleep, Takuya." Junpei demanded.

Takuya pouted and lied down. "Fine." He said grumpily.

"You can wake any of us up if you feel uncomfortable." Kouji said.

Kouichi opened his eyes to look at Kouji then realized it was Izumi he was talking to. "He's right Mizui. If the whole roof top thing bothers you, don't hesitate to wake us up."

"Sure" Izumi replied with a smile.

"It's partly our fault you're uncomfortable, anyway." Junpei said, his eyes shut.

Tomoki shifted his position and simply nodded, too sleepy to say anything.

Takuya seems to have fallen asleep. Kouji had to shake his head at the absurdity of Takuya being the first to sleep when he was the one who wanted to stay up and play cards.

oOoOoOo

Kouji found himself glaring at the person on his left side. "Takuya, you idiot." He muttered. Silently he cursed Takuya for waking him up. "You're a monster." He added with a glare much more menacing than he had intended. It seems Kouji doesn't like it when his sleep is interrupted.

He sat up and looked to his right. She greeted him with a smile.

"Why are you still up, Tenshi?" he said with a sigh.

"I assume you are up because of Takuya accidentally kicked you?" she said, not moving from her position. That way she was at the same level as Kouji; him sitting on the floor and her lying on the bed facing him. "It's one am." She added.

He decided to ignore her first remark. "Have you even slept since-"

"Not really." She cut him off. "I couldn't sleep."

Kouji sighed. "Why is that?"

"I just can't." She said, unmoving. Honestly, the reason was simple. Every time she closed her eyes images of a bloodied boy in a roof top came flashing through her head. She gave up sleeping hours ago. She opted to watch her friends sleep instead… as weird as it may seem.

He almost didn't hear what she said. After all, they were whispering to avoid waking the others.

"Is it because of the roof top story?" Kouji asked. He figured he might as well speak with her since he didn't think he could go back to sleep with Takuya snoring in his ear.

She sighed. "You know me well."

He frowned. "You should've woken me up if you were afraid."

"I couldn't do that." She grinned at him. "You had such a cute sleeping face."

Kouji's left brow twitched. "Stop kidding around. You should go to sleep now. I'll stay up until you're asleep so you don't have to worry."

Izumi had to blush at that. "That sounds good but I don't think I can."

Kouji's brow furrowed.

Izumi planned to explain to him why, but found herself unable to. Kouji had positioned himself beside her.

On her bed.

Under the same cover.

His face inches away from her.

Her heart was beating wildly. How can it not? Her face was so close to his! There they were, staring into each other's eyes,

"K-Kouji?" She finally found her voice.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." He said calmly. Of course, his heart was beating wildly as well. He was just really _really_ good with masking his feelings. He was even _preventing_ a blush to appear. Although, a light flush can still be seen if you look really close.

Unfortunately for him, Izumi was really close at the moment.

"You don't have to worry." He said and she couldn't help but notice the slight color in his cheeks. Not that she was any better. In fact she could feel her face heating up, she was sure she was red as a ripe tomato.

Which was true and Kouji noticed it of course.

In fact, he thought it was cute.

"T-thank you." She said and finally closed her eyes.

There weren't any hugging between them. There weren't any cuddling. There was no brushing his/her hair away from her/his face.

They weren't holding hands. In fact, there wasn't even skin contact.

He watched her as she sighed in content. He only wishes she has finally fallen asleep. And she has. She had her eyes closed, no more images of bloody suicidal boy.

Kouji couldn't help but smirk. "You aren't so bad after all, Takuya."

After all, if Takuya hadn't kicked him out of his slumber he wouldn't have gotten to this predicament.

She was facing him, just as he was facing her. There was a distance from each other. That didn't matter so much though.

Because there was just the two of them

That's what it seemed to them anyway. To them there were just he and she in that room.

On the same bed

Under the same covers

Their face only inches away from each other

There wasn't even any skin contact at all.

But that was fine.

After all, it was just the two of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That is of course until the morning, when they realize that there were others who were in the room as well.

Well, that didn't matter for now.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

You probably want to kill me now.

I don't update for a very long period of time and when I do, it isn't much.

If you need an explanation (because my writing is confusing), I am more than willing to do so. I'm sorry for this. When I proofread, I suddenly had this feeling that readers wouldn't understand what I wanted to say and that it wasn't good enough.

But since I think I already did my best for this chapter

I decided to post it, anyway.

I do hope it was okay though.

Please include whatever your concern is in your review. Or you may choose to send me a personal message through email or whatever means you can think of.

I thank all of you for the reviews you have made

for chapter 30

Thank you for reading!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


	32. When Takuya Thinks of Revenge

lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll

**If I did own Digimon, Kouji and Izumi would be married by now.**

_In the previous chapter: Just the two of them_

_Izumi's brother has left but not before letting Izumi know the he'll be coming back for her that Monday._

_Kouji told Izumi how he found out Izumi's a girl. _

_Izumi does some thinking and realizes the reason for her façade was to find a person who could or would care for her as much as Shinn did. She realized the reason she was able to accept Kouji's help was because she found the new love that could mend her old one in Kouji._

_Like Izumi, Kouji does some thinking as well. He knows that Izumi's first love was actually Shinn and that she hasn't been truly released from her past. He knew that to be fully released from her past she needed to be loved. And he couldn't give it to her that time. _

_So instead, He made her know that he understood how she felt. And that the feelings she had weren't feelings that __only__ she had. He made her realize that he knew her pain and that she wasn't alone. And he succeeded. He knew he would succeed. But his success wasn't a hundred percent. _

_Izumi and Kouji are able to go inside the school once more._

_Izumi got scared because of the ghost story in the school roof top._

_The gang has a sleepover at the room of Izumi and Kouichi._

_The gang decides to go to an Amusement Park the next day (Sunday)._

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

A Private School

Chapter 32 When Takuya Thinks of Revenge

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Sunday; 8am; Kouichi's and Izumi's Room

Kouji sighed. Izumi blushed. Kouichi snickered. Junpei grinned. Tomoki stared. Takuya glared.

Each of them remained silent for reasons of their own. Kouji simply didn't care what the others might think. Izumi didn't want to say; rather she didn't know _how_ to say it. Kouichi already knew - he at least had some ideas about it. Junpei found it amusing and wanted to know what'll happen next. Tomoki was simply too naïve to find anything wrong – not that there _was_ anything wrong. Takuya was debating with himself whether he wanted to know or not.

A few more minutes passed when Takuya finally spoke. "Why were you two in _one_ bed?" Surprisingly, this was said with calmness (albeit the glare that wasn't so subtle) no one knew Takuya had.

Once again silence engulfed the group. Izumi and Kouji were seated on Izumi's bed with Takuya standing in front of them. Junpei and Tomoki were both seated on their own sleeping bags and Kouichi was standing just outside the bathroom door.

"Well?" Takuya said impatiently, any traces of calmness in his voice gone.

Izumi looked at the _blunette_ beside her. 'It doesn't look like he wants to explain.' She looked at the brunette in front of her. 'He doesn't look like he would drop the question.'

'Why must I be the one to explain? Kouji's so unfair.' The blonde and only female in the group sighed. "You see, Takuya." She paused, thinking of ways how to explain it.

"As you know, I was a bit uncomfortable last night because of the rooftop story" Izumi said her hands gesturing in ways that didn't make any sense.

Takuya frowned and nodded. "Which is why we decided to have the sleepover"

"Yes, well um…" Izumi frowned unable to put her thoughts into words. "Err. I um. You guys fell asleep ahead of me and I couldn't sleep because of disturbing images that um… keep popping into my head every time I close my eyes." She took a deep breath. "So I decided to give it up and that's when Kouji woke up."

"So you asked him to sleep beside you?" Takuya questioned.

All the while the others were silent and chose to simply watch the exchange of words.

"Well actually, it was Kouji who suggested it."

She gasped when she realized what she said and looked at Kouji who was looking indifferent as usual.

Takuya glared at Kouji. "Kouji you-"

The sentence was left unsaid due to the interruption of Izumi. "I was fine with it, though! I was glad that he suggested it because when he did, I felt more relaxed and finally fell asleep!" she defended.

With these words Kouji looked at Izumi and masked the smile that threatened to surface. Kouichi grinned, obviously amused. Junpei, Tomoki and Takuya were clearly surprised, their mouths forming an 'o'.

When Takuya got over his surprise he shook his head and glared at Kouji. "Then why were you hugging Mizui?!" He demanded angrily.

Kouji's brow twitched at the question and Izumi blushed.

It was then that Kouichi decided to interfere. "Now, now Takuya, let's not forget, Mizui was snuggling onto Kouji's chest as well."

Takuya snapped his attention to Kouichi, his glare menacing. Kouichi raised both of his hands as if to say he _surrendered_. "All I'm saying is that we should let this topic drop. It's not like they had sex or anything like that."

Junpei, who thought such a young kid like Tomoki should not hear a not so innocent word, immediately covered the youngest of the group's ears who still heard, of course. Kouji, Izumi, Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei suddenly looked flushed.

Kouichi laughed at the expression on his friends faces.

"Erm. I think we should start preparing now." Junpei wisely said, wanting the topic –using the forbidden word when innocent and naive Tomoki was around- to drop.

Takuya, who decided he'd have to deal with this later (he didn't want the _s_ word to be discussed any further), left the room grumpily.

"Well, we'll go ahead now. We'll get the sleeping bags later." Junpei laughed nervously as he took Tomoki's right hand and dragged him out of the room.

Tomoki simply waved his goodbye to the three persons left in the room and let himself be dragged by Junpei.

-Kouichi's POV-

I walked silently beside Junpei and Tomoki, watching the other three of our group walking slightly ahead of us. Takuya tried to keep Izumi to herself, interfering whenever Kouji and Izumi start a conversation with each other. I smiled in amusement as Kouji clenched his fists in Takuya's antics.

Speaking of antics… I turned to Junpei beside me. "So, what does Takuya have up his sleeve this time?"

I saw Tomoki stiffen slightly as Junpei looked shocked when he turned to me. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Kouichi!" he said trying to keep his cool.

I raised an eyebrow at his response. "You expect me to believe that?"

Junpei sighed. "Takuya wants to get back at Kouji for kissing Mizui in the play."

"I'm not sure if he realizes it but, Takuya-nii's practically saying he like Mizui-nii." I turned to Tomoki, slightly surprised. Young, naïve Tomoki knew of things like this?

"And, what does he intend to do?" I asked curiously.

"He wants to embarrass Kouji in front of everyone." Junpei said, shaking his head. "Takuya can be so childish at times."

I chuckled silently. "Ah. And how does he intend to do that alone?"

Tomoki laughed nervously. "Actually, Takuya-nii blackmailed us into helping him."

"Blackmail?" I almost stopped walking. "What did he blackmail you guys for?"

"It's a long story." Junpei said. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's embarrassing."

I grinned. I think I'd like to know. Maybe I should talk to Takuya about it later.

"Besides, Takuya has another plan he didn't tell us about." Junpei shook his head slightly.

Tomoki nodded in approval. "He said he would show Kouji-nii who Mizui-nii really likes."

"I think this morning's incident got to him." Junpei said. "It's as if he's jealous of Kouji."

"Ah." I said. This morning's incident, huh? It was certainly quite amusing. I woke up first and imagine my surprise when I saw my twin and my roommate snuggling onto each other.

Of course, I had attempted to wake them up. Just that they looked so content with Izumi slightly clutching Kouji's shirt, her head resting on his chest and Kouji's arms wrapped around her protectively.

I decided I'd wake the two up after taking a bath, thinking the rest of the gang wouldn't be up until then.

I sighed inwardly. How was I supposed to know that today was a day that Takuya would wake up earlier than usual? Kouji had the decency to get mad at me even when I told him-

"So, what happened when we left, Kouichi?" I heard Junpei's voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I grinned. "Nothing much, just a few glares from Kouji." and a lot of Izumi blushing, I added as an afterthought.

I looked at Kouji and found him glaring at me. I chuckled and waved at him. He ignored me and simply turned to glare at Takuya who's attempting to hold Izumi's hand.

-Kouji's POV-

This day is only beginning and I'm already starting to get a headache. I turned away from Kouichi when he waved at me, only to see Takuya trying to (so obviously) hold Izumi's hand. I glared at him and called his attention.

"Takuya, I was wondering why you insist on going to the Amusement Park." I said and immediately Takuya stopped walking, his hands on either of his side. I stared at him suspiciously.

"I-I just wanted Mizui to see it!" Takuya said, laughing nervously.

I grunted and turned to the other three who was a step behind us. "We should probably hurry up if we want to make the most of our time." Kouichi stated and I glared at him.

I was never quick to forgive and Kouichi wasn't an exception even if he is my twin. It was his fault that Takuya saw us. He should've woken us up the minute he saw us! Of course, I didn't expect that we would wake up in such a position.

I fought the urge to smile when I remembered Izumi's peaceful expression. I shook my head slightly. Then I just had to see Takuya glaring at us like we did something wrong.

Kouichi had the nerve to be amused about the situation! And he just had to do something ridiculous. HE TOOK A PICTURE!

He took a picture of us (Izumi and I) sleeping! Who the hell does that? Stupid twin. And he says I should thank him? Well, okay. I have to admit I like the expression Izumi had on that picture. And the picture was a good shot, with the rays of the sunlight and everything. It's as if it was done by a professional.

Wait. What am I saying? Kouichi just invaded my-our- privacy! I could feel myself turning slightly red at the thought. It's not like we were doing anything wrong, right?

I grumbled. "Kouji?"

I looked at Izumi's worried expression. "Is something wrong? You've been silent for a long time."

I turned my attention to my surroundings. I was thinking to myself too much and didn't even realize we've arrived. "Sorry, Tenshi. I was just thinking."

"Are you sure you're okay? We could go back if you aren't feeling well." She added and I fought another urge to smile. She has the tendency to that to me.

"I'm fine. Really. Besides, Takuya's been looking forward to this trip." I said looking at Takuya who suddenly looked nervous.

What was up with him?

"Well, then, shall we go in?" It was Junpei who suggested it.

Tomoki grinned. "Yeah! I can't wait to try the rides!"

-Izumi's POV-

I'm lost. I sighed. We were walking towards our seventh ride when I saw a little girl trip. Of course, I helped her up. And next thing I know, I was alone. It was strange though. I mean, Kouji and Takuya were beside me. Come to think of it, they seemed to be glaring at each other intensely. I groaned. That was probably why they didn't notice I was gone. Why were they even glaring at each other?

I sighed. This day wasn't turning out well. Well, it wasn't turning out the way I thought it would.

After the morning incident in our room, I thought it can't get any worse. Of course, I actually liked waking up in Kouji's arms, not to mention I had a picture of Kouji sleeping with his arms around me. I felt myself blush at this. Anyway the point is, we weren't alone in that room. I sighed once more. I must've done that so many times now.

When we first entered, Takuya suggested we play the games first rather than the rides. So we went around looking at stalls. We pass by a paint ball stall. It was a stall where each person is given a gun loaded with paint. You're supposed to hit a target and you get a prize.

We tried it out and I really thought it would be fun. Then Takuya accidentally (that's what he said anyway) pointed the gun at Kouji.

Next thing we know paint was all over a single person.

The stall owner.

Kouji managed to dodge the squirted red paint at the last minute. We were kicked out as soon as it happened. I was glad Kouji didn't get hit by the paint but I didn't even get to try the game.

Then all kinds of accidents started to happen around us. They were accidents which weren't really much of a big deal, but accidents nevertheless.

A guy suddenly slips, an ice cream cone flies out of nowhere and hits a girl, a little boy stepping on dog's poop (there weren't even any dogs around!), juice gets spilt and stains a shirt (a favorite shirt) of a lady, a guy eating a pizza that was too spicy, cotton candy being thrown to a man and bubble gum sticking to some person's (I couldn't tell whether boy or girl) hair.

All happened near us- or rather Kouji. When the guy slipped, it just so happened that Kouji was pushed out of the way (Kouji would've slipped!).

The ice cream seemed to be aimed at Kouji but then a girl approaches Kouji and gets hit by the ice cream. I might be evil for thinking this but good thing she got hit. She was trying to hit on Kouji! That flirty girl with skimpy clothes!

I sat near the fountain located at the center of the Amusement park. "My feet's already hurting from looking for them This Park is bigger than I thought." I said to myself and started thinking back to the day's events so far.

The dog's poop was just plain weird. How can dog's poop appear so suddenly? And inconveniently near Kouji's footing?

Takuya suddenly trips and almost spilt his grape juice (I didn't even know Takuya drinks grape juice) on Kouji. Coincidentally, a lady was walking near us and it spilt on her instead of Kouji. She was so mad, saying the shirt was her favorite.

When we decided to eat, we all ordered pizza. Kouji's order and some guy's order got mixed up. Next thing we know, the guy's tongue was swelling and he couldn't talk properly. We questioned Kouji about why he would order such a thing and he said he didn't want it _that_ spicy.

Junpei and Tomoki decided to buy cotton candy. They were flailing it around almost (again) hitting Kouji in the face but Kouji managed to dodge it. A man was hit instead.

And then, chewed bubblegum (a really big and gross looking one) was thrown (we didn't see who threw it) towards us (near Kouji's side). It hit this girl smiling flirtatiously at Kouji. Hmph. Serves that girl right.

I sighed once more. Come to think of it, it's as if Kouji's being targeted by these kinds of accident.

I shook my head and stood up from the fountain's side. 'I guess I should start looking for them again.'

I only started walking when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I smiled, relieved to hear Kouji's voice. I turned to acknowledge him and I was greeted by blue: specifically, Kouji's blue jacket.

It was then that I realized Kouji was hugging me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around him as well. "Thank you for finding me, Kouji." I said softly, liking the warmth he was giving.

"Where did you go? We tried calling your cell phone but you weren't answering. What happened?"

He loosened the hug to merely holding my shoulders. "This place is huge. And this is your first time here. You still don't know how to get back to the dorms."

I was touched by his concern but he should know. "I'm not a child, Kouji. I can take care of myself."

"I know that." He said. "I just couldn't help but worry, you know? What if some bastar-"

"Language, Kouji." I reprimanded, cutting him off.

He oaused. "Sorry." He continued. "What if some dirty old man or punk starts hitting on you?"

"But I'm a guy now, remember?"

"A perfectly adorable guy, nonetheless."

I stared at him, slowly registering his words.

I blushed. I cannot believe he just said that. He too looked as if he wasn't intending to say those words.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we should go meet the others now. They're probably still looking for you. We decided to split up."

I nodded my head still slightly blushing. "I left cell phone in our room. Sorry for the trouble." I said and smiled at him.

He sighed and grabbed my hand. "So that you won't get lost again."

My smile grew and I adjust my hand so that our hands were entwined. "If that's the case then, I think I better hold on tight."

I thought I saw him smile when I said that. I couldn't be sure because next thing I know, his expression was indifferent as usual.

One thing I do know for sure is this day is getting better than I had imagined.

oOoOoOo

Or so I thought. The moment we got reunited with the gang, weird things around us started to happen again. It was all similar though. Someone slipping, getting spilt on, getting thrown something, stepping on something gross or unidentifiable.

We were headed towards the roller coaster ride. Kouji stopped holding my hand when the gang reunited but he kept watching to see if I was there and seemed to stay closer to my side than before.

He turned to look at me when suddenly; a green blob I couldn't recognize was flying (well it came out of nowhere) towards our direction. "Kouji, behind you!"

He looked startled and suddenly lunged at me, throwing us down to the floor. "Sorry, are you alright?" He said.

It was then that I realized I wasn't hurt at all. Well, aside from my rear end. In fact I was feeling rather comfortable. Kouji had his arms wrapped around me with my head in contact with his chest, securing me into a position that wouldn't hurt me. However, it seemed like Kouji's elbows and knees suffered the blow.

"Why'd you do that Kouji??" It was Takuya's angry voice that snapped me out of my thoughts.

-Normal POV-

Kouji stood up and helped Izumi up as well. "If I hadn't done that the both of us would be covered by whatever it was that was thrown to us." Kouji said simply.

Takuya frowned. "No way!"

"Look, by everything that has happened so far, I figured something was being thrown at us again when Mizui said to watch out." He said shrugging. "If I hadn't moved, I'd gotten hit. If I _had_ moved away, Mizui would've been hit." He said motioning towards the green blob that was now covering the stall near them.

Takuya frowned even more. "What if Mizui got hurt by what you did?"

"I made sure that wouldn't happen." Kouji said. He knew he was being selfish. After all, he would've gladly taken the blow without moving but he wanted to hold her again. It felt good holding her and he couldn't help it.

Kouichi decided to step in at that moment. "Okay. That's enough."

"We should go to the next ride, already." Tomoki said, hoping the argument would drop.

Junpei nodded. "Yeah. Let's make the most of our time here!"

"Kouji, you're bleeding!" Izumi exclaimed upon noticing Kouji's bleeding elbows.

Kouji looked at his elbows and shrugged. "I guess I am."

"We should go to the Park's clinic and have it taken care of." Kouichi suggested.

Junpei nodded. "I know where it is. Let's go."

oOoOoOo

The clinic was empty when they arrived.

"Well, let's just get the first aid kit and treat Kouji's wounds ourselves." Takuya suggested. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Before anyone could react, Takuya went to the cabinets and took the first aid kit. "Well, who knows how to fix his wounds?" Takuya said, scratching his head and smiling sheepishly.

Kouichi sighed and took the kit from him. "I'll do it."

He instructed Kouji to sit on the vacant chair and placed the kit on the table beside it. He was opening the kit when Izumi spoke. "Kouichi? Can I do that? After all, it's my fault Kouji got hurt."

Kouichi turned to her, amused. "Sure." He took a step back Izumi walked towards the kit. She started cleaning Kouji's wound. "You know," she started, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I was really excited when I learned we were going here." She said, not stopping from her current task. Her eyes fixed on the wound. "Especially since you guys are with me. This would be the first time we went out together too so I was really looking forward to it."

"But ever since we came here, bad things kept happening around us." She started dabbing medicine to Kouji's wounds. "I thought, 'It's okay. I could still enjoy my day with my friends'. I tried to enjoy myself but with everything that's been happening around us, it's difficult. I couldn't enjoy the games nor the rides."

She took the plaster from the kit and started securing it in both of Kouji's wounded elbows. "Maybe we should just go back." Her eyes were focused on covering the wound. "You see, I've had more fun with you guys back in the dorm than here."

She finally finished and looked up to Kouji whose expression she cannot read and smiled. "There, all better." She said and turned to look at the others occupying the room.

Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki had guilty expressions on their faces and Kouichi was frowning slightly. He- Kouichi- knew, of course. He knew that all that's been happening was part of Takuya's so called revenge on Kouji. At the beginning it was amusing but after a while it became too much.

"I'm sorry, Mizui." Takuya said.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "It's not your fault Takuya. I was just being dramatic. That's all."

"Whatever the case, let's just stay for a while more." Junpei said.

Tomoki nodded. "I'm sure those bad things will stop now." He turned to Takuya suggestively. "Right, Takuya-nii?"

"Yeah! DEFINITELY! I'm really sorry, Mizui." He said. He wanted to get back at Kouji and he only made the day bad for _all_ them.

"Then, let's go to our next ride." Kouichi said, grinning at the gang.

-Takuya's POV-

I sighed as we walked towards our next ride. I was so intent on embarrassing Kouji that I didn't even realize I was ruining the day for everyone.

I looked at Kouji and Mizui who were discussing about something. I'm too caught in my thoughts right now to listen and to interfere. I've been stopping any conversation between the two since we got here.

I'm not blind nor am I stupid. I can see Kouji and Mizui warming up to each other. And I just couldn't help but feel jealous. I like Mizui. I don't even care about the fact that he's a boy.

I had to face the fact that I'm gay- or bisexual for that matter. After all, it's not like I prefer guys over girls. It's just that, I prefer Mizui over anyone else. And Kouji's a step ahead of me. I am not losing without a fight. Even if my opponent is Kouji!

"Takuya are you okay? You've been staring off into space since we got out of the clinic." It was Mizui who asked the question. I grinned at her.

"Don't worry! I'm alright." I am not giving him up. I like him and I can't just take in the fact that Kouji kissed Mizui in the play!

"So, where's our next ride?" I asked Kouichi who was in front of me.

Kouichi shrugged. "Mizui says he wants to try the roller coaster."

"I'm still too short so I don't think I'll be riding this one." Tomoki said, laughing nervously. "It's not like I want to, anyway."

Junpei patted his back. "Then I'll be accompanying you, kiddo."

I rolled my eyes at Junpei. "I bet you're just scared to ride."

"I am not!" He said defensively.

Mizui chuckled. "Now, now. This isn't the time for this."

Both Junpei and I huffed and crossed our arms. It was childish but hey, it's not like I'm too old.

"Alright, we're here!" Kouichi exclaimed, stopping at the end of the line. Good thing the line wasn't long.

I saw Kouji nudge Mizui. "Are you sure you want to ride this? This is your first time right?"

Oh, yeah! This is Mizui's first time here. He might freak out or something! "I'll sit with you, Mizui!" I said, catching everyone's attention.

Kouji glared at me. How obvious can he get?

I glared back.

"Okay you two, enough of the glaring contest. Mizui, how about you sit with me?" Kouichi suggested.

I saw Mizui blink, confused. "Okay." He said quietly.

"I am not sitting with goggle boy." Kouji grumbled, crossing his arms.

I glared at him. "Well, who says I want to sit with _you_?!"

"Tch. You just don't want people hearing your shriek." He retorted.

"I don't shriek!" I exclaimed.

He smirked at me. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you don't shriek, you scream like a girl."

I glared at him once more. "Yeah well, if I do scream -that is if I actually do- I bet your scream would be louder than mine!"

"Unlike you, a roller coaster ride won't get me worked up." He said coolly.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that!" I said.

He raised a brow at me. "Is that a challenge?"

"What if it is?"

Kouji frowned shook his head and smirked. I could see he knows there's something wrong. "Hn. You're going to regret it, Takuya. You've never won a single challenge yet."

I can't believe I'm actually initiating the Challenge Game again. "This would be my first one then."

"You wish."

I heard Kouichi sigh. "Why do you two have to be so childish?"

I looked at the other members of the group. Tomoki and Junpei were staring at us in amusement and Mizui looked lost.

"Should I get worried?" Mizui asked.

Kouichi shook his. "Don't worry. They do this all the time."

I grinned at him. "Yeah! Don't worry Mizui." I turned to Kouji who nodded at Mizui. "Minamoto Kouji!"

He looked at me with a smirk. "I challenge you to ride that coaster without shouting the whole time! And you have to sit in front."

"Kanbara Takuya, I accept your challenge in the condition that you do the same."

"I accept!" He and I bumped knuckles and grinned.

-Junpei's POV-

I watched as Kouji and Takuya positioned themselves in the line for the front seats of the roller coaster. Kouichi and Mizui positioned themselves at the next.

I turned to Tomoki who was seated beside me, eating a corndog. We were seated at a table near the roller coaster ride. "It's been a while since Kouji and Takuya played the Challenge Game, huh?"

Tomoki nodded as he took a bit of the corndog. "I remember the first time Takuya challenged Kouji."

Junpei grinned. "He said, 'Minamoto Kouji! I challenge you to a drinking contest.' I was so surprised then. I thought he wanted to drink sake(1) or something."

Tomoki laughed. "Yeah. Turns out, the drink was milk." He finished his corndog and looked at Junpei. "At first I even thought Takuya-nii was being really immature."

"Yeah. But later we learn there was more to the challenge game than what it appears to be."

_-Flashback-_

_-Normal POV-_

"_You lost, Takuya." Kouji said._

_Takuya clenched his fist. "This isn't over! I'm not giving up! You will accept that I am your best friend!!"_

_Kouji shook his head. "You said if you won I'd have to acknowledge that you are my best friend."_

_Takuya looked at him with a determined expression. "I'll challenge you over and over again until you accept me as your best friend."_

_Koui started walking away. Suddenly, Takuya lost his energy. He really wanted Kouji to accept him as his best friend. After learning Kouichi was his twin, Kouji was even gloomier than before. He didn't just need a friend. He needed a _best _friend: a 24/7 friend who will bug him so he won't get lonely, a 24/7 friend who'll just be there… err 24/7 (at least according to Takuya that was the definition of best friend)._

_He stopped a few feet from Takuya. "I said if I won, you'll do whatever I say for as long as I want."_

_Takuya looked at Kouji, more precisely his back. "What do you want?" Takuya said weakly._

"_Buy me my favorite drink."_

_Takuya blinked, confused. "What?"_

"_What kind of best friend are you? You don't even know my favorite drink is Ponta(2)." He said turning to look at Takuya with a smirk._

_Takuya grinned at him. "Yeah? Well, it's not like _you_ know _my_ favorite drink."_

"_It's milk."_

"_How the hell do you know that?!" Takuya asked, completely baffled._

_Kouji's smirk widened. "Who else would use milk for a drinking challenge?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Tomoki laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "They didn't even know we were watching them." I said.

Tomoki nodded. "Well, it was cruel for Takuya-nii to keep something like that a secret! Besides, it was Kouichi-nii's idea to spy on them."

Junpei frowned suddenly. "Doesn't this mean, Takuya feels that there's something wrong with their relationship as best friends?"

A sad smile formed in Tomoki's face. "It does but it also means, Takuya still wants to remain best friends. After all, the challenge game is done on the same conditions as the first: if Takuya-nii wins, Kouji has to accept Takuya-nii as his best friend and if Kouji-nii wins-"

"Takuya has to do whatever Kouji says for as long as he says. And he always asks Takuya, well indirectly anyway, to remain his best friend." Junpei grinned. "They'll figure this out. They always do."

"They will." Tomoki agreed. "Though I wonder what the problem is."

Junpei sighed. "Well, he did want to get back at Kouji for kissing Mizui. That itself is strange right? After all, he and Kouji are best friends."

Tomoki watched the roller coaster go through the three continuous loops of the track. "That's true."

oOoOoOo

Takuya frowned as he watched the roller coaster sped up. "Are you ready Kouji?" he said as he turned to the person beside him. They were still in line waiting for their turn.

"Are _you_?" Kouji said with a raised brow.

Takuya huffed an walked towards the man operating the coaster. Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi looked at each other in question.

"Why is he talking to the operator?" Izumi asked.

Kouichi shook his head and shrugged. "We'll know when he gets back."

"Will you be okay?" Kouji asked, looking at Izumi. "This is your first time, right?"

"You already asked me that question a while ago." Izumi grinned at him. "But you know, something like this won't scare me, Kouji. I'm not some kind of prissy girl who acts like a damsel in distress in these kinds of situations."

Kouji smirked at her unbelieving. "Clearly, you haven't ridden this before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, pouting subconsciously.

"It simply means, that I think you'd be acting as a damsel in distress." He answered her with a grin.

She crossed her arm and stared at him in the face. "And I suppose _you'd_ be my knight in shining armor?"

"Alirght, you guys." Kouichi interrupted the conversation. "Takuya's coming back and I don't think it'll be a good idea to be flirting with him around."

Izumi blushed in embarrassment and Kouji simply shrugged a hint of pink marring his face.

Kouichi was laughing at the expression of the two when Takuya arrived. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Kouichi shook his head, stifling his laughter. "What did you talk about with the operator?"

"Oh you see, I remembered my parents telling me before that this roller coaster has a video camera installed in every compartment. They say it's to ensure that they could monitor those who are riding the coaster." Takuya beamed and looked at Izumi. "Huh? Mizui, are you sick? Your face is all red." He said and Izumi blushed even more.

Kouichi laughed once more. "Don't worry about Mizui, Takuya. It's just hot today. Anyway, what is it about the built in cameras?"

Izumi nodded her head in affirmation and smiled at Takuya to continue.

"Well, I asked if we could watch the video of our ride!" Takuya motioned at the souvenir shop near the exit of the ride. "It turns out that the videos are actually being sold as souvenirs!"

"So, you want to get a copy?" Kouichi asked him.

Takuya nodded and looked at the roller coaster coming to a stop. "Yeah! It's to remember the day that Kouji finally loses to me!"

"Do whatever you like." Kouji said, and then smirk.

"I'm not going to lose!!" Takuya said. "Let's go!" He said and marched towards the first seat of the coaster with the others following behind.

oOoOoOo

The ride had finally ended and neither Takuya nor Kouji lost. Simply put, it was a tie.

"Sorry, Kouichi." Izumi whispered as the four of them neared the exit with the arguing Kouji and Takuya leading the way.

Kouichi laughed in amusement. "Don't mind, don't mind."

Izumi moaned. "That was embarrassing!"

"Ah, that shouldn't be your problem now." Kouichi said.

The girl looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"See where those two are heading?" Kouichi said, pointing at Kouji and Takuya.

Izumi paled and ran towards the two bickering friends while Kouichi followed, grinning. "Takuya! Kouji!" Izumi exclaim, catching the attention of the two young man who immediately stopped bickering.

Takuya smiled at Izumi. "Did you want something, Mizui?"

Izumi panted slightly and looked at Takuya. "Are you still planning on buying a copy of the video?"

Takuya nodded enthusiastically.

"B-but you didn't win right?" Izumi said, sounding desperately. Kouji watched Izumi silently, wondering why she sounded so desperate.

"Kouji didn't win either. This is our first tie." Takuya said. "Anyway, I'll go ahead and buy the video now."

Izumi grabbed his sleeve in an attempt to stop him. Takuya blushed at the contact and looked at Izumi. "Err. Mizui?"

Izumi let go and spoke. "You, I mean, the video. I um-" It was at that moment that Kouichi arrived. "Mizui was wondering if you get a copy of the video of our compartment too."

Izumi snapped her head towards Kouichi and frowned. Before she could argue, Takuya had spoken up. "Oh yeah, I remember it's your first time riding the coaster!"

Izumi paled. "There's no need to buy it, Takuya!"

Kouji was watching the scene in amusement. 'Clearly, she doesn't want us to buy the video: suspicious.' He smirked inwardly. "Nonsense; we'll buy the videos. Right, Takuya?" Kouji spoke up.

"Yeah!" Takuya nodded and ran towards the souvenir shop in excitement.

Izumi sighed. "This is your fault Kouichi."

Kouichi smile _innocently._ "But I didn't do anything!"

Izumi groaned. "Is there, maybe, something you didn't want us to see, Tenshi?" It was Kouji who asked.

"Wha-I-I…Argh!" Izum stuttered. "Let's just go!"

oOoOoOo

When Kouichi, Izumi, Kouji and Takuya came back Junpei and Tomoki were surprised to know that the outcome had been a tie. Junpei had invited them to the food court to have a little snack before they finally went back to the dorms. They had a curfew after all.

Takuya and Kouji volunteered to save a place for all of them in the food court while they bought their snacks. Already, the rest of the young men in the group knew why the two volunteered.

Of course, Izumi hadn't caught on. "Do you guys want me to wait with you?" she asked the two.

"You should come with us, Mizui. We'd need all the help we can get. You know how Junpei like to buy lots of food." Kouichi said and turned to Kouji and Takuya. "You guys can buy your snacks when we return."

Kouji nodded and Takuya grinned at Kouichi. "Roger that, Kouichi."

With that, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi and Izumi left the two. "Mizui, don't worry about them. They just wanted to talk." Kouichi said noticing Izumi's sudden sullenness. Kouichi was observant and he definitely saw that Izumi was worried about the two. And of course, she wanted to spend more time with Kouji.

"Oh yeah Mizui doesn't know about the Challenge Game." Junpei exclaimed.

"Challenge Game?" Izumi asked, confused.

"Mizui-nii, the Challenge Game began with Takuya-nii's desire to have Kouji as his best friend" Tomoki explained.

Kouichi nodded and explained the other details with Junpei and Tomoki adding bits of information about how Kouji and Takuya became best friends.

oOoOoOo

"What's this about, Takuya?" Kouji asked Takuya as they looked for an available table in the food court.

At first the question was answered with silence. And Kouji waited patiently for the response. And the response was a definite surprise to him

"I like Mizui."

Kouji instantly stopped walking and stared at Takuya who continued walking. Takuya stopped walking as well and turned to look at Kouji a few feet away from him. For a slight moment they were just standing there.

It was Kouji who made the next movement. He walked towards a vacant table and sat at the nearest chair. Takuya followed and sat directly in front of him.

"I like Mizui." He – Takuya – repeated. "I don't mind the fact that he's a guy. Of course, in the beginning I was reluctant to admit my feelings for him. I didn't want to be gay. And falling for Mizui meant becoming gay."

Kouji just sat there, listening to what his best friend had to say.

"But you know, it's not as if I don't like girls and I like boys now. It's just, I like Mizui. Boy or girl. Either way, I think I'd still end up liking Mizui. When you kissed Mizui I got extremely jealous, you know." Takuya said, scratching his head. He was always honest with Kouji. That's why they could maintain their friendship even with their differences. "And I kind of wanted to get revenge and now that I think about it, I was really stupid and I wasn't acting like how I should be."

Kouji stared at him. Takuya's honesty was something he'd always admired. He wasn't as honest as him but he wasn't his best friend for nothing. The moment he mentioned revenge, Kouji already knew why the Challenge game was started. 'The idiot. He thought this kind of thing would break our friendship? He's a real idiot.'

"And, I'm not blind Kouji. I know you well enough to… _know_."

For a moment, Kouji was speechless. 'I didn't give him much credit. So, he already knows?'

'So what if he knows? It doesn't mean I'd admit it- not directly anyway.' He shook his head and smirked at Takuya. "Let's both do our best then."

Takuya stared at the smirking Kouji in surprise; and as soon as he got over his shock, looked straight at Kouji and grinned. "I'm not someone who gives up easily, Kouji."

Kouji raised a brow at him. "I know that much. By the way, get me my favorite drink later. You do know, right?"

Takuya smirked. "Yeah, yeah. As your best friend, I should know right?"

Kouji gave a smirk back. "Naturally."

oOoOoOo

The rest of the gang finally came back with food in each had. "You guys didn't fight, or anything right?" Izumi told them as she placed her food on the table.

Junpei placed his food at the table as well. "I bet they had a heart to heart talk." Junpei joked.

Takuya laughed hysterically and Kouji coughed trying hard not to laugh.

Kouichi shook his head. "Whatever it is that happened, you can buy your food now."

"And I think you should hurry it up a little. Our curfew is closing in." Tomoki said.

Kouji and Takuya stood up to buy their food while the rest of the gang took their place on the table.

oOoOoOo

Takuya and Kouji walked back towards the group. Kouji had half-eaten fries and a can of Ponta (courtesy of Takuya) in his hands and Takuya had, well, nothing. He finished his food minutes after buying it.

"Oh, and Kouji? I feel I should tell you, I'm planning to do the same thing you did during the play." He ran towards their table not giving Kouji a chance to reply.

Kouji on the other hand shrugged at him, not bothering to think much of what Takuya meant.

When Takuya arrived at the table he grabbed Izumi's hand and led her a few feet away from the others. "What's wrong, Takuya?" Izumi asked, taking her hands from Takuya's. Kouichi glanced at the two curiously but decided he didn't want to interfere. Junpei and Tomoki were too engrossed with their conversation that they didn't notice Takuya and Izumi.

"Mizui, can you close your eyes for a moment."

Kouji's eyes widened at what he saw: Izumi had raised a brow, skeptical but closed her eyes, nevertheless. Takuya gulped and took a deep breath.

"Takuya! Don't you dare!" Kouji sprinted towards Mizui and Takuya, realizing what Takuya meant.

Takuya slowly neared his face toward Izumi, his eyes closing. Finally, he felt his lips touch another. Within a second, however, he felt himself getting pushed away. He opened his eyes abruptly and saw Mizui, Junpei and Tomoki with shocked expressions, Kouichi with an amused expression and Kouji with an indescribable one.

He looked at Mizui then at Kouji. He wondered silently how Kouji was in front of Mizui. Suddenly realization came to Takuya. "What the hell?!"

Kouji's brow twitched. "You idiot."

Kouichi laughed. "Well, that was certainly entertaining."

Junpei looked horrified. "Takuya, I didn't know you felt that way towards Kouji. I mean, well. We'd accept you and everything since you are our closest friends."

"I don't!! Kouji's my best friend!" Takuya denied.

Tomoki smiled at him reluctantly. "Then why did you kiss Kouji-nii, Takuya-nii?"

Takuya growled. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Kouichi's laughter died down and only a grin was present in his features. 'So, Takuya's other plan for revenge is to kiss Mizui.' Kouichi sighed and shook his head. 'Takuya, and his plans for revenge.'

Izumi was too surprised to hear or know what was going on around her when she opened her eyes.

She wasn't sure what happened. She closed her eyes not knowing what to expect. After a few seconds she felt herself being slightly shoved, causing her eyes to open abruptly.

The scene that she saw was a definite shock to her. She didn't know how to react. She felt bewildered and confused. And she felt like crying. 'Kouji likes guys? Does that mean I don't have a chance at him?'

oOoOoOo

Sunday; 8:30pm;On the way to the Dorms

After that incident, the gang left the Amusement Park. While walking along the street with trees and bushes surrounding them, .Junpei teased Takuya and Kouji who denied whatever accusation that was thrown at them. Tomoki, Kouichi and Izumi quietly walked a few steps behind them.

"Kouichi-nii?" Tomoki said, tugging onto Kouichi's left sleeve.

Kouichi looked at Tomoki. "What is it Tomoki?"

"Is Mizui-nii alright? He hasn't spoken a word since the kiss incident and he has a glazed look in his eyes."

Kouichi turned to his right and saw that Izumi was indeed acting weird. He already has an idea as to why Izumi's acting this way. "Don't worry, Tomoki. I'll talk to him in our room later when we arrive at the dorms."

Tomoki nodded. "But you know, Kouichi-nii? I always thought Takuya-nii and Kouji-nii liked Mizui-nii."

Kouichi looked at Tomoki, surprise clearly written on his face. 'Even little Tomoki notices things like these?'

Kouichi patted Tomoki's head and sighed. He looked at Izumi's direction once more. This time it looked as if Mizui was on the verge of crying.

"Kouichi." Izumi whispered shakily. "Is it possible for me to become a guy?"

Kouichi almost stopped walking. "What?"

"It isn't possible right? Then that must mean I have no chance. Kouji doesn't like girls. Maybe that's why he glares at his fan girls so much." Izumi said her lips quivering and eyes slightly watering.

Kouichi looked at Tomoki first. He was already a few steps in front of he and Izumi and was watching Junpei, Takuya and Kouji in amusement.

He grabbed Izumi's shoulder, preventing her from walking. "Izumi, listen."

Izumi turned to Kouichi. Kouichi smiled at her. "If what you say is true, then doesn't that mean Kouji should be glaring daggers at you as well? After all, he already knows you're a girl right?"

"Maybe he doesn't think of me as a girl. Since I dress like a boy and even study in an exclusive school for boys' maybe he _sees_ me as boy." Izumi said as she wiped her eyes dry, preventing the tears to spill.

"You know that's not true, Izumi." Kouichi said. "You're a girl and Kouji sees you as one."

Izumi looked at Kouichi, unsure. She didn't speak. Instead, she started walking again, deep in thought. Kouichi could only sigh. 'This is what happens when Takuya thinks of crazy things like getting revenge.' He as well started walking, ignoring the sudden rustle in the bushes thinking it was only the wind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If only he had turned to look, he would've seen the glint in the eyes of a brunette. "Orimoto Mizui- no- _Izumi_ is a girl. I knew she was hiding something. I knew it! Well, tomorrow her secret's not going to be a secret any longer.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

sake – rice wine in Japan

Ponta – favorite drink of Echizen Ryoma (from the anime/manga Prince of Tenns). It was the only drink I could think of that is somehow associated to Japan. Laughs in embarrassment and apologizes

In this chapter, aside from the KOUZUMI parts, I decided to include Kouji's and Takuya's relationship as best friends.

I thought it would be so wrong if their friendship is ruined because of their feelings for Mizui.

When I started writing this, I thought I should make it longer

since I keep you guys waiting for

ssssooo long!

And so I made it as long as I can.

Unfortunately, it took longer than

I expected.

So, I don't blame you guys if you

get mad at me or never read any

more of my stories.

Anyway, I'm still really grateful that you read this.

And I'm not making any promises but

I really am trying my best.

BY the way, If you see any errors anything, please inform me. 

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


End file.
